The Story of Azazel Light
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: The title says it all. Meet Azazel; a little girl with an interesting ability. She has it all; three great friends, a good place to live; all but one thing. Freedom. The question is, is she willing to pay the cost for it? Even if she does, will it be the right choice? Of course, she won't be alone on this, but even so, who can she really trust? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**Alrighty guys, how's it going?**

 **So, as you can tell, I've choosen a pokemon story to write and publish!**

 **So, I know that this is my first pokemon fanfiction, the first full on story, shorts don't count. And so, I hope you guys like it, I've got a lot more of these planned, and so, if this is a success, then be sure to look forward to a bunch more of these pokemon stories!**

 **Azazel:...Is it my time now?**

 **Amy: Hahaha, it's about time! Yeah, yeah it is!**

 **Azazel: Well, I'd like to start by saying thank you-**

 **Amy: You sound like you've got a stick up your ass! Calm down, there's no need to be so formal here!**

 **Azazel: I...I apologize?**

 **Amy:...Try swear.**

 **Azazel: No! That's very rude!**

 **Amy:...She's hopeless...**

 **Me: Don't bully Azazel! It's her first chapter!**

 **Amy:..Yeah, whatever...**

 **Me:...Anyway...As always...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

In the world of Pokémon, there were many different places to travel, sights to see, and people to meet. But, in the region of Sinnoh, sat a small quaint town called Twinleaf. Now, in Twinleaf town, a few family lived. It really was a small place, with only a few houses, not much to see, besides the famous lake that made the town put on the map.

Twinleaf town was quiet on that late and dark afternoon, cold winds whistling about, as the lights of the houses slowly yet surely went out. As it always was, the valley way was quiet, with only the chitter from the forest Pokémon to calm anyone to nervous with the calm scenery.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for everyone.

In one house, a single mother lived, caring for her only one year old child. She had wild black hair, wide jade eyes, and wore a dirty white dress, the baby crying in her arms.

The mother yelped, as she heard footsteps outside. She knew it. All along, she knew that they'd come for her. She held her baby in one hand, trying to hush the sweet little girl, as she pulled a knife out of a drawer.

No one would hurt her sweet little girl. Not if she could do something about it.

She crept to the backdoor, the lights all off, before she heard something at the front door, "Ms. Sunatsu, we know you're in there!"

She said nothing, as she slid out the back door. Making sure that the baby was secure, she ran. She ran for the back forests, the night helping to hide her as she fled. She ran as fast as she could, before growling was heard behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know that they've sent the Houndour after her.

"Don't try to run, Ms. Sunatsu." A chilling voice called.

She spat her hair out of her mouth, as she kept running. Many of the forest Pokémon gave her looks, but she did her best to simply ignore it all.

She yelped, tripping over a fallen tree, nearby dropping her baby, only to have it at the last moment. Within a seconds decision, she stood up, looking around, before digging out the dirt from underneath the fallen tree.

The mother sighed, brushing the dirt off, before placing her baby under the tree. Safe and hidden. The baby began to cry, her arms reaching out for her mommy, while Ms. Sunatsu hushed the little girl, trying hard to keep her smile, "Now Then, my little angel; what did mommy say?"

The baby's tears began, before blubbering out, "S-smile?"

Ms. Sunatsu smiled, laughing, as a single tear fell down her face, "Yes, baby; no matter what, I need you to keep smiling, okay?"

The one year old nodded, giggling, "Are we playing a game?"

The mother sighed, so happy that her girl was still so naïve to the world, "Yes; we're going to play hide and go seek! I need you too stay here, and count to the biggest number you can think!"

The baby nodded, before closing her eyes, softly counting, "One, two, three-."

The mother covered her mouth, stifling the small cry in her throat, before backing away from her. She turned around, taking off swiftly, only to run right into a sturdy chest.

She shook, slowly looking up the uniform, up the strong shoulders, before meeting cold eyes, "…Cyrus."

He nodded coldly, his stern eyes never leaving her own, "…Ms. Sunatsu."

"I told you that I was done." She said sternly, trying to back away, only to hear a growl. Cyrus never broke from his stern demeanor, as the search dogs finally caught up, "Useless mutts." He murmured, before holding his hand out, "Now, hand her over."

This caught her by surprise. All this time, she assumed that they'd want her for the vast knowledge she'd gained while on the team, before shaking her head, cursing herself for being such a fool. Of coursed they'd want her baby girl, "No."

Cyrus sighed, running a hand through his hair as if he had other important things to do, "…Miki, I will not ask again; hand her over."

Miki only let out a feral scream, rushing at him, knife in hand. This is her chance to rid the world once and for all of the terrible team Galactic!

But then, everything went wrong.

The Houndour's growled, before all three jumped on her. Miki screamed in pain, as they bit down on her arms and legs. Cyrus let out a ghost of a smirk, before calling them off, "Maybe they're not as useless as I first assumed." He said to himself, before snapping his fingers, calling them all.

Miki lied there, her white dress turning a deep red, with bite marks on her legs, arms and neck. Her breathing was harsh, but the gleam in her eye told him otherwise. Cyrus's eyes stared daggers into her, "I'm waiting, Miki."

"I'll never give her to you, Cyrus." Miki spat, eyes narrowed with hatred for her once-leader, "I quit for a good reason; and I do no plan on going back."

"Which is an even bigger reason to why we need your child," Cyrus murmured, before grabbing Miki's arm, pulling her up, before sliding her over his shoulder, "If you will not do so willingly; I'm sure that I can persuade you otherwise."

With that said, he walked out of the forest, the Houndour beside him, as the fog covered his trail.

Just like that, as if both were never there to begin with; they were gone.

* * *

It was becoming morning in the forest area, with the residents slowly but surely waking up. Thanks to a certain ban on the capture of any Pokémon in that area, a wide diversity of Pokémon have been able to thrive on there own, along with released Pokémon.

One of said Pokémon was a lone Gallade by the name of Hasekura. He was one of the older Pokémon that lived in the quiet forest, making him what the others called a sort of "elder".

Hasekura sighed, walking away from his area, a small yet comfy clearing, as he began his morning walk.

It was always nice for Hasekura to see the new and old additions of the forest, like the new Budew and Roselia group, and the wild Tauros herd.

"Wait up, Hasekura!"

He turned around to see a young frantic Roselia. From what he remembered, she went by the name of Lefa, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"There were humans!" Lefa yelled, finally coming to a stop in front of him, breathing heavily, "last night, two humans were seen inside the boarders!"

This caught Hasekura by surprise. From what he remembered, humans were banned from this forest, which helped to enforce the Pokémon security and safety. From what he was told, due to the fact that they were so close to Twinleaf town, which was home to the most non-trainers in the whole Sinnoh region, the officials had banned the capture of the Twinleaf forest, claiming it as a nature reserve, and hope to make more later on.

And thus, humans in this forest was a rare occurring.

"I'll be right there." Hasekura ensured, walking off to that direction, while Lefa stared at him from a distance, still fearful from the thought of having humans in the forest.

She quickly shook her head, this was Hasekura! He was one of the eldest Pokémon that has lived in the forest! Surely, if Hasekura couldn't take care of it, no one could!

Right?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hasekura ran a light jog through the forest, having finally arrived to the outskirts of the forest.

He scanned the area, keeping to the trees so that no random trainers in the area could see him, before an ear splitting sound made itself known.

The sound of a baby crying.

Confused, Hasekura walked over, until finding the spot.

The fallen tree trunk was a well known by the younger Pokémon, the more adventurous ones that want to see humans up close.

But, at the moment, it would seem as if something else was in the hiding out.

Hasekura reached into the trunk, pushing the dry leafs out of the way, before grabbing hold of something…squishy.

Confused he slowly pulled the thing out, only to appear more confused.

In his hands was a small pale child, maybe one year old at best. She had wide jade eyes, with her long dark blue/black hair messy with leafs and twigs.

She was crying loudly, and didn't seem anywhere near a stopping point.

"…Oh my…" Hasekura murmured, rubbing the back of his head, while carrying the girl in the other hand, "Hello there, young one-."

He was interrupted by the young girl's scream. Hasekura sighed; to be honest, he wasn't very found of infant/toddler children. They didn't understand reason, the one component that he stood for the most.

He sighed, debating on what to do. He could leave the child, hoping that the parents would come back for her; but he didn't have the heart to do that. He could kill her…again, he didn't have the heart to do that.

It was then did he realize something. The crying had stopped. He looked down at the baby, only to see those jade eyes staring up in wonder at his face. He flinched slightly, when she suddenly made a grab for his face.

Hasekura sighed, he couldn't leave her out here! Sure, it would take a while for the others to accept, but he had a feeling that this was a great moment.

He slowly removed the dirty blanket from the chubby child, only now seeing the name sewn into the blanket, "…Ah, so your name is Azazel, isn't it, little one?"

Azazel cooed, which just added to the cute that came off of her. He began to head back to the forest. He'd get them to see, Azazel would make the forest a better place! She was human, yes, but she was innocent! Surely, the other elders of the forest would understand!

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Hasekura sighed, "Please, reconsider."

He had come to the meeting clearing, simply another area cleared of trees in the forest, where he normally went to keep watch over the forest, where all the news flowed through.

But, when he showed up with a baby girl in his hands, there was an uproar.

Namely one of the elders, a Medicham by the name of Shiva.

There were three elders of the forest, himself, Shiva, and the eldest and wisest of them all; an Alazakam by the name of Kashikoi.

Everyday, it was always the same type of thing. Shiva hated him, and he wasn't very fond of her. She would call him out, he would slowly but surely grow angry, to the point where Kashikoi had to step in and mediate between the two of them.

But today, it would seem as if it was two against one.

"Kashikoi!" Shiva yelled, "Don't tell me that you're going to let this happen! We can't have a human girl in the forest! That would destroy everything that we have been able to stand for!"

Kashikoi nodded, "She is right, Hasekura. You know that humans are not allowed here. Take her back to her own kind."

"But she was left alone." Hasekura countered, "I couldn't have just left her to die."

Kashikoi nodded, causing Shiva to growl, "But Kashi! We can't have a human girl here! The damage she can cause once she realizes what she is! We can't risk that!"

"But, if she were to be raised among us, if she were to be treated like a Pokémon, she has a chance to become better then that." Hasekura countered.

Shiva groaned, "A human can't be raised as a Pokémon! It's a human girl!" She looked at Kashikoi, "Well? What do you say, Kashi?"

Kashikoi sat down, eyes closed, as he entered a deep thought. Once they opened, he saw Hasekura giving him a look of pity, "Please, Kashikoi, have mercy on her. She did nothing to hurt our kind, she has a chance to become more then a vile human! I'll watch over her, I'll act as her guardian. Just please, don't leave her to die."

Kashikoi sat there silently, watching Hasekura's pleading face, before watching Shiva scowl. Finally, he rose, "…Hasekura…You will be able to keep the girl."

"WHAT!?" Shiva screamed, "Kashi, you can't-."

"I've decided." Kashi cut in, "Hasekura, I hope you know what you're doing."

Hasekura nodded, before smiling down at the little girl, "Hear that, Azazel? You'll be able to stay with me."

Azazel cooed, "Mommy!"

Shiva couldn't help but snicker, while Hasekura sighed, "No, little one; I'm not your mother-."

"Mommy!"

Even Kashikoi managed a weak smile, while Hasekura groaned, "No, I am Hasekura."

"Mamemuka!"

"No, Hasekura."

"Hasehasa!"

"Getting closer, Ha-se-ku-ra."

"Hase!"

"Close enough." Hasekura sighed, before walking out, a smile on his face, "Alright then, little one; you'll do so many great things, you'll become a great person!"

"Hase!"

Hasekura laughed, "Do me a favor and stay this naïve forever, Azazel."

* * *

 **Cute, isn't it?**

 **Amy: Very much so.**

 **Azazel: Yes, it's very nice.**

 **Amy: Pff, such a-**

 **Me: One word, kiddo. I dare you.**

 **Amy:...Potato...**

 **Me:...You're banned.**

 **Amy: WHAT!?**

 **Me: You're banned for at least three chapters! Now go on, get!**

 **Amy:..Fuck you...*Walks out***

 **Azazel:...I'm sorry, was all of that because of me?**

 **Me: Nah, it's all cool! Amy's always like that with new people; just give her time!**

 **Anyway, that's all the time for today! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, or didn't, please leave a review! I would like to know what is wrong and right, but hey, I can't make you!**

 **Well, I'm all done here, and so, I'll see you guys later on!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Odd-balls

**Hello again, my pretties.**

 **So, I've loved what I've seen so far! The reviews, the ratings!**

 **Amy: You sound like Mettaton!**

 **Me:...Oye, you're not suppose to be here!**

 **Azazel:...Who's Mettaton?**

 **Me: Don't bother, it would appear that I'm now a robot with sexy legs...**

 **...Cause hey...**

 **...Who needs arms when you've got legs like these!?**

 **...I need to stop...**

 **Well, with that said, ONWARDS!**

* * *

It was a nice quiet morning, the Starly making there morning songs, the nice warm breeze blowing through the forest. All in all, it was a calm quiet morning-

"Hase! Hase, wake up!"

Hasekura groaned, "Not now, little one-."

"But I'm bored!" Azazel said back. At the moment, the two of them were in Hasekura's clearing, the trees forming a dome over them, with a pile of leaves for there beds. Azazel, being the energetic three year old she was, jumped up and down with joy, giggling, "Can I go out?"

"Absolutely not." Hasekura murmured, still drowsy. Every morning, he was forced to wake up this early to care for the girl's needs. Not that he regretted it, no, not at all.

He just didn't like being woken up so early, "You are not to go out into the forest on your own."

"But Hase!" Azazel said, "I wanna do something, and you don't wanna get up!"

Hasekura groaned, "Azazel, not now-."

"Is this a bad time?" Both of them looked up to see a young Riolu, standing at the opening of the clearing. He held his hands, rocking back and forth in a nervous manner.

Hasekura groaned, as he got up, "No, child. How can I help you?"

"The other elders need you at the meeting clearing," He said nervously, his red eyes skirting to Azazel every now and then, "Elder Shiva does not want the human to be with you."

Hasekura groaned, "…Alright then, Azazel…" He murmured, unsure of what to do. Normally, he'd take her with him to the meetings, simply because he had to watch over Azazel, and he didn't trust anyone else with his little girl.

Riolu spoke up, "If you'd like, I can take her with me. I'll be meeting with my other friends; I'm sure that they won't mind."

Hasekura gave him a look, only to sigh. It wasn't like he had much of a choice to begin with, "…Alright then, child. I'll trust you." Hasekura finally said, "I want you home before me, Azazel. And as for you, young Riolu; I want you to keep my little one safe."

"Yes, sir." Riolu said, before looking at Azazel, "Well, Azazel, right?"

Azazel nodded, smiling widely, "Yep, that's me!" She said, watching as Hasekura left, "Bye, Hase! I'll see you later!"

Hasekura nodded, before leaving for the meeting clearing. Azazel looked at Riolu, who flinched, "Come on, Riolu! I wanna meet your friends!"

Riolu nodded, before turning around, walking off towards the river area, "So, who are your friends?" Azazel asked, curious.

"It's me and two others." Riolu said, "I'm sure that they'll come to like you."

Azazel nodded, before they arrived. Right next to the river side were two other Pokémon. There was a rather calm looking Piplup, swimming around in the calm river, while an energetic Zorua ran about, splashing the calm Piplup while laughing maniacally.

Riolu cleared his throat, "Hey, you guys."

The Zorua smirked, "Well then, Mr. goodie two shoes has finally arrived."

Piplup got out of the river, looking Azazel over, "And he brought the human." He said, his voice low and monotone, and yet, it held a bit of emotion.

Zorua looked Azazel over, before smirking. He jumped up, going dark purple, before coming back down. Azazel gasped, jumping back, it was her!

The Zorua smirked, twirling around, "Who'd know that I'd make a cute…wait, what's your name again?"

"A-Azazel." Azazel murmured, looking over the Zorua-gone-Azazel. Due to her living in the forest, Hasekura had had to fashion her a small leaf dress, her hair messy in a cute way, having not been cut for a while now. She was amazed, as she looked the Zorua over.

Zorua smirked, "Like something you see?"

Riolu made a face, "That is the least appropriate." He murmured.

Azazel watched the two Pokémon fight, before Piplup got up to stand next to her, "Don't worry, they do this a lot." He murmured, "So, you're name is Azazel, right?"

"Mmhmm." Azazel murmured, watching as a Riolu fought her mirror image.

"As in, the human that Hasekura watches over?" Piplup asked, earning another nod, "Interesting."

"And what about you guys?' Azazel asked. Just like that, they all stopped playing. Zorua-gone-Azazel held his hands behind himself, looking down. Riolu covered his face, while Piplup looked away.

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"…We don't HAVE caretakers." Riolu said sadly, "Parents, as humans call them."

"No, we've got parents," Zorua said, "They've just left us to die!"

"Don't speak like that." Piplup said defiantly, before looking down, "We just don't have parents; that's all."

Azazel instantly felt really bad, before kneeling down before the Piplup, "…What happened to your parents?"

"It isn't wise to ask that question." Riolu chipped in, watching as the Piplup hung his head low.

Zorua turned back into his original form, watching the Piplup from afar, "…You okay, buddy?"

Piplup murmured something lowly, which made Azazel lean closer, "What was that, Piplup?"

"…My parents didn't leave me to die." Piplup said quietly, "I watched them die."

Azazel's eyes widened, as did Zorua. Riolu, on the other hand, fainted on the ground.

Piplup jumped slightly, when Azazel wrapped her arms around the small penguin, hugging him tightly, "It's okay," She soothed, rubbing his back, "We can be a family."

Piplup gave her a look of hope, one that he hadn't worn for the longest time, "…Do you mean it?"

Azazel nodded, before looking over at Zorua and the waking Riolu, "All four of us can be a family!"

Riolu and Zorua shared a look, before Riolu shot her a smile, "I can second that." He said, joining the hug, before all three of them gave the Zorua a look.

"…What?" He asked, pouting, before sighing, "Fine." He murmured, walking over to nuzzle Azazel's arm, "There. You guys happy? I'm part of this crap now."

Azazel laughed, coaxing the same sound out of the Piplup, "So then, what should we do?"

"I suggest that we do a calming activity." Riolu said.

"I wanna burn something!" Zorua cackled madly.

"That last time we did that, the elders nearly banished you." Piplup said in stoic manner; even if he were on the shorter end.

"Why don't we just go for a swim?" Azazel finally said, "I mean, the river looks nice, and it's a rather warm today."

"Sounds wondrous, Azazel."

"Biggest splash wins!"

"That's what I was planning on doing today."

Azazel laughed, pushing herself into the cold water, giggling, "Come on! It's so refreshing!"

Piplup waddled in, enjoying the water, while Riolu stayed on the side, slashing and playing with the water on the side. Zorua, on the other hand…

"CANNONBALL!" Zorua shouted, running in, the impact creating a pitiful splash, causing the other three to laugh, "It's not funny! I've been working hard on that for a long while now…"

"You're right," Riolu stated calmly from the riverside, "It wasn't funny; it was hilarious."

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, watching with Piplup as the two of them went at it again.

"Like you could do any better!"

"As a matter of fact, I can."

"Oh, really? Says the Riolu who can't swim!"

"Right, I can't; but, I can throw a rock in and make a bigger splash then you did."

"That's cheating!"

"I'd never think that those words would come out of your mouth."

Azazel grinned, knowing that there fight would take a while. But that didn't matter, at the moment, she had all the time in the world.

* * *

 **I know it was kinda short, but it was sweet, yes?**

 **Azazel: Indeed. A good look back at my pasts.**

 **Amy: Yeah, unlike every other OC Crimson's come up with.**

 **Me:...Fuck you...**

 **Azazel: But isn't that a good thing; not being like...Umm...Them?**

 **Me: Ack, true. I'd hate for you to have to go through what Erin had to.**

 **Azazel:...Erin?**

 **Me: We can clue you in on them later, and maybe, you can meet then when the year ends!**

 **Azazel: But...**

 **Amy: No butts, all-.**

 **Me: Just stop. I don't wanna hear it.**

 **Amy:...You're no fun...**

 **Me:...Uh-huh...**

 **Anyway, thanks you guys for reading, be sure to leave a review on the story; I'd like to know where you guys think the story will go, and what you think about it all so far!**

 **Well, till next time guys!**

 **Bai bai!**


	3. Chapter 3: How a kingdom falls

**Hello again, humans.**

 **Azazel: Greetings.**

 **Me: So, I don't really have much t say, I just hope that you enjoy-**

 **Amy: Crying more.**

 **Azazel:...What is your problem?**

 **Amy:...*Slowly claps* That is the best insult I've heard you say yet...**

 **Me: Get the hell out of here.**

 **Amy: I don't need to listen to you, you're not my mother!**

 **Me:...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

In the twinleaf forest, the sun had just reached its tallest peak, beginning to dip down ever so slightly.

The perfect time for some fun.

Smirking, a certain Zorua snaked his way around a tree, snickering again as his plan came into place. It was brilliant really, a simple yet satisfying trick on the forest "bully", as Azazel called him, just for kicks and payback.

He snickered once again, seeing Azazel, his partner in crime, lean up against the tree. He could see Piplup right behind the now-five-year-old girl, doing his best to talk Azazel out of it.

Good luck with that.

And where was Riolu, you ask? Well, he was somewhere up in the trees, hoping to see the trick and not get blamed for it.

Such a scardy Delcatty.

Zorua crept closer to the objective, who was in fact a Purloin, by the name of Pandia, in the middle of the clearing, licking away at her fur without another care in the world.

Zorua smiled, his "sister" was in just the right place.

Now, the execute the plan.

He nodded to Azazel, who began to get closer, hiding behind tree to tree, while he walked up to her, "Hi there, big sis!"

"What do you, like, want?" Pandia growled, "And, if you're gonna apologize for your last prank on me; like, you're two months to late."

Zorua smirked, loving to put the cat into her place, even if he considered her and elder sister, "I'm not here to apologize…The very opposite, in fact."

Right as Pandia's eyes widened with shock, Azazel leapt out, bucket in hand. Grinning, she threw the ice cold water at the cat, who shrieked as she jumped up, "Payback-."

"-Is a bitch." Zorua finished, laughing at Pandia's face, as she scampered back into the main forest area.

"You're gonna get it this time, you troublemaker!" She yelled, disappearing into the thicker part of the forest.

Zorua and Azazel laughed, doing a sort of fist bump, before Piplup followed, "That wasn't the best thing that could have been done, you know."

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that Riolu's rubbing off on you!" Zorua exclaimed, "Besides, you should have enjoyed putting her in her place at least a little bit?"

Piplup sighed, but did nothing to hide his small smile, "Alright, it was a bit funny."

"What happens when she tells on us!?" Riolu shouted, before letting out a yelp, as he fell from his spot in the tree.

Azazel held out her arms, catching the small Pokémon, "Then we'll explain." She said, putting him down, "Or we run."

Zorua nodded, "Yeah. But, we should probably head back; I don't want her to spread to many lies about us just yet."

"You didn't really think this all out, did you?" Piplup said with a sigh, trying to cross his flippers.

"Oh, shut up, dad." Zorua murmured, walking back to the main part of the forest, "We'll just go back, and act cool."

Azazel shrugged, "I guess that's the best option, huh?"

Zorua scoffed, imitating Purloin's voice, "Like, stop being such an asshole."

Azazel laughed, slapping her knees, "That…That was good."

Even Piplup managed a small smile, before looking up, "What is that?" He asked, something bright and orange reflecting off of his eyes.

Azazel looked up, eyes widening. Over the sanctuary, the village that she'd lived in for as long as she could remember, had smoke over it.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Is that a fire!?" Riolu shouted, before whimpering, as he fell out of the tree. Zorua snickered, only to be hit by Piplup, who scowled lightly.

Azazel nodded, "Something doesn't seem right." She murmured, before nodding, "Come on then, we've got to help."

"…I don't like this…" Piplup murmured, while Riolu nodded vigorously,

"Maybe we should run." He murmured.

Zorua scowled, following Azazel back, "Such a scardy Delcatty, eh, Riolu? All of that aura crap, it really doesn't help you much, does it?"

Riolu scowled, before following after them, "Scardy Delcatty." He growled.

Piplup sighed, being the more mature, and yet, he was still able to have enough of a sense of humor, "It can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

Oh, how wrong he was.

Azazel's jaw dropped in horror, as she watched the forest, her home, burn down.

The trees were alit with fire, with the forest Pokémon moving about in panic. She spotted Shiva and Kashikoi, both trying to help the other Pokémon escape, but someone was missing.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zorua yelled. Azazel wasn't listening, however, as she ran off, her face full of fear.

Piplup sighed, somehow being able to remain calm, "…You two help in anyway you can…I'm going to help Azazel." With that said, he quickly waddled after Azazel, calling out her name, leaving the two together.

Riolu gulped, looking over at Zorua, "…Can we truce, please? I mean, there is a fire…"

Zorua sighed, "Fine, but only because our home is burning down."

"…"

"…"

"…So, should we help?"

"Umm, yeah, sure…Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Azazel ran about frantically, "Hase? Hase!" She yelled, running farther in, barefeet now covered in burnt dirt, "Where are you!?"

Piplup finally managed to catch up to her, taking out any fire to close to them with a small water gun, "Azazel, what's wrong?"

"Hase's not with the others!" She shouted, looking about for the Gallade, "He's trapped somewhere!"

Piplup looked like he was about to reply, only to have his eyes widen, "Azazel, get down."

"…What?"

"Get down!" He whispered harshly, before ducking under the long and tall roots of a nearby tree.

Azazel did the same, jumping into a tree, right as the first thing walked into view.

Azazel gasped, as the human walked into view, looking about. He wore torn clothing, a leather jacket and boots, with a belt of pokeballs on him.

Azazel couldn't help but feel both scared and interested. For the first time ever, Azazel realized something.

She wasn't the only human out there.

But, at the same time, she wasn't so sure that she was happy.

Another human, dressed the same, stepped into view, "Any sign of them?"

The first one shook his head, "No, but we'll find them, soon." He grinned, "But now, we'll make do with the Gallade."

With that word, Azazel's red warning lights went off in her head.

A Gallade.

There was only one of those in the forest…

Azazel looked over to Piplup, who was looking right back at her, silently asking if she was okay. She shook her head, eyes wide with fear.

For the first time in forever, she was afraid.

Deathly afraid.

When the men had finally moved on, Azazel jolted upwards, looking around frantically, about to shout again, only to have Piplup shake his head, "They'll hear you and come back; we need another way."

Azazel gulped, trying to hide the fact that she was shivering from fear, before Piplup wrapped his flippers around her leg, doing his best to give the taller girl a hug, "We'll find him, okay?"

"...I-I'm scared-."

"Azazel; I promise you, we'll find him. Okay?"

"O-okay."

Piplup nodded, before looking around, his eyes catching onto something, "Over there."

Azazel followed him, ducking behind a bush, before watching what was going on. On the other side, the fires raged even more, while a Houndoom battled a tall and- what, that was Hase!

Azazel wanted to leap out, help him, do something, only to have Piplup hold her back, "You'll end up being hurt as well. We need to stay here."

Azazel didn't listen, the only thing holding her back being Piplup, who was surprisingly strong for his size. Azazel wanted to scream out, as the older Gallade took yet another hit to the chest, making his face scrunch up with pain.

Finally, Azazel managed to over power the small penguin, jumping out from behind the bushes, rushing for the Gallade, "HASEKURA!"

The Gallade whipped around, "Azazel? Get out of here!" He shouted, before the Houndoom tackled him to the ground, biting at him.

Azazel grabbed the Houndoom's tail, "Get off!" She yelled.

The Houndoom growled, whipping her off of his tail, sending her flying into the still startled men.

One of them grabbed her arms before she could get up, eyeing her, before grinning, "Boys, get a look at this, a human Pokémon!"

The men guffawed, pushing her around. One of them were going to catch her, only to duck under the hit of a Leaf blade attack, Gallade huffing from the strain, pushing Azazel behind him, "Azazel. Run…"

Azazel shook her head, clutching onto his arm, "I'm not leaving you!"

The men all gave her a look, as if she'd sported a second head, before one of them laughed, "Houndoom, get them!"

Right before it could, a water gun splashed him in the face, not much to cause damage, but just enough top irritate him. The Houndoom growled, looking around, spotting the small blue penguin.

Even with the type advantage, the Houndoom was still so much larger, stronger, and smarter. Piplup did what he could, splashing him in the face with his newest attack, only to be hit by the tipped tail, knocked back into the bushes.

"Piplup!" Azazel cried, looking for her dear friend, fearing the worse when she didn't see the iron willed Pokémon arise.

Hasekura groaned, pushing Azazel back, "Azazel, go and help Piplup; now! I'll hold them off, go!"

Azazel wanted to fight back, to refuse, but couldn't when she saw that fire in Hase's eyes. Azazel nodded, backing up, "O-okay." She murmured, before dashing off.

Meanwhile, the old Gallade huffed, preparing for another hit.

* * *

"PIPLUP!" Azazel shouted, dashing through the burning forest, sweat dripping down her face, only to have her eyes widen when she saw the little penguin, "Piplup! Are you okay?"

Piplup was trying to get up, only to fall back down, laughing bitterly as he did so. Azazel helped him up, dusting him off, "Are you okay?"

Piplup nodded, looking down, as if he were ashamed of himself. He looked like he was about to do something, only to have a group of two running towards them, one of them making fun of the other.

Zorua came to a stop next to Azazel, looking as confident as usual, while Riolu bent over, his face flustered from the running, "We helped everyone get out, but we didn't see Hasekura."

Azazel nodded, eyes wide with fright, "He's over there, but there are these…These people!"

Riolu's eyes widened, backing up, "We need to go the other way then!"

Zorua scowled, giving the Riolu a look, "Coward."

Riolu's eyes widened, as he looked around, "S-so what? If we stay here, we'll burn to death!"

Azazel shook her head, "I'm not going to leave Hase behind!"

"Azazel, he told us to leave." Piplup rasped out, still looking pretty beat, "We need to get to safety."

Azazel looked at Piplup in slight disbelif, "But...You promised!"

Those two words seemed to be enough to break the poor penguin, as he looked down in shame, "...I'm sorry-."

"You lied to me!" Azazel yelled, her anger and fear taking over.

Even Riolu and Zorua were a bit taken aback; if honesty had a physical form, Piplup is the very thing. He was the embodyment of honesty.

He never lied.

"There they are!"

Azazel turned around, fear sinking in, as the three walked in on them. To the side of the man in the middle, a snarling Glameow growled, back arched.

The man in the middle smirked, his ripped jeans, jacket and t shirt making him look like a cool homeless guy, "Aren't you the girl that was giving us trouble earlier?"

Azazel didn't speak, as she was frozen with fear, before shaking her head, "L-leave!"

The man laughed, followed by his friends, "Isn't she cute? A little woodland girl, giving men like us orders!?"

"My Arceus, this shit's the bomb!" Another laughed, before taking out a cigar, holding it out for the fire to lit, sticking it into his mouth, "You think that we could get payed more if we bring the lil' shit in? Cyrus might be a bit more...human if we give him a fuck toy."

Zorua growled, "Watch your mouth, you filthy human!" Azazel gave him a look, before he smiled sheepishly, "Hehehe, sorry about that, Azazel…"

Azazel sighed, before looking about. They were trapped in forest, which was burning down with each passing second, with three men and one of many more Pokémon to fight. And, to add on, Hasekura was somewhere around, fighting for his life…

…Or dead.

Azazel growled, shaking her head, before stepping forward, making a protective stance, "You won't hurt them! You've done enough, and I won't let you hurt them too!"

They laughed once again, the Glameow growing bored, "Aren't you a cutie? We should take her back, see how fun it'll be to have her as a play thing."

Azazel growled lightly, picking up a rock, before chucking it full force at the man, "TAKE THAT!"

He turned to face her just in time to get a face full of rock, making him back up a bit from the force. Once he recovered, he growled, pointing at her, "Get her, Glameow!"

Azazel looked over the Pokémon, watching as it's eyes gleamed, as she backed up a bit. Before it could attack, Zorua jumped in front of it, his fangs bared, "You go through me first!"

The man growled, looking the other two over, "Get the girl! We can capture the Pokémon later on!"

The other two moved in to get her, only to be blocked off by a determined Piplup and a scared Riolu. Azazel couldn't help but feel loved; they had been her friends for the past three years, and being five years old, that was most of her life.

Even so, all she could do was watch in horror, as he friends were easily beaten into the ground, poor Riolu and Piplup easily knocked aside, while Zorua was locked in a failing battle.

The three men laughed, moving in, while Azazel ran up to her two fallen friends, eyes watering, "Piplup? Riolu? Come on, guys! Wake up!"

Zorua snickered weakly from where he stood, about to make a smart comment, only to take a tackle to the back of the head, making him fall. He didn't get back up.

"ZORUA!" She shouted, reaching out for the fallen dark type, only to be restrained by the two men, a sickening grin on there faces.

"Such a petty thing to see, hmm?" The middle, I guess the leader, murmured, chuckling lightly, "I wonder how much we can get off of her."

The other two chuckled, as Azazel cried harder, "RIOLU! PIPLUP! ZORUA! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" She shouted, her voice raising with the fires of the forests.

The leader laughed, "Try to scream out again; no one's coming to help you."

Azazel shook, before screaming out again, "SOMEONE, HELP THEM, PLEASE!"

"Such a heroine she's trying to be," One of the men murmured, "She's the one in trouble, and yet, she wants someone to HELP the little monsters."

Azazel ignored them, only now knowing why the other forest Pokémon never like having her around, "HELP! PLEASE!"

The other man was about to go on, only to have his eyes go wide, as a cold rush ran up his back, "…Did you feel that?"

The leader tilted his head to the side, confused, "What in the world are you-?" He asked, only to feel it as well, shivering lightly.

"What is that?" The last man asked, while Azazel kept screaming out.

"SOMEONE HELP THEM, HELP MY FRIENDS! PLEASE!"

"Shut her up!" The leader growled, "She must be calling a demon out on us."

Azazel kept screaming out, "HELP THEM-!" She screamed, before one guy punched her in the back of the head, hard.

"Finally." The man growled, "She was getting real annoying."

The leader nodded, looking around, "…They've got that Gallade by now; come on, we need to go-."

"I think not."

A cold wind blew through, leaving the three looking about, "…How the hell is there a cold wind when fire is everywhere?"

"I don't know, man. But we should go!" The leader said, calling his Glameow back, "Come on-!"

"No."

Soddenly, a man appeared behind them, dressed in a black tattered trench coat and jeans, a red tattered scarf around his neck, covering his mouth. He had short white hair, his bangs covering one eye, the other showing the be a bright blue.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader growled, "You've got no business here."

"Neither do you." The man responded coolly, looking around, before locking eyes with the leader, "And yet, here you are; burning down a forest. Where you bored or something? What the hell were you on?"

The men growled, "Watch your mouth!"

The man chuckled darkly, looking down, "Have you not figured it all out yet?" He asked, before looking back up, his one visible eyes glowing menacingly, a light blue flare flowing from it, before he spread out his arms, one by one, each dropping like dead flies, "…Speak to me like that, and you're gonna have bad time."

He then looked over the little girl, before sighing, shaking his head, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, picking up the little five year old. He was about to leave, only to regard the three other Pokémon, "…Argh…" He grumbled, only to shake his head, "I hope I'm not making the wrong choice..."

With a small nod, all of them disappeared into the ground, into there shadows, leaving the burning forest silent, for only to crackle of the burning green.

* * *

 **Me: So, how was it?**

 **Azazel:...I really did not want to live through that again...**

 **Amy: You'll get use to it.**

 **Azazel: Please...Stop talking...**

 **Amy: Come on now, you can try harder then that!**

 **Azazel:...Please...StOP BrEAthInG**

 **Amy: HOLY MOTHER DUCK OF ICE CREAM TRUCK, DUDE, MY GOD, YOU SCARED THE DEMON OUT OF ME!**

 **Me: Hahaha, Azazel, you're awesome!**

 **Azazel: Thank you, but I do believe that you have a chapter to finish.**

 **Me: Ah, yes, it's the end of this chapter.**

 **Now then, I don't really have much to say.**

 **And so...**

 **Bai bai!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven(?)

**How's it going, humans?**

 **So, I don't really have anything to really say. Sorry guys, I've got a boring life...**

 **Azazel: That's okay, we have things like video games to help us with that.**

 **Me: Yes, cause we all know that, when I've no longer got a life, I'll always have Pokemon and Undertale.**

 **Azazel: Exactly.**

 **Me: Okay, in that case, video games, here I come!**

 **Azazel:...Umm...What do I do now?**

 **...**

 **...Let's move on then, yes?**

 **I guess?**

* * *

All was quiet in the halls of Origin, as the morning began slowly. The tall pillars of the halls gleamed the heavenly white they always had, with the floor being just as bright. The ceiling was so tall, you couldn't see it simply standing on the grand floors. There were many branching rooms from the main hall, each leading to another room, while, at the end of the main hall, a pedestal-like throne stood.

But, at the moment, all was perfect.

For most of the residents, of course.

"…Azzy…"

"…Zzz…."

"…Come on, wake up, Azazel…"

"…Zzz…"

"…This isn't working…"

"Well, if the coward's got a better idea, say it now, or forever hold you peace!"

"D-don't call me a coward! I am NOT a coward!"

"Both of you, settle down. Look, she's waking up."

Jade eyes flashed open, as Azazel yawned, slowly rising out of bed. She pulled her right hand through her hair, looking around the room. She was on her red and black bed, with a desk and chair on the right corner, her dresser and closet on the left. On the left wall, a small kitchen area stood, while a door on the right led into her bathroom.

Around her bed, just as always, three Pokémon stood. A troublemaking laugh rang out from the Zoroark, who was leaning back coolly on the nearby wall on her left, eyes flashing mischievously, "About time, Azzy."

"Good morning to you too, Zoroark." Azazel murmured, pulling herself out of bed, before heading over to the counter, "Morning, you guys."

Another Pokémon, a Lucario, sat at her desk, sitting on the chair, his chest leaning on the back, as he had sat on it backwards, "How was your sleep, Azazel?"

"As dreamless as usual." She murmured, making her way over to the small kitchenette, offering a small and tired half smile to the large penguin who was standing over the stove, "Morning, Empoleon."

He gave her a simple nod, being the rather quiet guy he was, before pushing a plate of eggs, bacon and rice over to her spot on her counter, while she took a set, "Thanks, buddy."

Empoleon gave a curt nod, pushing over a cup of green tea. Azazel ate up a bit, enjoying the quiet, before Zoroark stalked over, smirking, "Do you not dream at all?" He asked, smirking, "You can be as soulless as metal heart over there."

Empoleon gave Zoroark a look, only to stay quiet, as if he were unwilling to deal with the annoying dark type. Azazel did the same, continuing to eat, which only made the Pokémon scowl lightly, "…What happened to that little care free girl in the forest?"

"Seven years." Azazel murmured, taking a sip of tea, before getting up, going over to her closet, looking her attire over, "Speaking of which, what time is it?"

Lucario looked over to the wall mounted clock, "Seven thirty; why?"

Azazel nodded, taking her robes from the closet, before going into the bathroom, "If you boys will excuse me." She murmured, disappearing behind the door.

The three looked at the door, before Zoroark sighed, leaping back onto the bed, "…What happened to her?"

Lucario shook his head, "A lot in the -ppast seven years. She's been through a lot."

Zoroark smirked, "If that's so, why aren't you the same?" He snickered, only to have it flatter at Empoleon's stone cold look.

Lucario's ear perked up, "Something on your mind, Empoleon?"

Empoleon looked off for a bit, as if to gather his thoughts, before saying, quietly, "…I don't like it here."

"That's all you ever say." Zoroark murmured, "I don't either; none of us do."

"For once, I agree with him." Lucario murmured, crossing his arms, "It's not fair, how they treat her here."

Empoleon didn't answer, simply nodding, before Azazel walked back out. As always, she wore her normal "servant" attire, if you would. She had a long sleeve pure white robe on, with a rope-like belt to hold the robe in place. Under it, she wore long sleeve white pants, all with golden rims. Around her neck, a golden angel wings necklace sat on her white skin.

Azazel coughed lightly, pulling lightly on her sleeves, before nodding, "Alright then, boys. Let's go, we've still got a meeting to go to."

Empoleon, being the guy he was, nodded obediently, walking out after her, Lucario and Zoroark slowly following after. Azazel marched down the halls, knowing each by heart by now, with her expression merely stone cold and emotionless.

Soon, she had emerged before the main hall, her eyes drawn over to the pedestal. A top, a majestic creature sat, a tall four legged creature, with a golden wheel around it's mid section.

Azazel got down on one knee, bowing her head, "My lord. What are your orders?"

The creature's head lowered, green eyes staring into her soul, "…Azazel Light…" The voice murmured, sounding like sort of Godly mother, "Arise, child."

Azazel did as she was told, "How may I be of service today, my Lord?"

The Godly Pokémon made a sound, like a sigh, before looking up to the heavens, "…We'll be having a meeting later on today, Azazel. I'll need you to help organize it all."

Azazel nodded, "Anything else, my lord?"

Arceus sighed, shaking her head, "No…If you could, simply go around and help who may need it."

"Of course, my lord." Azazel murmured, bowing once more, before turning around swiftly, marching right out.

The other three gave each other a look, before Empoleon turned around and left with her, leaving the two alone in there own thoughts. The two looked at each other for a moment, about to voice something, only to have the God Pokémon sigh, "Yes, I'm aware of what she thinks."

Zoroark couldn't help but jump a bit, shaking his fist with a bit of anger, "Well, if you know, why keep her here, huh?"

Arceus sighed, looking at the hallway that Azazel had left in, before murmuring, "…I did not want this for her, the child. I didn't want her to end up like this. Maybe, just maybe…No, I want her to make her own choice."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the halls was a small garden area, where Azazel sat in a low branched tree. It was a nice little place, with the trees and grass giving her a feeling of safety, a feeling of home.

A home that she could never go back to.

She shook her head, her face holding a small frown, before she sighed, her arms held over her face, blocking out the sun. She sighed, "…Why…" She murmured, shaking a bit.

"What's wrong?"

Azazel jumped up a bit, looking over to see a familiar penguin, standing a few feet away, forcing a small smile onto her face, "Nothing. I've just got a lot to do, that's all."

"That's all you ever say these days." Empoleon murmured, sitting down next to her, "What's bothering you?"

Azazel shook her head, forcing a small to her face, "Nothing."

"Do NOT lie to me."

Azazel sighed, knowing that she never really could hide anything from him, "It's just that…Ever since we arrived, there has been a lot placed onto my shoulders."

Empoleon nodded, "…Then why don't you leave?"

Azazel shook her head, "I can't, and you know that, Empoleon. They need me here."

"No, they want you here." Empoleon clarified, "They were doing perfectly fine without you before, they can go back to that. Azazel, they're using you."

"I know."

Empoleon didn't look at her, "…Then why stay?"

"If I were to leave, where will we go?" Azazel asked, looking up at him with those dull jade eyes, those eyes that use to hold so much laughter and joy, "If you've got an idea, I'm all ears. But, till then, we need to stay here. It's the only safe place."

"…I'm sure that we could find some place." Empoleon tried to reason, "I've heard of some children starts a 'Pokémon journey' around age ten. I'm sure that, maybe, we could do the same."

Azazel shrugged, about to answer, only to have flashbacks. The sight of a small Piplup, Riolu and Zorua, all on the ground, unmoving, "...I don't think so…Not just yet."

Empoleon sighed, "You are aware that we are not the baby Pokémon from the forest any more, correct? We've grown strong in the past seven years, Azazel. You've made sure of that."

Azazel shook her head, jumping back down to the ground, "…I'm sticking with no, for now. I…I don't want to risk it. Not just yet."

Azazel didn't allow time for anything else to be said, before she walked away, taking out a small notebook and pen from her robe pocket, nearly cursing when she tripped on the trail of the robe, "…God, what I'd give to wear something else…" She murmured, patting off the robe.

"You alright, kid?"

Azazel turned around quickly, feeling the all to familiar cold chill run up her back, "Damn…Darkrai, please don't do that."

Even when Darkrai didn't appear, she knew that her shadow normally didn't look like such a ghostly figure, as the shadow's head nodded, "…My apologies…Giratina wanted to know if you'd be making it to the horror movie tonight."

Azazel sighed, "I've got a lot to do, but I'll try. His room?"

"His room."

Azazel nodded, "Alright then. I'll talk with you guys later, I've got a lot of work to get done still."

The shadow nodded, before fading, molding back into her own shadow. She sighed, doing a few odd movements to make sure that he was gone, before walking on.

Right before she could exit back into the main hall, a fire blast pushed her back, the force enough to make her fall back, even when it wasn't aimed for her.

Waving the smoke away, she looked around the corner, just in time to watch the fire type attack collide with a large and powerful black dragon's shoulder, making him stagger back.

Zekrom threw his head back, roaring, about to shoot another attack, only to have another dragon tackle him in the stomach, making him fall back.

The white fire type dragon, Reshiram, was charging up another attack, only to be hit by the other dragon, thrown into the side of the halls, creaking cracks in the walls.

Azazel sighed, crossing her arms, "…Zekrom, Reshiram, would you two calm down!?"

The yin and yang dragon gave her a look, the two of them growling, only to have the other, the deformed-looking grey one, Kyurem, growl back at the two.

Azazel sighed, looking over the pillars and the walls, "…We'll have the repair that."

"And so?" The white dragon growled, "Does it really matter?"

"It matters to the person that has to repair it." Azazel murmured, giving the white dragon a look, "It wouldn't hurt to care a tiny bit, you know."

Reshiram growled, "Mind your manners, child. Just because you live among legends doesn't mean that you're one of us."

Azazel wanted to make a come back of sorts, to say something in her defense, only to shake her head, "…Meeting at three, don't be late." She murmured, walking off.

Reshiram made a face, "Sure thing; mom." He snickered, only to feel Glaciate attack push him back into the crater in the wall.

Azazel walked down the halls, looking at the cold marble floor as she walked. She kept her head low, to cover her expression. Why was it so hard, just to be respected? She shook her head, holding her face in her hands, already knowing the answer. It really couldn't be any better then this; she was just…There.

"Hey, why so glum?"

Azazel would have jumped back, screaming; if she were a normal girl. She looked up, forcing her stone clod face back into place, "Nothing, lord Giratina."

Said legendary chuckled before her, standing in front of her in his human form. He ran his hand through his pale blond hair, blood red eyes giving off the same feel as Zoroark's, "Drop the formalities, Light." He said, teasing the last name.

She couldn't help but smirk, remembering how she'd obtained her surname. It had come around when she had first arrived as the sweet bubbly forest girl with her three best friends. It had started off as a joke from Darkrai, how she always seemed to "Light" up the room. And thus, the name. To be fair, it also came from Arceus, who'd been seen as the girl's mother-like figure; but, either way, from then on, she was known as Azazel Light.

"If you insist, Giratina." Azazel murmured, placing a hand on her hip, "Do you need something?"

The renegade Pokémon shook his head, tugging at the top of his black, red and yellow-striped T-shirt, "Nah, you've got enough on your plate as it is. I was just wondering if you'd be joining us for the walking dead marathon."

"Did Darkrai not tell you yet?" Azazel asked, "I will if I have time."

"Well, we can always ask Dialga for more of that." Giratina winked, before pulling something out of his black jeans, tugging the chain belt slightly out of the way, "And here; I wanted to give ya something."

Azazel's eye brow rose, before looking the item over. It was a red ruby ring, with traces of black swirling about inside of it, all on a silver band. Azazel shook her head, "I can't accept that."

"Oh, but you will." Giratina insisted, putting it onto her right ring finger, before looking it over, "Looks nice on you."

Azazel pushed back the want to blush, "Alright…Thank you, I guess."

Giratina winked, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, "Anytime, princess."

"Giratina, stop harassing the poor girl."

Azazel looked down the hallway, the ripped trench coat and scarf all to familiar, while Giratina scowled playfully, "Fine…But only for now."

Darkrai looked unamused, looking Azazel's ring over with a bit of disgust, "…You got her a ring?" Darkrai questioned, "To think, after all this time, I thought that you were after Arceus."

Giratina's face went red, causing Azazel's eyes to crinkle with slight humor, "Shut up, we're simply friends, no more!"

"You sure you don't WANT to be more?" Darkrai pressed, his dark and dry humor slowly getting to the both of them.

Giratina scowled, trying to keep the cool, before looking around, "Umm, I need to go…Rayquaza needed my help…With the ozone layer! Bye!" He said, before hurrying off.

Darkrai chuckled lightly, giving Azazel a look, "…You alright, kid?"

Azazel nodded, bowing slightly, "I'm fine. Is there anything that you need me to do?"

Darkrai quickly shook his head, "You've got enough to do as it is; I just wanted to talk."

Azazel gulped, looking up at the taller male with curious eyes. Ever since she'd began life here, Darkrai had always been that big brotherly figure, always there to help out. But, when he'd go out of his way to talk to her, especially when she'd just seen him a few minutes ago. Something was up, "About what?"

Darkrai gave her a pointed look, that single eye glowing brightly, "…I spoke with Empoleon."

Azazel cursed the penguin out in her head, damn guy let out, "…And?"

"Do you want to leave?"

Azazel was taken aback with a bit of surprise, only to sigh. Darkrai always did get right down to the point, "…It's not that easy-."

"That's not what I'm asking." Darkrai pressed, his eye narrowing, "Do you want to leave?"

"…Umm…" Azazel murmured, rubbing her hands together, before sighing. She nodded slightly, "Y-yeah…But I can't. Everyone needs me around-."

"No. No we don't." Darkrai murmured, pulling a hand through his hair, "They push you around here, Azazel. I don't understand how you manage it, but even Arceus bends you to her will at times. Why don't you fight to escape?"

Azazel shook her head, "I'm just not that impulsive. I've got to think it through, Darkrai. If I am to leave, where will I go? Will Empoleon, Zoroark and Lucario follow me? And if they do, how will I care for them without the protection of the halls?"

Darkrai blinked, before laughing lightly, "You always insist on thinking everything through, huh?" He murmured, about to go on, only to have his eye widen, "…Oh no…"

Azazel didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her, but did so anyway just to make sure. The long blond hair and bright blue eyes gave it all away, as the blond walked over, smoothing out her pink silk shirt, dusting off the light blue skirt, "Where is he?"

"…You'll have to specify, lady Cresselia." Azazel murmured, knowing that the dark type was currently hiding in her shadow. Not that he could blame him, Cresselia was scary when she was in her moods.

She growled, "I know you two are close; don't lie to me, human!"

Any other normal human would have caved in, cowering under the glare of the psychic type, but Azazel merely blinked, her expression making her look a bit bored, "He isn't here. Maybe, if you need to see him to badly, you should check out his room."

Cresselia growled, pushing her out of the way, before walking on, her heels making that annoying clicking sound as she walked on, "Ah yes, don't forget about the meeting later on."

"WHATEVER!"

Azazel watched as she disappeared behind a corner, before letting out her held breath, "She's gone."

The shadow sighed, before the top of his white hair popped out of the ground, blue eye narrowing at where the psychic type use to be, "That women." He murmured, before giving Azazel one last thoughtful look, "…Just remember that you've always got a choice, alright?"

Darkrai didn't stay around to listen to her answer, before his head popped back into the ground, before vanishing all together.

Azazel stared at the shadow, before sighing to herself, shaking her head, as she headed back to her room, "…Easy to say for a shadow." She murmured, walking into her room…

…Only to be pushed back out at by the force of what seemed to be night daze.

Azazel merely sighed, cracking her neck, before forcing the door back open, "Right on schedule." She murmured.

* * *

 **Azazel: Umm...So, Crimson hasn't gotten back yet...I don't really know what to do...**

 **Okay, umm what's your favorite character so far? I know that we don't have much yet, but, so far, who's your favorite,who do you hate the most, and all of that stuff.**

 **Umm...I don't know what else to say, so umm...**

 **Bye, I guess...**


	5. Chapter 5: To escape heaven

**Hello again, dearies.**

 **Look at your window.**

 **Now back at me.**

 **Now back at your window.**

 **I'm now a potato.**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Me: We all need a bit of random insanity in our lives; take notes.**

 **Azazel:...Okay?**

 **Me:...Amy wasn't kidding; I made you a bit too...Umm...**

 **Amy: "Azazel" like.**

 **Me: Sure- Wait, you're not suppose to be here!**

 **Amy: Like I'll ever listen. I mean, we were suppose to finish smash jokes; and yet here we are.**

 **Me:...I don't wanna deal with you. I'm sure the readers don't either.**

 **Amy: whatever; the people love me!**

 **Me:...Let's just move on guys.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

After Azazel finally managed to calm the two, she headed back out, pulling each by the ear, fuming slightly, "Why the hell are you two fighting again!?"

Lucario, being the good boy, whimper slightly, "Z-Zoroark was pulling on my tail again."

Azazel sighed, giving the troublemaker a look, who was snickering quietly, "Really?"

Zoroark shrugged slightly, only to wince slightly when Azazel tugged on his ear, "Can't help it, it's fun to mess with him; like taking candy from a baby."

Azazel sighed, letting Lucario go, before punching Zoroark's arm, "Why do you keep picking on poor Lukey?"

Lukey had been one of many pet name that Lucario had slowly become, ever since he was a Riolu. Even after he evolved, he still was a bit of a wimp at times. Even if Lucario hated it, he'd still allow Azazel to use it.

He didn't have much of a choice when it came to Zoroark.

Zoroark snickered, as Azazel finally let go of his ear, muttering "Mom", before clearing his throat, "I can't help it if Lukey is such a little kid. Eh, small fry?"

And yet, another nickname the Lucario had gotten.

Lucario's head held low, not wanting to talk anymore, before Azazel gave him a small hug, "It's okay, buddy; the Zach-ass over here-."

"Wow, Zach-ass?" Zoroark murmured, before smirking, "Zachary. I like it."

"That's not what I was going for." Azazel dead panned, before patting Lucario's back, "We both know that Zoroark's a hard headed jack ass."

Lucario nodded vigorously, before the three walked out into the main hall. Just as every meeting was, the area was bustling with noise from all of the creatures.

There use to be a rule, that all legendries should be in human form just to make things easier, but that rule was quickly kicked out.

Why?

Azazel never really found out.

She sighed, weaving through the crowd, trying to avoid getting stepped on, as she made her way to the front. Every meeting was the same, Arceus in the front of the room, with Azazel expected to be right next to her.

Azazel sighed, walking on, only to feel two different paws grab her sleeve, pulling her back. Before she could ask, a large metal blue foot came down where Azazel was once standing.

She sighed, giving the two of them a thankful nodded, before walking around the large foot, "Please watch where you step next time, Dialga." She shouted, walking on.

Thank God the two weren't arguing…Or no, thank God that Zoroark wasn't picking on Lucario at the moment, she might have broken someone or something.

Finally, she'd gotten to the front, where the God of all Pokémon sat in all of her glory. Next to the pedestal, Empoleon stood, in a way of saying "you're all late, again", without seeming sassy.

Zoroark stuck his tounge out, before the four stood a bit behind the pedestal.

Seeing as Azazel had finally arrived, Arceus rose, head looking up, signaling silence.

Which, of course, didn't work.

It never did.

Arceus sighed, "This is what I've been dealing with since time began." She murmured, before shouting, "LAST TO SHUT THE HELL UP BABYSITS MEW FOR THE NEXT DECADE!"

Just like that, the main hall fell into a hush, the last sound being Mew, "Hey!", before the halls fell once again into silence.

"Much better." Lucario murmured, causing Zoroark to give him a look, before Arceus took hold of the meeting.

Azazel would try to tune in, listen to the meeting, but even her twelve year old mind couldn't entirely grasp onto what they were talking about. She was only there to take notes of what Arceus had to say.

Then those made little to no sense to her, even after reading them over and over again.

She sighed, which only made Empoleon give her a look, "What?"

"…Are you okay?" He questioned, his stone cold eyes giving away nothing.

Azazel nodded, watching as Lucario and Zoroark began to bicker, "Yeah…Just dandy."

Empoleon gave her a look, only to shake his head, knowing that Azazel wouldn't give anything up to easily. He whacked Zoroark in the back of the head, giving him a stern look, only to gain a middle finger (or claw)(?), before going back to the bickering.

Azazel sighed, as Zoroark said something she couldn't hear, before pushing him back. She saw Arceus giving the two a look, sparing her glance, before continuing on with the meeting.

Azazel sighed, harshly giving them a look, only to be ignored.

For the first time in long time, Lucario began to fight back; growling even.

Azazel gulped, looking around. Many of the other legendries have became aware of the fight, some of them egging them on, others whispering among themselves.

Arceus quickly took notice once again, giving Azazel a more pointed look, before going to restore order once again.

But, it would seem as if the two had escalated further, as they began to fling attacks at each other. Zoroark threw what looked like a focus blast, while Lucario threw it to the side with a bone rush.

Lucario growled, eyes burning dark red, while Zoroark merely smirked. Azazel groaned, of all the times to man up and fight back, now was NOT the time!

Some of the legendries began to chant, egging them on further, as the fight began to enter the rows of legends.

"Take control of your Pokémon!" Arceus growled in a hushed whisper, before shouting, "ORDER!"

It was to no avail, as the fight began to quicken. The focus blasts that were thrown back collided with the walls and pillars, leaving cracks.

Azazel growled, nodding to Empoleon, before walking down. Zoroark, even if he were at a type disadvantage, was always the stronger one. So when it came to separating the two, Empoleon always handled him, while Azazel got Lucario.

She ducked under a kamakaze aura sphere, before lunging for the fighting type. She wrapped her arms around his waist, right under his chest spike, "Lucario, calm down." She whispered harshly, looking around, "You're both causing scene! Quit it!"

For once, Lucario didn't answer, which threw Azazel off bit. He always explained himself, always! He was the diplomatic one, the one to try and find peace.

Something was up.

Finally, she looked over to Zoroark, who'd begun fighting against the metal penguin. To her surprise, the penguin was fighting back!

"Are you two kidding me!?" She growled lightly, before dashing over to the two. She grabbed hold of Empoleon's metal flipper, "What are you doing!?"

Empoleon didn't answer, as he gently pushed her back, out of the way of a dark pulse. She growled lightly, giving Zoroark a look, "Stop fighting!"

Zoroark smirked, readying a night daze, as he glowed a dark and eerie purple, "Name one time I've ever listened to you." He said, a dark smirk on his face, before he unleashed the attack.

Good news, it missed Lucario, Empoleon and herself completely, Empoleon grabbing her before jumping out of the way.

Bad news, it hit everyone and everything else.

Some legendries were blasted back by the force, others merely pushed. It was enough to cause a much larger fight, as the other legendries began to bicker.

Before Arceus or Azazel could say, a full scale fight had begun.

Azazel laughed sheepishly, feeling a large over powering shadow pass over her, as she looked up, those angry jade and red eyes enough to make even Giratina cringe, "I'm so sorry, I'll take them-."

" **Go. To. Your. Room."** Arceus growled lightly.

Azazel nodded, dashing out of the halls, cheeks flustered with embarrassment. She quickly walked to her room, closing it right as Arceus began shouting.

Azazel groaned, falling flat on her face, trying to hide from the world in her pillow. What a disaster! And, to make it worse, it was her fault!

She groaned, holding her head, cursing the three. Those three…Oh, they were gonna get it!

...You know, if Arceus didn't get to them first.

She jumped as a knock came to the door, "...Who is it?"

Silence.

Azazel quietly walked over to the door, fist ready, as her other hand grabbed the knob. She ripped the door open, glaring at the three. Zoroark smirked, head held up high, while Lucario looked down, ashamed of himself.

Empoleon, on the other hand, simply stood there, looking ready to take whatever she was about to dish out.

She simply glared at the three, "…In."

They all quickly walked in, trying to ignore the shouting from the main hall, before Lucario closed the door.

It was silent, before Zoroark coughed, grinning, "That was awe-."

SLAP!

Zoroark didn't even flinch, as Azazel slapped him across the face, eyes narrowed, an angry fire behind those eyes.

She gave them all a look, "...What…The hell…Were…You…All…THINKING!?"

The three were silent before, big surprise, Empoleon spoke up, "…Here." He murmured, passing me a few things. Azazel looked it over, angry and confused. He'd handed her a black bag full of…Heck, she didn't even know. He'd also handed her a set of clothing.

She gave him a look, "What-?" She was about to ask, before it all clicked into place, "…No, no, we can't-."

"Yes. Yes we can." Zoroark pressed, "Face it, Azzy; you're trapped here! There's nothing for you to do here, besides being used as stepping stone for the other legendries!"

Lucario nodded, looking around, "We t-talked to Darkrai, he's willing to help us out of here."

Azazel shook her head, eyes wide, "But guys! We can't leave! Where would we go? What would we do?"

Silence again. Azazel growled, "See? You guys don't think ahead!"

"Well, I'd much rather throw caution to the wind rather then staying here till I die!" Zoroark shouted back, "Come on, Azzy! Where did that sense of adventure go? That want, no, that NEED to find out more about the world? Here's the chance!"

"And what if I don't want that chance!?" Azazel shouted back, growing annoyed. She'd worked this hard to get where they were to day, she wasn't about to throw all of that out just for "fun".

To her surprise, it was Empoleon who spoke up.

"Don't you wanna know why the forest was burned down?"

Azazel's eyes went wide, as she began to tear up a bit. That was a low hit, talking about that day. "…Don't talk…about that…" Azazel hissed, eyes narrowed.

Lucario gulped, scared that Empoleon had made the wrong move, "…C-come on, Azazel; it's a good chance."

Zoroark growled, giving Azazel a look, "All three of us agree; come on, Azzy! We're doing this for your own good!"

"Didn't Hasekura mean anything to you?"

Azazel growled, back handing Empoleon, only to jump back, wincing, "Damn you for being made of metal." She hissed, angry tears streaking down her face, "And how DARE you bring him into this!"

Empoleon, for once in the longest time, allowed for a bit of sadness to cross over into his eyes, as he rubbed her back the best he could, "…I'm sorry, but I felt that it needed to be said."

Zoroark scowled, giving the huge penguin a look, before sighing, looking Azazel over, "…Come on, Azzy; you need to decide."

Azazel sniffed, shaking her head. She didn't want to leave, but, at the same time, she didn't want to stay here for the rest of her life. She groaned, holding her head, "…Fine."

Just like that, Zoroark went from feral to surprised, "You…You mean it?"

Lucario jumped up and down, clapping like a child, "Yay!"

Empoleon merely nodded, ghost of a smile on his face, "Go and change then; Darkrai will be arriving soon."

Azazel gulped, nodding, before excusing herself into her bathroom. She looked it all over, making a face. Empoleon had handed her dark blue tank top, dark red shorts and a dark blue hoodie. Azazel's nose wrinkled, normally, she was one for bright nice colors; but these worked just as fine.

She changed quickly, giving the person in the mirror a look. She looked nothing like her, those eyes dead of color, head hidden under her hood. She sighed, pushing the door open slowly. Lucario turned around, looking Azazel over with a soft smile, "You look nice, Azazel."

"…Where'd you get this?"

"Darkrai gave it to us for you." Zoroark murmured, looking her over with that knowing smirk, "And I must say; it doesn't look to bad on the little angel."

Empoleon's eyes narrowed, making the Zoroark waver a bit, "Darkrai will be here soon; are you ready?"

Azazel shrugged, still really apprehensive about the deal, but shook her head. After all, she needed to know what happened to Hase, "…All I'm bringing is what's in my bag."

Lucario nodded, "Sounds good; I guess." He murmured, before his eyes widened, a visible shiver going up his back.

Just like that, a shadow rushed from under the door way, the legendary of nightmares slowly sliding from the ground, his one ice blue eye enough to send shivers down her spine, "…Azazel; are you ready to go?"

Azazel stood there for a moment, simply unsure. She wanted to back out while she still could, insist on staying. It would have been so much safer; staying in the safety of the halls.

But that was no longer a choice.

She forced herself to nod, her still bare feet shuffling nervously, "O-okay, let's go."

Darkrai gave her a look, "I'm not going to force you out of here, Azazel. So tell me, do you really want me to leave?"

Azazel took in a deep breathe, before nodding, "Yes. I'd like to leave."

Darkrai looked her over, as if questioning her true motive, only to shake his head, "As you wish." He said. Just like that, they group was covered in black, nothing but a sort of dark misty grey around them.

Lucario yelped, jumping into the arms of Zoroark, who was looking around in awe before dropping the Lucario on the "ground", "…Hey, Rai."

"Hmm?"

"Teach me this trick?"

"…Never in a million years."

Zoroark made a face, looking like he was about to go on, only to have the mist pull away. Azazel gasped, eyes wide, as she took in the forest area. It was so much like home. The looks, the sounds, the smell.

She felt something pat her back, looking up to see Empoleon doing the same, "…So similar, isn't it?"

Azazel nodded, breathing in the cold night air, before looking to Darkrai, "Where are we?"

"Near the exit of the Eterna forest." Darkrai murmured, pointing down the path, "If you continue that way; you'll pass an old building; that's how you'll know you're going the right way."

Azazel nodded, sighing, as her toes wiggled around in the grass, something else she'd taken for granted when she were younger, "So…We're off then…?"

Darkrai nodded, looking around, "It seems so."

Zoroark gave him a smirk, before winking to Darkrai, "We'll be sure to scream if this forest burns down too."

Azazel visibly winced, Lucario giving the Zoroark a look, "You c-can't just say that!"

Zoroark shrugged, "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

As the two began to fight, Empoleon sighed, leaving to break them up once again. Azazel sighed ,looking up at the sky, "…I haven't see the stars in a long time."

"Hmm."

"…Darkrai?"

"…Yes?"

The dark type was taken by surprise as two arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. Azazel sighed, before letting go, a small smile on her face, "Thank you…For everything."

Darkrai merely nodded, before looking around, "…I need to leave. I don't want anyone to notice you gone just yet."

Azazel nodded, giving the ghost space, "Of course."

Darkrai slowly began to slip into his shadow, only to stop about half way, turning to look her in the eye, "…Azazel."

"Yes?"

"Just…Umm…Try to enjoy yourself, okay?" He murmured, "Don't be scared to lean on others; that's what they're there for, okay?"

Azazel smile, "Sure thing, dad."

Darkrai laughed lightly, only to have the humor die, "Never call me that again." He said, before disappearing entirely.

Azazel sighed, before simply falling back, right into the soft grass. It had been so long since she'd last felt the grass under her feet, the wind in her face.

It didn't take long to fall asleep, even with all three of her best friends fighting in the background.

* * *

 **And Azazel's back on the road!**

 **Amy: Yeah! time for revenge, death, murder, vengence and cold blooded back stabbing!**

 **Azazel:...Umm-**

 **Amy: Let's not forget the lies, pride, envy and death!**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Amy: Did I mention death yet?**

 **Me: Okay, just because your story was a bloody free-for-all doesn't mean that this one needs to b** **e as well.**

 **Amy: You make it sound like you didn't write the first chapter!**

 **Me: Ah, yes; speaking of which, this story is something for me to look forward to a bit more! Why, you ask? Well, I've got an awesome helper with this story!**

 **My sister, who would like to be refered to as Mimi or MayaPayaya (Her nicknames, not mine) is going to be helping me put the story together. Every now and then, if you guys want, I'll have her put in a few of her own words in every chapter, so if you want that, just leave a review!**

 **Well, out of time now guys! Hope you liked it, and I'll cya next chapter!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dante and Elissa

**Konnichi Wa.**

 **So, I'm going to explain why I'm rapid-firing this story.**

 **(1) I'm exicted (As usual)**

 **(2) I planned this story all wrong.**

 **I feel like I should have done a sequel before staring this story, since From Ash to Dust was so good; but now that I see it; this story will be updated a lot faster then the others.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **But, be sure to tell me if you guys like this story; maybe I'll go ahead and begin to plan a sequel.**

 **Cause if you guys know anything about me; it's the fact that I'm always about five stories ahead.**

 **But enough of this; we've got a story to right!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The crisp breeze across her face told her that morning had finally come.

That, and her three friends bugging her for food.

She slowly rose from the grass, stretching, before looking around once again. It had been so long since she's seen such a place; even if the garden was good, this place was natural.

To her, it was perfection.

"My Arceus; come on, Azzy! We're dying over here!"

Azazel sighed, giving the Zoroark a look, only to take off her bag, as she walked over to the shade that the other three were under.

Even if this was all so nice, in the back of her head, she felt as if it was all to good to be true.

Something could happen.

Something bad.

"Umm, A-Azazel, is something wrong?"

Azazel looked up, a bit lost in her head, only to nod, smiling, "I'm fine." She insisted, before taking out a few sandwiches, throwing one at each of them.

Empoleon, who seemed to be meditating with his eyes closed, held up a flipper, not bothering to look up, not even when it landed square in his flipper, held in place by the golden spikes.

Zoroark scowled, having caught the food with his face, right on his nose, "Showoff…." He murmured, before licking it off of his nose, eating it all in one huge snap.

Lucario nibbled on his in a civil manner, before looking over to Azazel with concern, "Is something bothering you, Azazel?"

"No, I'm okay. Just…Thinking."

Zoroark gave her a face, "Oh? About what?"

"Well…Where are we gonna stay? How will we get money?" She gulped down her tears, "How will we find Hasekura?"

At the name, no one spoke a word, leaving it alone in the saddening silence. Slowly, Empoleon spoke up, "It'll all fall into place, Azazel. All we need to do is wait for a lead; then follow the trail."

Zoroark sneered, "Or, we MAKE a path and follow it. Just a bit of stealing, robbery; all of that nice trouble-making stuff."

Lucario shrugged, "I think t-that it would b-be best to lie low f-for a bit."

Azazel groaned, holding her head. As much as she loved the three, they never really agreed on anything.

Ever.

"Darkrai said that we're close to Eterna city; we should just get there first; then we'll deal with everything else?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Zoroark exasperated.

"No; you wanted to do what you wanted to," Azazel corrected, "regardless of rules."

Zoroark was about to say otherwise, only to grin, "You know me to well."

Lucario sighed, standing up, sandwich gone, "Shall w-we get going then, Azazel?" He questioned, looking around, "Before we may get a bit too much a-attraction here."

"You make it sound like you've got a camera up your ass." Zoroark murmured, "scardy Delcatty."

Lucario growled lightly, "Don't call me that! I'm not a little Riolu anymore!"

Zoroark's grin merely widened, before spreading his arms, "I don't care, Shrimpy. Look around; no one's here to tell me I can't!"

Empoleon rose, huffing as he was once again forced to play the adult, "Zoroark, that's enough-."

"Shut up, dad!" Zoroark shouted, standing up, before poking Empoleon in the chest, "We're out of the halls, ya big metal heart-less penguin! We're free! Learn to live a little!" He then looked over to Azazel, smiling, "Come on, Azzy!"

Azazel shook her head, pulling the bag back over her back. It took so much willpower to keep her inner child back. It had been so long since she'd last acted like a little girl; she couldn't break all of that self control by letting go, "No."

Zoroark's eyes narrowed, "Oh, come on; not you too!" Zoroark murmured, holding his head, "What happened to that childish mind set? Explore everything, make a bit of trouble!"

Azazel sighed, shaking her head, "She grew up. Now, come on; we should get going."

She couldn't bring herself to look at the dark type, knowing that he'd either look annoyed or a bit sad, as she walked on, "Come on, I think that it's this way."

The four walked in silence for who knows how long, simply taking in all of the scenery, She spotted a little Budew walking cross the path, happily bobbing its head as it walked about.

Lucario couldn't help himself, before picking it up, smiling, "Such a cute l-little thing."

The Budew squirmed in Lucario' arms, a happy little smile on it's face. Zoroark scowled, "Great, a few seconds in, and Lucario's got a pet."

Lucario gave Zoroark a look, "No it's not! That's l-like saying that a baby human is a p-pet to the parents."

Zoroark's eye brow went up, "Is that not how it is?" He asked, only to grin at the three, all of them holding small mortified looks on there faces, "I'm joking! God, you guys; act like I called them slaves."

"…He's not right in the head; can we agree on that?" Lucario asked, more to himself then anyone else, allowing the friendly little Budew crawl up his arm, sitting on his shoulder.

Azazel couldn't help but smile, patting the Budew's head lightly, "She really does like you?"

Lucario gave her a look, "She?"

"She."

"How'd you know?"

"…Do I have to explain?"

"…N-no…"

"Good." She murmured, before the Budew jumped down, landing in Azazel's hands, smiling.

"Hoi!" The Bedew chirped.

Azazel grinned, "Hi there; what's your name?"

"Budew!"

Azazel laughed, "Well, where's your mommy?"

The Budew looked over to Lucario, "Mommy!"

Lucario's eyes widened, "W-what? But I'm a man!"

"OH, REALLY!?" Zoroark shouted from the front of the group, snickering.

Azazel laughed, "Silly; Lucario can't be your mommy! He's a guy!"

Budew looked around shyly, as if only now she was learning the difference in the genders, before looking up at Azazel, "Mommy!"

Azazel felt her heartstrings pull, as she held the tiny Pokémon in her hands. There was no way that she could leave the Budew here and alone; not now, "…Wanna join us?"

"WHAT!?" Zoroark yelled from the front, dashing over, glaring holes into the baby Pokémon, "We can't take it with us!"

"Her."

"…What?"

Azazel scowled, holding the Budew close, "…We're taking Ivy with us."

"Oh my Arceus- Ivy!?"

"I'm naming her Ivy."

Zoroark seemed to be going into a sort of shock, his movements jerking his arms about, only to groan, holding his face, "…Whatever." He groaned, before dashing back off to who knows where.

Azazel sighed, looking over to Empoleon, "What are we gonna do with him?"

Empoleon could only shrug, before looking up ahead at the a bright sunlight at the end of the path, Zoroark pushing past the over bearing vines in the way, "It would seem as if we've arrived at the exit."

Azazel looked to the left, only now noticing the large shadow over them, only to jump back a bit. A tall and old building stood, casting a sinister shadow over the place, all complete with vines crawling up the walls and cracked , broken windows.

"…I h-have an idea…" Lucario murmured, hiding behind Empoleon, "let's n-not go in t-there."

"Agreed." Azazel murmured, unable to take her eyes off of the building until it was out of eye sight, "Arceus; I really don't wanna go in there."

Lucario nodded, picking up Budew from Azazel's hands, only now noticing that the small thing was sleeping, "Do you really think that it's a good idea to do this? I mean, she looks like she just came out of her egg."

Azazel sighed, looking over the sleeping Pokémon, so sweet, so innocent, "…I'm sure it's good idea. I mean, it's not like we can leave her behind now; right?"

Lucario nodded, cradling the Budew, as they walked out through the vines closing off the forest from the city.

On the other side, a bridge connected the forest to the city, with water dividing the two areas. Azazel's eyes widened in awe, having never seen such tall buildings, the wonderful smells, and all of these people.

She couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive, looking at all of these different people. What if they were like the ones who burned down the forest?

"Don't think about that." Empoleon murmured from behind her, "Think of what needs to be done first."

"R-right." Azazel murmured, thinking. What needed to be done first? A place to stay could wait, it was still a bit early, and the Pokémon center was always an option. So…

She snapped her fingers, of course! "We need to go and grab pokeballs. You know, to make sure that no one takes you guys from me."

Empoleon nodded, as if he had known it would come, while Lucario gulped nervously, "H-how does it feel?"

Azazel gave him a look, while Empoleon pushed forward, going to grab Zoroark before he could steal the purse off of an older lady, "What are you talking about?"

"Being in a pokeball; how does it feel?" Lucario murmured, asking. It was relevant that he was scared, the fear etched into his eyes.

"I…I wouldn't know." Azazel admitted, "Why?"

"I'm…I'm scared, Azazel."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him the best smile she could, "I'm sure it's painless; okay? Promise."

Just then, the group walked into the blue roofed shop, which had a sign outside saying that there was a sale on pokeballs. Good thing too; Azazel had no idea what the poke mart would have looked like.

To be honest, she didn't know much about reading and writing. Hase had taught her to write with Unknown, which made it a bit hard to decipher into English; but she quickly got the hang of it later on.

She looked around the shop, reading all over the oddly shaped and colored items. Some were apparently Pokémon food, which she didn't understand much, "Why do Pokémon need this stuff?"

Zoroark looked the pack of frozen pokefood over, only to stick his tongue out in disgust, "Beats me. I'd much rather eat a Tomato berry rather then that…stuff."

"You're right; it's gross." Azazel murmured, only to heat someone clear there throat.

At the head of the shop, an employee stood, looking both bored and annoyed, "Can I help you, kid?"

"Umm…Yes?"

Zoroark snickered, "Nice move; Azzy."

She gave Zoroark a look, "Oh, shut it."

The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Azazel gave him a look, "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my Zoroark over here."

Once again, he looked at her as if she had grown a third eye, only to sigh, "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like some pokeballs, please." Azazel added, shyly walking over to the counter.

The man gave her a look, about to press on, only to have two others come into the shop. Azazel looked them over closely, a boy and a girl; siblings by the look of it.

The boy wore a black jacket over light green shirt; along with black pants and white and black shoes. The girl on the other hand dressed a bit more…girly. She had a long sleeve light blue shirt, a pink skirt, and black tights. She also had light blue shoes, and a pink bow on both of her pig tails; the blond hair as straight as could be. They both had the same light blue eyes, while he had dark green short spikey hair.

He looked her over, cool light blue eyes cringing a bit for who knew why, before walking on, "What did you want again, Elissa?"

The little girl, Elissa, grinned like a child, "I wanna get the berry ice cream!"

Azazel watched as the two walked around, only to see the little girl stop in front of Lucario, who was still holding Budew, "Hello! What kind of Pokémon are you!?"

Lucario casted Azazel a look that simply screamed for help, before the boy spoke up, "That's a Lucario holding a Budew, Elissa."

Elissa gave her brother a look, only to slap his stomach, "Kill joy!"

He let out a gruff groan, before scowling, "Go get your damn ice cream!"

Azazel watched the girl run off, giggling, before the man growled lightly, "Miss. What. Do. You. Need?"

Azazel jumped lightly, "I'm sorry…I'd like…Umm…Six pokeballs please."

The guy nodded, as he took out the wanted items, "At least she knows how many can fit on a team." He grumbled, before tossing her the items, "Here." He murmured, putting the red and white balls on the table.

She nodded, bowing before taking them, putting them into her back, just as the two others came over, the girl holding n ice cream, "Thank you-."

"Hey, kid; you gotta pay."

"…Huh?"

The guy groaned, "No cash, no pokeballs."

Azazel's eyes widened, as she gulped. She had to cash, but she also wouldn't allow her friends to be taken from her.

What to do?

"Here, sir."

She looked the boy over, only now noticing that he was a full foot taller then her, as he slammed some money down on the counter, "that's for the girl and the ice cream." He said, not looking at Azazel's thankful eyes, before walking out, "Come on, Elissa."

"Okay!" Elissa smiled, walking right behind the brother, the both of them leaving.

Azazel stood there, a bit shocked, before walking out as well, the other three giving each other a look, before following her out.

The guy watched them all leave, before groaning, "Thank Arceus that she's gone; such a weirdo."

However, little did he know that the weirdo's Zoroark had stolen a few things, and may or may not have left a large mess.

* * *

"Hey, sir, wait!"

Azazel dashed after the two, trying to catch up. She didn't have to worry about the others; she knew that they wouldn't let her out of there sight.

She ran after them, all the way to what looked like the Pokémon center, before the boy stopped. He spun right around, his eyes flickering with a bit of annoyance, while Elissa watched, licking her ice cream, "What?"

Azazel flinched, trying to ignore the boy's obvious anger, "I…I just wanted to thank you-."

"Well thanks; but if you'll excuse us, we need to go and get a room." The boy said, before pushing Elissa in, "Come on, kiddo."

Azazel took a deep breathe in, before forcing herself to speak once again, "May I at least know your name?"

The boy stopped, before looking over his shoulder, his eyes clod with emotion, "…Dante." He murmured, before disappearing behind the sliding doors, the little girl's face still wearing a smile.

Azazel stared at the doors, only to scowl, shaking her head, "I believe that Zoroark calls them 'assholes'." Azazel murmured, before sticking her hands into her pockets, walking on.

She watched as the three came running over, Lucario still holding Ivy, poor guy, "Why'd y-you run off?"

Azazel rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah; sorry about that, guys; I just wanted to thank him."

Zoroark looked over the closed doors and her expression, before smirking, "Didn't go to well now, did it?"

Azazel simply shook her head, about to go on, only to watch as her stomach rumbled, "…Who wants lunch?"

"I won't go against that."

"Hell yeah!"

"Wouldn't hurt."

She walked around, looking for a good place to eat, only to have an issue hit.

She had no cash.

She stopped, taking off her bag, before opening it.

No food.

Lucario looked over, "What's w-wrong?"

"…We have no food." Azazel moaned, looking at all of the nice little pastry shops, all of the good looking snacks, only to stop, eyes wide.

It looked like a new restaurant, with fresh non-peeling paint and new chairs and tables. It simply screamed "Exquisite food".

Zoroark looked inside, drool coming out of the side of his mouth, "…We have got to eat there."

"But w-we have no money." Lucario murmured, patting Budew's back as she began to hiccup in her sleep, "No way we can get in there."

Azazel's stomach protested, as she forced herself away from the window…

…Right into someone's chest.

As she pulled herself away, her eyes widened. No, it couldn't have been any other person in the city.

It was Dante.

He gave her a look, before backing up, Elissa pushed behind him, "…What are you doing here? Are you following us!?"

"No, I'm not; I swear!" Azazel defended, seeing Empoleon holding Zoroark back in the side of her vision, "Me and my Pokémon were just walking around-."

"-And, surprise, we meet again." Dante scowled, "Look, we've got reservations; so, if you don't mind…"

Suddenly, Elissa tugged on her brother's jacket, harshly, as she gave him a look, "You need to learn to be nicer to girls; big brother!"

Dante scowled, "Excuse us." He murmured, trying to push past Azazel, only to have Elissa hold him back, a fiery look in her eyes.

"You need to be nicer, big brother!" She insisted, casting Azazel a small smile, before going on, "Or you'll be single and alone for the rest of your life; all because you're an asshole."

Dante looked like he wanted to retaliate; only to sigh, before looking over to Azazel, "…Care to join us?" He asked, the sound forced through his teeth.

Azazel felt torn. Did she want to become more of a burden to this poor guy? She'd already gotten money from him; this seemed like a bit much.

But, it looked like he, nor his sister, would take no for an answer.

Besides, Zoroark was gonna get them in either way; mine as well try the way that won't get them all arrested, "Yes please; I mean, if you can."

"We can!" Elissa said happily, clapping her hands together, before looking over Azazel's Pokémon, "But you'll have to put your Pokémon away first."

Lucario gulped, as Azazel pulled out four pokeballs, her hand trembling slowly. She held in her breathe, looking over the tiny prison. What would happen it the ball malfunctioned? Or worse, it blew up or something?

She sighed, before walking up to Lucario, "Ivy first."

She lightly tapped the Budew's head, watching as she disappeared in a torrent of red light. Lucario yelped a bit in fear, only to have Azazel pat his head, "I'll catch you last; okay?"

Lucario nodded, scared, while Azazel moved on. Empoleon stood there, fearless with nerves of steel. She tapped the pokeball on his, flinching a bit when he best friend disappeared into a red laser.

She moved on to Zoroark, who gave her a look, "Ah hell no. If you think that Ill go ahead and allow myself to get caught in that little piece of shit, think again ya little- OWW!"

She threw the ball at him, hitting his square in the face, as he disappeared into the ball.

Finally, she tuned around, the last ball in hand, while Lucario gulped, "Lucas," Azazel said calmly. The very name was a nickname she'd given him when he was younger, a sort of name that, for whatever reason, always managed to calm him down, "I promise you; it'll be okay. As soon as it's night, I'll let you guys all out. Okay?"

Lucario gulped, nodding, before Azazel caught him. His eyes widening from the odd feeling, before disappearing. Azazel felt oddly…Alone. It was odd, not being able to see her friends, knowing that they weren't looking out for her.

One thing for sure when it came to pokeballs.

Azazel didn't like them.

Dante cleared his throat, looking annoyed, "Are you done yet? I don't know about you; but me and my sister really do wanna get some lunch."

Elis's scowled, punching Dante's arm lightly, "Don't be like that; let's just go!" She said, clapping as she walked off to the entrance. Dante tended to the back, only to stop, giving Azazel a look.

Azazel froze, scared. What would he do now that his sister wasn't watching?

She watched as he sighed, giving her a look, before rubbing the back of his head, "Look…I'm sorry; for treating you like that; but still. I…I'm just not use to be around people I don't know., So just…Sorry."

He then returned stone faced, before pushing past her, "Hurry up; we've got to get to our table already."

Azazel jumped, before giving him a look. She sighed, at least she didn't have to deal with him for the rest of her journey; she thought to herself, before walking in.

Oh, how little she knew.

* * *

 **So, do you guys like them?**

 **A quick fact, my sister wanted someone to act like her, her own personal OC. And thus, Elissa was made.**

 **Also, if you guys want to put in your own OC or if you've got an OC idea, be sure to put them in the reviews!**

 **Don't forget to review on how you think the story is and where it may go; but, till then, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	7. Chapter 7:Rocky relationships

**Hallo.**

 **So, another chapter.**

 **Who wants it?**

 **Cause right here, right now, we've got chapter 8 baby!**

* * *

The restaurant was a real nice place.

The walls were a nice dark green with dirt brown carpets and a large leaf-like chandelier hanging from the roof.

Elissa stared in awe, "Wow; it looks like the gym!" She said, before rushing over to the table. Azazel couldn't help but smile lightly, only to stop when Dante gave her a look.

He sat down on Elissa's right, Azazel sitting across from Dante. He didn't bother to give Azazel a look, as he looked over the menu, "…What's your name?"

"Huh?"

Dante sighed, "I don't know what your name is. So, unless you want me to call you something like…Johnny-"

Azazel gave him a look, before holding her hand out over the table, "Azazel Light; please to make your acquaintance." Azazel said, trying to be as formal as possible.

"…Yeah." Dante murmured, only to go back to his menu.

Elissa gave him look, before smiling over to Azazel, "Sorry about my big bro; he gets like that around cute girls."

Just like magic, Dante's head flew up, shock and anger on his face, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Elissa giggled, "Well; you got like this when you met that Cheryl girl in the forest-."

Dante growled lightly, "Elissa, stop it-."

"- And then you got even more like this when you were battling that Aroma lady." Elissa pressed. Much to Azazel's shock and slight amusement, Dante's face was slowly going red.

"Elissa, none of that is true-!"

"-And then you nearly lost to the gym leader, while using your Monferno, because you were to busy staring at her-." Elissa was about to go on, only to have Dante cover her mouth with a napkin.

He sighed, before giving Azazel a look, "Ignore her, she'll say anything." Dante murmured, giving his sister one final look, before letting go.

Just then, the waitress came by, a huge fake smile on her face, "Hello; welcome to treetop restaurant! What can I get you?"

"I'll have the steak meal; she'll have the spaghetti; and give her whatever she wants." Dante said, pointing at Azazel.

Azazel looked down at the menu, before popping it open. She nearly threw it down in frustration, as the letters swarmed about. Instead, she went by picture, before pointing, "I'd like this."

The waitress gave her a look, before nodding, "Okay; any drinks?"

When they'd finished ordering, Dante gave Azazel a look, "…So, you can't read or something?"

Azazel gulped, rubbing her bar feet on each other, "Umm…Well…Not really…" She murmured, about to give a full answer, only to see Dante's smirk.

He was just trying to cause trouble.

"Just how old are you?" Dante asked, the smirk subsiding just a bit, "I mean, I was able to read and write fluently when I was ten."

Elissa slapped is arm, giving him a look, "How could you say something so mean?"

Azazel smiled lightly, only to be shot down when Dante's hard gaze returned, "Well sorry; I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He murmured, as the food came by.

Azazel couldn't help but be a bit mesmerized, as she looked down at her plate. It was…very colorful; with many different berries and…What was that?

Dante gave her a look, hands still moving to cut a large slab of meat on his plate, "What's wrong with you? It's like you've never seen sushi before."

Azazel ignored him, as she picked up the stick. Thanks to Darkrai, chop sticks were something that were familiar to her. She pulled them apart, before looking over the food. It was an assortment of…things on top of rice. Some had fish, others had different berries, and some had…She had no clue.

Elissa looked over her plate, before clapping, "Are you gonna eat that one?" She asked, before picking up one of them, popping them into her mouth, "I'm hoping you'd say no."

Dante scowled, but didn't intercede, as he went back to eating. Azazel couldn't help but scowl lightly, before going back to the food.

In the forest, the only thing she ever ate were berries, the only other thing being whatever Zorua stole from random packs around the forest.

That's how she had discovered candy.

...That was NOT a good day...

That, and in the halls, you eat what you could make. So, thank Arceus that Empoleon could cook (somehow), but even so, normally he'd make something simple; and when he wasn't around, Zoroark was always able to steal some instant noodle or something.

But, this "sushi" was a major first.

She took p a random piece, before popping it into her mouth. Instantly, it began to burn, as she reached for the water cup, trying to soothe the raging fire in her mouth.

Dante stifled a small laugh, "Now I know you've never had sushi; that was call a spicy ahi, Az." He smirked, "I believe that this place infuses the fish with a Tamoto berry or two."

Azazel gave him a look, gulping down the water, before speaking, "Well sorry; I wasn't aware."

"That's what I'm trying to say."

Azazel scowled, popping a different sushi into her mouth, wincing at the odd bitter flavor, "You humans really are no different." She murmured a bit darkly.

The rest of lunch was quiet, as the three finished in the awkward air. Dante rose, before looking Azazel over, "…So, you've got no cash on you; right?"

Azazel gave him a look, confsed, "…Umm…Yeah."

Dante sighed, before getting up, grabbing her arm, "Come on." He murmured, dragging her out, leaving her bag behind.

Azazel gasped from the sudden movement, before she began jerking about, "What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted, gaining many weird looks, "I left my bag!"

"We're going to get you money so you don't keep leeching off of us." Dante murmured, walking out, before heading back for the Pokémon center. He walked in, the sliding doors parting for him, before he pushed Azazel forward, "Elissa; you've got her bag, right?"

Elissa ran in after him, holding the bag that Azazel had dropped on the way, "Yep!"

"Good." Dante murmured, before pushing Azazel to the middle of the room, "SHE'S LOOKING FOR A BATTLE!"

Just like that, the center fell silent, as all eyes landed on Azazel.

It was a simple awkward silence for a few moments, before a boy pushed himself forward, a wide grin on his face. The red head's eyes were a brilliant green, so bright that they were similar to green go lights.

He was dressed like your standard youngster, all complete with that odd hat that they all seem to have, "I'll battle her!" He shouted, dashing outside.

Voices spoke among themselves, all eyes still on Azazel, before she picked herself up, giving Dante a look, "What was that for!?"

Dante merely smirked a bit darky, "You want money? This is how you get it when you're on your journey. Now go and meet the guy in the backyard battle grounds."

Azazel nodded, still very iffy about the whole thing, as she walked by Elissa, who offered her the bag, "Here! You can't have a Pokémon battle without your Pokémon!"

She nodded, holding the bag, before taking out the pokeballs, while heading to the back. All the while, she couldn't help but panic. She knew little to nothing about any of this!

She finally got to the battle grounds, where Nurse Joy stood at the middle of the grounds, smiling reassuringly at Azazel, "There you are! It's a three on three; you'll be red corner; okay?"

Azazel nodded, walking over to the red colored side, the boy, Kenny, on the blue side, speaking with…Hmm, a Leafeon?

She let out her three Pokémon, the appearance of the three of them causing lot of louder murmurs, "Guys, I need your help."

Lucario nodded, only to look around, "Umm…Why a-are we here?"

"It's…a long story." Azazel murmured, rubbing the back of her head, only to shake, "Now's not the time! We're gonna fight in a Pokémon battle!"

Empoleon nodded, "That's to be expected."

Zoroark smirked evilly, "About time I get to break someone other then Lukey!"

Lucario on the other hand looked very scared, as he looked to the other side, making eye contact with one of Kenny's Pokémon, only to flinch, "He's got a Fearow!"

Azazel gave him a look, "And so?"

"Those things are evil!"

"…Yep, once a small fry; always a small fry." Zoroark concluded, before sighing, "Such a sad world."

Azazel sighed, holding her head, "I'll need all three of you for this."

They nodded, before Zoroark stepped up, "Wait a mo, who's first?"

She looked them all over, before catching Empoleon's look, "I'll use Empoleon first; then Lucario, and you last." She murmured, catching the weird looks she got from the people who'd decided to watch the fight.

It would seem as if this Kenny guy was super strong or popular, since so many people were packed in his side of the area, some of them holding banners and large posters, as if they'd been waiting for Kenny to get into a battle sooner or later.

"Yay, go Kenny!"

"Teach this noob a lesson!"

"Take out her Pokémon like you did Max's!"

"Hey!"

Kenny wore a cocky smile, holding his pointer finger under his nose like a mustache, "You're about to feel the wrath of the awesome Kenny!"

Azazel gave him a look, returning all of her Pokémon, before looking around. Only two people sat on her side. Dante sighed, a Pokémon that looked like a fire monkey. It looked to b the size of Elissa, who sat on Dante's other side, smiling as she waved, "Beat'em, Azazel!"

Azazel nodded, before Nurse Joy spoke up, "This'll be a one on one battle; three Pokémon each. We'll be playing by center rules; once one of the Pokémon faints, we move on to the next set. Whoever gets two out of three wins. Are we ready!?"

A audience cheered, when Kenny did that weird mustache thing, "I, the awesome Kenny, leave ya in my dust!" He cried , before pulling out his pokeball, "Natsu, let's go!"

The smaller monkey was let out from a bright blue light, jeering and jumping all over the place, bring teeth. But, no matter how hard it tried, the Chimchar looked more cute then scary.

Azazel smirked lightly, wordlessly pulling out Empoleon's pokeball, before sending him out.

At the sight of such a large Pokémon, many gasps came from the crowd, wondering how such a new looking trainer had a Pokémon like that.

As usual, Empoleon simply stood there, nonchalant. He eyes down the Chimchar, the poor monkey looking like it as about to shard itself.

Kenny's jaw had dropped, only to shake his head, giving Azazel a look, "Hey; how'd you get an Empoleon?"

Azazel rubbed the back of her head, "Well…I've had him since I was about five…" She murmured, only to shout, "Doesn't matter. You accepted my challenge; I'll give you the first attack first."

It had been so long since she'd felt this rush of pride. It was something else she was force to give up with her childhood; something that held her back from living life in the halls. But, back in the rush of real life, it began to rekindle old thoughts and emotions.

Azazel couldn't fight the prideful laugh, looking Kenny's slightly scared expression over, "Come on; kid. You're suppose to be the tough guy around here, right?"

"Hey! Only my older brother can call me that!" Kenny shouted, shaking his head, snapping out of it, before looking at Chimchar, "Come on, Natsu! We can still win this!"

Natsu, let out a battle cry, which made Kenny smile, "Alright! Natsu, use scratch!"

The tips of the Chimchar's fingers glowed a bright white, as the monkey rushed at Empoleon. The giant metal penguin looked over his shoulder, eyes only half open while the Chimchar scratched away at the belly made of metal.

Azazel covered her face, only now wondering why she'd been scared of a battle in the first place. It was so simple, even Mew could figure it out, "…Water gun."

Empoleon gave her a "Seriously?" look, only to nod. Once the water hit the Chimchar's head, it jumped back, wavering around, before fainting.

Kenny simply stared at the fallen Pokémon, the crowd going silent, before he huffed, puffing his chest out, "Okay, you beat Natsu; so what? I was just warming up!"

Azazel sighed; not very found of those in over there heads twenty four seven, as she returned Empoleon, taking Lucario out, "Lucario; you're turn."

Lucario yelped lightly, looking around at the crowd, knees shivering. Kenny laughed, "Ha! Your Lucario looks like it's going to pee himself!"

Azazel gave him a look, before smirking, "Hurry up and send out your next Pokémon so we can move on."

Kenny gave him look, before nodding, "I, the awesome Kenny, will send out my next Pokémon! Aviator, let's go!"

The large bird let out a shrill cry, taking to the sky with a gust so strong, Lucario nearly flew back. He looked at Azazel scared, "Azazel…I don't wanna-"

"Alright, Fearow; use Brave bird!" Kenny cried. The crowd cheered, as the Fearow became engulfed by a blue fire, before speeding for Lucario. Lucario yelped, before ducking, holding its head between its legs.

Finally, Azazel couldn't hold it anymore, before she looked to Nurse Joy, "I forfeit this round. My Lucario…Isn't use to fighting yet."

Nurse Joy gave her an odd look, only to nod, "Due to a forfeit of the second round, Kenny wins!"

The crowd roared with approval, while Fearow swooped out of the way, still leaving tailwinds that made Lucario yelp, jumping up to hide behind Azazel.

Kenny laughed, "For such tough looking trainer, your Lucario's such a baby!" Kenny shouted, causing a lot of the crowd to laugh.

Azazel ignored them, patting Lucario's head, "…You can watch on the side; if you want. Zoroark's next."

Lucario looked at her, giving her a look of sorrow and apology, before sitting down on the side.

Azazel sighed, reaching for Zoroark's pokeball, only to have the thing pop out without her touching it, Zoroark popping out on all four legs, crouching over, growling.

Azazel couldn't help but jump back, "Zoroark; what are you doing!?" She growled, only to get no response.

Kenny laughed, holding his last pokeball, "I, the awesome Kenny, will now use his star; Blossom; bring the spotlight!"

Just as expected, the Leafeon popped out, sticking a pose which only made the crowd louder. Zoroark growled, before lunging, his right claw enclosed in a shadow of a large claw.

Azazel could only watch, as Zoroark's attack missed by a hair, only to bite down on the Leafeon's neck, hard.

Kenny's mouth was wide open, as Zoroark whipped back, throwing the grass type to the ground with his teeth. Zoroark didn't stop there thought; he wasn't done.

Not by a long short.

Zoroark let out a sort of raspy roar, as a dark aura came off of him, a dark pulse. It hit the Leafeon, causing it to be thrown back. Kenny finally managed to snap out of it, "Blossom; use magical leaf!"

The Leafeon tried, only to be knocked back by Zoroark's shadow claw. The Leafeon flew back, colliding with the ground, fainted.

But that didn't stop Zoroark.

He growled, advancing towards Kenny in a feral way, with looks that could kill. Kenny's eyes widened, as he backed up, "H-hey, you win, calm down!" He said, looking over to Azazel, who hadn't said a word since sending Lucario back, "C-call off your Pokémon!"

Azazel finally snapped out of her stupor, taking a step forward, "Zoroark, what are you doing!?"

Zoroark stopped for a moment, only to turn around, wearing a huge grin, before stalking on. Azazel gave him a look, before pulling out her pokeball, "Return!"

The red beam bounced off of him, as if it had to intent to return Zoroark to his pokeball. Azazel groaned, before dashing cross the stage, "Zoroark, stop!"

He ignored her, stalking on, licking his lips as he zeroed in on Kenny. The prideful boy was shaking in his shoes, "S-stop!" Kenny shouted, "I, the awesome Kenny Salanva, want you to stop!"

Just then, Azazel threw a pokeball at him, watching it bounce off of his back, before tackling the Zoroark down. She held him there for a few moments, only to have Zoroark flip them over, holding her down. He smirked, "Come on now, Azazel; we all know who's stronger." He taunted.

It only lasted a few seconds before something threw Zoroark off, sending him flying into the wall around the battle arena. Empoleon towered over Azazel, offering a flipper up.

Azazel grabbed it, as the penguin pulled her up, "Thanks."

Empoleon nodded, before looking over to the wall. Zoroark had pulled himself out, an annoyed look in his eye, "What's your problem!?" He growled, "I just wanted to have a bit of fun!"

"Scaring Kenny isn't fun!" Azazel shouted, gaining even more low whispers. She didn't get it, what were they talking about!?

Zoroark made a threatening move, only to have Empoleon's eyes flash metallically, "Make a move; little Zachary."

Zoroark growled, "Don't fucking call me that!" He hissed.

The crowd was growing agitated by the two, unsure of what to do, before Azazel sighed, "Come on, guys! We can deal with this later; we've already won the match."

The two stared down for a bit longer, before Zoroark finally backed down, walking past them, "I'm gonna join Lucas." He said, sneering at the last word, before pushing them out of the way.

A few more seconds of confusion pasted, before Nurse Joy finally spoke up, raising the red flag, "Red side wins the battle!"

No one clapped. No one cheered.

They all parted when Azazel walked up to Kenny, holding out her hand. They avoided her like the plague, and after Zoroark's little game, who wouldn't be? "A good game, Kenny."

Kenny looked at her, then the hand, only to break into a surprisingly large grin, "That was awesome…What's your name again?"

"…Azazel." She murmured, shaking the hand, noticing how happy he seemed. It gave an air of being…fake? "I can't help but ask; why are you so happy that I beat you?"

Kenny gave her a look, only to smile bigger, "Isn't it obvious? You're my rival now! I've got to beat you now; and I'm not giving up!"

At those words, the crowd cheered, as Kenny pulled out a wad of cash, "Here!"

Azazel's eyes widened, as the money was shoved into her hands. She looked at Empoleon behind her, only to see that he was wearing the same expression as her, "Umm…This is a lot of cash-."

Kenny gave her a look, "But that's what you get for beating me! Just take it; I mean, it's only about a thousand poke!"

Azazel's eyes only got wider, only to sigh, pocketing the money, "…Thanks, kid."

"Hey!" Kenny shouted, looking annoyed, before pointing at himself, "The name is "'the awesome Kenny'!"

Azazel gave him a look, only to laugh lightly, rustling his hair, "Sure thing; I'll call you that when you beat me, okay?"

Kenny laughed lightly, and for once in a long time, Azazel remembered how it felt to be making a friend; more or less. He smiled, walking back into the Pokémon center, taking the crowd with him.

Azazel looked around, only now noticing how quiet it could be, before someone ran up behind her, hugging her tightly, "You won! I knew you could!"

Azazel smiled, rubbing Elissa's head, smiling, "Thanks; Elle."

Elissa giggled, "Hey, big brother calls me that sometimes!"

Before Azazel could go on, Dante cleared his throat, Monferno behind him, seeming to be engaged in a chat with Lucario, the two of them seeming to enjoy a nice tranquil conversation, "Can we get inside now? The sun's going down."

It was only then that Azazel realized how much darker it was becoming. She nodded, before waving her Pokémon over, Zoroark seemed to be still pouting, walking off in the back of the ground, while Empoleon, as usual, stayed at her side.

They all walked in, greeted by an empty lobby and Nurse Joy standing on the other side of the coutner. She smiled, holding out her hands, "Can I heal your Pokémon for you?"

Azazel looked her team over, "…They're okay." She murmured, watching as Dante handed over a total of three pokeballs.

"My Monferno will stay with me during the night; I'll pick them up in the morning." Dante murmured, before walking off, Elissa right behind him, "We'll be taking a room."

Nurse Joy nodded, while Azazel cracked her neck, "I'd like a rom as well."

"One problem." Nurse Joy spoke up, rubbing her hands together, "There's only one room left."

Dante's eyes widened a bit, before giving Azazel a look, "…Sleep outside."

Azazel's eyes widened. Normally, she'd have no problem sleeping outside; it felt weird to sleep in a place that had walls to cave you in; but this was just bull!

Finally, Elissa spoke up, "Maybe we can share the room?" She asked, tugging at her pink bag straps hopefully. It would seem as if she was very careful with her bag.

Azazel was ready to turn it down right then and there. She wanted to turn around, and simply walk out. But, those light kind pleading blue eyes; it just made it impossible to say no. Azazel sighed, before looking over to Dante, "…I'm okay with that."

Dante scowled, as he gave her a look. She could tell, deep down inside, he really didn't like her. But, he wasn't about to just turn down Elissa's pleading look, "…Yeah; whatever."

Elissa smiled, nodding, before grabbing Azazel's jacket sleeve and Dante's backpack strap, "Come on them; we need to go and order dinner still!"

The two allowed Elissa to pulled them towards the room, pushing the doors open, before looking it all over, gasping, "It's amazing!"

To be honest, it really wasn't. It was all just a single room with a kitchenette, two beds, and a door leading to a bathroom. Zoroark pushed past them all, taking in the room, before sighing, shoulders dropping, "I take it that I can't break anything."

Azazel couldn't help but smile lightly, "No; you're not allowed to break anything."

Zoroark grumbled, walking to the corner on the room to pretend to mope, only to miss the look that Elissa and Dante gave her, before looking at each other. Empoleon walked in, a timid Lucario behind him.

Monferno seemed to make fun of Lucario, who slowly sunk behind Azazel instead, hiding his face in Azazel's back, "….Will we be s-safe here?"

Azazel smiled lightly, rubbing his head, right between the ears like he always liked it, "We'll be kay; I promise you."

Just like the first time, Dante and Elissa gave her a look, only to jump lightly when the fridge opened. Empoleon was looking in the fridge, before asking in his usual manner, "I can make breakfast in the morning."

Azazel nodded, "What do you plan on making?"

"Pancakes." Empoleon murmured, rummaging through the fridge, before closing it, as if he was happy with what he had to work with, "I don't know if I'll be using the Oran berries or the Pecha."

Azazel nodded, "Oran berries are a lot less sweet; so it'll be a lot better to use."

Empoleon nodded, before walking over to Zoroark, keeping a meaningful eye on him to make sure that he wasn't scheming anything.

Yet again, Dante and Elissa shared looks, as if they wanted to ask something, only to have Elissa shrug, holding out her hands. "Can you help me with Pichu?"

Dante simply walked behind Elissa, opening up the zipper of her backpack. Just like that, two black and yellow ears popped out, twitching, before a small yellow mouse jumped out, "Pichu!"

Azazel looked the little guy over, as Elissa smiled and threw the mouse around playfully, only to nod, pulling out her pokeball. She allowed Ivy out, the small Budew yawning like a child, before her eyes opened up. She nuzzled Azazel's hand, before dashing off to the timid Lucario, jumping into his arms.

Azazel looked them over happy, only to hear someone clear there throat behind her. She turned around to see Dante's cold dead eyes,

He rubbed the back of his hand, "So, how's this gonna work?"

Azazel gave him a look, confused, "…I'm sorry?"

Dante scowled, "There's three of us, and two beds. Who's sleeping where?"

Azazel looked the space over, only now noticing the arrangement, "…Well, the floor isn't to bad-."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Dante cut in, looking annoyed, before sighing, "If you want; me and Elissa can take one, you get the other."

Azazel nodded, "Yeah, okay, that works." She murmured, only to jump slightly at the sound of the knock at the door. Elissa jumped from the bed she'd been jumping on with her Pichu, rushing for the door, before flying it open, "Hello?"

"Ah, yes; room service for room 221?"

Elissa nodded, taking the food, before smiling, "Thanks!" She said, before closing the door, a huge grin on her face, "I've got food!"

Azazel smiled, before yawning. As usual, Empoleon was right next to her, looking concerned. She gave him a look, "I'm fine; I'm just tired." She yawned once again, only to nod, "Yeah; I'm going to sleep."

Elissa nodded, holding a burger, "Do you want food?"

"I can wait till morning; thanks."

Elissa nodded, "Oh, okay! Nighty night, Azazel!"

Dante gave her a look over his shoulder, "…Yeah."

Azazel nodded, trying not to stick out her tongue like her inner child, before she jumped into the untouched bed. She felt Empoleon press against her back, s she let out a sigh. It was like an unsaid rule; even as Piplup, he'd always go to sleep with her. Sometime Lucario and Zoroark would do the same, Lucario holding her like a scared child holding a teddy bear; while Zoroark would either act as a pillow or he'd just lie over her like a blanket.

She sighed, drowsy eyes drooping. As she slowly let go of the world, falling into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **This story was long.**

 **Like, really long.**

 **...Yeah.**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one won't be for a while, so, yeah.**

 **That's like my favorite word right now.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Yah.**

 **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

 **...Kid of crack, that was the best.**

 **Wait, what am I talking about again?**

 **Oh yeah, ending the chapter.**

 **Azazel:...That was a very odd way to end a chapter.**

 **Amy: You think that was weird? You should have been made around when SSBU was a big thing.**

 **Me: She was made. It's just the fact that she was only a scribble of pencil on a piece of paper.**

 **Azazel: So that's where babies come from.**

 **Amy: HAHAHAHA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE!**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Amy:...Was that not a joke?**

 **Azazel: Um...No...?**

 **Me:...Let's just end here then, yes?**

 **So...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Amy: DON'T. SAY. YES.**

 **Me:...?**

 **...So...**

 **...Till then...**

 **Bai bai!**


	8. Chapter 8: The whole love-hate thing

**Bonjour.**

 **Is that how you spell it?**

 **Honestly, I don't know.**

 **I'm too lazy to look it up, so you guys tell me in the reviews how it's suppose to be spelt.**

 **Speaking about reviews, I think that this is my weakest story so far. So, if anyone even views, tell me if I should just give up on this or if I should go ahead and finish this story.**

 **That's about it, if I can get to ten reviews, I'll go ahead and update an extra chapter to Smash jokes**

 **Or something.**

 **IDK anymore, you guys. Maybe I'm not meant to write Pokefics, IDK.**

 **I like that those letters.**

 **IDK.**

 **...Yeah.**

 **Okay, let's just move on, you guys.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

In the morning, Azazel woke to a poke to the forehead, followed by a small gruff laugh. Azazel groaned, waving the hand away, only to feel them trail down her sides, tickling her just lightly enough to annoy but not to actually do much more.

"Hmm…Zoroark…Quit it…"

"Pfff, Not on your life, Azzy."

Azazel groaned, not awake enough to open her eyes yet, as she once again tried to wave him off, only to groan as she felt the bed shift, a furry body right behind her, where Empoleon once was, "Leave."

"Umm, nah." Zoroark mumbled. She could feel his smirk, as he tickled her again, this time she had to hold her lips shut, trying not to laugh, "I don't want to."

Azazel groaned, trying not to give into the urge to laugh and beg for mercy, as she rolled out of the bed, right out of the troublemaker's grasp, "Then I'll leave."

She dusted off her pants, only now noticing that she'd fallen asleep in her normal clothing. Now that she thought about it, she had no change clothes. Note to self, buy some. Pajamas, at the very least.

She looked over to the only bed, a small smile on her face. Dante was holding Elissa in a comfortable way, while Elissa held Pichu. His Monferno was on the edge of the bed, tail just above the ground, as if it was guarding them.

Dante's grip on Elissa would tense every now and then, the action allowing a small smile onto Azazel's face. So he did have the capacity to care.

He just didn't care for her.

Plain and simple.

It was only when she got out of the bed that she noticed Lucario on the other side, having had fallen asleep on the couch, Ivy in his hands.

She found her way over to where Empoleon was making breakfast, sitting on the counter the divided room from kitchenette. Empoleon looked up briefly, only to look back down, flipping the pancakes.

Azazel shrugged it off, it was normal for him to act like that, "Morning."

Empoleon simply did a gruff nod, before sliding a plate to her, two Oran berry pancakes with syrup, "Thanks."

Another nod, before he went back to the burner, his pan somehow not falling out of the spikes on his flippers, as he poured on more pancakes.

Just then, a small yawn made Azazel jolt, as a tired voice asked, "…What's cooking?"

Azazel sighed, happy that it was only Elissa, "Empoleon made pancakes. You want?"

Elissa basically jumped from the bed to the free chair, a wide smile on her face, as Empoleon set down a plate for her, "Yes please!"

Azazel thought that she was hungry, but if that were the case, Elissa must have been starving, as she scarfed all of that food down, her eyes closed in bliss, as she gulped it all down, "Hmmm, that's good!"

Empoleon nodded, a small pleased smile on his face, while Elissa ate the second pancake, smiling as she did so.

Azazel couldn't help but smile, looking over what childishness Elissa still had. That childish innocence, that took Azazel back. It only felt like yesterday, when she'd been running through the forest, barefoot, Zorua in front, Piplup as a guardian angel, not always in sight, but always watching over her. Then, normally, Riolu , being the smart one, would either be watching from the trees, or right behind Azazel.

Like, face-in-her-back right behind.

But, to break it all, Dante woke with a loud thump on the ground, followed by a low moan.

Azazel turned around, stifling a laugh, as Dante pulled himself from the ground, rubbing the top of his head, "…Oww…" He murmured, as he got up, yawning. He looked the counter over, before giving Azazel a look, "…If you made breakfast, I'm not eating it."

Azazel gave him a look, "Well, I didn't. Empoleon did."

"That's even worse."

Zoroark laughed from where he was, as Empoleon broke the pan handle in his grip. Just holding it wasn't suppose to happen; Azazel couldn't help but wonder how he broke it.

Dante scoffed, sitting down, giving the penguin a look, "Well? I'm waiting.."

"He's like that in the morning after a long night." Elissa said, right before Azazel could jump the guy, strangle him, "He didn't sleep well last night."

Azazel sighed, shrugging it off, before looking over to Dante. An awkward air filled the room, as she coughed into her elbow, "So…Hey."

"If you want to say something, say it." Dante murmured, jumping when a plate of lazily made pancakes were tossed to his part of the counter, "These better not be poisoned."

Dante was to busy eating a bit to notice Azazel bend her fork back, "So," She murmured through slightly grinded teeth, "What's the plan?"

"…I'm sorry?"

"What are we doing when we leave? Where are we going?"

Dante stopped eating, before looking over to Azazel, cold blue eyes icing over, "…Let me make something clear. You are NOT my friend, you're NOT my buddy. You ARE a stranger-."

"That's really nice!" Elissa jumped in, giving her brother a look, "Come on, big brother! Azazel's nice!"

"Only because we were 'nice' to her." Dante murmured back, "Besides, she's just a weight to us."

"But she's strong!" Elissa countered, "I mean, look at her Pokémon! I don't know any beginning trainers that have a Lucario, Zoroark and am Empoleon!"

"You mean a chicken; a dark type she can't control, and a metal penguin that cooks better then I fights. " Dante corrected.

Azazel was pasted full of it, she could tell that Zoroark and Empoleon were either the same or over. Zoroark was growling, his claws having had just murdered a pillow, as feathers covered the bed once he slashed another open.

Elissa gave him a look, only to smirk, "…Fine, I have a challenge for you."

Dante gave her a look, but Azazel could see it in his eyes. The guy couldn't turn down a challenge, "What?"

"Challenge Azazel to a fight." Elissa said, "If she wins, she can stay with us."

Dante gave her an unreadable look, before staring into Azazel's eyes. She shivered, it felt like he was trying to read his soul, "…No."

Elissa gave him a look, but Azazel noticed it. It was that look you used to get someone to do what you want, a slight narrow of the eyes, the pouty lips; but it also held hidden mischief, "Ae you saying that you can't beat Azazel?"

Dante stiffened at the words, trapped. Azazel had to admit, Elissa had some tricks up her sleeve. Dante shook his head, "I'm not saying that-."

"Then fight her."

"You didn't even ask Azazel if she WANTED the fight!"

Elissa looked up at Azazel with pleading eyes. It was already hard to say no, but add those eyes on top of Empoleon's murderous looks and Zoroark's intent to kill, saying no simply wouldn't work, "…I'll fight."

Dante looked like he was about to kill a bitch, as he slammed the counter, getting up. He gave Azazel a look, "After breakfast, I'll meet you outside in the battle yard; entire team verses entire team. Don't make me wait."

And, just like that, he was gone, leaving to go to the main lobby.

Azazel only found the need now to breathe in, while Elissa sighed, leaning back, "…I'm sorry for, ya know; throwing you out there."

Azazel shook her head, "It's cool."

"I just…" Elissa murmured, pulling t some of her hair, twirling it around between her fingers, "…I don't wanna leave you here. I like having you around."

Azazel felt a tug on her heart string, as she patted her head, "Yeah; yeah, I like having you around as well."

Elissa beamed, before looking back down, slowly braiding her hair back, "…I feel like my brother likes you too."

Azazel nearly snorted, "Doubt it-."

"No, hear me out." Elissa murmured, before yawning softly, "He didn't sleep well last night because of you."

Azazel gave her a look, "Huh?"

Elissa nodded, finishing the first braid, before starting the other, "He woke up in the middle of the night when you fell off of the bed."

Azazel gave her a look, confused, "I…Fell out of bed?"

Elissa nodded, twisting her hair, "Yeah. Middle of the night, I guess your Empoleon left to do something in the middle of the night. Dante woke me up when he got off of the bed. I guess he woke up when he heard you fall off." Elissa giggled to herself, "You were still sleeping so soundly, even after falling of off the bed. He muttered something about you having a thick head, before picking you back up and putting you back in bed."

Azazel's eyebrow rose, only to shake her head, "No way."

"Way." Elissa murmured, winking, "I watched it happen. It was so funny; cause then Empoleon walked back into the room from the bathroom, just as Dante tucked you in." Elissa laughed lightly, seeing Empoleon stop working on cleaning the dishes for a moment, only to resume later on.

Azazel laughed lightly, only to shake her head, "Nah, he must have put a bug in my bed or something."

Elissa could only stare at her for a moment, braid forgotten and unraveled, only to have her sigh, "…Look, Azazel….I know that my big brother makes himself look like an asshole...But he's not. I don't know how to explain it; when he's around girls, or anyone that's a stranger; he just begins to…act different." She sighed, only to grasp her strands of hair, annoyed that she had to start all over, "Just…Give him a chance; okay?"

Azazel never did get a chance to reply, as Dante appeared back in the doorway, leaning on it. He looked ready to leave, "It'll be a four on four; got it?" He murmured, before sighing, leaving the room once again, "Hurry it up."

Azazel groaned, looking down, only to notice her plate missing. She looked over to Zoroark, who hadn't moved an inch, but still had her plate, licking it clean.

Azazel groaned, "It's going to be a very long day."

* * *

Azazel stood in the red corner, the same place she was last night. Only this time, she wasn't fighting some stupid child.

Dante stood in the blue corner, head low, a pokeball in hand. He seemed to be trapped deep in thought, as if something was nagging him, before he finally looked up, eyeing Azazel down, "…You will lose."

Azazel gave him a look, feeling her three best friends behind her, pressing near in a protective manner, "…Not without a fight."

Dante merely nodded, before throwing his pokeball up, "Starly, at the ready!"

Azazel had to hold herself back from the way to coo at the cute little birdy, as it flew around playfully, chirping its name.

Azazel turned to Lucario, who shook where he stood, scared out of his mind, "Lucario, could you please?"

Lucario shook his head, paws waving about in a scared manner, while the other two pushed him to the middle of the stage, "You'll be fine, Lucario!"

Lucario whimpered, as the two left him there, standing on either side of Azazel, waiting.

Dante gave Azazel a look, "When you're ready; you're first move."

Lucario's knees were shaking like mad, before Azazel murmured, "Use Aura sphere!"

Lucario's hands spiked up with a light blue hue, only to die out, as he smiled sheepishly. Azazel heard Zoroark snicker behind her, only to shake her head, "…Lucario?"

Lucario hid his face, ashamed. Dante simply stared Lucario down, before his gaze shifted to Azazel, a low weary smirk on his face, "This is all you've got? A Lucario that refuses to fight?" Dante snickered lightly, "Whatever. Starly; Aerial Ace!"

The Starly screeched in a very un-cute way, as it twirled in the air, beak down as it came back. Its wings began to glow with power, as he closed in. Lucario dodged, jumping to the side in a fearful manner, quickly picking himself back up, ears up and alert.

Dante shook his head, "All he can do is dodge...But, you can't do that forever." Dante couldn't help but grin lightly, "Starly, peck!"

Starly swooped back in, beak glowing a blinding white.

Azazel thought fast, "Lucario, return!" She shouted, watching as Lucario scrambled back in fear, having had dashed so fast that he managed to knock Zoroark over, just before Starly could attack.

Dante sighed, "How you won last night, I'll never know." He murmured, before groaning, "Come on then, let's move on! Who do you choose next?"

Zoroark looked like he was ready to kill, with that look in his eye, as he walked forward, growling lightly. Azazel didn't even get a chance to say anything, as Zoroark lunged, two shadow claws ready to strike. He missed the first shot, only to hit the Starly in the middle of his back with the second hit. He then jumped into the air, using night slash to slam the poor bird back down, making a small crater in the ground.

Dante's eye widened, as he silently recalled his Pokémon. He gave Azazel a look, his eyes burning with rage, "…Buneary, get me vengeance."

His tone made Azazel flinch, as she gave him a look. His eyes burned red with fury, but she couldn't tell why. What was hi problem?

The Buneary was cute, as she pranced around, bouncing like a child. Zoroark grinned, licking its lips. Azazel's eyes widened, as he went in for n attack, going right for the neck. Buneary hopped back, eyes wide with fear, as she jumped around, trying to evade.

Dante's teeth grinded down, giving Azazel a look, before swiping his hand across, "Buneary, use swift!"

Buneary nodded, shooting golden stars at Zoroark. All of them hit, but it didn't seem to do much, as the Zoroark's pace quickened.

Elissa shouted, "Call him back!" from the sidelines, but Azazel wasn't sure who she was talking to. Finally, Azazel took action, "Zoroark, get back here!"

But he didn't listen.

His bit down on Buneary's neck, eliciting a cry of pain from the smaller bunny. Dante growled, pulling out Buneary's pokeball, "Return!" He shouted, before glaring down the Zoroark.

Zoroark grinned menacingly, Buneary's blood coating his teeth, fangs bared in his troublemaking smirk.

Dante growled, before pulling out another pokeball, "Cascoon, defend us!" He shouted, before tossing the ball up.

Azazel had been ready for a monster of a Pokémon, the way that Dante had said its name…

…Not a purple cocoon.

Sure enough, that's what she got. A purple cocoon with angered narrowed red eyes. Zoroark didn't wait for an orders, as he leapt into the attack, roaring out in a sort of battle cry, as he slashed down.

Dante didn't seem surprised when his Cascoon fell quickly, fainted on the ground, before he returned him to his pokeball, "No choice." He murmured, before looking to his last pokeball, "…Monferno, you're my last hope to get rid of this girl."

Azazel's eyes widened, "Excuse me, sir; but this girl's got a name-!"

"Monferno, flame wheel!" Dante shouted. Monferno complied, tucking into a wheel, before rolling towards Zoroark. The Zoroark, the stupid dumb dark type, simply stood there, smirking .

His pride was his undoing.

Zoroark didn't notice his own deep breathing from consecutive attacks, nor did he pay heed to Azazel trying to call him back. No, he stood there and took the attack full force.

But no, it wasn't over.

Zoroark was thrown to the side from the force, but that didn't stop him. He tried to play it off, getting back up, roaring defiantly.

Dante's eyes flashed, snapping his fingers, "Gotcha." He mumbled, before shouting, "Monferno, use Flamethrower!"

There was a chance for Zoroark to still win. He could have moved, ducked, something; but no. He styed there, and took the hit right to his chest.

Seconds later, Azazel was still trying to process her friend on the ground, fainted.

Her lungs clogged up, as she became unable to breathe. It was that moment that she felt sucked back into the past, a distant voice screaming.

"SOMEONE, HELP THEM, PLEASE!"

She managed to recall the flicker of fire, before a wing, n, a flipper came down on her shoulder. Azazel was jolted back to reality by two golden eyes. For once in a long time, they held a deep concern, as Empoleon looked her over, "…Are you okay?"

Azazel couldn't muster up words, as she nodded, her breathing slowly going back to normal. She hadn't even noticed Dante on Empoleon's side, looking Azazel over, "…" He said nothing, as he offered her a hand, "Need a lift?"

She hadn't even noticed that she was on the ground, all curled up in a fetal position. She looked his hand over, before reaching out her own shaking hand, grasping it.

She yelped, as Dante pulled her up, right onto her feet. He looked Azazel over, only to sigh, closing his eyes, "…We're done."

Azazel's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"You heard me. You're in no condition to fight." Dante murmured, prying her shaking hand off of his, before walking away, "This is over."

Just like that, Azazel felt…Defeated. Just like that, he was gonna leave her.

She felt like she should have been happy, celebrate even. This was her chance to go back to finding Hase, to getting her old life back.

But, she couldn't help bit feel a bit of…Was that sadness?

No, it was more then just that.

It was abandonment.

Dante turned around, giving her a look, "I'm not going to wait forever, you know."

"…Huh?"

Dante sighed, "Honestly, you think I'm going to leave you alone like this? You can't accept a defeat. You'll just go and…Whatever you just did." He murmured, before sighing, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Azazel looked up at him, tilting her head to the side, "…Huh?"

Dante cursed giving Azazel a look, "I'm saying pack your damn bags, Az! We're going to Hearthome soon; we need you ready for the road!"

Azazel wasn't sure how to react. All she could do was grin, before nodding, "Y-yeah, okay!" She said, before following after him, Empoleon and Lucario not to far behind.

In the far back, still getting off of the watching stands, Elissa finally got off of the seats, petting her now sleeping Pichu, as she followed after them, smiling to herself, "The ship sails." She murmured, only to watch as Dante shoved Azazel out of the way, "…I guess."

* * *

 **Elissa ships it.**

 **Also, I wanna know, who knows what Azazel's "Power" is?**

 **Put it in the reviews!**

 **I guess that'll be the chapter question, but, till then, I'm going to sleep.**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling sick.**

 **I'm gonna sleep.**

 **Nup, JK.**

 **I've got chapters to pre write.**

 **Belive it or not, I've got sequels for My Shadows, Covered in rose petals and From ash to dust all pre written.**

 **They're aren't finished, but, I do have about three chapters ready for each. Not much, but hey, I am ready.**

 **Ready for the Freddy.**

 **Hahahaha, yeah...**

 **...That's an old ass joke.**

 **Amy: I guess you're gonna have a bad time!**

 **Me:...Don't ruin Undertale for me, please.**

 **Azazel:...What's Undertale?**

 **Amy:...**

 **Me:...?**

 **Okay...**

 **So...**

 **Let's just end the chapter here.**

 **Thanks again for reading guys, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if so, please leave it in the reviews!**

 **Well, till next time, bai bai!**


	9. Chapter 9: The predators and the prey

**Hoi, I'm Kimson!**

 **I love Temmie so much, best character.**

 **If I ever get a cat, I'm naming it Temmie. I don't care if it's a boy, he's still gonna be a Tem.**

 **Tem 4 lyfe.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, leave a review if you did or didn't, and I'll start up the thingy-majiger-whatzit**

 **Hey.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Told you to turn right at that last area."

"Shut up, Az."

The three were currently stuck in yet another dead end in Mount. Coronet. You see, to get from Eterna city to Hearthome city, you had to go through the bike road, and through Mont. Coronet.

Bike road was easy, even if Azazel had no bike, nor did she know how to ride one. She ended up riding with Dante, who kept complaining the entire way.

It wasn't her fault that he rode so quickly that she held on to him for dear life.

Finally, they'd gotten to the cave entrance. But, little did they know that the inside was very…tricky.

"Next time, we bring a map."

"If we live to see next time."

"Where are we?"

Azazel groaned, holding her head, before bringing out all four pokeballs, "Come on out, guys!"

The flash lit up the darkened cave for only a second, only to leave them in the dark once again.

Behind her, she heard Lucario yelp, hiding behind Azazel as he normally did, "Where a-are we?"

"Mount. Coronet." Azazel murmured, rubbing him between the ears for a bit, before smiling, "Well be fine."

"Umm…Azazel, you okay?" Elissa asked with a questioning expression, looking confused.

Azazel nodded, picking up the baby Budew, tickling Ivy, causing her to giggle, "I'm fine; why?" She asked, tossing the Budew up and down.

Azazel didn't notice Empoleon's light smile, only to have it drop, "Where is Zoroark?"

Azazel felt a chill run up her back, as she looked around for the dark type, "Zoroark? God damnit, Zachary!" Azazel shouted, rubbing her forehead. She only called him that when she lost it, or as a type of funny alias.

You wouldn't believe how funny it was, in the halls of origin, to use aliases for the three. The confusion of "Edward", "Lucas", and "Zachary" did things that made Azazel laugh to this day.

But that's not important at the moment.

Azazel looked about frantically, in such a manner that even Dante looked a bit concerned, "What's up with you?"

"Zoroark." Azazel murmured, more to herself them him. To say that she was scared was a huge lie, panicking near death was more like it, " "He's gone."

At those three words, Dante's expression seemed to stiffen. He murmured something about a demon, as he pulled out a pokeball, "Monferno, bring the light!"

The fire monkey made it lighter, but not by that much. It was still near impossible to see about a foot in front of yourself. From behind the two, Elissa stood, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

"We've got the find Azazel's little demon." Dante growled lightly, before walking back to the way that they had come into the dead end, hands in his pockets.

She turned around to make sure that she had her other three Pokémon, breathing out happily when she noticed Lucario holding Ivy, Empoleon right behind her as usual, only to process Dante's words, "…What did yo call my Zoroark?"

"A demon." Dante murmured, walking on, eyes cold and dead as usual, "He's out of control, knows no rules; the only thing that makes him normal is the fact that there may be others like him."

Azazel gave him a look, her eyes narrowed, "Don't talk about him like that."

Dante gave her a look, only to shake his head, "Fine, whatever." He murmured, walking a bit faster, leaving her behind.

"…My brother's acting a bit nicer then normal." Elissa murmured, causing Azazel to give her a look.

"…Huh?"

"Normally, he'd shove someone out of his way for arguing with him." Elissa murmured, rubbing her Pichu between the ears, before smiling, "He's so nice to you!"

Azazel looked up ahead at the guy, the only reason she could see him being the Monferno's flame, but even then, he looked sinister, "…Right…"

A loud thump rang through the cavern, causing Lucario to yelp, tossing Ivy up in his fear. Before Azazel could scream, Empoleon pulled the Lucario into a small hug, before pushing him over to Azazel. He then held his flipper out, catching Ivy with ease, letting out a sigh of relief when he found that she was still sleeping.

Azazel held the Lucario close in comforting manner, while Elissa blinked, still trying to comprehend, "…Wha?"

"Lucario gets scared easy." Azazel murmured, patting Lucario's back, before chuckling to herself, "He always has been."

"H-hey!" Lucario murmured lightly, a bit offended, only to squeak once again due to the tremor running through the ground, "Aye!"

Azazel laughed lightly, "Stop being such a scardy Delcatty!"

"now y-you sounds like Zoroark!"

"I know!"

Empoleon laughed lightly, only to poke Azazel, "Stop it. He'll wet himself again."

"H-hey!"

Azazel laughed again, before shushing him, "You're gonna wake Ivy up!"

Elissa laughed lightly, before suddenly looked very uncomfortable, her Pichu climbing onto the top of her head, resting in her hair, sometimes tugging at Elissa's braids, "Umm, hey…I wanted to ask…Umm…"

"You can go ahead and ask!" Azazel insisted, jokingly pushing her shoulder, "Go ahead!"

"Why do you…Do that?"

"Do what?"

"You talk to your Pokémon…It's weird."

Azazel gave her a look, s if Elissa had grown an extra ear, "…And so?"

"Do you realize how weird it looks?"

Azazel's eyebrow rose, "…What?"

Elissa groaned, holding her head, "Just…Could you stop acting like that?"

Azazel felt even more confused, "I don't get it…Guys?"

Empoleon shook his head, confused as well. Elissa tapped her fingers together, before picking her Pichu up, waking him up gently. Pichu yawned, awake, as he looked around, a bit confused, "I mean that you shouldn't go around pretending that you can talk to Pokémon. You make yourself look weird…And I know you're not, I kinda like you!" Elissa said, giggling to herself.

Azazel still didn't get it, "…What are you talking about? Everyone can talk to there Pokémon!"

Elissa shook her head rapidly, as if she was getting a bit frustrated, "Azazel, humans and Pokémon can't talk to each other. They aren't compatible."

"Elissa, I can talk to them." Azazel insisted, gesturing to the three, "Why would I lie to you?"

Elissa gave her a look, only to sigh, "…Dante was right. You ae crazy."

The three words were enough to hit right home, as Azazel's eyes went wide. Those three words were words she'd heard to many times over. From the forest, she got it from all of the other smaller Pokémon. In the halls, anyone who didn't like her called her that C word.

"Elissa…I'm not crazy." Azazel insisted, feeling her head lurch.

Elissa sighed, before holding Pichu up higher. She whispered something into his ear, before holding him out, "I told my Pichu a number. He's going to whisper it to you, and if you can tell me what number it is, I'll believe that you're not crazy."

Azazel shrugged, before smiling, bending down to the Pichu's height, rubbing him between the ears. The small mouse reminded her of a Pichu she knew in the forest, a small little female Pichu. She was one of the many children of an older "widowed" Raichu. Her name was Lilac.

She giggled, rubbing Pichu's head, "So, what number did Elissa tell you?"

Pichu looked up at her, the playfulness in his eyes gleaming, "…But I'm not suppose to give you the answer so easy." He said in a childish tone, similar to the one that Ivy had, just a bit more nasal.

Azazel laughed lightly, poking his nose, "Come on now; you don't want Elissa to think I'm crazy; do you?"

Elissa gave Azazel a look, before Pichu chirped up, "She told me not to tell you the number 21!"

Azazel laughed lightly, rubbing his ear, "Thanks, buddy." She murmured, before looking at Elissa, "21? Really?"

Elissa's eyes widened, only to shake her head, "No way; you must have heard me!"

"Go ahead and try again."

Elissa whispered something into Pichu's ear, before holding him out once again. Azazel patted his head, "What did she tell you this time?"

"She told me that she has a crush on Charlie." Pichu murmured tiredly, before yawning, "Can you tell her to stop whispering in my ear? I'm really tired."

Azazel nodded, before giving Elissa a look, "…Who's Charlie?"

Elissa's eyes went wide, "…H-how…?"

"Also, Pichu wants to go back to sleep." Azazel murmured, hearing Empoleon chuckle behind her.

Elissa simply watched, mouth open, before closing it, smiling lightly, "Oh my Arceus, you can really talk to them."

Azazel nodded, looking up at the cave ceiling, "Yeah, I can. Why do you act like that's so weird?"

Elissa sighed, kicking rocks out of the way, "Well…Normally, you can't understand them."

Azazel's eyebrow rose, Empoleon nd Lucario doing the same, "…Really?"

Elissa nodded, before sighing, "Arceus, Azazel; you can be so dense at times! Why do you think that Dante thinks you're weird?" Elissa laughed again, before wiping away a stray tear, smiling, "I'm sorry for thinking that you were crazy. That's just what Dante told me, and you know…"

Azazel nodded, "You thought that he knew best."

"Yep."

Azazel nodded, before ruffling her hair lightly, "It's okay, Elle."

"Don't mess up my braids!"

Azazel laughed again, only to stop when Dante turned around, looking a bit annoyed, "What are you two laughing about?"

Elissa was about to speak, only to be cut off by a loud shrill scream. The three stopped for a second, a cold chill rushing down the caverns, before they heard a roar.

Zoroark's.

Azazel forced herself to run faster, doing only by sound, before stopping.

Zoroark was lurched over a man with odd light blue hair and was wearing…Something really weird. He was cowering, holding his head, while on his knees. Zoroark was reaching heavily, raising his claw to strike him down.

"Zoroark, no!"

Zoroark stopped in mid slash, claws only inches away from the man's face, before he backed up. His eyes were glowing a dark purple, only to go back to normal, shaking his head. He then gnashed his teeth lightly, "I'm doing us all a favor." He growled, "Predators never travel alone."

"No, no you're not!" Azazel said back, looking the man over. He looked strange, unlike any other human she'd ever seen, but something about the way he dressed was…

…Familiar.

"Who is he?" Elissa asked, causing Azazel to spin round. It was only then did she notice that she'd left everyone else in the dust. Even when she was only barefoot, she could still run pretty damn fast.

Dante looked the guy very, before his eyes went wide, taking a step back. He pushed Elissa behind him, "Why are you here!?" He shouted, Monferno's tail brightening, ready to attack.

Azazel felt confusion, as she backed up from the injured man, "…Who is he?"

"Personally? I have no idea." Dante murmured, backing up a bit more, as if the man would explode, "But he's with team Galactic. Anyone with them is bad."

Zoroark nodded, "See? I'm breaking the right person." He murmured, before growling at the man, as he tried to get up, "He was following after us; I don't like him."

Azazel's eyebrow rose, as he walked over to the guy slowly. She didn't get what was so threatening about this guy. It was only one man, one weak man, and by the looks of it, he didn't have any Pokémon.

She slowly reached out her hand, wanting to give him a comforting tap or something, only to jump back, as he grabbed her hand. He had deep brown eyes, cold and narrowed as he studied her. They suddenly widened, before his mouth broke into a small smile, "…Finally…After all these years…"

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Azazel…Do you know this guy?"

"I-I don't!" Azazel murmured, tying to pull her hand away, only to have him grip it tighter.

"After all of these years searching for you, we finally found you." He said, before laughing, eyes gleaming, "Cyrus will be pleased. You've got the ability, little girl; the one that we've needed…For so long-."

Azazel finally managed to pull her hand away, backing up quickly. She didn't even notice that she'd backed up right into Dante, until she was pushed harshly to the side, landing on the rocky cave floor.

Dante backed up from the man, "W-what do you want form us?" He asked. As tough as he tried to be, it was plain to see that he was terrified.

The man smiled, as he rose, "…We don't want you…" He murmured, before his eyes took on a sort of hungry gleam, "We want HER!"

Suddenly, he lunged for her, making a grab with both arms outstretched. She screamed when he grabbed her by the collar, only to find his jaw hanging open in shock and terror. As soon as the grip had come to her shirt, it had disappeared.

It was only then that she noticed Zoroark's claws down, breathing heavily. The two limbs that once held her still were on the ground. The goon was screaming silently staring at the bloodied stumps.

Zoroark had cut his arms off.

The goon finally let out shrill scream, as Dante grabbed her arm, puling her away, "Come on."

"But we c-cant just-."

"Yes we can." Dante insisted, before pushing her forward, "Now use those skinny skeleton legs and RUN!"

At first, Azazel didn't understand. Why run so quickly from a guy with no arms? Then it hit her, something that Zoroark had said.

"Predators don't travel alone."

The sounds of heavy quick footsteps only solidified the idea.

That goon wasn't the only one.

She forced herself to run faster, only to have the cave split into two different caverns, one going off, the other doing the same in a different direction.

"Left or right?" Elissa asked, fear evident in her eyes. Azazel felt bad, the little girl's knees were shaking, arms quivering.

No one should have to feel fear like this.

Dante groaned, before dashing down the Right cavern, "In here!" He shouted, Monferno right behind him. Azazel ran for it, only to stop, turning around, "Empoleon, use Hydro pump!"

Empoleon complied, a torrent of water ready between his flippers, before he fired it. It hit the bottom of the cavern, breaking the ground. She nodded, before continuing her dash. Empoleon was surprisingly quick for a penguin, able to keep up with her, while Lucario and Zoroark ran on all fours in front of them, Dante in front.

That's when she noticed it.

Where was Elissa?

Azazel skid to a stop, only to jump at the sound of a scream.

Elissa's scream.

"ELLE!" Dante shouted, before pushing past Azazel, running at a much more frantic pace. Azazel didn't even notice it until she nearly ran into the ground, as she picked up speed.

Finally, Azazel spotted them, five of these other "goons". Two of them held Elissa by the arms, slowly dragging her away.

"ELISSA!" Azazel cringed, as Dante dashed from behind her, jumping the torn ground, before leaping kicking one of them. Monferno wasn't to far, the fire on her tail raging.

"Stay here!" Azazel shouted, dropping her bag, "I need you guys ready to run when I say so."

Zoroark gave her a look, only to shake his head, "Um, no. You don't fight. You'll stay here-."

But Azazel had already made the jump.

She hit the ground running, only to shake her head. What the hell was she doing!? She had no fighting experience! She went for a punch, only to watch as her hit bounce off of the goons shoulder. He looked at her, then his shoulder, before grinning, "We can take you with us as well." He murmured, grabbing her.

Azazel screamed in terror, trying her hardest to get the guy to let go, only to feel the man's grip slacken. She opened her eyes, confused, only to see Dante standing there, looking annoyed, "Come on then! I need your help to get Elissa!"

Azazel shook her head, trying to ignore her dizzy state of mind, only to nod, "O-okay." She murmured, before nodding, "Right!"

Dante nodded, before dashing at the two holding Elissa, letting out a small battle cry, before hitting one of them. Azazel tackled the other down, the only thing she could really manage to do. With sheer luck, the goon she knocked down was out, on the floor under her. Azazel got off, before quickly making a grab for Elissa, pulling her away.

Dante knocked the other out with a punch, before grabbing Elissa, pulling her away from Azazel in a rough manner, "We need to go!" He shouted, pushing him over to Monferno, who grabbed her and threw her up to Azazel's Pokémon. Lucario and Zoroark grabbed each arm, pulling Elissa up, while Dante dashed over to Monferno.

He jumped up, landing onto Monferno's interlocked hands, before the Monferno pushed him up. He landed right next to Lucario, before giving Azazel a look, "Well? Come on then, we've got to lose these guys!"

Azazel tilted her head to the side, before nodding. She ran at the Monferno, jumping onto her ready interlocked hands, before jumping up. Thank God for Zoroark, she'd over shot it a bit, and if Zoroark hadn't caught her, should would have ended up as grease spot on the floor.

But, Dante wouldn't allow anytime to comprehend that her living was a miracle, as he grabbed her hand, Monferno (She's a monkey. It's not to hard to climb when you're a monkey) holding Elissa close, "Come on, pick it up!" He shouted, making a mad dash down the cave.

He didn't even bother to turn around, as his grip on Azazel's hand got tighter, forcing himself to run faster. Azazel could hear the others behind them, as Dante pulled her along. Honestly, he'd never struck her as the strong type, which made it hard to wrap her head around the fact that he was out-running her.

Finally, at the end of the cave was a bright light, the sun, "Come on, we're almost there!" Dante shouted, pulling Azazel along, before finally pushing her out of the mouth of the cave.

Azazel rolled, before coming to a stop, right where the thin cliff-side walk way dropped off into waterfall. Azazel let out a small whimper, as she scrambled back, breathing in nd out deeply. In all her years of running barefoot, she was positive that she'd never ran that fast.

But it wasn't over just yet.

Lucario scooped Azazel up, before taking off after Dante, who had yet to stop running, "We need to make it to Hearthome!" He shouted frantically.

In the back of her head, she was wondering what he had to fear. This…team Galactic seemed to want nothing to do with them. Thy were only after her…Maybe he was afraid of what would happen being caught with her?

Azazel didn't even know what she had don to have deserved to have this happen. When she felt Lucario come to a stop, Azazel looked up, confused, only to feel her expression fall.

At the entrance of the city, a team of four goons stood, all of them accompanied by Zubat and Glameow. Azazel felt a small tug from the back of her head, a memory she didn't want to remember at the time.

"That's far enough." A goon said, a lady by the sound and looks of it. "Give us the girl, and no one gets hurt."

"Armless must have call them all in." Dante cursed, pushing Elissa behind him, Monferno ready to attack. He grabbed his other pokeballs, only to growl lightly, "They're all fainted." He cursed.

Azazel got up onto her feet, "Lucario, Zoroark, Empoleon; at the ready!"

The lady laughed, "You're attempts to fight will become rendered useless." She murmured, before looking behind them, "About time."

Azazel didn't need to turn around to know that the ones following after them in the cave were behind them now, and by the sound of it, they had there own Pokémon out as well.

"You're out numbered and out-matched." The lady insisted, holding out her hand, "Now come over her, girl; Cyrus is waiting-."

"Houndoom, flamethrower!"

The lady jumped, screaming as a roaring fire nearly missed her, jumping back. In the door of the gateway, a boy stood. He had silver streaks in his golden hair, silver glasses outlining his green eyes. His skin was similar to her own, pale as a ghost. He wore a warm-looking brown jacket over a black shirt and shorts, with a red cap, combat boots and a dark red backpack. At his side, a Houndoom growled, back arched as he prepared to attack.

The boy glared the Galactic goons over, before facing Azazel. His breathing hitched a bit, before he shook his head, "Get inside the city, I'll help hold them off!"

Azazel took some time to understand, only to have Dante grab her hand, the other holding Elissa tightly, "Faster, Az!" He shouted, running for it.

Her legs screamed out in protests, as she was forced into a sprint once again. Behind her, a battle raged on, as Empoleon, Monferno and the Houndoom held the enemy forces off. Meanwhile, Zoroark ran up ahead, Lucario not to far behind.

Once they crossed into the route connector, the boy called his Pokémon back, before backing up, "Once we get to the Pokémon center, we should be fine!" He insisted, before running. Azazel held her pokeballs, out, calling back her Pokémon, before dashing after him, Dante and Elissa behind him.

The four ignored the odd looks they received from on-lookers, until they collapsed at the door of the Pokémon center, finally allowed to rest.

Azazel felt a tug on her hand, as someone slowly pulled her up. She opened her eyes, only to feel a light blush as she became face to face with the green eyed stranger, "Umm…H-hi…"

He smiled lightly, "Hey. My name's Lusius. Lusius Yami."

Dante gave him a look, as he helped Elissa up, "…That's some name."

Lusius sighed, "I know. That's why I'd rather go by my last name rather then my first."

Azazel shrugged, "Yami's a cool name." She insisted, before coughing into her hand, "So…What now?"

Dante looked around, only to sigh, "I don't know yet. I don't wanna be out here, the city won't provide much protection."

Yami shook his head, "No, they wouldn't try to attack us now."

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Oh really? And how would you know?"

Yami gave him a confused look, only to shake his head, "You think that I'm with them? No way! The only reason I believe we're safe is because this is a city!"

"That has nothing to do with the question." Dante pressed, getting all up into his face, pushing Azazel to the side, "I don't like that."

Yami sighed, "This is how you thank me." He murmured, before looking Dante in the eye, "Look; Dante, right? Use some common sense here. This is a pretty secretive team; if they attack you here, they're basically asking for Officer Jenny to go after them."

Dante's eyes widened, as he backed down, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry." He spat out, before looking around, "So, if it's all the same with you, I've got a gym to beat. Come on, Elissa." He murmured, taking Elissa's wrist before walking away.

Yami and Azazel could only stare, as he walked a couple step, only to walk back, "I've got to heal my Pokémon." He murmured, pushing past them, into the center.

Azazel stood there like a statue before Yami coughed into his elbow, "Look, if you don't trust me either, I understand-."

"Oh no, that's just Dante." Azazel murmured, before making a small pouty face, "He doesn't trust anyone."

Yami nodded, before sighing, "…I'm real sorry about that. It's just that…Well…I don't like them. I've got something to settle with one of the commanders." At the last word, Azazel noticed his fist clenching.

Azazel nodded, looking around, "…So…I'm new here."

Yami gave her a look, "Really? Never been to Hearthome?"

"Nope."

"Where you from?"

"…Well, I moved from Twinleaf for a long time, then came back."

"Okay, where did you move to?"

"…Somewhere far."

Yami gave her a look, only to shake his head, lightly grasping her hand, "Come on, I'll show you around." He said, smiling, only to have his expression fall, "I mean, if you want me to."

Azazel could only shake her head, a small smile on her face, "Y-yeah, let's go." She insisted, following after him, Yami slowly but surely pulling her along.

* * *

 **And there is the other possible ship.**

 **Don't you just love all of the choices?**

 **I'll say it now, just to get it out of the way. This story has no definite ship. It's not cannon, any of it. I wanted to see how many different ships we can come up with, and thus, as of now, there is no cannon ship. Maybe, if you guys want, it'll have different endings for different ships, but as of now, there is no main ship.**


	10. Chapter 10: Yami's Light

**Hi hi!**

 **Amy: Hello, hello, hello, how low?**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Me: Yeah, she's got a thing for songs at the moment. I don't know why; she was real into Puzzles at one point.**

 **Amy: All I did was challange a rubix cube!**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Me: Just...Don't bother, Amy has, and never will make sense. You should see when she calls people-**

 **Amy: I use to call her on my cellphone~**

 **Azazel:...What even?**

 **Amy: No? Okay, wait, I've got this...I use to call her on my "Keetai"~**

 **Me: You've got the lyrics all messed up.**

 **Amy: No I didn't! I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad; I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad!**

 **Me: You used that song already.**

 **Azazel: But they are kinda good...and funny**

 **Amy: Yeah, see! damn, wish we could turn back time-**

 **Me: No-**

 **Amy: -To the good 'ole days!**

 **Me: Just stop-**

 **Azazel: When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're stress out.**

 **Me: Ack, not you too!**

 **Azazel: Well, I never did get to meet my mom...So...Yeah...**

 **Me: Umm..Yeah...So...Anyway...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

It had been a long time since she'd last felt so calm and relaxed around someone that wasn't her three. Unlike Dante, Yami was…nice.

He was easy to be around, always smiling, always holding a smile on his face, "That's the poffin house; wanna go in?"

Azazel shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. I can't bake to save my life."

Yami laughed, "You know, you didn't strike me as the funny type." He murmured, clasping his hands behind himself, "You seem like a real serious person."

Azazel smiled, "Well, to be honest; I try to be." She admitted, pulling at her hair absentmindedly, "Where I moved, I had to be serious."

Yami gave her a look, "How old are you?"

"…12, Why?"

Yami gave her a look, "You're only twelve!?" He sked, only to sigh, "Not my point. Did the people you live with really expect you to act like an adult?"

"Yes."

Yami's eyes went wide, before he whistled, "Wow, you're real hardcore!"

"Umm…Thank you?"

Yami laughed, shaking her a bit, "You lived a sealed-off life or something?"

"…You could say that."

Yami boke into a big grin, "You sure aren't normal."

Azazel couldn't help but feel a bit offended, "I'm sorry?"

Yami's eyes widened, "N-no, I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly, "I meant it as in…You're special."

"mm…Thanks?"

"…Let's just move on." He murmured, walking on.

The two walked on, an odd silence filling the air as they passed the a tall building with white pillars and an arched doorway, "…Hey, Yami."

"Hmm?"

"What's that?"

Yami looked up at the building, "That? Oh, it's the contest hall. All of the best coordinators gather there to see who's the best."

"Like…A sort of Pokémon pageant?"

Yami cocked his head to the side, only to nod, "Yeh, kind of. Look, earlier, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay; it just caught me off guard, that's all." Azazel insisted.

Yami nodded, walking on. The sun slowly sank back into the mountain's cover, "…Hey, Az. Can I call you Az?"

Azazel nodded, "Sure; what do you need?"

"Wanna grab dinner with me?"

Azazel was oblivious to Yami's shy smile, as she nodded, "Sure. Where would you recommend?"

* * *

Azazel had lost track of time, and before she knew it, she was seated in a nice light pink restaurant, the theme seeming to revolve around the Contest hall, with the white pillars holding up the dome-like ceiling.

Yami sat across from her, smiling warmly, "So then…Umm…" He said, before laughing nervously, "I'm sorry. I can't really think of anyway to start conversation…" He laughed, before snapping his fingers, "So, who's your first Pokémon?"

Azazel sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "To be honest, I had those three since I was a kid. The Budew is the only real new one, got Ivy in the forest."

Yami's eyes widened, "Really? How?"

"I grew up with them." Azazel said, shrugging, before laughing lightly to herself, "They haven't changed much from then, really. My Lucario, he's still kinda…'Whimpish'. He means well, and he's a nice guy; but he's not very strong, nor is he confident."

Yami nodded, "What about you're Empoleon?"

Azazel laughed lightly, "He's always been really stern. He's like a huge metal wall. A loveable, meaningful metal wall. He's a nice guy, once you've gotten under how scary he can be at times. I don't know how, but he can cook real good."

Yami laughed once again, "An Empoleon that can cook? I need to see that to believe it." He laughed, "So, you said there were three?"

"Ah, yes; the troublemaker." Azazel murmured, rubbing the back of her head, "He's never been a guy for…rules."

"So...he's not evil, is he?" Yami pushed.

"W-what? No, no way!" Azazel shook her head, "No, he's just…So out of it. He's a good guy, a great guy; he just doesn't know when to stop. Fighting him is like fighting some animal with no leash, nothing to hold it back. He's a no-bars-held kind of guy."

Yami nodded, "Yeah, my Houndoom use to be like that, before he evolved." Yami murmured, only to tilt his head to the side, "I had nicknamed his Kasai back then; don't really use that nickname now. But my Houndoom grew out of it."

Azazel shrugged, about to press on, only to have the waitress come back, "Here's your food; enjoy!"

Azazel looked it over, poking the fish, "…Is this a Magikarp?"

Yami stopped eating all together, looking at his plate in fake horror, "My Arceus; it is!"

The two shared a small laugh, before they went on. Yami took a sip of water, before sighing, "So, did you nickname them?"

"Hmm?" Azazel asked absentmindedly, only to nod, "Yeah. I gave them names that I thought fit them when I was younger." She said. It was silent, before she finally realized that he was waiting, "Oh…Oh yeah. So, I had nicknamed Lucario Lucas, since I figured that it sounded like-."

"A wimpy name." Yami finished, snickering.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Azazel cried, but it was too late. Yami was laughing, tears in his eyes, before finally coming to a stop.

"I'm s-sorry." Yami laughed, "That's…just kinda funny."

Azazel couldn't help but break into a small laugh, "Yeah, that must have been a small joke when I was younger." She laughed, before leaning forward, "Guess what I nicknamed my Empoleon?"

Yami sighed, "Hmm, lemme think…He sounds like a real formal guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…Gotta think…E names…E names…" Yami murmured, holding his head, "I've got nothing."

"Of, come on; you can get it!" Azazel insisted, smiling, "There aren't to many formal E names."

"Yes there are!" Yami groaned, holding his head, before it snapped into place, "Got it! Edward, right?"

Azazel nodded, "Yeah!" She said, smiling, "Sounds real formal, doesn't it?"

"Very." Yami nodded, "I don't know why it took so long for me to figure out, in all honesty. It was so easy to understand too!"

Azazel nodded, taking another bite of the still-mystery fish, before asking, "So, ho old are you?"

"Turned 14 a little while ago." Yami murmured, laughing lightly, "It wasn't anything real special though, just another day."

"But it's your birthday!" Azazel insisted, "Didn't you celebrate?"

Yami nodded, "Well…Umm…All I have is Houndoom."

"What about family?" Azazel asked.

A shiver went up Yami's back, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "…I never did meet my dad." He started slowly, as Azazel's eyes widened.

"You don't have to-."

"N-N-no, it's okay." Yami murmured, shaking ever so slightly, before taking a deep breath, "Had an older brother; left when I was two. Said he'd go join the war, find dad while he was at it." Yami sniffled lightly, "They sent his body in the next week."

Azazel could only listen, to paralyzed by the fear of saying the wrong thing, while Yami went on, "My mom, she tried to stay strong. She didn't like it when I left." He had to stop himself at this point, tears streaking down his face, "S-sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, it's my fault. I asked." Azazel murmured, rubbing her wrists.

"What about you?" Yami asked, only to jump back a bit, "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Azazel shook her head, "No, I pried into your life, it's only fair for me to return the favor." She murmured, before taking a deep breath, "I don't know my birth dad, and I don't have many clear memories of my birth mom…But, I do remember someone." Azazel laughed lightly, "This guy, his name was Hase; h took me in. He was a real…noble-honorable person. Great guy."

Yami nodded, taking a sip of water, "So, he's not related to you?"

"Not in any possible way. "Azazel insisted, giggling to herself, "Honestly, Hase isn't…Normal enough to be human at times."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's weird, he was psychic at times; always knowing where I was and where I'd be." Azazel said, laughing to herself, "What's so funny?"

"Come to think of it; he was a real good fighter too."

Yami nodded, "Gotta be, if you wanna survive in this world."

Something about the way he had said that caught Azazel off guard, "…Well, in that case, I kinda wish that he'd taught me a move or two."

Yami nodded, before sighing, leaning back, "That was a good meal, wouldn't you agree?"

Azazel nodded, before a long yawn drew itself from her mouth, "Sure was."

Yami got up from his chair, before holding out his hand for her to shake, "Listen, Az; thanks for joining me. But, I've got to get back on the road, places to go, people to see; ya know?"

Azazel nodded, standing up on her own, "Yeah, I understand. Thank you as well; it's been a while since ve last been able to relate that well with someone new."

"You said it." Yami said, smiling, before looking around. Once he was sure no one was staring, be placed a small chaste kiss on the back of her hand, "I'll see you around…Hopefully." Yami said, and with a shy smile, he was gone.

Azazel stood there, stunned, only to shake her head, her brain still processing what had just happened.

* * *

 **Me: Yeah, sorry for the short chapter, you guys.**

 **Azazel: Can I go and take a nap now?**

 **Amy: No. I'm taking you too lunch.**

 **Azazel: *Blushing* Like...Like a date?**

 **Amy: WHAT!? HELL NO, NOT IN THAT WAY!**

 **Me: I belive that she means as friends, Azazel. Oh, speaking of which, does anyone understand where the name "Azazel" came from? If you do, put it in the reviews! If not, just try to guess; I'd like to know where you guys think the name came from.**

 **Amy: If ya ask me, it sounds like a name of a demon. Like the name of a serial killer.**

 **Azazel: What? No, I'd never.**

 **Me: Are you sure? A lot can happen to a person during there journey.**

 **Azazel: What's that suppose to mean?**

 **Amy: People change; that's all.**

 **Azazel: I'm aware; but nothing that drastic could ever happen; right?**

 **Amy: Oh, you've got no idea.**

 **Me: The outside world is a very dangerous place, it'll do things to the brightest people.**

 **Amy: True.**

 **Azazel: The world's a scary place.**

 **Amy: Yeah, the world's all like "Oh, I love you; DIE!"**

 **Me:...Yeah...Sure...**

 **Anyway...**

 **This is the mark of the end of the chapter. Now that we've got Yami in the picture, only more will come along. More people, more options, more ships. Put it in the reviews if you ship Azazel X Dante or Azazel X Yami.**

 **Or, if you're into the ships that make no sense, like, I don't know, Azazel X Kenny; then feel free to leave those in the reivews as well!**

 **Well, I'm finished for now guys, hope you ll enjoyed, please do leave a reivew so I know what I'm doing right and/or wrong! That's it then, I'll cya later on!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	11. Chapter 11: The two sides of Charlie

**Hello-**

 **Amy: -From the other side!**

 **Me: You had that joke already!**

 **Amy: Aww man...Wish we could turn back time...To the good ole days.**

 **Me: You and me both, but till then, we move and and hope that tomorrow will be better.**

 **Azazel: I like that.**

 **Amy: Whatever.**

 **Me: Nothing else to say guys, so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

When she'd gotten back to the center, she found herself simply seated onto one of the many couches in the lobby, deep in thought. She tried to process the earlier evening. Heck, she was trying to make sense of the whole day, to be honest.

She sighed, why did such a nice guy need to leave? She had to issue with travelling with Dante and Elissa but…she rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly, "Nothing good ever stays around for too long." She murmured, before looking up at the door.

Suddenly, a girl ran down from the hall holding the rental rooms, one with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, "About time you showed up!"

Azazel couldn't help but jump back, stunned, while Elissa pulled her down the hall, smiling, "We came back and got us a room right after big brother beat up the gym leader!" She giggled, "She was really pretty!"

Elissa stopped at a door, throwing it open, before pushing Azazel inside. Azazel looked about the room, a bit of her happy that it looked the same as the one in Eterna city, before setting her stuff onto the other bed.

Azazel leaned back on the bed, breathing in deeply, only to wince, jumping as one of the pokeballs on her belt popped open.

Zoroark growled, looming over Azazel, "Kept us cooped up in there for long enough now, don't ya think?"

Azazel jumped, as she fumbled for her pokeballs, "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" She murmured, before sending the other three out. She sighed, "I'm so sorry I made you wait, you guys!" They didn't seem to notice much, nor care, as Budew jumped up into her arms, not a single care in the world as she nuzzled Azazel's hand.

Azazel couldn't help but smile, "Oh, who's such a cutie pie? Yes you are, yes you are!" Azazel giggled, tossing Ivy up and down. The tiny grass type squealed, laughing and cheering.

Just then, steam drifted from the bathroom as the door was opened. Azazel couldn't help but stare as Dante walked out, "Hey, Elissa; hurry up and-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dante shouted, pulling at his towel. All he had was that white fluff on, over his waist and lower,.

To be honest, Dante's torso was nothing to laugh at. He had a pretty strong yet lean build under that shirt and jacket.

"STOP STARING PERV AND TELL ME WHY YOU'RE IN HERE!" Dante yelled, jumping behind one of the beds, eyes shifting over the side of the bed, while his hand searched for some loose clothing, "WELL!?"

"Elissa let me in!" Azazel murmured, trying to play it off coolly, while Elissa laughed in the background, Zoroark and Empoleon laughing right behind him. Or no; Empoleon simply had a short smile on his face, his shoulders jolting every now and then, "It's not my fault you're half naked!"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU WALKED IN!"

"Shut up, I was on this bed when you decided to put on your little torso show."

"TORSO SHOW!?"

Elissa sighed, before tossing Dante his shirt, "You gonna keep cowering behind that bed or what?"

"HEY, IF ANYTHING, I SHOULD BE YELLING AT YOU!"

Azazel groaned, leaning back on the bed, "Come on now, why don't we just go to sleep-."

"No." Dante growled, pulling the shirt over his head, the towel making it look like he was wearing a sort of skirt, as she stood up, "This isn't your room!"

Elissa huffed, "Come on now, big brother! You said that she could travel with us-."

"Travel; fine. But sleeping in the same room?"

"That's what friends do!"

Azazel got up, "Look, if you want me to leave, I'll just leave." She murmured.

"But I don't want you to leave!" Elissa pouted, stomping her foot on the ground, "Dante, let her sleep in the room with us, come on! Stop being such a stick up the butt!"

"What did you just call me!?" Dante grumbled, to tired to shout, as he waved them both off, "Fine." Dante murmured, "She can sleep in here. But that's it."

Elissa sighed, "It couldn't hurt to be nice to Azazel, ya know."

"Put a sock in it." Dante murmured, before giving Azazel a look, "Goodnight, little Az."

"Goodnight…Hot head."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

* * *

After a hearty breakfast of pancakes, the three were on the move once again. But, after the events of the earlier day, it was finally agreed that they stayed in town for a bit longer.

"We're wasting time." Dante murmured.

"Better then spending it dead." Azazel murmured back, Elissa giggling between them.

At the moment, the three of them sat around a table, right outside a café. Dante sighed, taking another sip from his cup, as he eyed Azazel, "…We still need to talk about that."

"Hmm?" Azazel murmured, spacing out as she watched Zoroark and Lucario at it once again, "About?"

"Team Galactic."

From where he was sitting, Empoleon shot up a bit, a sort of protective look on his face, before giving the two a look. Instantly, they calm down, Zoroark shooting Lucario a look, before Ivy jumped into the Lucario's arms.

"…Go on." She murmured, trying to play it cool.

"Quit acting."

"Huh?"

"I said quit acting." Dante hissed, his eyes narrowing, "You're hiding something."

"Like what!?"

Dante growled lightly, "I don't like liars."

"Look, I don't know why they're after me, I really don't." Azazel insisted, rubbing the back of her neck, "I mean, I'm nothing special."

"But that's not true!" Elissa insisted, "She can speak to Pokémon!"

At those words, Dante covered her mouth, before looking around. Once he was sure that no one was watching, he dropped his hand, "She can't."

"Yes she can!"

"You're sounding crazy." Dante murmured, before giving Azazel a look, "…So you don't know why they're after you?"

Azazel shook her head, causing Dante to sigh, leaning back, "…Maybe they're after us…I mean…After what I did…" He murmured, only to sigh again.

Elissa shook her head, "No. They wanted someone with some sort of power…Like talking to Pokémon-."

"Enough of that." Dante growled, only to shake his head, "But you're right. Still, what we managed to do…"

"What are you talking about?" Azazel inquired, an eyebrow raised, "What did you two do?"

"None of your damn business." Dante growled.

"So…Lemme get this straight…You're allowed to get mad at me for not saying everything, but not vice versa?" Azazel growled lightly, annoyed, "The hell?"

Dante looked like he was about to bite back, only to have his head whip up, a grimace on his face, "Get up."

"…Huh?"

"I said get up!" Dante growled, pulling Azazel up.

"Hey, let my arm go, damnit!" Azazel growled, getting up.

Elissa did the same, wearing a concerned and confused look, "What is it big-?"

"He's here."

Just like that, Elissa's expression fell, a more serious one taking her face. Just a glimpse at her made Azazel shudder; if she was getting serious, something was about to go down, "…Azazel, call your Pokémon back; we've gotta run."

Azazel nodded, giving her Pokémon a look, as she called them back, "Lucario…Empoleon…Budew…Oh no…"

"Oh no? What do you mean, OH NO!?" Dante whisper shouted, only to shake his head, "It'll have to wait, we need to leave!"

Azazel had no time to understand, as Dante ran out of the café, Elissa not to far behind him. He pushed past crowds of people, pushing them out of the way, along with whatever could be used at the time.

Suddenly, Dante came to a stop, "Stay." He whispered lowly, before pushing Azazel into a dark alleyway. Elissa followed right after her, looking around, while Dante pushed them farther in, "Elissa, you got them?"

"Always." She nodded, before pulling off her bag. She opened the zipper, causing Pichu to pop out, his head tilted to the side, "Can you be a dear and get our stuff?" Elissa asked.

Pichu pushed something up to the top of the bag, two hilts…

…Two daggers.

Azazel nearly screamed, as Elissa pulled one out, tossing it to Dante, "Got your gun?"

"G-gun!?"

"Yeah. Always."

"A-always?"

Dante pulled his gun from the back of his belt, the part that was always hidden by his shirt and jacket, "…Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Too late.

IN front of the alleyway, a person stood, arms crossed over his chest, a pout on his face. His jade green eyes narrowed, his hair spikey and short, the black looking like a sort of raven color. His white skin stood out from his dark red shirt and black long pants, a belt going over his chest in an "X" formation, holding six pokeballs, three each. His shoes looked like he'd used them of his trip out of hell.

The boy smirked, "Dante."

Dante growled lightly, "Charlie."

Charlie laughed, before giving Elissa a look, "A pleasure, little girl." H smirked.

"Can it." Elissa growled, yet her knees were still quivering. She held the knife like a kunai, "I…I won't hesitate to hurt you if you come any closer!"

Charlie's grin widened, "Oh? You make it sound like I'm the bad guy." He murmured, before his eyes landed on Azazel, "And I see you've got the girl Galactic wants. Now, is it really smart to wear two targets on your back?"

Azazel grimaced, "W-what does team Galactic want with me!?"

Charlie gave her a look, only to shake his head, "You really don't know? Wow, how dense. I'm not even in the full loop and I know; such a shame. Someone like you…We could use you."

Dante cocked his gun back, aiming, "Shut up and fight, you honor less person!"

"Honor less? Honor less!? You have some balls, calling me HONOR LESS!" Charlie shouted, "Besides, we don't want the officials on you now, do we?"

"Like you've got any place to talk!" Charlie shot back, head down, "What you did to me…hat you did to my grandfather…All because what? You couldn't live where you once where?"

"Shut up." Dante growled lightly, "I swear, I don't care about officer Jenny; I'll shoot you."

Charlie whipped his head back, laughing as loudly as he could, "I know you, Dante. That gun…It's on for show. Why couldn't you go back to the boy you once were?"

"Why did you join team Galactic!?"

"…I have my reasons."

"Exactly."

Elissa and Azazel simply watched from the sidelines, both stuck in the tense air. The two of them, even while shouting at each other, they looked like they were both ready to kill. Charlie had pulled out a pokeball, and by the way he held it, it must have been a real strong Pokémon. Dante fumbled with his gun, a look on his face.

He was scared.

"…Now Charlie…Don't do anything stupid…Like last time. "

"Oh, like you've got anything to say." Charlie snapped back, before tossing up his pokeball.

Elissa grabbed her wrists, dragging Azazel behind him, "Come on, we've got to go; now!" Elissa insisted, pulling her back.

"What are you talking about?" Azazel asked.

"Torterra, DESTROY THE THEIFS!"

Azazel didn't need to turn around to know what had happened, nor did she have to scream to show her fear, as she dashed with Elissa.

"What about your brother?" Azazel screamed over the fighting behind her.

Elissa shook her head, "He'll be fine, we've got to get to a safe place!"

"Why? It's just like a huge Pokémon battle!"

"I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THIEF!"

'"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER, YOU GALACTIC SCUM!"

"WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, I'LL HANG YOUR BODY FROM A TREE, FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE YOUR WORHTLESSNESS!"

"I'LL PUT SO MANY BULLETS INTO YOUR BODY, YOU'LL RESEMBLE A DART BOARD MORE THEN A HUMAN!"

"Oh…"

Elissa nodded, before breathing out, "Yeah…They always get like this."

Dante growled, before taking out his own pokeball, "Monferno, help me take care of this GALACTIC SCUM!"

Monferno growled lightly at the Torterra, only to have it shrug Monferno off, growling even more.

Azazel scoffed, "We can't just wait here; we've got to help out!" She shouted, before pulling out a pokeball, "Empoleon, help Dante out!"

Upon entry, he gave Dante a look, before doing the same to Azazel, "…".

Azazel sighed, "Yes, help Dante! Yes, I know he's an ass to us, but he's done so much for us!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN ASS!?"

Empoleon sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Charlie laughed, talking off his other pokeballs, "Oh? We're playing that way?"

Dante gave Azazel a look, "Come on, Az! I need you to get Elissa; take her far from here!"

Azazel growled, "Stop trying to act like a macho man and accept the fact that you need my help!" She then threw her hand to the side, "Empoleon, Metal claw!"

The tips of Empoleon's wings glow a bright white, before he jumps forth, wings out and ready to attack. He struck the Torterra's shell, only to jump back from the force of the hit. The Torterra smirked, trying to egg the calm penguin on.

Dante growled, "You idiot, attack somewhere else! That's the turtle's shell, you idiot!" He then growled to himself again, before turning to Elissa, "Go, run! Go to Solaceon, and don't look back! Keep running till you find Jackie's house; we'll meet you there!"

Elissa shook her head, only to back up, "…K-kay!" She whimpered, before dashing off.

Dante gave Azazel a look, "Since you won't go with her, I had to send her away on her own! I swear, if she gets hurt-."

"You won't be around to care!" Charlie shouted, before throwing up more pokeballs, "Crobat, Garchomp, Floatzel, Flareon; MAKE SURE THESE DIRTY SCUM BAGS DON'T TRY TO LEAVE ALIVE!"

His Pokémon grinned in an evil way, causing Dante and Azazel to flinch back. "Damn." Dante murmured, wanting to pull his own pokeballs, only to shake his head, "Monferno is the only Pokémon that's battle ready."

Azazel grimaced, tugging lightly at Lucario's pokeball, "…Lucario, I need you too fight!"

Lucario was dumped onto the ground, sitting, s he looked around, "…Azazel, what's-Oh m-my…D-do I h-h-have t-too…F-fight?"

Azazel sighed, rubbing her head, "…Buddy, I know you don't like to fight, but we need help."

Lucario didn't move from his position, scared and cowering on the floor. Empoleon tried to get him to get up, only to jump back, as the Garchomp lurched forward with what looked to be a dragon claw, causing Empoleon to jump back from the attack.

Lucario yelped, rolling out of the way. He gulped, summoning a small bone rush between his paws, "S-stay back!" He yelled, trying to defend himself with the bone, only to drop it in his fear.

Charlie laughed, "Oh, come on! For someone with your power, you rally don't know how to really use it, do ya?" He then grinned, "Flareon, dispose of them!"

The Flareon's eyes cackled like the fire's on his back, as he prepared a fire blast.

Aimed for Lucario.

"Lucario, move!" Azazel shouted, only to watch as he sat there, petrified, "Empoleon, help him!"

"…Busy…" Empoleon murmured, jumping back as his battle with the Garchomp, Torterra and Floatzel went down hill.

Azazel whimpered, shaking her head, before dashing forward, standing over Lucario, "Lucario, move!"

All he could do was watch in terror, as Azazel stood over him, "I won't let you hurt him!"

The look in the Flareon's eye was dark, as he charged the attack…

…Only to turn around, firing it at Charlie.

Charlie jumped back, out of the way of the attack, before giving the Flareon a look, "W-what the heck, Chara!?"

The Flareon smirked in a dastardly way, "My name isn't Chara, buddy." He smirked, before a dark purple fog came off of him. Zoroark shook his mane, smirking, "Sounds a tad to evil. Zachary's just a troublemaker name."

"But…you…How…" Azazel stuttered, eyes still wide.

Zoroark flashed her a smirk, "Come on now, my pranks know no end. It was simple, really. I was waiting to jump Dante, then you guys all ran for it. Found this guy, and jumped into the Flareon's place."

Charlie looked around, "Flareon!? Come on, Chara; where are you!?"

Zoroark grinned, before pulling Lucario up, "Get up, pint size!" He growled, before looking over to Empoleon, "Come on, bro; time to disappear!"

Empoleon nodded from where he was, jumping back, away from a Garchomp's attack, "Hmm."

He gave Dante a look, only to growl, shaking his head, "Azazel, get ready to grab dickhead and run." Zoroark shouted, before purple covered his arms, Zoroark's eyes glowing like purple wisps of fire. He let out a roar, before smashing the ground with his Night daze.

Charlie growled, stepping back, as a purple fog covered the area, "Keep a watchful eye." He growled, peeking into the fog. Finally, he saw some movement, before pointing, "THERE!"

Multiple attacks were launched into the purple haze, only to have Charlie's eyes widen, "Stopstopstopstopstopstop!" He shouted, leaping into the dust, only to have his head pop back up, a fainted Flareon in his hands.

"Hehehe…I'm sorry about that, Chara."

* * *

 **If you can tell me where the name Chara's from, then...**

 **Point for you.**

 **Azazel: Chara, like fire, or Chara, like CHARActer?**

 **Amy: Depends on what you're outlook is, what are you looking in from.**

 **Me: My God...You sounded...Smart...**

 **...The fuck...**

 **Amy: What? I hang around Mewtwo-**

 **Azazel: You do!?**

 **Amy: Yeah, I'm dating him.**

 **Azazel:...We're talking about the same asshole that's a total grump in the halls of origin, right?**

 **Amy: Umm...No? I mean, he can be a grumpy cat at times, but he's not always like that.**

 **Azazel: Odd...I can't get that guy to even look at my at times...**

 **Amy: Hmm, what would happen if I had swapped places with you.**

 **Azazel: Hmm?**

 **Amy: Well, you see, I...Umm...No, never mind.**

 **Azazel:...? Okay, whatever.**

 **Me: It's kill, or be killed.**

 **Amy: Huh?**

 **Me: That's how you play the game.**

 **Azazel: What game?**

 **Me: It's kill or be killed.**

 **Amy: What the hell ae you talking about!?**

 **Me: Either way, it ends the same.**

 **Azazel: Stop that!**

 **Me: Everyone you love.**

 **Amy: What's that suppose to mean?**

 **Me: Everyone you know.**

 **Azazel: Where are you going with this?**

 **Me: Everyone will die.**

 **Amy: Who's dying!?**

 **Me: And they'll die because of you!**

 **Amy:...**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Me: If you know what that part of the song is from, then more points for you. Sorry, I'm really into this fandom at the moment.**

 **Amy:...? wait, ooooh. It's a bautiful day outside.**

 **Azazel: Is it?**

 **Me: Birds are singing.**

 **Azazel: Are they?**

 **Amy: Flowers are blooming.**

 **Azazel: Stop it, you two!**

 **Me: On days like these-**

 **Amy: -Kids like you...**

 **Azazel:...?!**

 **ShOuLd bE buRnInG iN hELl**

 **Amy: Ack!**

 **Me: So you do know it.**

 **Azazel:...I'm sorry, do I?**

 **Me:...?**

 **Fuck it, this chapter has gone on for long enough already.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave a review, and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong!**

 **Oh, as a side-side note, you know that co-author I told you guys about, MayaPapaya? More commonly known as little sister, it's her birthday today~!**

 **Well, that's it. Till later on, you guys!**

 **Bai bai!**


	12. Chapter 12: Just give me a chance

**Yo.**

 **Amy: Howsit.**

 **Azazel: Erm...Wassup?**

 **Me:...?**

 **Amy: Good enough for now.**

 **Me: Yeh, you just gotta get use to something new. It'll take a while, I mean, you don't really know modern slang and actions; right?**

 **Amy: Yeah, she doesn't know about stuff like smoking.**

 **Azazel: ?**

 **Amy:...Cancer sticks?**

 **Azazel:...?**

 **Amy: Argh...She's hopeless.**

 **Me: Hush hush now, with due time, she'll be just like the others.**

 **Erin: Yeah! Let's just hope that we don't get another Amy; those are wild.**

 **Amy:...HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE!?**

 **Me: I'd like to ask the same.**

 **Erin: Ripped a hole in the fourth wall.**

 **Me: Crap, I'm all out of duct tape to. Do you know how irritating it is to get off of my lazy ass and get more stuff!?**

 **Azazel:...**

 **Amy:...**

 **Erin:...**

 **Me:...ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel finally came to a stop, leaning on a tree, breathing in and out deeply, "D-Dante…You okay?"

Dante growled, "I'm fine!" He growled, petting Monferno's tired head, before returning her to the pokeball. He then gave Azazel a look, What the hell's your problem!?"

Azazel jumped back as he yelled, "…I'm s-sorry?"

"If it wasn't for you, we would have had a chance of winning!" Dante shouted, "But no, your stupid Zoroark had to go and pull all of that!"

Zoroark growled from where he was, only to have Dante growl back, "He saved us all!" Azazel jumped in, annoyed, "If it wasn't for him, you'd be a grease spot in that alleyway!"

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be traveling alone!" Dante shot back.

Azazel groaned, tugging at her hair, "I can't… just…Argh!" She shouted, punching the tree, only to jump back, letting out a howl of pain.

Dante laughed lightly, "And you lose fights against trees." He added, "Let me just add that to the list of crap you can and can't do."

Empoleon gave him a look, while walking over, looking over her fist, "It'll bleed…But you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Ed." He said, murmuring the pet name, as she got up. She gave Dante a look, only to shake her head, "We should head to where Elissa is…?"

Dante waited, only to sigh, "Do you know about anything? Solaceon town; that's where we're going."

"Right." Azazel nodded.

Dante scowled, before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Try to keep up." He murmured, walking off.

Azazel stayed a considerable distance behind him, glaring into the small on his back, before Zoroark murmured, "We should kill him."

"W-what? No way!"

Dante turned, giving her a look, before walking on.

"I don't w-want to kill him; but Zoroark s-seems to be on the r-right track." Lucario murmured, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on now, I can't kill him!"

Dante growled, "You can't kill him when he hears you plotting his death either." He murmured, kicking some dust as he walked on.

Azazel sighed, before whispering, "What do you think, Ed?"

Empoleon gave her a look, "…Don't like him…But you do, don't you?""

"What the hell? I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Will you shut the hell up!?" Dante finally whipped around, growling as he gave Azazel a look, "You sound like a fucking loon, so do us all a favor and SHUT UP!"

Azazel flinched, backing up a bit, only to make a face, "Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop acting like you're crazy!"

"Who do you think you are? Quit treating me like a child!"

"YOU ARE A CHILD!"

"Like you're any better!"

The two looked ready to grab each other's neck, eyes narrowed, only to have Azazel sigh, "This is pointless, we need to find Elissa."

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Dante shouted, as Azazel pasted him.

She ignored his attempt of starting yet another fight, as she walked on, looking about. Lucario followed right after her, "Umm…Azazel…"

"Hm?"

"Can I hold Ivy?"

Azazel didn't even bother to face him, as she threw the ball over to him, "All yours."

The three gave each other looks, before looking t Azazel. It was clear, she was pissed.

"Hey, Azzy."

"Hm?"

"You…feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"…N-no you're n-n-not."

Azazel turned around, giving them a look, "I'm. Fine."

Empoleon stepped up, "No you're not."

She growled, before dashing off. She ignored there startle cries, as she ran on. The forest areas…That was her element. That had always been her element, where she's belonged. She slowed to a jog, before reaching out her arm, pulling herself onto a branch, before perching onto it.

The silence was something that she'd missed for as long as possible.. She had thought that silence was bad way back then, when she was still a child, back when the world was right. It was a sound that she'd come to join with serenity. It simply felt…Nice, to be truly lone.

Or…Did it?

She groaned, holding her head, as she leaned back on the branch, groaning, "Where did it all go wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Azazel nearly jumped out of her spot on the branch, whipping up to her feet, looking about. Living in a forest really did perk up her senses. She scanned the area, before looking down at the trunk of the tree.

Dante stood there, looking up. He looked annoyed, bit it was a sort of a…soft annoyed?

Azazel wiped her face, only now noticing the tears that streamed down her face. How long had they been like that? How long had she been crying? "W-what do you want?"

"Get down here so I can say." Dante murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Well? I don't have all day."

Azazel jumped down, landing right in front of him. She tried to look annoyed, she tried to look like she didn't want to talk to him, but nothing stopped the small sniffle that came from her.

Dante sighed, his features relaxing, before giving Azazel a look, "Look, Az…I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Dane growled, "Damnit, I'm trying to apologize!" He growled, only to shake his head, "Sorry for, you know…"

"No. I don't know." Azazel shot back, trying to ignore the blur that came from her eyesight, "To be honest, I don't know what you consider normal and weird!"

Azazel huffed, turning away, head down, "…If you want, I'll just go. I've got other things to do; instead of weighing you down."

Dante stiffened at the words, rubbing the back of his head, "Look…I know it seems that I hate you, but I don't. That's just…How I get…sometimes."

Azazel gave him a look, "No need to lie."

"I'm not!" Dante growled, only to sigh, shaking his head, "Look, the point that I'm trying to make is that I know I'm not perfect. In fact, I've got more flaws then there are known Pokémon; and there is a hell of a lot of those!"

Azazel nodded, sniffling lightly, "…Okay."

"So, do ya forgive me?"

"I…I guess."

Dante smiled, and for once, Azazel couldn't help but smile back, a light small yet sincere smile, "Good. Wanna start over?"

"…Sure."

He grinned, holding his hand out, "Hey, I'm Dante. And you are?"

"A-Azazel."

Dante smiled kindly, "Hey…You look nice."

Azazel felt her breathing take a hitch, "T-thank you."

"Hey, I've got question."

"Y-yeah?"

"…I'm sorry, Azazel, but…I've kinda…Maybe liked you, for a while."

"H-HUH!?"

Dante smiled lightly, his hand reaching out for hers, "I know I'm not perfect, but please…Just…Give me a chance?"

Azazel was about to respond, only to notice it.

The light purple haze in his eyes.

Azazel felt her breathing hitch, when Dante laughed. It was dark, cold, and sinister. Just like that, purple smog rolled off of him, before Zoroark's head peaked back out, a dark smile on his face, "So Eddy was right!"

"S-shut up!" Azazel shouted, pushing the dark type back, only to end up on top of him, pinning him down.

Zachary was still laughing, even as he was pinned down, "Y-you should have seen, hahaha, that blush on your face!"

"I was NOT blushing!"

Zoroark finally stopped laughing, sniffling, tears in his eyes, "Damn, that was entirely worth it. Worth all of it." He murmured, before looking down at her, giving her a smile, "Feeling better?"

"Why would I be feeling better!?"

Zoroark simply grinned lightly, running a paw through her hair, "Come on, little Azzy; that must have helped a bit."

"Umm…No, it didn't."

"Come on now, lying is a sin!"

Azazel groaned, pushing herself off of him. She was about ready to lecture him, only to hear a scream.

Dante's scream.

Azazel's head whipped up, looking about, before dashing off in the general direction. She ran on, crashing through the foliage as she ran. Suddenly, something picked her up, throwing her into the air, before she landed in a dark yet soft mane.

She could practically feel Zoroark's grin, "Knew you liked him." He murmured, before dashing faster. Azazel tugged at his mane, holding on for dear life as Zoroark ran on all fours.

"You like him, you like him!"

"Shut up, Zach."

Finally, te Zoroark came to a sudden stop, nearly throwing Azazel off of him. Azazel got off, scanning the area, before finally spotting him.

Dante was on his back, trying to crawl away from what looked like a very angered Luxio. The tiger-like Pokémon growled, ready to pounce him, while Dante crawled away, his right leg torn at.

"That idiot." Zoroark growled, before whipping his head back, howling to call Empoleon and Lucario. Meanwhile, Azazel dashed forward. She jumped over Dante, and right for the Luxio. It growled, lowering his back, while Azazel stood, arching her back a bit, hands out and ready.

Another nifty little skill she'd picked up had been a sort of wrestling practice, just the basics. She wasn't smart, which was why Hase had taught her to use more weight-against-the-opponent stuff. But those moves were almost always up to chance.

The Luxio pounced, causing Azazel to jump back a bit. She dodged under the Luxio's attack, only to feel its claws scrape against the bottom of her leg.

"What are you doing!? RUN!" Dante screamed from behind her.

Azazel ignored him, advancing a step, only to back down once again. She cursed, seeing the intimidating in the Luxio's eyes. Worse part, it was working.

The Luxio growled, as a plan hatched in Azazel's mind. Gathering her none existent courage, she charged the Luxio. Taking this as a challenge, the Luxio did the same, only to be tackled to the side by a familiar dark type.

Azazel blinked, as Zoroark got up, giving her a look, "The hell was that?" He asked. Before she could answer, the Luxio came back up, tackling and pinning Zoroark down, as it attempted to snap at him.

"Stay still!" Azazel shouted, pulling the pokeball to her side.

"STAY STILL?" Zoroark shouted, "YA FUCKING CRAZY!?"

She ignored him, hoping her aim was true, before throwing the ball. It hit the Luxio, bouncing off the side of his head. The Luxio gave her a look, as if to say "Dude, seriously?", before he disappeared in a zap of red light.

Azazel smiled, watching the ball wiggle violently, only to see it stop. She picked it up, smiling down at it, "Don't worry...Azure." She said, giggling at the nickname lightly, as she rubbed the top of the pokeball, "We'll be good friend, I'm sure of it!"

Just then, Empoleon busted from the greenery, for once in his life, he looked out of breath, as he walked over. From behind him, Lucario yelped, falling off of the penguin's back.

Empoleon looked Azazel's leg over, only to sigh, "First your hand, now this…Stop hurting yourself."

Azazel scowled lightly, as she got up, only to wince, falling back over. Empoleon sighed, before looking to Lucario, "Can you carry her?"

Lucario looked up at him timidly, before nodding, "Y-yeah; but why do I n-need to carry her?"

"Cause you can't fight." Zoroark snickered, as Lucario picked Azazel up bridal style. Lucario gave Zoroark a look, only to back down when Zoroark growled lightly.

Dante had finally gotten up, free from his fear, as he walked over, looking t Azazel, "…Idiot."

Azazel made a weak face, "You're the moron for ending up in a position like that."

Dante growled lightly, only to sigh, "I'll carry her." He murmured. He didn't wait for a response, before picking Azazel out of the Lucario's arms. He gave Azazel a knowing look, "I've got it. It's the least I can do." He said, winking, before walking on.

She couldn't help but feel a bit of…affection for the guy.

But, at the same time, she felt her heart pulling on another direction, one of a person far from there.

She sighed, lying back with a groan.

Why was love so hard?

* * *

 **Amy: Ah, young love.**

 **Me: Umm...Last I checked, she's around your age.**

 **Erin: No; Azazel's a bit older, right?**

 **Amy: WHAT!?**

 **Me: I forget. If someone can get me the ages of all of my characters, that would be great. I mean, I know I made it, but after coming up with so many different stories and backstories and characters; you tend to forget a thing or two.**

 **Erin: Or ten.**

 **Amy: Or all.**

 **Azazel: If it's so hard, why do you do it?**

 **Me: Because I enjoy it. I hate it when I'm forced to do stuff I don't want to because (1) fucks with what I want to do (2) iI hate being told what to do and (3) potato.**

 **Amy:...Potato?**

 **Me: Potato.**

 **Amy:...Right...**

 **Erin: Well, that's all, folks!**

 **Amy: Shut up, Porky.**

 **Erin: Better Porky then Amy.**

 **Amy: Oh, you little shi-**

 **Me: I hope you guys enjoyed, be sure to leave a review if you did, and I'll cya guy later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	13. Chapter 13: The world we live in

**Welcome back to this crap story!**

 **It's time that I sealed that fourth wall, I was fine with Amy, but Erin coming on in really does strech it a bit too much, don't ya think?**

 **I had a question from this one person who PM'ed me, went a little something like:**

 _ **Where do you get the ideas for such a story? Not to be hating or anything, but I'd like to know. I'm just really curious, whn it came to making this, did you base it off of a playthrough you saw or played, or did you just put it all together in your mind at one point?**_

 **Anyway, I'll admit, it's some of all and more.**

 **So, if you've read my bio before, you know of my favorite Pokemon, why it's my favorite Pokemon, and all of that stuff.**

 **So, in a way, this is kinda like a sort of memorial for my poor Empoleon. For those of you who don't know and care enough, my first Pokemon game was Pokemon Platnium, and that is where I decided to get Piplup. Leveled him up, he became my over-powered level 100 Empoleon.**

 **But, then, I couldn't get Pokemon bank.**

 **And thus, I couldn't bring him with me to X and Y. He's still stuck in Pokemon White 2.**

 **And thus, he's still around, at least, until I can't work my game anymore.**

 **He just ment so much to me, and sure, this may seem to be a bit too much for something that's not even living or beathing. He was just...My hero-**

 **Amy: Oh shut up.**

 **Me: FUCK YOU!**

 **Amy:...Okay then...**

 **Me: Thank you. Now, where was I?**

 **Ah, yes. So, this fanfiction is ten percent bordom, twenty percent love, fifteen percent memories which I grew up, five percent Maya, fifty percent lame, and a hundred percent reson to remember my name!**

 **Amy:...**

 **Me: If you cna make music jokes, so can I.**

 **Anyway, now that you gys know where I got all of this, we can move on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Dante! Azazel!"

Azazel was nearly dropped, as Elissa ran from inside the house, hugging them both. Dante slowly put Azazel down, before returning the hug, holding Elissa close for as long as he could.

"Hey, Ellie." He murmured into her hair, before pulling back, smiling, "Jackie treating you okay?"

"Like I'd hurt your sister; you'd kill me."

The three looked up at the doorway, a boy standing there, leaning coolly on the door frame. The boy had dark styled hair, his blue eyes shining with hidden humor and a bit of defiance. Over his shoulders was a worn leather jacket, with a light white shirt and jeans to go with it. His build made him look like a strong yet lanky guy.

Dante got up, eyeing the boy over. They looked to be the same age, as the boy stepped forward.

"…Jackie…"

The boy, Jackie, smiled, "Hey, Dante." He looked like he was about to ask a question, only to notice Azazel on the side. He smiled warmly, "Who's this?"

"Girl's traveling with us." Dante murmured, pointing at Azazel like she had mad cow disease.

Elissa puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, before looking up to Jackie with pleading eyes, "Could we…Stay here, for a bit?"

Jackie smiled, "Sure thing, I won't mind." His eyes then hardened, "Parents aren't home anyway."

Jackie stepped back, allowing the three inside. It was a nice place, decent sized living room, with a hall going to a dinning room, and a stairway up, "Dante, you and me'll be in my room; your sis and her can take Neka's room."

Elissa giggled, running up the stairs and into a room, before Jackie turned to her, that warm smile nearly making her melt. In a world like this, it was nice to know that there were other nice people out there, like…

…Yami.

Azazel shook her head, while Jackie laughed, "Feeling cold?" He asked, gesturing over to the living room, "Got a fire place. Go warm yaself up."

Azazel nodded, whispering a small thank you, before limping over to the couch. The fire was nice and warm, the soft cackles of the fire welcoming to such a nice small house.

Azazel couldn't help but sigh, as she leaned back, she could get use to this. All she needed was a forest and a fireplace, and boom, instant heaven.

From the kitchen, she could hear Jackie laughing, while Dante shouted. Empoleon sighed from the door area, walking in, "Can I help them?"

Azazel nodded, "They'll need it." She murmured, as she watched the huge metal penguin walk off. Lucario scampered to her side, sitting down on her right, as he looked around. As scared as he was, Azazel could feel the curiosity coming off of him, "…Is it s-safe here?"

"Do you ask anything else?" Zoroark asked, before throwing himself onto the left side of the couch, his head landing right onto Azazel's shoulder, his mane messily thrown about, "I'm sure we'll be fine here."

Azazel sighed, finding herself in the middle of what looked to be yet another one-sided fight, "S-sorry."

Zoroark grinned, "Betta be." He murmured, before snuggling into Azazel' s shoulder, a small mischievous smile on his face, "You're so warm…"

Azazel tensed up, as a paw trailed down her side, only to jab into her stomach. Tears came to her eyes, as she rolled about, laughing as the Zoroark tickled her mercilessly, "S-stop, hahaha, stop, HAHAHA, it!"

Zoroark smirked, "Sorry, not now." He cackled, before rolling her off of the couch, landing on top of her.

"S-stop it!"

"Nu-uh."

Zoroark cackled, before looking up to the timid Lucario, "Gonna help?"

Lucario gulped, looking down at Azazel, who still held those tears in her eyes, "…I'm s-sorry, Azazel."

Azazel was about ready to pout, only to cry out again when the tickling increased ten fold. Zoroark smirked, "Not so high and mighty now, are-ACK!"

Zoroark was thrown off, nearly creating a dent on the wall, as Empoleon towered over her, looking both annoyed and concerned, "…Stop playing so…roughly." He murmured, scooping her back up, before placing her onto the couch.

He sighed, looking over her leg, which had finally stopped bleeding, before picking up her bag. He rummaged through it a bit, before pulling out the desired items, cleaning out the wound, "…Damn animal…" He growled lightly.

"Azure."

"…I'm sorry?"

Azazel pouted lightly, before pulling out the pokeball, "You won't talk to your team mate like that."

"…You're not serious…Are you/"

"…."

"Oh…"

Empoleon went back to fixing her leg up, pulling off the access white bandage, before stepping back, admiring his work, "Don't strain yourself…If we need to get somewhere quickly, one of us will simply carry you."

"Are you sure?" Azazel questioned, "I mean, I'm not the lightest."

"No, you're not!" Zoroark shouted from his spot on the ground, having yet to have gotten up.

"True; but still, you weight about as much as a feather does." Empoleon insisted, before looking back to the kitchen, "They don't want a 'huge clumsy penguin' to mess up lunch." He scowled, only to sit down next to Azazel, giving her a look, "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said before you ran off."

Azazel flinched, only to sigh, rubbing her arm, "…I…I just…I don't know!"

Zoroark had finally gotten up from where he'd been thrown, slowly walking over, as if he were afraid to sent of a bomb, "You know you can tell us, right, Azzy?"

Even Lucario rubbed her back reassuringly, as if even he could sense the tight tension in the air.

Azazel sighed, before clutching her head, "I…I really don't know."

Suddenly, Zoroark jumped up, eyes wide, "Crap, I know what it is!"

"What?"

"Puberty!"

If Azazel had been drinking, she would have done a spit take. She'd only ever heard the word once or twice from Hase, and both times, the word was laughed at. She'd tried asking before, only to have the others either walk away or quickly change the subject with red faces.

"…What's puberty?"

The three gave each other looks, gulping, before Lucario finally spoke up, "…Umm, Azazel…D-did Arceus ever g-give you the…the t-talk?"

Azazel gave him a look, only to shake his head, "No. Why? Does that have to do with it?"

Zoroark sighed, "I vote we don't tell her." He said with a smirked, "Let her find to instead."

At the words, Empoleon stiffened, giving Zoroark a look, "Don't you dare suggest we-."

"I'm not." Zoroark cut in, smirking, before shifting his shoulders up, winking like the troublemaker he was, "I don't know why you went there, anyway; I mean, she didn't even ask where babies come from."

Azazel gave them both looks, "Umm, she is still here to hear everything yo say." She pouted lightly.

Before either of them could say anything, Jackie's head popped out from inside the kitchen, a confused look on his face, "Umm, you talking with someone out there, kid?"

"No." Azazel said, "I'm just…Singing a song to myself!"

Jackie's eyebrow rose, only to have him shake his head, sighing, "Sure thing." He murmured, before popping back into the kitchen.

Azazel kept the smile in place for a little while longer, before letting out a sigh, rubbing her forehead, before standing up, "I'm going to check out the room I'm staying in; do what you want."

Zoroark grinned, nodding, only to have Azazel add on, "No destroying anything."

She heard Zoroark huff with annoyance, before she walked up the stairs. At the top was a single hallway, with two doors on the left, one of the right, and one right ahead. Azazel walked up to the first door on the right, tying to open it, only to sigh.

It was locked.

She went over to the first door on the left, finding it open, before peeking in. Due to the odd boy odor, the trash all over the place, and the messy bed, she figured that this was Jackie's room, before backing out.

Finally, she walked over to the second door, about to open it, only to have it open for her. Elissa stood on the other side, smiling as she looked up at her, "Are ya bunking with me?" She asked cutely.

Azazel couldn't put her finger on it quite yet, but something was…Off with her, "Yeah, I am. Can I come in?"

Elissa giggled, walking to the side, "Sure! Welcome!" She said, before dashing back inside. It looked like a college student had lived there for a while, with the fine light wood-colored walls, the neat desk, chair and floor. Not to mention the bed had been made, but by the looks of the dust, it hadn't been used in a while.

Elissa giggled, "Isn't Neka's room real pretty!?" She asked, before jumping backwards onto the bed, laughing.

Azazel held her own uncomfortable chuckle, before looking around, "…Hey, Elissa; could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's Neka?"

At the question, Elissa stiffened up a bit, before looking down, "…We could have pretended, you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"We could have pretended that everything was alright." Elissa sighed, before leaning back, guesting around the room, "What do you think happened?"

Azazel felt her heart drop into her stomach, as she covered her face, "N-no way…"

Elissa sighed, before sitting back up, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, you know; it's just a touchy subject." She murmured, before looking out the window, her gaze hardening once again, "Team Galactic…They're really bad people."

She looked like she was about to go on, only to hear a knock at the door. Jackie popped is head in, smiling, "Lunch is ready." He said, smiling, before going back downstairs.

Elissa clapped, "I love Jackie's lunches! His food is always good!" She said, former harshness gone, as she dashed past. From her bag, the Pichu popped out, before running after its owner.

Azazel couldn't help but giggle lightly her to herself, only to nod, bringing out her own pokeball. Ivy popped out, landing right in her arms. The Budew was to cute not to give her a big warm hug, "Hungry, Ivy?"

The Budew chirped, nodding frantically. Azazel laughed, before heading back down the chairs.

* * *

It was a lot less tense when she arrived, but de to the looks that Dante and Jackie were giving each other, something was up.

The three sat at the couch opposing the one that her own Pokémon had taken over. Azazel sat on the couch with her Pokémon, leaning back as Budew jumped off of her, making a beeline for Lucario, who looked very isolated at the moment.

Azazel couldn't help but smile when the jackal Pokémon did, nuzzling Ivy's side affectionately.

Elissa nudged a plate over to Azazel, who happily accepted. She didn't even know what kind of food had been on the plate, only the fact that it was all gone by the time she looked back down.

"Hungry?" Jackie asked, laughing lightly, "Or is my cooking just that good?"

Azazel smiled back, enjoying the warm feeling of the place, before she sighed, "This can't last."

Dante gave her look, eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't wait." She murmured, before looking up at him, "Stop hiding so much; who was that guy? Charlie, right? Why was he there!?"

Dante gave her a look, only to sigh, his shoulders slumping over, "…Charlie is a fourteen year old trainer; like me. He's gotten all of the badges already, and is simply waiting for the league to come back around so that he can ty to beat them."

Azazel growled lightly, "That's not important to me, and you know that!"

"I'm getting to it!" Dante shouted back, only to sigh, holding his head. Then he laughed. It was a bittersweet sound, like an old sad song playing over and over again in your mind. As nice as it is, you can't help but feel at a lose.

"Charlie…He's my best friend."

Jackie gave him a look, "Then what am I?"

Dante scowled, "You know what I mean." He growled, before giving Azazel a look, "Look, you can judge all you want…But I've done somethings in the past I'm not proud of. Charlie…He thinks he's the next officer Jenny. He wants to put me in place…But he's willing to do some cut-throat things-."

"-Like joining team Galactic." Azazel finished for him.

Jackie shook his head, "Now wait a mo, slow down. He didn't join that stupid team, nor would he ever; he most likely double-agent-ing it for his grandfather, or some shit like that."

Dante nodded, "Always had it in the best mind for his gramps. Old guy's not even around as much anymore, which was why I could…" He stopped his self, only to sigh holding his head, "…I'm not gonna bring that up yet."

Azazel wanted to question him further. Ask the question in the air, force out an answer, only to look over to Elissa. She was giving her that stern look, one that you'd never expect from a child like her.

In the back of her head, she made note to be a bit more weary of her. By the way she looked at her, she'd seen things that no other should have ever seen.

It was awkwardly quiet now, with no one speaking, before Jackie broke the silence, "Where you guys heading?"

"After here?" Dante asked, before sighing, leaning back, "Well…I'm heading to Veilstone. Not that I need the badge," He murmured, laughing lightly to himself as if it were an inside joke, "Then, after that, I guess we can go ahead and head to Pastoria. After that, if Charlie hadn't caught up to us yet…Then I guess we can go ahead and head back here, maybe."

"Well, these doors are always open." Jackie insisted, before cleaning up the plates, before looking outside, "…Elissa, it looks like your nap time."

"I don't even take naps anymore!" Elissa pouted, only to yawn, "I'm…I'm too old!"

Azazel caught the pleading look Dante had given Jackie, only to clear her throat, "Come on, Elissa; let's just go."

"But I'm not tired!"

"You've yawned over five times now."

Elissa shook her head like a stubborn child, "But…I'm…not…" She murmured, slowly sinking into the couch.

Azazel sighed, before getting up, "I'm gonna take a nap too." She murmured, giving her Pokémon a look, "You guys go on outside; I'll put Elissa in bed."

The steps she took upstairs only made her more apprehensive, each step added on yet another question. They were keeping something from her, that much was obvious; but not knowing what it was imply eat at her.

Finally, she placed Elissa on the bed, pulling the sheets over her. This Neka person, Jackie's sister; from what she could pull together, she was either dead or….something worse.

She sighed, shaking her head, before looking around. When she said she had wanted to take a nap, she'd meant it. But now…

"So, what's your plan?"

Azazel gasped, only to cover her mouth, inching over to the wall where she'd heard the voices. She pressed her ear against the wall right as the door closed, before Jackie spoke up, "Gonna visit Neka, ya know? Least I can do...They gave her a grave in the tower; she died a hero."

She could hear Jackie's breathing hitch, before Dante replied, "I'm so sorry, man…If I had gotten hear sooner,-."

"You wouldn't be able to stop them." Jackie insisted, sighing. Some silence passed in the other room, before Jackie spoke up once again, "Dude, I'm so sorry-."

"Don't." Azazel flinched at Jackie's tone, only to hear him sigh, "…Look, what happened happened. I…I can't do anything to bring them back. I'm just gonna stay in his house for the rest of my life…Or until my grandparents find out that they're paying for only me in this over grown house."

He laughed bitterly, only to sigh, "…You ever miss'em?"

"Who?"

"Parents. You ever miss'em?"

"…No."

Azazel couldn't help but feel concern for Dante. What had happened to him? Suddenly, when the room went quiet, Azazel crept out of the room. She closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh.

"Did you catch all of that, or did you need me to go back in and do a little take two?"

Azazel jumped back, a hand over her heart, as she breathed in deeply, "…W-what are you talking about?"

Dante's eyes narrowed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"You pull at your fingers when you lie." Dante pointed out, not missing a beat, before going on, "I just needed someone else to know."

Azazel sighed, giving him a pointed look, "…What, exactly?"

Dante shook his head, laughing lightly, "I don't know anymore, Az. At this point in life, you can't help but wonder why everything's gone to shit. I mean, once we solve one problem, more of them attack from who knows where."

Azazel shrugged, "That's just the world we live in."

Dante gave her a look, but it was one she couldn't read, "…Yeah." He said after a millennium of silence, before laughing lightly, "I'm gonna sight see; see ya later."

With that said, he walked down the stairs, mumbling to himself, before coming to a stop, "…I guess…That was my way of saying sorry."

Azazel gave him a look, looking right into his eye. It was blue, no traces of purple or black, "…For what?"

H sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry that I'm hard on you. I know that I can come off as an asshole, but…Eh." He sighed, before giving her a look, "I've said what I feel had to be said. Later."

Azazel stood there, dumb struck, as Dante casually walked away. Moments pasted, as she was still staring at the same spot. The she laughed, shaking her head, "The world we live in."

* * *

 **Me: Ah yes, the world we live in. It's unfair, isn't it?**

 **Amy: true.**

 **Erin: Yep.**

 **Azazel: Too mch.**

 **Me: Yeah...But hey, that's why we have fanfiction, am I right?**

 **Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, so, I'll just go and skip to the end, huh?**

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed, please leave a reveiw if you're enjoying this all, and I'll cya next chappy!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Kuro Scarf

**Hoi!**

 **So, if you've yet to notice, there are two main ships at the moment.**

 **With that said, be sure to tell if you're a Dante X Azazel or a Yami X Azazel.**

 **Nothing else to say, so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

It was late into the evening when Azazel finally decided to head outside. It was freezing cold, but she bravely pulled her jacket on tighter, closing the door behind her, before starting her walk out.

In the morning and all day, you could almost mistake the place as summer. But, at night, it was only then that you'd realize the cold winter air.

Said wind breezed right through Azazel, making her a shivering mess, before she sighed, straightening back up.

As much as the fire inside looked nice, she'd never been one to coop herself up inside. Maybe it was a thing that she'd attained from Zoroark, or maybe it was her childhood sense of adventure, but if she had stayed in that house for a bit longer, she would have gone insane.

Besides, her Pokémon were all outside. The only one she had been left with was…

…Azure.

She could feel the weight on him in her pocket, as she forced her head down, walking alone. Her leg stung lightly, but it was a pain that she'd come to ignore is due time.

Another harsh breeze pushed her back a bit, but she kept her head down, walking on until she'd gotten back to the forestry area.

She sighed, looking up t the sky, as her hand clasped around the pokeball, "Just you and me now," She murmured, "Time for some bonding time.

Right when she threw the ball up, she knew right then and there that, without any help, this was to be a real bad mistake.

But, once the electric type reared his head, she knew it was too late.

The two regarded each other, before he scowled, "What do you want, little kitten?"

His voice was deep and commanding, like a sort of alpha male. Azazel gulped, her knees quaking slightly, before she cleared her throat, "My name is Azazel-."

"-Like I care." He growled back, glaring at the pokeball, "It's people like you that make it hard to live day after day, knowing that, with one wrong move, we'd be either captured or killed because of your kind."

"You tried to kill my friend." Azazel lightly said back, struggling with the last word, "I can't allow you to kill him!"

Azure gave her a look, "Whatever." He growled, "Don't expect much from me."

Azazel sighed, glad that she still had her lungs in one piece, "So…Azure, do you mind if I call you Azure?"

"Yes."

"So, Azure; what do you like to do?"

The Luxio gave her a look, growling more annoyed as time went on, "…Killing."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

"…You and Zach would get along real well."

"I don't care if his name's God," Azure cut in, "I'll never do as you say. I see what you humans do for fun, for sport; I won't become a pawn to that crap."

Azazel made a face, "…Look, I really want this friendship-."

"Friendship? Please," Azure growled, slowly stalking over, "Like I'd ever become friends with the likes of you."

Azazel gave him a look, but couldn't stop backing up, "…What's that suppose to mean?"

Azure smirked, "I can smell it on you, under the layers of so much more…You've met a legendary, haven't you?"

Azazel's eyes widened, "…You can smell that?"

"I might have met one," Azure said casually, before his eyes hardened once more, "But with how powerful the smell is, and yet how concealed it is…You either caught one or…You killed one."

Azazel's eyes went wide, "No, not in the slightest!"

"Then what is it?" Azure growled, advancing, "To have the smell like that, you must have tried hard to get it all off of you…Did you know we could smell it? Is that it? Trying to hide the murder of our Gods!"

"Damnit, no!" Azazel yelped, s Azure pounced for her, "I knew them, heck, I lived with them!"

"Azazel!"

"Lies!" Azure growled, taking a swipe at her, only to find that she was a few feet away, "I don't want to hear it!"

Azazel flinched at the tone, and yet, she couldn't help but wonder how he might have sounded to all other people who couldn't do what she could, "I'm not! Please, just stop!"

Azure grinned, "Pleading like the scum you are?" He growled.

"AZAZEL!"

She looked up, confused at the sound, as she looked about. She swore that she-

Just then, pain erupted, as she was tackled down. Azure grinned, "I wonder how your blood will taste," He growled, fangs much to close to her neck.

Just then, he was pushed off by a bigger dark figure, knocked right onto his side. Azure growled standing back up, as he growled down the Houndoom, "Leave!"

"No, I won't." The Houndoom growled back. He sounded much more regal, like he had lived in a castle for his entire life, "I don't think that the way you act is…very acceptable."

The Luxio growled, "Like someone like you can talk."

The Houndoom's eyes narrowed, "…Why do you do this?"

Azure didn't care, as he jumped forward, "Fight me, you coward!"

Houndoom growled, only to jump back, "I'd rather not."

"Weakling!" Azure growled, electricity bouncing off of him, before he dashed forward, using spark.

The Houndoom got out of the way quickly, before looking back into the shadows he'd come from, "About time."

Just then, a familiar pale boy jumped from the bushes, face caked with sweat, as he stood straight, green eyes gleaming, "Houndoom, flamethrower!"

Azazel had to squint to see who it was, only to have the fire type attack illuminate his face. Even if she'd only spent a little time with him, those green eyes were unforgettable.

"Y-Yami?"

He looked over to her, grinning, "Feeling hot?" He asked, before laughing at himself, "Good work, Houndoom!"

Azazel turned back to the fight, only to see poor Azure on the ground, fainted, "…Oh my…"

"Sorry, if I over did it." Yami grinned, rubbing the back of his head, before recalling his Houndoom, "Good job, Kasai!"

At the name, Azazel's yes lit up, "Kasai?"

"Didn't I tell you? That's his nickname." Yami said, giving her a look.

"You did, it's just that; I don't know." She murmured, only now realizing how stupid she must have sounded.

Yami's expression was wiped form his face, only to grin instead, giving her a thumbs up, "That's okay, really, it is." He insisted, before rubbing the back of his head, "So…You free?"

She looked around, "…Not really."

Yami let out a sigh, "Then, do you wanna hang out?"

Azazel couldn't help the bubbling deep within her, the happy feeling, "I'd love to!"

Yami nodded, "Well, let's go."

"Hold up." Azazel murmured, returning Azure, "We'll try again later." She murmured, before turning back around, only to catch Yami's expression, "What is it?"

"That…Was your Pokémon?" He questioned, concerned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well…How do you say this…Normally Pokémon aren't that hostile towards there trainers."

Azazel shrugged, following him out of the forest, "Well, I did just catch him not to long ago."

"Yes, but still." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "…I'm just a bit worried for you, Az."

Azazel nodded, fighting to keep a blush down, "Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He sighed, "I mean, with all the crap you must have to go though…Just seems like a lot."

Azazel sighed, rubbing the back of her head, about to respond, only to sneeze. Yami gave her a look, "You okay?"

"…May be a little cold…" She murmured, tugging at her jacket.

He sighed, before his eyes brightened up, going for his bag, "…Just a moment…" He murmured, before pulling out the wanted item.

In his hand was a black scarf, one that seemed to be brand new, the shine making it almost look like leather, "I had gotten it for myself, but I don't really use it." He murmured, before offering it to her, "Here, take it."

Azazel looked the item over, about to decline, only to feel another chill rush up her spine. She quickly took it, wrapping it around her neck, before breathing out, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He insisted, before looking around. Now it looked like such a nice place. In the morning, the place was nice, but now that it was dark, it look oddly…Nicer.

Suddenly, a question came to mine, as she gave him a look, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" He asked, only to have his eyes widen, "Look, it wasn't like I was following you or anything, no, I was on my way to Veilstone city! I was heading into town at night, then I heard you out here!"

Azazel couldn't help but smile, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can't forget the sound of your voice." He murmured, only to laugh lightly and a bit awkwardly, "I…I just…I don't know."

"Yeah, sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard the first thing you said."

The blush on his face made Azazel laugh, "oh?" He asked, voice a bit too high. Azazel laughed, as he sighed, "Look…If you feel awkward around me, that's cool. I'm…Kinda weird."

Azazel shook her head, "Better then a grouchy pants." She murmured, before smiling, "I've been meaning to ask, Yami; how long have you been on your journey?"

Yami looked up, as if pondering the question, "…I've lost track of the years."

"No way." Azazel said, mouth agape, "You've been out here for that long?"

Yami looked real uncomfortable, "Yeah. I mean, I've got nothing to go back to."

It took a while for Azazel to realize what that meant, only to have it hit her in the face, "…Oh…" She murmured in the middle of yet another awkward silence, rubbing the back of her head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go there-."

"It's cool." Yami insisted, smiling, "I'm not very open with people and talking and such; but for some reason, I feel like…I can talk to you."

Azazel smiled softly, the two of them coming to a stop right outside the Pokémon center, "Glad to know that I could help somehow."

Yami nodded, smiling before ruffling her hair, "Yeah…Thanks."

The two grinned at each other, standing there for a moment. The breeze was a lot less harsh on her now, not that she'd notice if she died of frost out there. Just Yami's smile alone was enough to make the whole world light up.

He's grin brightened, before looking around, "So, this is my stop. I hope we could chill some other time, but it's damn late."

Azazel was about to protest. All she wanted were a few more minutes, just some time to talk and vent. With Dante, she had to tread lightly; but with Yami…

…Well, she couldn't help but feel safe.

But, she forced herself to nod anyway, "I hear ya."

Yami grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, "So, do you have a place to stay?"

She wished with all of her heart that she could have said no. What she would have given to spend more time with her. But, at the same time, she couldn't just leave Empoleon, Lucario and Zoroark to hang out with this guy like a love sick teenager.

She shook her head, smiling; that's exactly what she was.

"Sorry, but I've got a friend that lives around this area." She said, smiling, "But thanks anyway."

Yami nodded, but it was evident that he was a bit sad, "Oh."

"Maybe we can meet back up tomorrow?"

Yami shook his head, "I've got a lot of business in Veilstone that I should have been with a long time ago. I'm sorry, I've got a lot to do."

Azazel sighed. She couldn't help but feel like this was one of those weird anime's she'd watched with Giratina once or twice, a high school drama. It was interesting, no doubt, but weird. She felt as if God him (Or her)self wanted them apart, when it was clear as day that they liked each other.

She sighed, looking up at his face, "…So, is this goodbye again?"

Yami sighed, before nodding, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but it looks like it." Yami smirked, "I wish I could have taken you to dinner first."

Azazel sighed, "Dinner sounds like it would have been good." She murmured, before playfully demanding, "It just means that, next time we meet, we go out once again?"

Yami laughed, "It's a date!" He sighed happily, only to have his eyes widen, "I mean, unless you don't want it to be a date, cause if not, it doesn't need to be!"

Azazel laughed, "Can I be honest?"

"I'd hope you can."

"I'd love to go on a date with you." She said shyly, looking at the ground.

It was silent for a bit longer, before she felt a hand on her waist, another under her chin. The hand on her chin made her look up, his green eyes so calm, so cool, so collected.

So damn sexy.

He leaned a bit closer, as if hesitating, before pressing his lips to her forehead. Even if it was brief, it was still the best two seconds of her life. But, just as quickly as he'd kissed her, he pulled back, his face red, "Night." He said quickly, walking for the door.

Azazel giggled, about to leave, only to hear his voice, "Hey, on our date, pray that I don't miss."

Azazel's cheeks brightened up red, before Yami disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Azazel sighed, turning back around, as she headed back to Jackie's house. She sighed, holding her head.

It was useless to try and ignore it at this point, her brain was being torn like her hart.

Dante or Yami?

She shook her head, only then noticing that she was back at the door. With a sigh, she pulled the scarf tighter around her neck, inhaling that smell Yami had on him, such a pleasant smell of a campfire and light smoke, before walking into the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Amy: Oh, that love triangle.**

 **Me: I could have made that a love hexagon.**

 **Azazel: Please don't.**

 **Me: Sure thing...For now.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review, and I'll cya guys later!**

 **TIll then, bai bai!**


	15. Chapter 15: In wind and rain (Part 1)

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello!**

 **So, I'll warn ya now, this chapter's gonna be a bit long.**

 **As in, a bit over ten-pages-in-Microsoft long.**

 **So yeah.**

 **...Enjoy...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Zzzzzzz."

"…Is Azzy really out cold?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"It s-seems like it."

"Zzzzzzz."

"Interesting…She hasn't slept this lightly for a very long time…Very interesting…"

"Zzzzzzz."

"Hahaha, she sleeps like the dead, I'm telling you!"

"Zzzzzzz."

"…S-should we wake h-her up?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"We should…But the real question is…How?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"…Yo, I've got this."

"Zzzzzzz."

"…So, did you suck face with that Yami guy last night?"

Just like that, Azazel's eyes snapped open, as she jolted up, looking around. She took in the sight of Zoroark laughing, Lucario hanging right over her, and Empoleon giving the troublemaker a look.

"…What are you talking about?" Azazel sked, trying to play it cool as she sucked in a deep breath.

"You know exactly what we're getting at!" Zoroark claimed, grinning, "Did you go a bit farther? Is that why you're blushing like mad?"

"S-shut up!"

"Stop this childishness." Empoleon cut in, annoyed, "You've made your point."

Zoroark grinned, "Yeah, and so? Now, I get to rub that fucker in."

Lucario gave Zoroark a look, and for once in her life, with that look in his eyes, she thought that Lucas was gonna fight back.

"…Don't hurt h-her."

Azazel felt her hart flutter, sure, it wasn't much, but he'd grown up a heck of a lot since she'd first met the little timid Riolu.

Zoroark grinned, if there was anything he loved more then messing with people, it was messing with the Lucario, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Just like that, the tension in the room snapped.

It took Azazel a bit of time to realize that Empoleon was no longer next to her. She had to sit up to see that Empoleon had Zoroark pinned down, his eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare."

Azazel flinched at his cold tone. It didn't take to long to realize how angry Empoleon was. She'd only seen this once before, and even then, that wasn't too pretty.

Lucario pulled Azazel away, his fear leeching into herself. Even if he meant well, Empoleon never did think straight. Lucario gulped, "N-now then, Empoleon; j-j-just calm d-down. He d-didn't mean it. He n-never does."

The fire in Empoleon's eyes slowly died down, as be pushed the Zoroark away, "…Leave."

Zoroark growled, walking out of the room, "Sure thing…Ed." He murmured, laughing, before dashing out of the room, right before he could get hit by a rather harsh hydro pump, nearly breaking the door down.

Azazel sighed, if this was how he acted around Zoroark, how would he react around Azure?

Just the thought gave her nightmares, as she shook her head, looking around. She sighed, grabbing her bag, only to yawn. She reached up to rub her eyes, only to touch a smooth piece of fabric.

Confused, she looked down, only then noticing why her neck was a bit warmer then normal. A scarf, a black scarf was hanging around her neck.

It still smelled like him, and to be honest, she couldn't want anything more. It felt nice, like…She had a piece of him, no matter what happened.

Even so, she couldn't help but ask the question.

"…Why can't Dante be the same?"

She couldn't help but wonder slightly, only to nod, hitting herself mentally.

Charlie.

He wasn't the sole reason for Dante's actions, she knew that the guy was still iffy around her, but Charlie must have still been a big reason. Team Galactic had a bit to do as well in the manner, but something told her that Charlie was more of a threat.

She recalled what Elissa said, how Dante really is a nice guy. Maybe, when all of this was over, she nd him could have a real chance to become good friends.

"…And maybe a bit more…"

At the moment her mind registered the names, another question floated to mind, recalling the time that Elissa had challenged her ability. She pushed the question to the back of her head, before heading downstairs, Lucario scampering behind her.

The two walked in silence, before Lucario sniffled lightly, "…Umm…Azazel, c-can I ask y-you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Where did you get that?"

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "Where'd I get what?"

"That scarf. It has Yami's smell on it." Lucario mumbled, walking behind her as they descended down the stairs, "Did you get it from him, last night?"

"…Yeah." Azazel murmured, "I did. Why do you ask?"

"…I don't like him." Lucario finally murmured, "There's s-something about him t-that rubs m-me the wrong w-way."

Azazel nodded, "He is a bit mysterious."

"that's not what I meant."

Before she could press on further, Elissa ran past her, hugging her, "You're finally awake!" Se yelled happily, before looking over the scarf, "Oh, pretty!"

Azazel smiled, "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the kitchen eating breakfast." Elissa said, smiling, before rushing to the eating area, "Dante, Azazel's finally awake!"

From the table, Dante looked up at her, and for a second, she thought that she saw something besides the usual. Something besides that hate and anger, that rage she'd gotten use to.

It was…Hope?

But, as quickly as it had came, it disappeared back into his usual look on nonchalance, "…Hey."

She sighed, at least he wasn't out right ignoring her, "Morning."

Jackie smiled, "Hey there, sleep well?"

Azazel nodded, she wasn't sure if it was because of Jackie's happy characteristics, or if it was because of the pink apron he was sporting, "I did."

Suddenly, Dante's head shot up, his face holding some other foreign feeling, "When did you get that?"

Azazel looked down at the scarf, "Oh, this? From a friend."

"When?" Dante asked, no, he spat out the word. It was as if he already knew the answer.

From the living room area, she could feel Empoleon tighten up, the tension in the room growing. Azazel gulped, "…A sort while ago."

Dante stood up, banging his fists on the table, "WHEN!?"

Empoleon got up from the couch, only held back by Zoroark and Lucario, poor Budew hiding behind Lucario. Even she knew what might just go down.

"…Last night." Azazel murmured, her voice just above a whisper.

Dante growled, walking over. He murmured something, before stopping right in front of her, looking down.

"…Don't. Do. It. Again." He inquired darkly, a look in his eye, before he walked off, right out the door.

The three stood there, confused, before Azazel finally spoke up, "…What was that about?"

"That's just how he gets when he's angry." Jackie insisted, waving it off. And yet, something about the way he said it, it was as if he was a bit iffy about it, "Just…Give him time, would you?"

Azazel sighed, slumping over at a table, "Why is he always so mad at me?" She wondered aloud. Did he not remember the whole "Start anew" thing? Maybe it really was Zoroark, the trickster didn't know what boundaries were.

She sighed, string down at the plate, before grabbing a fork, "…Has he always been like this?"

Jackie's eyes widened, only to shake his head, "There was a time where he smiled more then Elissa did; but, to be honest, he's better in this state then."

Jackie didn't elaborate, only looking down at his hands, before looking back up, smiling, "Don't worry about it, okay? The guy might not seem like it, but he only gets like that when he's worried or troubled deeply about something. You just…Gotta let it take its course, okay?"

Azazel sighed, not really believing it, but forced herself to nod anyway, "O-okay."

Jackie nodded, as Elissa cut in, "Yeah, he'll be fine in a bit. Just as long as nothing else annoys him too much. "

Azazel felt a cold shiver go down her back, only to shake her head, dismissing the feeling, "Alright."

Elissa nodded, before looking at the door, "I think it's about time we caught up with him." She murmured, almost sadly, before rushing over to give Jackie a big hug, "We've got to go, Jackie. You know how Dante gets."

Jackie nodded, ruffling her hair, "Yeah, I get it. To be honest, I'd like it a lot more if he didn't bring the wrath of Charlie with him."

Elissa cringed at the idea, only to nod, "Yeah, yeah, me too."

Azazel smiled, watching her Pokémon prepare to leave, before Elissa sighed, looking around, "…Will you be okay?"

Jackie gave her a knowing look, before forcing a grin, "Kiddo, I'll be fine. You guys just go." He insisted, smiling, before patting her back, "Now get going, your brother probably went off to the Pokémon center; better go by before he starts a war."

Elissa nodded, "And we don't wanna repeat another Rowan-accident."

At the words, Jackie flinched, before nodding, "Yeah, that would be for the best."

She smiled once again, looking up at Jackie in a way that give Azazel a bad feeling, before nodding, pulling her bag higher over her back, "Come on, Azazel; we've got to go already!"

* * *

They were too late.

In the center, at a table, A boy held his hands up, looking cared, and yet, he was still grinning like crazy, as Dante stood over him.

The boy had crazy yellow-brown eyes, messy sky blue hair, the crazy combination was just enough to make his grin look normal; well, almost normal.

By his attire, he seemed to be a bird watcher trainer, with the odd orange nd sky blue get-up. He was grinning like mad man, as he raised his hands, "Who man, chill."

Dante growled, grabbing his collar, "Take it back!"

The guy's grin got wider, if that was even possible, "Take what back?"

"What you said about my hair; take it back!"

Elissa's face fell, only to rub her forehead, "The simplest things tick him off."

"Yeah, no kidding." Azazel muttered, before Elissa moved forward to remove her elder brother.

Finally, when he let go, the boy let out a sigh of relief, "It's been a while since I've had some clean air."

"I ONLY STRANGLED YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Dante screamed, about to get up, only to be pushed back down into his chair.

The boy grinned, "Yeah; five minutes of your breathe. Damn, no wonder you have no girlfriend."

This time it took both Elissa and Azazel to hold the angered blond down, while the other boy simply grinned, "Too much?" He asked, before smiling, "Oh, how rude, I've yet to introduce myself! The name's Alucard!" He stretched out his hand, giving Azazel a wink.

Azazel gave him a look, unsure if that was his actual name or not, only to sigh, taking the hand; only to receive a shock throughout her arm. She yelped, jumping back, while Alucard whipped his head back, laughing, "How did you not see that joy buzzer?" He asked, wiggling his fingers as he showed off his little toy, "Classic!"

"No I get why you don't like this guy." Azazel spat, earning a nod from Dante, who stood up.

"Look, it was nice meeting you, but we really should be going-."

"Oh!?" Where to?" Alucard asked, jumping up with excitement.

Dante was ready to lie, say anything to keep this guy off of them.

But, Elissa didn't get the memo.

"We're heading to Veilstone!" She chirped, smiling.

Alucard nodded, "You know, I'm heading the same way!" He smiled, his hair blowing in the unknown wind, "I'll join you weary travelers on your journey!"

"No way." Dante cut in.

"Not happening." Azazel agreed.

"Sure!" Elissa chirped.

The two of them gave Elissa an unseen look, both agreeing on one thing.

Damn this kid's kindness.

Alucard clapped, smiling, "Then it's settled; I'll go along with you! We really should be going soon!"

Dante's eyebrow rose, "And why is that?"

Alucard's eye twitched, before he went on, "Isn't it obvious? It rains heavily on the route that connects us to Veilstone! If we're quick, maybe we can avoid it!"

Dante's eyes didn't leave the nut job, as he stood up, "…Alright, let's get a move on."

(LINE)

When Alucard said it rain heavily, he really meant that it was enough to flood all of the Sinnoh region in that one area.

Not literally, but you get what I mean.

Azazel pulled her scarf a bit higher, right above her nose, as she trekked through the muddy ground, "I can't see!"

"Of course not!" Alucard shouted from somewhere else, laughing like a maniac, "You're Asian!"

She groaned, "Please, shut up."

"Nope!"

Behind her, Zoroark growled, "I don't know who to kill first; the annoying one or the asshole."

"L-let's not k-kill anyone." Lucario insisted. For once, Azazel wasn't sure if he was stuttering from the cold or from his usual actions.

Finally, she grabbed her pokeball, sighing as she turned around. Her Pokémon were all cold, well, besides Empoleon, of course. She sighed, "If you guys wanna return to your pokeball, I'll send you all back out when we get to Veilstone."

Lucario, already being cold as it was, nodded quickly, ad was sent back. Seconds later, Ivy was also safe within her pokeball.

Only the other two remained, Empoleon because the cold didn't bother him, and Zoroark, who was just plain defiant.

"You know that you can go ahead and return to your pokeball, right?" Azazel questioned, squinting to see Dante in front of her, his grip on Elissa's hand tightening every now and then, just to make sure that she was still there.

When she got no answer, she turned around, worried, "Z-Zoroark?" She asked, looking around. She then let out a small shout, as she tripped over something, landing in the mud. She coughed, pushing herself back up, only to look around.

Her vision dimmed in a slow scary manner, only to clear up slightly, a hazy fog seeping into the already dark and rainy area of sight. If it was bad before, it just got a whole lot worse.

No one was there.

She was squinting, looking around, only to have the wind and rain prevented her sight. She squinted, "Zoroark? Empoleon? Elissa! Dante!? Alucard!? Come on, guys; this isn't funny!" She shouted, whipping her head about in concern.

"Guys? GUYS?"

She sneezed, a shiver running up her spine, as she pulled her jacket closer. She looked around, a single question on her mind. Where was everyone!?

She couldn't help but allow a tear down her face, as she pushed forward, still confused. Empoleon had been right behind her when she'd fallen, and yet, he wasn't there when she'd gotten back up. Was this all an illusion? For all she knew, she was running around in circles, all because Zoroark was looking for a good laugh.

She jumped back, screaming when a figure appeared in front of her. She scrambled back, trying to see who this guy was, only to see the black outline of him.

She turned and ran, only to run into him again. She pushed him back, fists up in the air, ready to fight. This man didn't mean well.

Suddenly, he reached his hand out. It wasn't in a harming way, nor was it violent, she simply reached out for her.

She tilted her head to the side, confused, only to have her heat melt at the sound of his voice.

"Don't be afraid."

She gasped lightly, her hand slowly outstretching, "…Y-Yami?"

She could have sworn that the outline smiled, his glasses the only light in the area, as he reached out for her hand, "Let me help you."

She smiled, reaching out, grabbing his hand…

…Only to shoot up, gasping. It took a while to look around, confused by her surroundings. She seemed to be in a sort of…cave? It would seem so.

"Oh Arceus, she's up!"

It was only then that she noticed the other three in the enclosed space. At her side sat Elissa, who held her Pichu, the both of them shivering. Alucard sat at her right, still grinning like mad. In front of her was Dante, and it was then that she noticed her hand enclosed in his much bigger one.

He made a face, pulling his hand back, "About time."

"We found you out there on your face," Alucard cut in, "You okay?"

Azazel nodded, "T-tripped." She murmured, pulling her jacket closer over her shaking form, when she noticed it. She looked around, eyes wide with terror.

"Are Empoleon and Zoroark here?"

Elissa's eyes widened, while Dante scowled, "Do you think they're in here? I mean, we barely fucking fit!"

Azazel forced herself to get up, only to groan, falling back. She looked down at her muddy ankle, only now noticing how it bent at an unnatural angle.

Alucard looked through the mouth of the cave, the only light source, before sighing, "I don't see anyone out there."

"You can't see shit." Dante growled, before getting up, giving Azazel a look, "Wait here; I'll go find them."

"Don't be an idiot; that's my job!" Alucard said, trying to stop him, but to no avail, "You won't be able to find your way back!"

Dante ignored him, casting Azazel one last look, before disappearing into the mist.

Elissa looked like she was about to cry, holding er Pichu tighter, before giving Azazel a small sad smile, "…He carried you here."

Azazel's eyebrow rose, "Huh?"

Elissa giggled, "Yeah. We heard something fall behind us, and it turned out to be you." She smiled, as if it were a fond memory, "He didn't say anything; he just picked you up, and went on walking. And then, a while later, Alucard found this little cave area."

Azazel couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She'd expected Dante to simply leave her there, or no, better yet, spit on her, then leave.

But maybe, just maybe, he really could be a nice guy…

"He is."

Azazel jolted, giving Elissa a look, the eight year old smiling, "I'm sorry?" She asked, only to jump, the booming thunder outside making her cringe. How long had it been storming outside?

"My brother; he really is a nice guy." Elissa murmured, looking out at the tiny cave entrance, "He's just…Not very…I don't know. He doesn't trust well." She then sighed softly, petting her Pichu, who made a small cooing sound, "There was a time, before…All of this. He was so sweet, so nice…"

Azazel nearly screamed at Elissa's mood change, "He was forced to grow up quickly, all because…" She sighed, "That's not important. All that matters is that he's no longer the same guy he was before."

Azazel wasn't sure how to respond, only to have Alucard sigh, leaning back, "Poor guy had to grow up, eh?" He asked, before grinning, smiling, "Don't worry about it, all, it don't matter."

"Oh? What does matter then?" Azazel asked, giving him a look.

He grinned, pointing at himself, "Living like me, of course!" H leaned back as much as he could, still grinning like a mad man, "I'm over here, fourteen years old! No regrets, no worries; Hakuna Matata, or some shit."

Azazel gave him a look, scooting a bit over, away from the guy, "…Right." She jumped, as another bolt of lightening crashed downwards.

He grinned, "Hey, I don't mean to come off that way; but still. You guys need to learn to just chill out in life."

"Life isn't that easy." She couldn't help but growl back.

Just then, a loud thud sounded outside, making Azazel jump, only to have her head smash into the cave ceiling, "What was that!?"

Elissa scooted over to the entrance, squinting as she looked outside, only to jump back, as a body slumped over, into the cave.

Elissa gasped, jumping back, a tear falling down her face. Alucard watched, jaw hanging open, "…No way…No fucking way…"

Dante didn't move.

"B-big brother?" Elissa murmured, poking his face, only to hold her head low, "Big b-b-brother!?"

Azazel scooted closer, putting her fingers to Dante's neck.

There was no pulse.

Elissa screamed, as a snout popped into the cave entrance. Zoroark shook rain water all over the place, before he looked from Dante to Azazel, "He…He got hit." He murmured.

For once, he wasn't smiling.

"Oh my…Oh my…" Azazel muttered, before pulling his shirt up, "Don't do this to us, Dante!" She screamed, umping on his chest. She'd only heard of what to do with this once or twice with Mewtwo, once another time when Giratina went off on how annoying it was when people preformed CPR.

She gulped, pumping his chest, only to stop a few pumps later, looking over at Dante's face. She gulped, forcing her pride down, as she tilted his head back, opening his mouth.

Zoroark didn't even make a joke when Azazel forced her eyes shut, bringing her lips down onto Dante's, as she breathed air into his lungs. She cursed the part that enjoyed this feeling, this feeling of her lips on his, only to push the stupid ideas back to her darker parts of her mind.

She didn't know what to do when he still wasn't breathing. She felt tears well up in her eyes, as she pressed her forehead to Dante's are chest, "Damnit, Dante; don't do this to us!" She growled, eyes glowing with determination, as she pumped his chest harder, "Do you think that this is all a joke, Dante? Come on, come back! Don't leave Elissa alone!"

She cried out, "Don't leave me, damnit!"

Just like that, Dante sputtered, coughing and wheezing, as he got up. He groaned, holding his head, before opening his eyes slowly.

You can guess how waking up to your little sister crying, a weirdo you only met a while before, only to hate him later by the way, having what looked to be a heart attack; and worst of all, a hot girl on top of you would feel.

H groaned pushing Azazel off of him, while giving her a look, "…What's wrong with you?"

Azazel couldn't stop herself from flinging her arms around him, sobbing like crazy into his jacket, clutching onto the collar. She didn't know why she did it, but, at the same time, she couldn't stop.

Finally, she flinched lightly, when a hand lightly came down on her back. She shivered, as he ran his hand up and down er back gently, "Hey, calm down…" He murmured.

Finally, when she could breathe, she looked up at him, "I…I thought…You…died." She stuttered out, slowly loosening her grip in his jacket, "S-sorry."

To her surprise, he pulled her up onto him, "It's fine." He murmured, before looking outside the cave, "…I found them."

Azazel looked outside, squinting against the rain. It was only then that she noticed Empoleon leaning on the cave side, back facing them. It seemed as if he were deep in thought, with his head down, wings crossed over his chest.

Zoroark, on the other hand, seemed to be recovering from what had happened outside, as a troublemaking smirk crossed his face, "Did it feel nice?"

She paid him no attention, as she shuffled back over to her spot on the tiny cave, where Zoroark couldn't get.

Or, at least, she assumed that he couldn't get over. He crawled over Dante' who annoyingly tried to swat the dark type away, only to get a mouthful of mane. Finally, Zoroark sat down next to her, still grinning, "Did you like it?"

"…Shut up…" Azazel murmured, holding her knees, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment, only to have Zoroark pull her over, right onto his lap, making her face him.

He grinned, "I was just wondering, Azzy. You looked like you enjoyed it."

She growled lightly, "Maybe I did-."

"Knew it." He chuckled, "That look you had on your face, that was gold!" He pretended to make out with the air, "Mmm, Dante; your lips are heavenly against mine!"

Azazel shoved him, earning a howl of laughter, "S-stop it."

Just then, Alucard peeked his head out, "…It's not raining as hard…Maybe we should just get a move on it now?"

"It's still thundering out there!" Elissa insisted, as Dante rose, "You were already hit once, we should stay here!"

"And wait underground, while it's raining?" Dante questioned. As if to prove a point, thunder rumbled the cave, causing dirt to fall from over there heads, "This cave isn't strong enough, it's only a matter of time before it collapses on us!"

Azazel nodded, seeing the logic; and yet, she didn't like it, "Come on, Elissa. We just need to be quick. Okay?"

Elissa sniffled, obviously scared, "…O-okay…'

Alucard nodded, edging his way over to the cave opening, "…I'd send my Pigeot out to get help, but not in this weather."

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Dante hissed. Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, knowing that the Dante she knew was slowly beginning to set in again, and yet, at the same time, she felt something rip out of her chest.

Dante then sighed, before giving Azazel a look, "You may want to return all of you Pokémon this time."

Azazel nodded, returning Zoroark, only to notice Empoleon's expression. He seemed lot more…tense then normal.

"Are you okay, Empoleon?" Azazel asked. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her for some reason, or simply didn't hear her, as he remained silent.

"We don't have time for this." Dante cut in impatiently, causing Azazel to nod, returning the Empoleon. She never did catch Empoleon's expression, the way that he looked at Dante, before disappearing in a flash of red.

Azazel sighed, when Dante scooted out of the cave, Alucard right behind him. Azazel followed, only to have Elissa grab her jacket sleeve, "Don't we…We could die!"

Azazel sighed, placing her hand on Elissa's cheek. The fear in her eyes were evident, "…Look…Elissa, you've got me and your big brother to make sure you don't get hurt. We will protect you."

She sniffled, looking up at Azazel, before shaking her head, "But what if you guys get hurt because of me?"

Azazel smiled, "If we get hit, we'll just shake it off. We'll be fine, promise."

Elissa gave her a look of disbelief, before nodding, "Y-you'd never lie to me, r-right?"

"Never in a million years." Azazel insisted, helping Elissa out. Back in the pouring rain, Elissa flinched, her grip on Azazel's hand tightening.

Just then, Dante grabbed Elissa's hand, pulling them forward, "Come on, this crap is getting worse!"

* * *

 **Leave it in the reviews, who enjoyed the little Azzy and DanDan moment?**

 **It took a long while to decide how it would go down, since I'm trying to go for a balance between the two ships.**

 **So, again, if you didn't do so already, be sure to leave your favorite ship in the reivews! Are you a Azmi(Thank you to Vix for this name) or re you an Azazel X Dante (Which is yet to have a ship name. So, if you do have a ship name, go ahead and leave that in the reviews as well!)**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, if you've got any suggestions for anything, whether it be life, a fanfiction idea, or something else, leave it in the reviews!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	16. Chapter 16: In wind and rain (Part 2)

**Hello Bello Swellow Mello Yellow.**

 **Oh, you guys need to check out this youtuber, AmazingYellowArtist, I think, if you lik your Super smash bros animations.**

 **Just throwing it out there.**

 **...Anyway-**

 **Amy: No, not again!**

 **Me:...What?**

 **Amy: You can't start the chapter without us saying something, not again!**

 **Me:...Okay...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

From inside the cave, covered by the mud steadily flowing in, and little to no light, you'd assume that, by the sounds, the storm had died down.

That, however, was a huge lie.

In the front, Alucard tried to lighten the mood, get Elissa to take her mind off of all that was going on as he went on and on with his travels.

Elissa sighed, only to jump in terror, the rain from the sky falling on her face, making it hard t see, as she trudged through the mud, "Are we there yet?"

"Soon, Ellie." Dante murmured, pulling the two along. Elissa got stuck in the mud too many times to count, causing Dante to have to pull her out multiple times. Sure, Azazel had always been there to help out, but still, during the rain, wind and lightning, it was hard.

It didn't help that Alucard wasn't able to shut the hell up during the whole trip, but at lest he was easing up the tension.

…A bit?

"Then, on the back of my Pigeot, I flew out of the team rocket base, ten seconds before it exploded!" Alucard said. Azazel didn't need to see his face to know that he was grinning.

Elissa smiled, laughing lightly, only to whimper as another flash of lightning crashed down from heaven, R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm real cool, aren't I?" Alucard asked, before cackling; only to have the thunder out due him.

Elissa screamed, letting go of Azazel's hand, only to have Elissa jump onto Dante, crying in fear.

Dante grunted from the sudden weight, staggering back a bit, only to force his head down, as he walked on. Azazel gave him a look of concern, "…Need help?"

"No." Dante puffed. Due to his tone, Azazel wasn't sure if he was irritated or simply strained, only to have him go on, "I can do it. Take care of yourself."

Azazel gulped, sensing the irritation in his voice, as she nodded. They walked in silence, before, once again, Alucard broke in.

"Hey, Elissa."

"Y-yeah?"

"Who' your favorite legendary Pokémon?"

At the two last words, Azazel's breathing hitched. But, at the same time, for some reason, so did Dante's.

"…Mew."

Alucard laughed, "Well, did you know that I've met Mew?"

Just like that, Azazel noticed Dante tense, his footsteps growing a lot heavier, but, at the same time, the mud was sucking at his shoes…

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Alucard said, his pride crawling from his body, sinking into the air. Not even the rain was able to wash it all way, "So, I'm originally from Kanto, right? My sister, I use to call her Bee, she knows everything. She told me that, if I were to ever get lucky, I'd be able to meet a legendary in my life. And so, I went out to look for one."

As crappy as the story sounded so far, Elissa became entrapped in his words. All the while, she ignored the rain, wind and lightning. She only flinched when one bolt came a bit too close for comfort.

"So, I'm making my way down Victory road, right? Well; I wasn't suppose to do that, truth be told." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I only had, like, two badges on me; the second one I kinda borrowed from my big sis. And so, going around Victory road with only my trusty Pigeot."

He sighed, "Those were the days, when I could go around and do whatever the fuck I wanted to without...Anyway." He murmured, sighing, "Long story short, I got my ass kicked. My Pigeot, my trusted best friend; he fought till h fainted, and even then, he managed to protect me with his fainted body. I was only ten back then, a stupid child that wasn't even suppose to be on my journey. Heck, I didn't even carry potions with me, simply because of the fact that I wanted the money." He grinned stupidly, "The who time, I never did catch another Pokémon."

"Will you move on with your stupid story?" Dante growled, the rain soaking into everyone's clothing by now.

Alucard merely grinned, "The best comes to those who wait. So, just wait, okay, Dan-Dan?"

"The fuck did you just-!?"

"Anyway, there I was, on the floor. My poor fainted Pokémon still protecting me while knocked out, while the Pokémon in those caves attacked. But then, a bright white light filled the caves."

"-And you died. The end. Now shut up." Dante mumbled, head low. Azazel didn't like what was going down. She wasn't sure why, but the way that Dante looked…It was really freaking her out.

"Next thing I know, I wake up, the attacking Pokémon gone, my own Pigeot awake at my side; and an…Odd little Pokémon floating in front of me."

Elissa's breathing hitched, "…W-was it-?"

"Yep. It was Mew." Alucard said, "You wouldn't believe it, I made the loudest girlish scream. I swear, I'd make anyone sound like a man with that scream."

Azazel squinted, as the rain got harder. How did Dante even know where he was going, much less Alucard?

Elissa didn't seem as scared, while Alucard went on, "The best part was when it landed on me. It just landed on my stomach, and giggled, before poofing out of existence."

Elissa tilted her head to the side, "Poof?"

"Poof."

Dante murmured something with irritation, "You done yet?"

Alucard shook his head, "No way, man! I've met others-."

"No. No you didn't.'

Alucard was ready to question it, when it happened.

The rain simply stopped.

The thunder clouds rolled away.

The wind died down.

Elissa looked up in wonder, Azazel doing the same. Alucard grinned, "That's Sinnoh weather for ya; it's raining like Arceus wants to flood the world again; and then, seconds later, we're just stuck in mud."

Elissa jumped off of Dante's shoulders, "Eww." She murmured, pulling her feet from the already cracking mud.

"Spoken for the team." Azazel murmured, holding out her fist for a fist bump, only to have Alucard jump in, grinning when he high fived it.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Dante.

He grabbed Elissa's hand, and simply marched off, smoke coming form the top of his head due to his burning anger.

Azazel could only watched, blinking as Dante matched right through the entrance to the city, only to have Alucard sigh, rubbing the back of his head, "Was it too much?"

Azazel scowled, for once in a very long time, she felt really irritated, and it wasn't because of Zoroark, "You need to learn how to shut up." Azazel growled, pushing him to the side, as she ran after Dante, "Hey, Dante; wait up!"

She didn't know why she felt so irritated, he was only acting how he acted. It wasn't even extreme, but she still couldn't help but feel irritated. Was it because it was enough to make Dante go off?

She lost him in the city, causing her to curse, as she looked around, "Damn it, Dante! Where'd you go!?" She shouted, annoyed.

She sighed, groaning, "Come on, Dante; what the hell!?" She groaned, before pulling her pokeballs, "Guys, help me out here!"

Upon exiting, Zoroark growled lightly, "I don't like this place. Worse then Eterna city; the smell of humans are everywhere."

"What do you mean, you live with me!" Azazel questioned, pulling her scarf a bit down now that it was a bit too warm.

"Do you not smell it?" Zoroark asked, "The drugs? The alcohol? The other thing I don't want to mention?" Zoroark took a deep breath in, only to cough and hack, acting as if he couldn't breathe, "It's too much!"

"I c-can smell it a-as well." Lucario murmured, picking Budew up from the ground, as if she shield her from the horrors of life, "I d-don't like t-this place."

Azazel shook her head, "We can leave as soon as we find Dante nd Elissa; okay?"

"What did he do this time?" Empoleon asked, a bit more stiff then normal.

Azazel wasn't sure if she should have asked what was wrong, only to wave it off, "He ran off. Alucard annoyed him to the brink."

Empoleon looked like he wanted to ask, only to shake his head, "So what do we need to do?"

"Find him." Azazel murmured, before turning to Zoroark and Lucario, "Do you guys have his smell?"

Zoroark nodded, "The guy smells like smoke, it's hard to know where he is."

Azazel nodded, only to make a face, "If that's what Dante smells like, what does Yami smell like?"

"Why you wanna know?" Zoroark inquired, smirking.

"I'm just wondering." Azazel waved it off, a soft blush on her face, "I mean, to me, he smells like fire and smoke, like Dante."

"W-well, you're n-n-not far off," Lucario piped up, "B-but he has this…o-other smell on h-him…I don't know w-what it is."

Azazel shrugged, "Just curios." She murmured, only to shake her head, "But, first things first, let's find them!"

Zoroark ran off on all fours, leaving the others in the dust. Azazel sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets, before looking over to Empoleon. He seemed to grow a bit less irritated under her gaze, "What's wrong?"

Empoleon stayed silent, shaking his head, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap." Azazel murmured, nudging him lightly, giving him a small smile, "Come on, tell me what's up."

"…I don't like them."

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't like either of them." Empoleon growled lightly, "Dante and that Yami boy…I don't like them."

Azazel could hear Zoroark snicker from the front of the group, "Someone's jealous."

"That's not it at all." Empoleon insisted quietly, as calm as usual, "It's simply the fact that we've already got a mission. We have much more to do, we need to find Hase; did all of this really make you forget?"

Azazel shook her head, but it was then that she noticed the guilt setting in. With everything going on, had she really pushed Hase, her protector for all of those years, her father figure; had she really pushed him to the back of her mind? He really was the reason that she set out in the first place, the reason that she'd decided to leave the safety of the halls. He was the reason that she'd decided to defy the orders of Arceus.

Azazel shook her head, "I did not forget Hase; I never have, and I never will. We just…To help ourselves, we must first help others. Ya know what I mean?"

Empoleon gave her a look, one that knew that she had been bluffing, only to have him sigh, "Okay then." He murmured, but his look said something more like "We'll-be-talking-about-this-later".

Azazel gulped lightly, before marching on, "Ae we there yet, Zoroark?"

Zoroark growled lightly, "Give me a moment, okay? Asshole isn't that easy to find, especially when the whole city smells like him."

Azazel gave him a look, "I thought you had a trail on him."

"I do!" Zoroark barked back, "It's just that…The trail leads everywhere."

Azazel groaned, rubbing her forehead with irritation, only to sigh, "Let's…Just find him, okay?"

'Sir, yes sir!" Zoroark cackled, before lifting his head, taking another whiff of the air, "…I really don't like this place."

Lucario nodded, holding Ivy tighter, "It s-smells…Evil."

"That's just a big city smell for you." Azazel murmured, moving on, only to sigh, "…Do you think that Charlie guy is still after us?"

Lucario nodded, "I don't l-like him e-either, He s-smells l-like d-daffodils."

Azazel gave Lucario an odd look, "…Right…" She murmured, before looking around. You'd think that, in such a big city, it would be a bit easier to find two people.

Nope.

Azazel groaned, as they circled the city once again, "Zoroark, stop screwing with us, if you don't know where he is, then you don't know where he is."

Zoroark growled, "I swear, I've got his scent down, it's just that…Well, it' everywhere!"

Azazel sighed, pushing her hands into her jacket pockets, before pulling to the wad of cash she'd attained from Kenny. As she counted them, she couldn't help but wonder where the kid was now.

"My Arceus, is that you, my fated rival!?"

Azazel groaned, holding her head, not now. She didn't want to deal with him now.

She turned around to see the boy, standing there in an odd little pose, pointing at her, "I, the awesome Kenny, challenge my fated rival once again!"

Azazel rubbed her hands together, tugging at her scarf, "Sorry, Kenny; but I've got other things I need to do."

Just like that, Kenny fell to his knees, hand outstretched, "But…I've challenged you…"

Azazel smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry, but…I've got to look for someone, you know? I'd love to challenge you, but I really need to-."

Just like that, Kenny shot up, "Oh, you mean that grumpy looking guy and her little sister; the ones you travel with?" He asked, before pointing to the Pokémon center, "I saw him heading into the Pokémon center over there; the guy looked like he wanted to nuke a place."

Azazel nodded, "Yeah, I noticed." Azazel murmured, giving Zoroark a look, before walking on.

"Hey, wait!" Kenny shouted, causing Azazel to turn around. He gave her a cocky grin, "Just cause I let you off this time, it doesn't mean that I'll do it again! The only reason that I'm letting you off is because I need to find my big bro, Simon!" He then waved, running off, shouting about how great he was, as he pushed others out of the way.

Azazel gave him a look, as the boy ran off, "…And I thought Zoroark's ego was bad."

"Hey!" Zoroark shouted, only to grin, placing his hand on his chest, "I'm just that damn awesome! It's not my fault."

"…You see what I mean?" Azazel murmured, before walking on, going into the Pokémon center, only to turn around, "Well? Come on then, I know Zoroark didn't find them, but still, come on, we need to go."

Azazel wasn't sure what kept her going on, after all Dante had done to her. I mean, after being pushed around by him for so long. But, at the same time, she never left. In fact, she didn't want to leave them. Maybe it was because of Elissa?

But, as she walked down the dorm doors, she knew the real answer.

Sighing, she stopped when something was thrown at one of the doors, the sound itself enough to make Lucario scream, jumping up into Zoroark's arms, only to be dropped down rather harshly.

Azazel gulped, pressing her ear to the side of the door, only to jump back, as she heard shouting on the other side.

Dante's shouting.

Azazel gulped, her hand slowly tightening around the handle. She breathed in, only to laugh bitterly. As soon as she'd made it through the wind and rain, it would seem as if she'd be forced to go through the storm next.

Slowly, she twisted the handle open…

* * *

 **And yet another cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry, I love them.**

 **Amy: YOU CUT ME OFF!**

 **Me: You said that I couldn't start the chapter without you saying something.**

 **Amy: EXACTLY!**

 **Me: But you said something.**

 **Amy:...You better not end the chapter without me saying something.**

 **Me: Sure thing.**

 **Amy:...Hey, wai-**

 **Me: Anyway guys, thanks for reviewing, love the feed back! Put it in the reviews if you're Azante (Thanks to Kurakuma, rock on bro!) or an Azmi lover (Again, thanks Vix).**

 **At the end of the next chapter, I'll tally it up and see which ship is winning so far. That information may or may not influence the end of the story.**

 **Also, crack ships are welcome here. If you've got one, go ahead and put that up. I won't critisize (Is that how you spell it?), I really want to see what you guys come up with.**

 **Well, with that said, all done here for now, so, I'll cya guys next chappy!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	17. Chapter 17: Inferno's storm

**Hello again, I'm here with yet another chapter!**

 **Amy isn't around, took Amy to find out what Anime is.**

 **That poor child.**

 **Anyway, let's move on to this rather short "Fluff" chapter!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

…Only to close it on once again, as a chair was thrown at the door.

Azazel gulped, breathing escalating, as she leaned on the door, "…I can't do it…"

Empoleon sighed, lightly pushing Azazel out of the way, before opening the door. Something that looked like a glass vase shattered upon colliding with the metal type, who entered slowly.

Azazel crept in behind him, afraid of anymore flying projectiles, before peeking into the room around the giant penguin.

Nothing major was broken, but the chairs aligned by the counter had been thrown all over the place. Elissa simply stood to the side, looking over to the open door, before sliming lightly, waving high. In the middle of the room, Dante sat hunched over, holding his head,

"You came just in time, he's calming down." Elissa murmured, sipping some of her tea, before sighing, "This was a much better break down then normal."

Azazel gulped, looking around If this was considered a good outcome, she'd hate to see a bad one. She slowly approached, looking over to Elissa, who nodded, "He should be fine." She murmured, only to back up behind Empoleon, her Pichu right behind her. She gave her a thumbs up, but the look on her face said a whole different story.

Azazel gulped, only to sigh, slowly scooting closer, "…Dante, are you okay?"

When he didn't say anything, Azazel's outstretched hand began to shake. Normally he'd be barking by now, but the simple fact that he's yet to say anything scared her.

She nearly screamed when she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Dante, talk to me. What's wrong?"

It was silent for what seemed to be years, before Dante whispered out something. "I'm…I'm sorry?" Azazel murmured, unable to hear him.

Dante stiffened, before turning up to look at her. Azazel flinched under his soulless eyes, and for a few seconds, the two stayed there. Then, Dante sighed, holding his head, "Yeah…I'm fine." He groaned, slowly getting up, pushing Azazel back, "Gt off of me."

"…Oh, okay." Azazel murmured, backing up. At the very least, she was able to snap him out of it?

Elissa peeked out from behind Empoleon, Pichu hopping onto her shoulder, before she grinned, "Hey, big brother, can we go and walk around this city? It's huge!"

Dante sighed, "…Sorry, Ellie, but I'm not up to it right now."

"I can just go with Azazel!" Elissa piped up. Something in the back of Azazel's had was going off, as if something didn't sound to right, something Elissa was saying didn't add up.

Dante shook his head, before sighing, pulling out pokeball, "Here, I want you to take Monferno with you, okay?"

Elissa's smile brightened, "Okay!" She said, smiling, before running out of the room. Azazel sighed, turning to Zoroark and Lucario, "Could you two go with her?"

Zoroark snickered, waving her off, only to leave anyway, Lucario right behind him, still carrying Ivy. She couldn't help but notice how those two seemed to be inseparable. It was cut enough to make Azazel smile, only to turn around when Dante groaned, plopping himself onto the bed.

Azazel slowly inched over, before sitting down next to him, "…What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dante growled lightly, slowly becoming more annoyed, "Don't try to butt in."

"I'm not trying to." Azazel pressed, "I just…I don't want you to go through this alone."

"…The hell is that suppose to mean?" Dante asked, giving Azazel a look. She gulped, backing up a bit. She should have known not to press on about it, at the point, she was walking on an open fire…Or no, an inferno storm was more like it.

Finally, Dante's eyes softened, as he sighed, "Look, I'm sorry…I just…I just don't really have a hard time letting others in, you know?"

Azazel nodded, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him, before smiling, "Hey, have you ever been face to face with a Garchomp?"

Dante gave her a look, as if he wasn't following, before nodding, "Yeah, but it was Charlie's Garchomp. That guy's scary."

Azazel nodded, smiling, "Yeah, they're pretty damn scary, aren't' they?" She murmured, before going on, "When I was younger, I lived with this guy, Hase, and our next door neighbor had a huge Garchomp."

Dante nodded, leaning forward a bit, to show that he was paying attention. Sure, the neighbor was in fact the Garchomp, but it wasn't much of a lie.

Right?

"So, one day, Hase had to visit the neighbor, and he had to bring little ole me with him." Azazel went on, "And, of course, I end up bumping into the huge Garchomp myself. I believe his name was Gacket or something. Anyway, being the tiny scared child I was, you can guess how loud and how much I cried."

Dante laughed lightly, which turned out to be a real heavenly sound, "Go on."

"Well, Hase freaked, got real protective and all that nice stuff." Azazel giggled, remembering the Gallade going ballistic, "But, in the end, he found out that I was just being a big baby. He then explained how Gacket was a real nice guy, before we had to leave."

"…I there more to the story?" Dante questioned.

Azazel nodded, "A week later, we had a terrible storm roll into the area." She sighed, "I should have stayed inside when Hase told me too, but I couldn't help myself. Even then, I was very interested on how the world works."

Dante nodded, as Azazel went n, half of her mind trapped in the past, "So, I walked outside, only to be pushed into the air, thanks to those stormy winds."

"You know, the more you go on, the more you remind me of that Alucard guy." Dante murmured, pretending to sound irritated.

"Then let me finish." Azazel murmured, before going on, "So, I'm flying in the air, when something wrapped around me. I remember the thing being shaped like a scythe, sharp, but oddly comfortable. So, I look down, and Gacket's bringing me back down to the ground. Hase, of course, is in a frenzy, but on that day, I realized something."

Dante tilted his head to the side, "Oh? Do tell, what is it?"

"No matter how someone looks, you've got to get to know them before you judge them." Azazel murmured, giving Dante a shy look, "It's kinda like the whole 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing, but more in a shy/fearful way, rather then the mean way." Azazel laughed awkwardly, before clearing her throat, "In a way, I guess that's why I've stuck around for so long."

Dante gave her yet another unreadable look, before sighing, "You got me there." He murmured, before pulling a case out of his jacket pocket, "Wanna see something cool?"

Azazel nodded, before leaning over, resting her chin on his shoulder. At first Dante flinched, only to slowly calm down, as he opened his case. Inside were four badges, "That first one's from Oreburgh," He said, pointing at the first one, before moving down the line, "That's from Eterna, Hearthome-." He went on, before pointing at the last one, "-and Veilstone."

Azazel's eyebrow lifted, "How did you get one?"

Dante laughed, looking own at the badge fondly, "I kinda cheated with this one, It's my mom's first badge when she lived her, in Veilstone." He smiled, "Before she married my dad and move to Twinleaf town with him…Before…Before…" He suddenly snapped his eyes shut, his breathing raged.

Azazel jumped back, unsure what to do for a second, "D-Dante? Are yo okay?" Azazel asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug it off. Empoleon took a protective step forward, Azazel having had forgotten he was there till now, as he lightly pushed Azazel behind him.

Azazel huffed, she knew that Empoleon didn't like Dante, but this was getting pretty ridiculous!

Azazel slowly scooted over next to Dante, under Empoleon's watchful eyes, before slowly putting her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was surprised when arms wrapped round her, engulfing her in a sort of pleasant warmth. Azazel sighed happily, she could get use to this.

But, then, the moment wasn't meant to last.

The doors were pushed down, as Lucario dashed inside, closing and leaning on the door behind him. He was breathing heavily, Ivy up on his shoulder, shaking like a leaf.

Just like that, Dante shot up, a look of dismay on his face, "Where's Elissa?" He asked at first, quietly, before pounding the wall, "WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER!?"

Lucario gulped, trying to hide, only to have nothing to hide behind, "W-we were walking around the c-city; then t-they took her!"

Dante growled, about to advance the poor guy, only to have Empoleon hold him back, "damnit, English, you stupid mutt!"

Azazel looked over to Lucario, "Lead us!"

Lucario nodded, before scampering out of the room. Azazel grabbed Dante's hand, "Come on, we've got to go!" She insisted. Dante nodded, before making a mad dash for the door, Azazel and Empoleon not to far behind.

* * *

 **So close to something more...**

 **But then, everything changed when Team Galactic attacked-**

 **Amy: Don't spoil it!**

 **Me: But it's obvious! Who else could and/or would it be!?**

 **Azazel: Anyone else?**

 **Me:...Well, shit...**

 **Amy: As long as we're on that, can we talk about how damn short this chapter is?**

 **...**

 **Me:...Let's just move on...**

 **Ultimate romance-block in the Azante relationship, is it not?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll cya around next chappy!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	18. Chapter 18: Commander Mokusei

**SOMEONE MARK THE DATE OF HOLINESS, TODAY'S THE DAY!**

 **...Or yesterday, if you wanna be right on it...**

 **So, I finally did it, you guys! I got PokemonBank (Or rather, used a friend's one) and pulled my beloved Empoleon from the game he had been left to rot in, and into Alpha Sapphire.**

 **You know what I'm gonna use to wreck the elite four now.**

 **You guys hve no idea how happy I am, I fucking cried, I'm so happy!**

 **So yeah, that's my update~!**

 **...Now then...**

 **You guys ready for shit to get intense!?**

 **IF SO, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel turned the last corner, Dante right in front of her, only to stop. In an unused alley, behind a tall building at the top of the city.

Apparently, Elissa had decided to check out this odd sketchy looking place, only to be attacked by a force they still didn't know of.

Down the alleyway, Monferno and Zoroark held off a wave of Zubat, Skunky and Glameow, all while Galactic grunts stood on the other side, commanding the small army of Pokémon.

She took Ivy from Lucario, "Help them out! Get Elissa out of there!" Azazel shouted over the fighting. Lucario gulped, looking over to the fight, only to have Empoleon drag him over by the collar. Azazel hoped that, in the back of her mind, this was the right choice, before Dante grabbed his own pokeballs.

He sent out his Buneary and Starly, "You two get in there as well!" He shouted, pointing at the fight, eyes burning like an inferno.

Azazel growled, shielding her eyes from the dust kicked up from the fighting, before shouting, "Lucario, bring Elissa to safety!"

Lucario nodded, before jumping over to Elissa. He grabbed her, before jumping back a safe distance. Now that Azazel could see the young girl's face, she nearly revolted t the scratches at her face, the tears in her eyes.

Dante rushed forth, ripping the girl from Lucario's arms, "Damnit, Elissa, are you okay?" He asked, only to watch her eyes flutter shut. He held his hand to the side of her neck, only to sigh, "She's still breathing." Dante murmured, before facing the crowd of grunts on the other side.

Azazel backed up, as Dante shouted, "WHAT TH HELL IS WRONG WITH YIOU, BEATING UP A LITTLE KID!?" He growled, fist raised with anger, "WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS, HUH!? COME ON, FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Just like that, a low slow round of claps sounded from behind them. Azazel and Dante spun around, watching the lady behind them.

She had that odd space get-up on her, with her purple hair up in an odd gravity-defying ponytail. Her smile was shark-like, as if she was surveying a piece of meat, "What a pushing speech." She said, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes, "Too bad, we don't care who we harm."

Dante growled, slowly handing Elissa to Azazel, "You." He growled, before lunging forward, fist out nd ready, "YOU DID THIS!"

The lady leaned to the side, out of the way, as she smiled again, "Stupid boy." She murmured, before throwing a pokeball up, "Skunktank, take the girl!"

Azazel covered her nose, as the stinky odor filled the alleyway, an ugly purple skunk out in the open.

Dante backed up, as Azazel held Elissa tighter. Dante reached into hi pocket, only to growl, all his fighting Pokémon already out, fighting a losing battle, "Damn." He growled, pulling his gun out.

The lady laughed, "Are you going to shoot me, boy? Go ahead, make your shot." She said, holding her arms out, a cocky smirk on her face.

Behind them, someone shouted, "Commander Jupiter, what do you want us to do?"

The women, Jupiter, growled, "Hurry up and defeat the Pokémon, you fools!"

"Yes m-ma'am!" The same guy yelled, before the onslaught of Pokémon attacks increased ten fold.

Azazel gulped, putting Elissa down so that she was behind her, before pulling out her last pokeball. Having Ivy fight was out of the question…Which left her with one last option.

"…Azure…Please don't rip me to shreds…" Azazel murmured, before sending the Luxio out. The rest of her courage was shattered when the Luxio turned around, back arched as he growled.

Jupiter laughed, "You insolent fool! You'd be willing to go to such lengths to have a chance of victory?" She then looked over to her Pokémon, "Skunktank, make quick work of these…children." She scoffed, holding her head, "They remind me of that annoying girl, the one who works for the professor."

Meanwhile, Azure slowly stalked over to Azazel, snapping at Dante when he tried to get between them, "Bad move, human." He growled, licking his lips, "I'm sure your blood will taste wonderful-."

Just then, his eyes widened in pain, as a disastrous Night slash came down on his back. Azure fell to the ground, while Jupiter laughed, "Pathetic. That's all he can do?"

Azazel's eyes widened, "Come on, Azure, you've got to get up! Come on, get up!"

He was still for a few seconds more, before his paw twitched. Azure growled, as he rose, giving Azazel a look, "Don't tell me what to do, you filthy human." The Luxio growled, before turning around, "Hey, attack when I'm in the fight, none of that stupid childish trickery."

The Skunktank didn't speak, but the hissing gas-noises that he made was enough to know that he was ready as well. Azure growled, before pouncing onto him, biting into the Skunktank's shoulder.

The Skunktank made no sound but a hiss, but it was more out of annoyance then pain, as he snapped at the Luxio.

Jupiter growled lightly, "Is it too much to ask!? Just kill the damn things already!"

Azazel turned around to see what she was talking about, only to smile lightly. There Pokémon had begun to push back, and surprisingly enough, Lucario was leading it. He wasn't attacking, but he was very good and redirecting attacks.

Just then, Dante grabbed her, forcing her up against the wall, "MOVE!" He shouted, pushing Elissa the other way.

At first, she was confused, but she could see it now. Or at least, she heard it, as a stray attack, an ice beam if she knew it well, streaked down the alley way.

Azazel looked at Dante, before coughing awkwardly, "Umm…Do you mind?"

Dante gave her a look, before getting off of her, "Yah, sure." He murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets, as he looked down at the ground all grumpily.

Jupiter growled, "Are you two done playing kissy cutie?" She growled, not noticing the rather large shadow casting down on her, "I swear, you two are like-."

"INCOMING!"

Jupiter didn't look up in time, as a Pigeot landed n the ground, the gust from its wings enough to push her into the side of the building.

From its back, a familiar face jumped off, wearing a rather large grin, "Heya!"

Dante looked like he wasn't sure if he should have groaned or hugged him, as he ran past, "…Hi."

Alucard beamed, before looking around, "I guess I missed the party?"

Azazel nodded quickly, "Yeah, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna be around for the next one. Come on!"

Alucard nodded, before frowning, "They've got goons all lined up around the city, blocking and/or checkpointing the entrances and exits too the city. How will we get through them?"

Dante cursed, before looking up. Azazel saw the spark go off in his head, ash e grabbed her hand, Elissa in the other, "Recall your Pokémon and get ready to run!" He shouted.

Azazel gulped, before nodding, pulling out her pokeballs in a hurry, returning them even quicker. She swore she saw a glare casted her way when she did so for Azure, only to have Dante pull her around and back, the goons still right behind them.

Alucard did the same, right as Dante pushed past him, "Watch it, I had my hair done!"

Dante gave him look, before climbing backing around the building, right at the entrance.

"…ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Elissa and Azazel screamed in unison, when Dante ran into the building. Now that she had a good look at it, the place seemed to be run by the evil team itself, judging by the large "G" on the ground.

Dante growled lightly, looking at the set of stairs, "Damnit, this place was built to be a maze." He growled lightly with annoyance, before randomly choosing, "Come on, up here!" He shouted, before dashing up the stairs, leaving the other three behind him.

"What's this guys big plan?" Alucard asked from the back of the group, "I mean, he looks like a smart guy, but what do we do when we get to the top? If we get to the top?"

Azazel shrugged, "We can't worry about that right- LOOK OUT!"

Dante had just enough time to duck under a punch from a goon, who growled, "How'd you get-?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Dante punched him in the face, the force making him fall to the ground. Dante cursed, "Wrong stairway, go back down!"

Azazel ran back down, only to see the grunts from the alley way close in. "Empoleon, ice beam!" Azazel yelled, sending out the huge penguin. Empoleon summoned a ball of what looked to be ice in his mouth, before firing, incasing the doorway in ice.

"That won't hold forever." Azazel warned, calling back Empoleon, before scampering up the stairs behind Dante, who cursed.

"This better be the right one." He growled, his fist clenched and ready to knock someone else out, only to peek down a long hall. He groaned, "Good news, right staircase. Bad news, we're not at the top yet."

Just then, goons came down one of the stair ways, wearing looks of disbelief, only to pull out pokeballs. They never did get a chance, as Dante rushed then. He punched one in the throat, the other got a kick to the face.

Dante sighed, "Took care of them, but now what-?"

"That one." Azazel said, pointing to the staircase, "Both grunts came from the other staircases, so this one's got to be the right one."

Dante gave her a look, only to cringe at the sound of ice shattering on the level below, "Fine ,okay, just go!"

Azazel raced up the stairs, her heart beating, only to calm down when she appeared right, "Yes!"

"Don't celebrate till we're free." Dante murmured, before looking around, taking out his Monferno, "High enough."

Elissa tilted her head to the side, "What's that suppose to mean-?"

"Monferno, break down the wall!"

Azazel nearly jumped back at the sudden wave of heat, and before she new it, she was string at a hole in the wall. Azazel looked out, only to hold her head, a bit nauseous.

This was the worse time to figure out that she was afraid of heights.

But, it would seem as if Dante would have none of that, as he gave Alucard a look, "Take out your bird."

It clicked into Alucard's head, only to have him shake it, "No way, man! He can't hold all of us!"

"Too bad." Dante growled, as Alucard's shaking hand eased into his pocket, bringing his Pigeot out slowly, when-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Azazel froze in place, cursing to herself, before turning around. She thought that just the grunts were bad, but with a beat-up looking Jupiter with eyes that could kill, she was more then willing to drop the army of grunts thing to level two.

Jupiter huffed, it would seem as if getting blown into a wall had an affect on her, "You've got no where to run! If you do, we'll find you! We won't stop till we have her!" She said.

What Azazel didn't get was why they were pointing at Elissa, but shrugged it off, when the large bird made it's re-entrance.

Dante sighed, before smiling, shrugging in a sort of cocky way, "Well, if that's the case, mine as well make the chase worth it." He said, before grabbing Elissa, throwing her on. Alucard climbed on next, quickly, before helping Azazel on.

"STOP THEM, YOU FOOLS!" Jupiter shouted.

"We need to take off!" Alucard shouted, as the Pigeot ran for the hole in the wall.

"We can't just leave Dante here!" Elissa yelled, trying to reach out for Dante's hand.

Azazel pulled Elissa back, as the bird took to the sky. Time seemed to slow down, as she instead jumped, reaching out to grab Dante's outstretched arms. She felt someone grab her legs, as her entire torso swung freely in the sky.

It took all of her will power not to go into a shock-induced coma.

She heard Alucard let out a yell of "FREEDOM!", before landing.

He quickly got off, helping Elissa off, while Dante did the same with Azazel. She let out a yelp, falling off of the bird, only to land right into Dante's arms .

She couldn't help but blush, as she stared into his blue eyes, "…Umm…thanks for grabbing me."

"Yeah…" Dante murmured, setting her down, before messing up his hair, "Thanks for not letting me fall to my death."

Azazel giggled, "That's what friends are for!"

Dante gave her a look, only to laugh, "After all of the crap I put you through, you still wanna be friends with me?"

Before she cold answer, Alucard cleared his throat, "I don't know about you guys, but I think that we should run, I mean, the city's right there. Agreed?"

Azazel couldn't help but laugh, before saluting, "Agreed, let's get the heck out of here!"

* * *

"Cyrus, sir!"

"…What is it?"

"The girl at the cave…She was here."

"…Yes, I was made aware…Were my orders followed?"

"…No, sir…We were unable to capture her."

"…I see…"

"I-it's not our fault, sir! She h-had back up, a b-big brother-."

"What was that?"

"…O-our target, had a big brother-."

"You fool."

"…I'm sorry, sir?"

"You…were after…the wrong girl. We want the one with the dark blue hair, the one with the jade eyes!"

"…But, sir-."

"What?"

"…She'll be even harder to attain then the other girl."

"…Leave."

"…I'm sorry?"

"…Leave and send Gambol in, I have a mission for him."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Ah yes, one last thing."

"…Yes, sir?"

"When you leave, don't think about coming back."

"…Yes-."

"What are you still doing in here?"

"Sir, the group has been identified. Well, more or less."

"Hmm? Good, what are the results?"

"The big brother is Dante Nikushimi, the little girl that looks like him is Mimi Elissa Nikushimi. The other boy in the base has been filed in as Alucard Yorokobi…Sir, this is that boy from Kanto."

"Hmm…And the last girl?"

"No information, sir."

"Good."

"…Sir?"

"So not question my motives, nor my plans…Not until they come to the light. Now, leave me."

"Y-yes sir!"

"And take this poor excuse of a grunt with you."

"…"

"…Finally, Azazel; we will meet again. I've got big plans for you, child."

* * *

 **If you're interestd enough, you might want to look up the meanings of the Japanese names. You'll find some intersting things that may or may not add up to a plot twist.**

 **If there is a plot twist.**

 **I can't help it, I love messing with my readers.**

 **Don't lie, you guys. You all love the emotional rollercoaster ride as well.**

 **So, don't forget to review, and I'll cya next chappy!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	19. Chapter 19: Watashi No Hikari

**Hi hi!**

 **So, I don't really have anything to say, so let's just move on!**

 **ONWARDs!**

* * *

Azazel turned around once more, only to sigh, "I think we can stop now."

They had finally come to a stop in a sort of grassy plain area, with white fences simply making it hard to get to the next city.

Alucard sighed, holding his head, as he leaned on a random fence, huffing as if he'd just run a mile, "Good God, let's not do that again."

"…We barely even- you know what, fuck it." Dante murmured, grouchy as ever.

Elissa sighed, still holding her Pichu closely to her chest, still shaking a bit. Azazel couldn't blame her, who knows what she was forced to see in that alley.

She sighed, crouching in front of her, before wiping the blood off of her arm, "Are you okay, Ellie?"

Elissa nodded, trying to keep the shaking smile n her face, "I'm okay."

Azazel shook her head, only to sigh, the eyes could only hide so much, "If you say so." Azazel murmured, giving Elissa space.

Dante sighed, looking up, only to curse, punching a nearby fence, "If they weren't after our asses this time, they are now. Fuck!" He growled, pulling at his hair,

Alucard laughed awkwardly, hand up as if he was going to pat his back, only to back down as the fire in Dante's eyes lit up with anger, "Hey, dude, chill-."

"Chill? Chill!? How can you 'chill' at a time like this!?" Dante shouted, groaning, "Do you know how to take things seriously? You don't, do you!?"

Alucard backed up, hands up and over his head, "I'm sorry, dude; I was just trying-."

"Then stop trying." Dante growled, pushing him to the side as he walked off, irritated.

Azazel sighed, holding her head, while Alucard groaned, "I screwed up again, didn't I?"

Azazel shook her head, "No, you just caught him at the wrong place in the wrong time. That's all." She insisted, before watching Dante scream curses, kicking grass and such out of his way.

Alucard sighed, "…I just…can't help but feel bad, you know? I know that Dante doesn't like me much, but…I like him."

At those words, both Azazel's and Elissa's eyes widened, causing Alucard to do the same, holding out his hands as he shook his head, "No, my Arceus, not in that way!" Alucard shouted, his face going red.

"You're face is saying something entirely different." Elissa pointed out, laughing lightly.

Azazel couldn't help but join in on the teasing fun, "If I didn't know better, I'd call you Mr. Rainbow from now on!"

Alucard groaned, "Please don't call me that, that's worse then my sister's nickname, and I hated that thing for years!"

From the front, Dante growled, "Will you guys shut up!? I mean, good Arceus, how are you guys not worrying?"

Azazel sighed, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug it off, growling, "None of that." He growled.

Azazel couldn't help but feel fear, as she backed up, arms raised, "S-sorry."

Dante's eyes widened, as he stepped back, "Fuck." He groaned, reaching out for Azazel's hand, only to have her back way shyly, "Az, I'm sorry- Damnit!" He shouted, before running off.

Azazel couldn't help but breathe out the breathe she didn't notice she was holding in, only to hear Elissa sigh behind her, "He did it again."

Azazel gave her a look, only to have Alucard ask the question on her mind, "Huh?"

"My brother; if you haven't noticed it yet, he gets mad easy." Elissa sighed, rubbing the back of her head, before pulling lightly on a braid, "He'll get really passionate about it, and then…Well, he hurts people. Not that he means to, heaven forbid, but still…He does it."

Azazel nodded, looking for Dante, only to find him missing from her line of vision, "…It's okay, I've grown use to it."

Elissa winced, "He doesn't want that." She murmured, before whispering, "He really likes you, you know."

Azazel tilted her head, part of her mind swearing that she heard her wrong, while the other prayed to Arceus that she heard right, "No way, the guy hates me!"

Elissa shook her head, "Why do you think he ran off like that? He doesn't want to hurt you, Azazel. He really does care."

The three of them stood in silence for few more moments, before Alucard coughed, "So, should we find him?"

Elissa nodded, "That could be for the best. Preferably before he gets into a fight."

Azazel nodded, a flash of Dante's gun shooting through her mind, "Sounds good."

* * *

When they arrived to where Dante was, he had yet to get into a fight, thank Arceus.

But, instead, he was in an even worse place.

Standing right before him, a familiar boy with glasses stood, a hand on his hip, as if he were sick of the scenario he had been placed into.

"I'm only gonna ask you once again," Dante growled, eyes flaring up, "Why are you here, nerd!?"Yami's eye twitched, before pushing his glasses up, giving Dante a steely glare, "Are you saying that I can't rom around the Sinnoh region as I please? This is a free place, you know-."

"That's not what I mean." Dante growled, his hand dangerously close to where he kept his gun, "Why are you following us?"

Yami sighed, holding his head, "I am not following you, damnit! Do you not understand that we simply set off at the same time? Think logically, Dante, I'm simply taking the route that a lot of other trainers take!"

Dante growled once again, only to look off to the side, the intensity in his eyes dropping when Elissa ran over, hugging Dante.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Elissa murmured into his jacket, holding him tighter.

It was then that Yami turned around, his green eyes widening with his smile, as he stepped forth, arms open, "Well, if it isn't the lovely lady."

Azazel couldn't help but step forth, embracing him back, sighing happily. As always, he was warm to the touch, making it hard for her to pull away when the time came.

She noticed the expression of Dante and Elissa, before Alucard stepped in, "Some one tell me exactly what's going-."

"MIZUKANO ALUCARD YOROKOBI!"

All of the hairs on the back of his head stood up, as he turned to see a women growled lightly, walking over to the group. From the way she was rocking the lab coat, it was plain to see that she meant business. Her long blue hair was tied up into a bun, while her cold calculating eyes set onto Alucard.

The boy smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "…Hehehe, hey, sis."

It was only then the it snapped into place, why this lady looked so similarly to the crack head, and yet, she looked a lot more…mature.

"Don't 'hey sis' me!" The girl shouted, irritated, before pulling out a pokeball, "I've followed you all the way around this region, damnit!" She growled, before standing out her Pokémon, "Flavia, help me round up this Crackerjack!"

"Don't call me that!" Alucard growled, as the Pokémon came out.

Azazel herd Elissa gasp from behind her, as a Gardevior came from the ball. It was kinda funny to Azazel, how they both held the same straight back and slight irritation in there eyes.

"Come on, Bee-."

"Don't call me that in public!" The girl, Bee(?) growled, "I'll drag you back to Kanto if I've got to!"

Alucard sighed, as if he were trying to play it of, "Damnit, Natalie." He said, pulling out the name, "Just chill-."

"Stop trying to stall, that's what you did when I caught you in Oreburgh!" Natalie shouted, before rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I swear…Let's just get it over with. Gardevior-."

"Nup!" Alucard shouted, throwing his pokeball, as he jumped back. Azazel couldn't help but back up, pulling Elissa with her. She didn't like where this could go, "You're gonna have to beat me half way to hell; then drag me back!"

Natalie sighed, stretching, "That can be done, Crackerjack." Natalie growled, the name spat with more then enough force, before nodding to her Gardevior, "Do it."

Gardevior nodded, before raising her hand. Alucard stopped laughing, when he flew into the air, only to be smashed back into the ground.

Azazel couldn't help but jump in, "Don't do that to him!"

Natalie's cold yellow eyes glanced over to Azazel, filling her with liquid fear. If Dante was scary, this woman…This woman had no soul, "Stay out of this, child."

Azazel glanced to the side, watching as Alucard slowly snuck over to his Pigeot, tip toeing while giving her the thumbs up.

Azazel went on, "He's your little brother!"

"Which is why I must do this!" Natalie groaned, holding her head, as Alucard got onto his giant bird, "Do you not get it? Surely, if you speak of him like this, you know how he is! He'll endanger others; which is why he must come home!"

It was only then did Azazel realize how much she'd fucked up. But, by then, it was too late, as the Pigeot took off, the down wind enough to make Natalie's lab coat float up, which only made her look more menacing.

It didn't help when Alucard shouted, "Hahaha, GOT THE FUCK OUT AGAIN!" He smiled, before taking off.

Seconds of silence passed, before Natalie gave Azazel a dark look, walking over sternly, "You."

Azazel pushed Elissa out of the way, backing up a bit herself, but was forced to stay still by a faint blue aura, the same color surrounding the Gardevior's hand.

Natalie stood over Azazel, growling lightly, "You…LET him…Get away." She growled, raising her hand slowly, ready to strike her.

"Hey, hold up a moment." Yami shouted from where he was, pushing Dante to the side, "No need to get violent-."

"Silence, you stupid boy!" Natalie growled, "I don't have time for kids like you, I've got things to do!"

"And I'm sure that hitting someone isn't one of them." Yami insured, hands up as if he were calming an angered Garchomp. From the look she was giving, there really was no real difference.

Natalie sneered, and for the first time she'd seen her, she gave her a childish feel, "And what will you do about it?"

Yami stopped right in between them, holding his hands out in defense, "I won't let you hit my friend because of something like this."

Azazel peeked over Yami's shoulder, smiling sheepishly as she waved, "I'm s-sorry." She stuttered, rubbing the back of her head, "I…I didn't mean t-to do w-w-what I did."

Finally, Natalie sighed, before shaking her head, putting her hand down. Her gaze didn't die down, as she whispered, "…This doesn't make us friends. Not. In. The. Slightest." She growled, before turning around to her Pokémon, sighing once more, "Back to square one, Flavia." She growled, before shoving her hands into her coat pockets, "Damn." She murmured, before walking off.

The Gardevior sighed, dropping the attack, before giving them all a look of apology. She then bowed, before quickly hurrying off after her trainer.

Finally, Yami let out a deep sigh, before turning around. His smile was one that could have made Azazel melt of the spot, "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thank you." She said, her voice cracking at the last word.

Yami couldn't help but laugh, "My, you're so adorable when you're shy."

To wreck the mood, Dante stepped between them, pushing Yami back, "Hey, distance."

Yami gave him a look, "Sure thing, dad." He murmured.

Dante then sighed, looking Azazel over, "…You alright?"

"Fine." Azazel murmured. Dante nodded, before glaring at Yami. To her surprise, Yami glared right back. The tension was a bit too much, causing both Azazel and Elissa to back up.

Dante growled, "Learn what personal space is."

"I could say the same for you." Yami said right back, straightening his glasses, before leaning to the side, smiling at Azazel, before rubbing the back of his head, "So, about that date…"

"Date!?" Dante shouted.

Azazel nodded shyly around Dante, "I'd love to."

"LOVE TO!?" Dante screeched, ripping at his hair, about to go off, only to have Elissa pull him back. She laughed nervously, but even she had hidden tension behind those cheerful blue eyes, "Me and big brother are gonna see if we can get a place here!" She said happily, looking around, "I've always wanted to vacation at the Valor lakefront!"

It was only then that the scenery all clicked in, the nice restaurant, the nice yet small houses, this place really was something.

Azazel watched as Elissa dragged him to a much bigger structure, one where you could get a place to stay she guessed, when two arms wrapped around her from the back, "You look nice in my scarf."

Azazel couldn't help but lean back a bit, "I hope you don't want it back. I like it."

Yami laughed, "Of course not, you can't take back a gift. That's just not right." He then let go, before holding out his arm, "My lady, I don't have any flowers, but may I take you out now?"

Azazel looked up to the sky, seeing how the sun setting caught the moment perfectly, as she wrapped her arm around his, "You may."

Yami grinned, "I was hoping you'd say yes." He breathed, before making his way to the nice looking restaurant. Azazel couldn't help but gasp, as she took in the scenery, "You can't, Yami-."

"Yes I can. I can, and I will." Yami insisted, smiling and nodding to a hostess, before walking over to the one free table, "I had made reservations."

Azazel gave him a look, "You really are stalking me, aren't you?"

Yami gave her a look, "No, I'm not! I was kidding; but, if you want the truth, the owner here owes me."

Azazel sighed, before taking the seat that was offered, Yami sitting across from her. He sighed, smiling that dreamy smile, before taking her hand, rubbing small circles into the back of it, "Can I start by saying how happy I am that you said yes?"

Azazel smiled, giggling, "You really do spoil me, Yami."

Yami shrugged, leaning back, before handing her a menu, "What can I say, Azazel? You really are my Light."

Azazel laughed once again at the joke, ignoring the menu for the time being, "Such a charmer." She giggled.

Yami laughed, "I love it."

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"I love your laugh."

This, of course, made Azazel giggled again, only to hide her face behind her menu, "Now I'm all giddy!"

Yami laughed, holding her hand, slowly getting her to put the menu down, "Don't hide that smile, that laugh; Light isn't meant to be kept away."

Azazel laughed again, only to sigh, "Come on, let's get ready to order." She laughed, looking over the food once again.

* * *

The food had just arrived, when Yami spoke in more serious tone, "Hey, Azazel; can I ask you a question?"

Azazel nodded, slowly poking at her food, the habit growing a bit more casual, "Sure thing."

"Why d you travel with him?"

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "…I'm sorry?"

Yami's expression didn't change, "I want to know why you stay with them…Why do you stay with him?"

Azazel gulped, pulling at her scarf, as the temperature slowly rose, "Well, he's a good friend."

Yami stayed quiet, as if he was trying to process it all, "…You say that, even after how he's treated you." He sighed, only to shake his head, "I'm sorry for asking such a question, Dove."

Azazel couldn't help but blush at the pet name, before he went on, "I just…I don't like him, Azazel. I'm sorry, but I had to say it. I can see it…You're afraid of him, aren't you? I can see it, in your eyes. I…I don't like it, Azazel."

Azazel shook her head, trying to fight back the shivers down her spine, "I assure you, I'm fine."

Yami sighed, before shaking her head, "Please, reconsider." He urged, only to sigh, holding his head, "…Azazel…Would you…Like to travel with me instead?"

Just like that, time stood still. Azazel would want nothing more then to get more time with the guy, who always seemed to be gone when she wanted him around most. Arceus knew that Dante wasn't a shoulder to cry on, and Elissa was much too young to deal with the weight of worlds issues.

Finally, Azazel shook her head, "I'm sorry, Yami…It's nothing against you, I just…I can't just leave them."

Azazel nearly cried at Yami's heart broken expression, only to nod, "I apologize, if you don't want to, then I won't push the matter any further."

A few more seconds of awkward silence filled the air, before Yami laughed, "You know, Azazel, you remind me of someone I knew as a youth." He laughed at the memory, "There was this man I grew fond of, his name was Nagai Teashi."

Azazel couldn't help but lean forward, encased into the story, "So, he was like a big brother to me. I don't know where he is now, but I hope he's doing good." He sighed, patting his pokeball, "If it wasn't for him, I would have never had my Pokémon partner." He grinned, looking the thing over, "Was a miracle, you know. I got him in a game, a good one that I wasn't suppose to win; Kasai was a Houndour that wouldn't listen to me if he were dying."

Azazel nodded, smiling, "You know, that's how my Zoroark use to act."

Yami tilted his head to the side, "Oh? Really?"

Azazel nodded, "He didn't hate me, mind you, but he never did listen. Heck, he still doesn't listen to me most of the time."

"How'd you do it?" Yami asked, leaning forward, "I spent years with my Houndour, even some time after he evolved, he still didn't listen a lot of the time. It's a miracle I even won battles back them." He winced as if it wasn't a very fond memory, before waiting for Azazel's response.

She sighed, rubbing Azure's pokeball, "Well, I guess he just grew to like me over time." Azazel said, smiling.

Yami nodded, "It's hard not to like you." He murmured, only to have his eyes go wide, "No, I didn't mean it that way, it's just…I can't help but like you!" Yami covered his mouth, cursing lightly.

Azazel giggled, "It's okay, I get what you mean."

Yami sighed, breathing out, "…Okay." Was all he could managed, as he paid for the check, standing up, "Come on, there's a lot to see around here."

Azazel nodded, following after him, right out of the restaurant. She had to admit, as much as this place seemed to be for only the rich, it was very nice. She looked out onto the beach, "This place is perfect!"

Yami smiled, "You like the beach?"

Azazel nodded, "Well, I've only ever heard of it. I've never really been to one."

Yami nodded, before pulling her down to the beach, "What are you waiting for then?"

Azazel flinched at how the cold water felt, lapping at her heels, but t the same time, it felt so…nice.

From behind her, Yami wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, as he breathed into her hair, "I love how your hair smells."

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "How does it smell?"

"Smells like…rose petals." Yami murmured, taking his time to play with her hair, "And something sweet…Is that simply sugar, or mint?"

Azazel giggled, only to sigh, turning to face Yami, "…Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Thank you for agreeing to have it with me," Yami sighed, before pulling her out of the low tide, back up to the resort area, "I don't know why, but people just think that I'm…Evil, or something."

Azazel nodded, hands in her pockets, "Yeah, Dante use to think the same way."

At the name, Yami visibly stiffened, only to relax a little, "Dante doesn't like anyone, does he?"

"I wouldn't say that." Azazel insisted, "It's more like…He's hard when it comes to trust. He doesn't trust very well, that's it!"

"I can't help but wonder why you still bother to defend him." Yami murmured, before stopping inside the registration building.

On the couch, two figures slept, Dante and Elissa.

"I thought that they were trying to get us a room." Azazel sighed.

Yami shook his head, "You can't get a place here without reservations."

Azazel nodded, the pieces clicking together, before someone cleared there throat.

The lady behind the desk sighed, "I'm sorry, but that's hat I told him. And now-."

"Lemme guess, he threw a sort of fit?" Azazel asked, sighing when the lady nodded, "My Arceus."

"Is it possible to use the villas under my name?" Yami asked the lady.

She looked over her computer, "Can I have your name, please?"

"Sure thing; Lusius Yami."

At the two last words, the lady stopped, before looking up at the boy in wonder, "You're the one that Mr. Igaka spoke highly of!"

Yami laughed, "That's me."

"But, sir." The accountant wen on, "You've already got a rented out villa; another?"

Yami jerked his thumb out, pointing at the three behind them, "They're good friends of mine, and I'd hate to see them leave without staying the night, at least once."

The lady nodded, shooting Azazel a surprisingly friendly smile, "Right away, sir!"

* * *

"…Who's Mr. Igaka?" Azazel asked, as Yami held the key.

Dante and Elissa had been woken up moments before, the two of them still woozy, looking like drunken Spinda, before Yami laughed, "Mr. Igaka? Well, remember that Nagai guy I told you about earlier?"

Azazel nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Well, Mr. Igaka was kinda like his boss, which, in a way, made him my boss as well." He sighed, before rubbing his head, "I was without a family for longtime…But Mr. Igaka gave me hope, you know? He was like the father I never had."

Yami sighed, "e…He promised that I'd do great things one day; and in a way, I guess that he saw me as a kind of child figure for himself; with Nagai being the big brother!" Yami's laughed, which drew one out of Azazel's lips.

Dante scowled, before looking up, "Hey, we're here."

Azazel nodded, before Yami unlocked it, pushing it open, "Please, ladies first."

Azazel giggled, before walking in, her eyes wide from how…expensive the place looked. It would seem to be a kind of premium guest house, with marble pillars, a white marble kitchen, expensive looking fire place in the living room area, and a hallway leading to the beds.

Elissa squeaked with joy, her former tiredness gone, as she ran about, "We're rich!" Yami smiled, ruffling Elissa's hair when she swooped back around, hugging him, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem." Yami insisted, before crouching down, "booping" her nose, "Now, you go ahead and order whatever you want, you guys can stay here for as long as you want to, okay?"

At those words, Azazel's eyes widened, "This is a bit much, don't you think Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful and all, but still…I feel bad taking this."

"…Well, I don't." Dante murmured shoving Yami out of the way, before waving, "Good night, everyone and Yami." He groaned, heading down the hall in a search for beds.

Azazel shook her head, "I'm so sorry about him."

Yami nodded, "Nah, it's cool. Seriously, I've grown use to it." He said, winking.

Azazel sighed, before hugging him once more, "Thank you, again, for this wonderful date."

Yami sighed happily, hugging her back, "Thank you for being my date. And, Azazel?"

Azazel looked up, "Hmm-MMM!" She murmured, when soft lips met hers.

Even if it was short, she couldn't help but felt like it was meant to be. It just felt so…good. Not wanting to make the moment awkward, he smiled, before bowing, "I'm going to be in Pastoria for a bit, maybe I can see you there."

"That sounds nice." Azazel breathed, her face dusted with a red glow.

Yami sighed, before placing an kiss on her forehead, "You're adorable, my Dove." He murmured, and before she knew it, he was gone.

"…I don't like him."

Azazel whipped around, having had forgotten that Elissa had been right there to see all the glory of the not-a-make-out-but-a-make-out session, "Why not?"

Azazel really was ready for Elissa to go off of him, go on about how he was evil, but the words never came. Instead, Elissa pouted, "He's ruining my OPT!"

"…OPT?"

Elissa nodded, frowning, 'I don't ship you with Yami, that's much to boring!"

"…I'm sorry?"

'You and Yami; it's too easy!" Elissa sighed, throwing herself onto the couch, "No drama between you two, nothing but the fact that he keeps pulling away. " Just then, a malicious grin spread across her face, "Maybe he's scared f my big bro."

Azazel laughed awkwardly, trying to take it all in, "…So, who do you ship me with?"

Elissa shook her head, "That's for me to find out and you too know!" She side, grinning, only to have her expression fall, "I meant that the other way around!"

Azazel nodded, laughing, before a certain memory tugged at the back of her mind, "…So, how long have you liked Charlie?"

Azazel stiffened a laugh as Elissa's face became red, "W-what? Why on earth would I ever like my big brother's…Hot…Cute…funny…R-rival!?"

Azazel snorted, "Kid, that's comedy gold, right there!"

"It's not funny!" Elissa sighed, tugging at her braids, "…I liked him before all of…this happened, you know?" Azazel sat down next to her, rubbing her back, as it all came pouring out of her system.

"It was always the three of them when we were younger, Jackie, Dante and Charlie. The three of them got into all of the trouble." She sighed, as if the memory was bittersweet, "But then, I remember that Jackie's family had to leave Twinleaf town." She sniffled, "That was the last time I saw Neka."

Azazel nodded, rubbing her back, feeling Elissa's tears on her scarf, "It's okay." Azazel murmured, forcing her own memories to the back of her head, "The world's a fucked up place."

Elissa nodded, taking in stifled breaths, before whispering, "Then Dante g-grew distant from Charlie. My f-father…" Elissa trailed off, "…H-he was a bad m-man. That's w-why mommy left us."

Azazel's heartstrings felt a strong tug, as Elissa's crying became stronger, "D-Dante…He did everything he could to protect me. He n-never let me leave his side, h-he took the blame and the hits when dad got drunk and angry."

Azazel nodded. All this time, she herself thought that she'd had it rough. But with a background like that, it almost made her life seem like a fairy tale.

Elissa laughed, but even that came out choppy, "I…I remember the day Dante got us out of there. Dad…He was knocked out of the couch, and Dante grabbed my hand, telling me to pack my b-bags. He…He took me to Sandgem town, to the professor's lab, and then he…he…stole the last pokeball inside."

Azazel couldn't help but gasp, she knew that, with the way he acted, Dante did have it rough, but not to the point of that, "Is that why Charlie's after you guys?"

Elissa nodded, "He always was one to find justice, whether it's legal or not. H's willing to do anything to put Dante in his place." She then yawned, "If you ask me, I'd say that Charlie's taking out all of his rage on us, all of that time we spent away from him because of our father."

Azazel nodded, rubbing her hair, waiting for her to go on. But, when she didn't, she looked down, and smiled as Elissa fell asleep.

Yawning herself, she left Elissa to sleep on the couch, before getting up, walking down the hall. She opened the door, not even bothering to flick the lights on, as she fell face first into the bed, falling asleep in a heart beat

Little did she notice when something by her moved, an arm wrapping around her waist, bringing her closer.

The person sighed in his sleep, before murmuring out, "Sunshine…My Sunshine…Happy…Skies are Grey…"

"…Please don't take my Sunshine away."

* * *

 **Gotta admit, Dante is cute when he's sleeping.**

 **But, that's really the only time he's cute, so...yeah.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Leave it in the reviews!**

 **I hop you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you did, and I'll cya guys nex chappy!**

 **Bai bai!**


	20. Chapter 20: Divided we fall

**I'll be honest, I had to rewrite this chapter many times, and even then, it was still long.**

 **I'm not enterly happy with this chapter, but still, it works.**

 **Oh yeah, someone pointed this out in a PM, saying that Dante is the player for Sinnoh, the equivalent to Lucas, while Alucard could be the player for Kanto, equivalent to Red.**

 **Maybe meant to do that, maybe I didn't.**

 **I'll leave tht up to you guys.**

 **Also, there are two people in the comments that seem to love going at it when it comes towhich ship is better, and tho I don't want you guys to go that crazy, I'm happy that these ships mean s much too you guys. So thanks...I guess?**

 **Anyway, be sure to say what you ship and what you don't ship, and I'll be sure to begin responding to your reviews!**

 **Now then, with that said...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel groaned in her sleep, shifting to a more comfortable position as the sun came up.

She really didn't want to move. For once, she felt really…Safe.

And yet, it felt wrong.

It all felt so right, and yet, so unusual.

Azazel sighed, rolling over to the warmth, wrapping her arms around the rather large pillow. She felt something tighten around her, but her woozy state of mind didn't allow her to comprehend what was really going on.

Truth be told, a sleeping Dante had been holding her the entire night in his sleep, murmuring in his sleep from now and then.

He didn't notice it, but when Azazel's arms slithered around him, he let out a deep groan, slowly waking up…

Only to jump back, shouting.

Azazel woke up to the sound, and was nearly thrown off when Dante's arm flung into her. He pulled at the blankets, eyes wide with fright, 'W-what are y-you doing in h-h-here!?"

Azazel shook her head, sighing, still woozy from sleep, "I'm sorry…I just…you know, fell asleep…in here." She said between yawns, pulling the blanket back, "Come on, I'm cold."

"Damnit, Azazel, get out!"

"Why…Does it…Matter?" Azazel asked, yawning once again.

"I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR!"

Azazel's eyes widened to the point of no Asian return, as she slowly got out of the bed, holding her hands, "Umm…Sorry, Dante-."

"GET OUT!" Azazel whimpered, before scampering out of the room, holding her head down. She'd even forgotten what had happened the morning before, the simple though scaring her, only to have the memory hit, sighing as she held a hand over her chest.

Thank. Arceus.

"What happened? I heard Dante screaming."

Azazel looked over to Elissa, who had just gotten up from the couch, rubbing her eyes, "Well, umm…I kinda…slept with your brother-."

"WHAT!?"

"Not in that way!" Azazel shouted back. Just then, a flash of light came from her belt, causing her to jump, as Zoroark materialized from behind her.

"About time." He growled, stretching, "You haven't let us out for while."

Azazel sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry, Zachary." She said, murmuring the name, before releasing the other three, "Just…A lot has happened."

Empoleon gave her a look, before crossing his wings, "Such as?"

"Let's not talk about it right now." Azazel murmured, before Lucario walked off to the kitchenette area, picking Ivy up with him, tossing her up and down a bit, casing her to squeal.

Empoleon's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

Azazel smiled sheepishly, about to go on, only to have Elissa cut in, "She slept with my big bro!"

Just like that, everyone went to shit.

Empoleon lose his cool, flying back slightly, nearly breaking the wall behind him. Zoroark let out a girlish scream, holding his head, before running over to slam his head into the wall. From the kitchen, she could hear Lucario gasp, only to growl, rushing out of the kitchen.

Azazel's eyes went wide at te rage in his eyes, and for some reason, Ivy could feel it as well. He spoke through grit teeth, "…What. Did. He. Do?" He asked, no, he growled, eyes narrowed in feral way.

Azazel gulped, eyes wide, "Lucas, please, just calm down-."

Lucario walked over to Zoroark, dropping the Budew in his hands, before marching off down the hall.

Zoroark's eyes widened, giving Ivy to Empoleon, before rushing over to Lucario, "Hey, buddy, calm down." Zoroark insisted, trying to hold him back, only to be fruitless, "I wanna punch the fuckers head in as well, but we can't!"

"Don't get in my way." Lucario growled, ripping Zoroark off of him, before pushing on.

Zoroark gulped, before sighing, his hand open, claws glistening, "Don't make me hurt you!" He growled, before jumping him.

Azazel's eyes widened, as a blue ball of power enveloped Lucario's hand, as he snapped around, throwing it, "I SAID STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

The aura sphere hit Zoroark square in the chest, forcing him back into the opposing wall, leaving cracks. Zoroark groaned, as he slid to the ground.

Even Empoleon's eyes widened, as Azazel asked the question, "Did Lucario just…Attack?" Azazel asked, only to yelp when Ivy was deposited into her arms.

She watched in horror as Empoleon grabbed Lucario, pulling him to of the hallway, "Calm down."

"You mean to tell me that you don't care what he might have done to her!?" Lucario growled, trying to get out of the penguin's grip, only to remain stuck.

"Umm, Lucas." Azazel murmured, figuring that now would be the best time to try and explain, "I simply fell asleep next to him…We didn't do anything like…That."

Azazel could feel her face going red from saying it all out loud, only to sigh with relief when Lucario's eyes finally widened with realization, "…Oh." He murmured, holding his head as he slowly calmed down.

Zoroark groaned, finally pulling himself from the wall, before giving Lucario a look, "Damn…bro…" He groaned, wavering around a bit, before holding his head, "…I'm…S-so s-s-sorry."

Azazel shook her head, rubbing Lucario's back, "It's okay, Lucas, just calm deep breaths."

Lucario looked like he'd be haunted for the rest of his life, as he went over to the couch, sitting down, holding his knees to his chest, whimpering, "D-did I h-hurt anyone?"

Zoroark waved from where he was, holding his back, "Hi, how's life?" He groaned, before smiling, flipping him off, "Thanks, Lucas."

Azazel gave him a look, before going to sit down next to Lucario, rubbing his back, "It's okay, Lukey."

Lucario shook his head, "N-no, it's n-n-not! I l-loss c-control!" Lucario whimpered.

Azazel gave Empoleon a questioning look, "…He can-."

"Yes, he can fight." Empoleon sighed.

Azazel's eyes widened, "He can fight!?"

"He can fight!" Zoroark shouted from where he was still sitting.

"I c-can fight." Lucario murmured, laughing lightly, "In fact, I've been teaching Ivy."

Azazel looked over to the tiny Budew on her lap, the tiny thing rubbing his head on her shoulder, "Really?"

Lucario nodded, "I've t-taught her t-to control her p-p-power." He said, sighing, "That's w-why I d-d-don't f-fight."

Azazel sighed, "…That…Actually makes sense." She murmured, before patting his back, "But that's not important. Are you okay now?"

Lucario nodded, sighing, "Yeah, I'm f-fine now." Lucario murmured, rubbing the back of his head, sighing, "…T-this is why I t-try n-not to f-fight. I…I l-lose c-control."

Azazel rubbed his back, trying to soothe the poor guy, when someone from the hallway.

Dante stood in his usual attire, hands fidgeting in his pockets, as he tried to keep his cool, "Are we ready to leave?"

Azazel looked away, "Yeah. I'm down." She murmured, tugging lightly at her scarf, "Let's get going!"

Elissa did what she could do to ease the tension, as she pushed Zoroark outside, "Com on then, let's get a move on!"

"Hey, quit it, you half pint-." Zoroark grumbled, only to be pushed out the door.

Lucario stood up, giving Azazel a small smile, before picking up Ivy, earning a soft giggled as he lightly tossed her into the air, walking out right behind Empoleon.

But, what Elissa didn't realize was the fact that she'd just left the two awkward teens alone.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Azazel spoke up, "…So…about all of that…I'm so sorry…"

Dante shook his hand, stepping forward, only to flinch when Azazel stepped back, a look of slight fear in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Az, for getting mad at you."

"It's okay." Azazel insisted, before turning around, trying to get her breathing under control. What was wrong with her now!? Her breathing was off the charts, the room was moving about from side to side, and Azazel simply felt sick.

Dante gave her a look of concern, "Are you okay?" He asked, taking another step, only to have Azazel step back as well, holding her head while shaking it.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Azazel murmured, holding her head, as she walked out the door. She would have tripped and fallen on her face, if two hands hadn't grabbed her waist.

Dante let out a strangled sigh, pulling Azazel back up, only to have her push him away, "Az, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Azazel shook her head, backing away as if Dante was ready to explode, "I'm okay, just…I'm fine." Azazel murmured, pulling at her jacket collar, before walking away, head low. The part of her mind that wasn't spinning knew wht was up: a panic attack.

The real question was the cause.

As she walked into the main lobby area, she ducked just in time to avoid a flying pillow, "…What in the world-?"

She ducked when Elissa threw another couch pillow, giggling, "Azazel, join us!"

Azazel shook her head, her breathing still a bit hard, "Non of that, we should go and get to Pastoria."

"She's right." Dante said from behind her, the action nearly giving her a heart attack. "We should move."

At first, she wondered why he agreed with her in such a hurry, but quickly ignored it, coughing into her fist. Empoleon looked up at the sound of the cough, giving Azazel a concerned look, only to have her shoot him a sad small smile.

The action only made him worry more, as they exited the lobby area, the receptionist casting them all cold glares as they did so.

Elissa's eyes widened at the sight of the beach, "Wow, it's just like Sandgem beach!"

Dante looked over his shoulder at the rolling waves, only to shrug, "Looks a lot better, if ya ask me; not as much shit all over the sand here."

Azazel couldn't help but enjoy the nice sea breeze, before bucking her bag up, "We should get moving to the next city already."

Elissa cocked her head to the side, as they headed right, "Is Pastoria a town or a city?"

Dante was about to answer, only to shake his head, "It doesn't matter much, but I'm pretty sure it's a town."

They walked on in silence for a bit longer, before Elissa turned the corner, her eyes widening, "Wow!"

Right around the corner, hidden by the cliff separating the resort from the beach, a garden-like area stood. It was nice in a sort of untamed way, with patches of grass here and there.

"It looks so nice!" Elissa giggled, before running around, some flowers getting stuck in her shoes as she played in the grass.

Dante sighed, looking up to the morning sun, as it slowly climbed up, "It really is a nice day." He murmured, before making his way to the city connector.

Azazel stayed silent, holding her hands, as she kept her eyes on the ground, not speaking. She nearly walked right into Dante when he stopped, spinning around with a look on his face, "What's wrong with you?"

Azazel flinched at his harsh tone, as she backed up, shaking her head, "I'm f-fine." She murmured.

Dante shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "…Look, I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but still…Just, don't lock me out, okay? No joke, I'm worried about you."

Azazel gave him a look, "You…You care?"

Dante scowled, shoving his hands back into his pockets, "Not in that way, you idiot! As a friend, I'm worried about you doing something stupid. You're gonna hurt yourself, which could hurt me and Elissa, which I won't stand for."

Azazel nodded, rubbing the back of her head, "I'm sorry."

Dante looked like he was trapped between scolding her more or apologizing, when finally he took a deep breath in, walking on, "Come on then." He murmured, watching as Elissa crossed into the connector, "Don't wanna keep Elissa waiting now, do we?"

Azazel nodded, head down as she followed like a lost dog, before entering into the city.

To be honest, Azazel had expected…more. It was nothing like Veilstone, but it was still a big place.

The place was just…quiet.

Sure, there were people here and there, but this place seemed much more like a serene, quaint little town.

Dante sighed, "Heck of a calm place." He murmured, before walking to a tall building, a brown top of for a roof, "First things first." He murmured, before giving Azazel a look, "Wanna watch?"

Azazel gulped, scared to ask, but even more so to not know, "Watch what?"

Dante sighed a bit to harsh, pointing at the building, "My gym battle. You've never seen one, right? Well, wanna watch?"

Azazel shook her head a bit too fast, backing up, "No thanks, Dante. I've got to do some training."

Dante's face fell, only to scoff, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He growled lightly, causing her to flinch once again, before walking in, "Come on, Elissa. Time for me to get my fifth gym badge."

"Okay!" She piped, dashing past Azazel, right after her brother.

Just as the doors slid close, Azazel took the deep breathe that she didn't notice she left out, coughing slightly.

She didn't even notice him behind him till a metal wing was placed onto her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin, "…Are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Azazel groaned, holding her pounding head.

Empoleon's look intensified, "…Come on."

She didn't even get time to respond, as her world was thrown upside down. She groaned, "Empoleon, put me down."

"…No."

"It's not funny to throw me over your shoulder!"

"…Yes it is."

From behind, she could hear Zoroark chuckling, "The hell, Eddy? What ya doing to the poor thing?" He cackled at the last two words.

"A-Azazel? Are y-you okay?" Lucario asked, before turning his voice to Empoleon, "Is s-she okay?"

"…She won't tell." Empoleon murmured, leaving the city behind for a marsh-like area, on with puddles on the ground, and yet, no rain.

Finally, she was gently pulled off of Empoleon's back, sat down on a rock. The three over them over-shadowed her, her tiny seated form under the trio, with a tiny Budew in Lucario's arms.

Empoleon sighed, "…Now…What is really wrong?"

Azazel shook her head, feeling a bit woozy, I'm…I'm fine, really."

"No ya not, Azzy." Zoroark growled, shaking his head, "You've been acting…Different."

"Is it that Dante boy?" Lucario asked a bit darkly, causing Ivy to quiver in slight fear.

Azazel shook her head, only to think a bit more on it. Had it been Dante? Sure, he was a scary guy, but bad enough to cause her a panic attack? "No, I mean…maybe?"

Lucario growled lightly, "I'll…I'll kill him."

Azazel's eyes widened, "N-no, don't!"

"I wouldn't take it there." Zoroark tried to say calmly, only out have his eyes flash, "But, I do hate the bastard as well."

"Zachary!" Azazel scolded, "Don't!" She then turned to the stoic penguin, "Empoleon?"

He was silent for what could have been considered an eternity, before he finally mumbled, "…I side with them."

Azazel's eyes couldn't get any bigger, as she shot up, "No, no! That isn't right, damnit, you guys! He's my friend!"

"You mean that, after all he's done to you, you're still willing to side with him!? To protect him!?" Zoroark shouted, holding his head, "Azzy, have we not taught you anything?"

"Have I not taught you anything!?" Azazel shouted back, poking him in the chest, "He's my friend, asshole or not!"

"So you do agree that he's an asshole!" Zoroark growled back, unwilling to back down, "Unbelievable!"

"No, it's unbelievable that you're willing to kill someone!" Azazel's throat grew hoarse, but she didn't dare to stop, "You're such a childish thing, Zach! Death doesn't solve everything! You can't just kill your problems!"

"I'm a child? I'M A CHILD!?" Zoroark growled, his claws flashing, "You're even worse! Do you have no self respect, Azzy? Do you care for yourself, Azzy!?"

"I do, but I also care of how you threaten my friends!" Azazel shouted right back.

"WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Zoroark roared louder then Azazel could ever manage, the sheer force sending her back a bit, "WE COME BEFORE ANY OF THEM DO, WE MATTER MORE THEN THEY EVER COULD!"

Azazel's hand shook, but she didn't dare to back down. She felt her chest heaving, as she pressed on, "You know it's not right to kill, Zoroark! You're already pushing it! You're a danger because of how you act!"

Just then, Empoleon stepped in, "Stop it. Now." He murmured in a low dark tone, holding Zoroark back, "You're going to hurt someone."

Lucario nodded, backing Empoleon up, "Y-yeah, stop it, you t-two."

Zoroark growled, giving them both a look, "What happened? I thought that you guys were backing me up!"

"…We get the point…But this…This is too far as it is." Empoleon insisted, pulling him back harder, only to have the dark type shrug him off, growling lightly.

"I can't believe the lot of you!" Zoroark growled, holding his head, "Why would you allow Azzy to go through with all of this, it isn't right, she deserves better!"

"You make it sound as if killing Dante is 'deserving better'." Azazel hissed, annoyed.

"It is!"

"Enough." Empoleon growled with more force then needed, before taking a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves, "…Fighting will not help us…We must get back to the task at hand…Finding Hase."

"But we've got no leads." Azazel moaned, holding her head, "We've been traveling for who knows how long, and still, no leads."

"W-we just n-need to wait f-f-for one, that's a-all." Lucario insisted, before setting Ivy down, watching as the tiny Budew ran around in the puddles, giggling like a little girl, "I'm s-sure one will t-t-turn up."

Azazel shook her head, groaning, "I really don't think that it'll show up."

Empoleon sighed, looking to Zoroark, "…What do you think?"

The dark type, for once, said nothing, as he growled, shaking his head to himself.

Azazel tilted her head to side, "…Zach? Come on, man; what's wrong?"

The silence simply made her feel worse, as he suddenly got up, still muttering to himself, before walking away.

"Zoroark? Come on, Zachary!" Azazel shouted after him, only to sigh, holding her head, "…Did I go to far with it? I just didn't want you guys to hurt anyone."

Empoleon shook his head, "Just…Give him time, okay? He's…very stubborn, and you know that."

Azazel sighed, before nodding, keeping a weary eye on the childish grass type, "…The best way to find Hase would be to take down team Galactic?"

The Lucario sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "That w-would work, y-yes, b-but it isn't t-that easy."

"…Agreed." Empoleon sighed, "You speak as if it is simple to dispose of a whole team. We were barely able to hold our own at that base in Veilstone; we won't last too long against the whole gang, let alone defeat them all."

"We don't need to defeat them all, I guess." Azazel murmured, "Just…We need to do enough damage to be known."

"No, that's a bad idea." Empoleon insisted, "We don't want to be known, just enough damage to get to know what we need."

Azazel nodded, "Okay. But, we need to find the base first."

"T-that's simple, w-we go to t-t-the one in V-Veilstone." Lucario murmured, before letting out a whimper, "Ivy, d-don't run o-off!" He shouted, before sighing, dashing off after the little girl, "W-wait for m-m-me!"

The two sighed, watching as the Lucario ran off, before Empoleon went on, "…I don't like this."

"Huh?"

"…Everything…It's just not fair. Why is everything so…Unfair?" Empoleon sighed, shaking his head, "I just…Don't like it. How the world seems to treat you."

Azazel couldn't help but feel touched, but she still shook her head, "Please, don't start this again."

Empoleon shook his head, "I'm not going to go into that; but, to be fair, I still side with Zachary."

"Figures." Azazel murmured, before sighing, "You won't bring harm to them though, right?"

Empoleon's initial silence answered the question before he said anything, "…Not unless I must."

Azazel nodded, still feeling as if that answer wasn't right, before Lucario dashed into the clearing, holding Ivy in one hand, breathing heavily.

Empoleon gave him a look, "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Z-Zoroark!"

That was enough to get the other two to follow, rushing after the winded Lucario, before Empoleon finally spoke up, "…What happened?"

"He g-got into a f-f-fight!" Lucario whimpered, as rain began to fall in the marshy area, "He's n-n-not doing s-s-s-o well, he's s-s-still m-mad!"

Azazel cursed lightly, about to say something, when she heard a shrill cry, "Zoroark!" She shouted, dashing in the front.

She broke through a barrier of trees, only to yelp, ducking under what appeared to be a mud slap.

Up ahead, fighting in the swampy marsh, Zoroark heaved, He had mud matted into his fur, knee deep in the swamp water, his breathing heavy.

In front of him stood three Quagsire, the normally happy-go-lucky looking Pokémon looked a lot more creepy when they wore frowns and angered eyes rather then their usual smiles.

"FUCK OFF!" Zoroark roared, lashing out with another attack, only to be pushed back from another attack.

The unfair fight drove Azazel to jump right in, trying to ignore the mud and swamp water soaking into her pants, before she wrapped her hands around Zoroark's waist, trying to pull him back, only to have him push her off, "Zach, come on, we need to leave!"

Zoroark's shoulders were hunched over, before he whipped around, his narrowed eyes glaring holes into her soul, "Stay OUT OF THIS!" Zoroark roared, throwing a Night daze her in way his anger.

Azazel yelped, jumping to the side and out of the way, eyes wide with disbelief. Sure, they've fought before, but never in a million years did he purposely try to injure Azazel.

She didn't get much time to put things back together, before Lucario dived for te area in front of her, "Look o-out!" He shouted, before yelping, the attack hitting him square in the chest.

"Lucas!" Azazel shouted, before grabbing him. His eyes were close, but he was still breathing. Yes, it was faint, but it was still there.

Azazel growled, taking out Zoroark's pokeball, "Zach, return!" Azazel shouted, returning him, before doing the same for Lucario.

She then jumped back, dodging what looked like a rock slide, before scrambling back. She scooped up Ivy from where Lucario had dropped the grass type, before taking off. Empoleon didn't need Azazel to say anything to know that he was to follow right after her heels.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked, eyes wide with terror.

Azazel shook her head, smiling as she pet the grass type's head, never once did she stop running, "Nothing, Ivy…It's okay."

"…Please don't lie to me."

Azazel was a bit surprised that the baby Pokémon was able to grasp such a concept, before finally getting to the Pokémon center.

The nurse Joy gave her a look, tilting her head to the side, "…May I help you?"

"Yes." Azazel gasped, finally noticing the strain she'd put on herself, before taking out Lucario and Zoroark's pokeballs, "Please, help my Pokémon."

The nurse smiled, taking the pokeballs, "That can be done!" She insisted, before looking over her Budew, "Do you want me to take care of the rest of your Pokémon."

Azazel gave Empoleon a questioning look, only to have him shake his head, "No, thank you."

Nurse Joy smiled, "It'll be done on a few minutes, please just take a seat as you wait."

Azazel nodded, before going to sit down on the couch, sighing as she reclined. Just then, Ivy wiggled around on her lap, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"…Please don't call me that."

Ivy gave her a look, before nodding, "That's right, Lulu is mommy!"

"…Lulu?"

"Yeah, Lucario!"

Azazel held back the want to laugh in her face, only to sigh, "Well…Technically he's a boy, so he'd be your daddy."

"No, he's my mommy!"

Azazel shook his head, "Okay."

Ivy looked very pleased with herself, only to shake her head, "Wait, you're evading the question!"

Once again, this left Azazel baffled, only to shake her head, Lucario really did teach her well, "…Nothing's wrong, okay, kiddo?" Azazel insisted, before going on, "It's just that...The world's changing a lot, you know? It's hard to keep up with it. That's just how life is."

Thank Arceus that the Budew was really naïve, that, or what Azazel said made no sense to her, "Okay!"

Azazel couldn't help but laugh, as the Budew did a little dance on the couch next to her, only to feel the seat next to her sink a bit.

She didn't need to look up to know that Empoleon was giving her a look, "…What is it, Empoleon?"

"…"

Azazel didn't like the silence she was put into, before returning Ivy to her pokeball, already knowing that the grass type was a bit woozy and tired, "Empoleon, is something wrong?"

"…It's done."

Azazel gave him a look, as he got up, "Huh?"

He walked over to the counter, where Nurse Joy was waiting, smiling from ear to ear, "I'm happy tell you that both Pokémon have made full recovery! Would you like to rent a room for your stay?"

Azazel nodded, thanking her for the key, before walking down the halls, deep in thought She didn't like this, she didn't like any of this. Today was simply not her day.

She groaned, opening the door to the room, before collapsing on one of the beds. It was a bit much of her, the fear of Dante, the want for Yami, and now, her own Pokémon, her three best friends, were fighting each other!

She pulled at her hair, it really was growing to be too much.

But, she knew it was far from over when a loud explosion went off outside.

* * *

 **Not as long as my last chapter (which got the most views, so if you want more dates with lovable Yami or if wewant to give dante a chance, be sure to say), but still pretty long, huh?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review, and I'll cya guys next chapter!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Grey zone

**So, yesterday, inspration struck.**

 **I won't go into it too much, but I've got another idea for a Black butler fic. If I ever do post this story (I have the first two chapters down), it'll most likely be in summer.**

 **But, before that comes, I need to know, do you guys want another black butler fanfiction?**

 **Just a warning, it'll have nothing to do with "From Ash to Dust", the story is (so far) mainly a (wannabe) romance, and...Yeah, that's about it.**

 **Amy: can we please get back to the task at hand?**

 **Azazel: Wow...**

 **Amy: What?**

 **Azazel: You said that is a calm manner.**

 **Amy:...Go fuck yourself.**

 **Azazel: Aaaaaaaaaaand she's back.**

 **Me: Stop it, you two! I've got a chapter to do, and just because Erin isn't here, that doesn't mean that Azazel can sub in!**

 **Erin: Good thing I'm here then!**

 **Amy:...**

 **Azazel:...**

 **Me:...ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel pushed her way past the panicked bystanders, as they ran about, screaming as they did so.

She fought her way over to the Pokémon gym, only to have another rattle rumble through the ground, shaking her knees from under her.

She would have fallen over it Empoleon hadn't grabbed her, hauling her back up, "Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

Azazel nodded, feeling like her stomach was fighting out of her throat, "Fine."

Just then, the gym doors slide open, a very scared looking Elissa jumping out, Dante right after, looking a bit sick.

Elissa looked over to Azazel, before rushing over, throwing her arms around her waist for both support and comfort, "W-what happened?" She asked, the ground still shaking.

"I…I don't know!" Azazel shouted over the roar of the crowd, as Dante slowly made his way very, holding his head as he did so.

"I'm…Gonna…Be sick…" He murmured, nearly throwing up then and there, only to keep his ground. He gave Azazel a look, nearly making her flinch back, only to have him shake his head, "Do you…Know what…Happened!?"

"No!" Azazel said for the second time, trying to shake the wooziness that slowly tried to take over her head, "I don't!"

Dante cursed, before looking up, eyes wide, "The hell is that!?"

Azazel looked up to see smoke rising from farther behind, around the resort.

Azazel fought her way back to the route connector, only to have Dante grab her wrist, "What are you doing!?"

"We've gotta find- oh crap." Azazel murmured, before falling to her knees, the quaking finally enough to make her throw up a bit on the ground.

She felt Empoleon pat her back, "Feeling better?"

"No," Azazel murmured, rubbing the rest of her vomit from her mouth, as she rose shakenly, suddenly feeling panic course through her. The lake in that area, the one that got bombed, lake Valor? Azazel shook her head, hoping and praying to Arceus that Azelf wasn't hurt. Sure, she'd never met any of the lake guardians, but still, she didn't want to think about it, "But still, what if people got hurt from that? They need help!"

Empoleon seemed to catch on rather quickly, nodding, as he helped her along, holding her when another rumble went through the ground.

Dante growled from behind her in an annoyed manner, before trudging from behind her, "I'm going too, then!"

"But, big bro!" Elissa shouted, her voice wavering with the ground, "You'll end up like Azazel!"

Dante shook his head, before reaching out, grabbing Azazel's arm to help stabilize the both of them. Azazel wanted to flinch away, only to have him hold her a bit closer, close enough to feel his breathe on the back of her neck, "I've got this, Elissa! You go and wit in the Pokémon center, here." He managed to say, throwing her a few pokeballs, "You've got everyone but Monferno; protect yourself, okay?"

He didn't wait for Elissa to say anything, before he walked on, holding Azazel's wrist tightly as he did, as if he was afraid the ground would swallow her up.

She was sure that he could feel her shaking, only to have the feeling intensify when he turned around giving her a look. The two stared at each other in the awkward moment, before a grin came across Dante's face, "Hey, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Surprisingly, at those words, she felt something deep within herself, a new foreign feeling. All the panic from earlier, all of the stress and sadness, it was gone, if only for the moment. She couldn't help but smile, much to Empoleon's discomfort, as she gripped Dante's hand tighter, "Alrighty then, let's go!"

* * *

She hadn't expected this.

Even on the mad scramble to get to the lake, after spending a few minutes trying to figure out how to get there, that is; she thought that it couldn't have been too bad.

But it was.

Whatever explosion went off was enough to cause the lake water to evaporate, leaving nothing but a few puddles and flailing Magikarp.

From behind, Empoleon scanned the area, before his eyes widened, "Azazel, duck!"

Not questioning it, Azazel tucked her head between her knees, holding he head down, as a sludge bomb flew over head, missing by a few inches.

"Count my lucky stars, you must be the girl everyone's talking about."

She heard the sound of a pokeball opening, before Monferno appeared behind her, Dante not to far off. He was glaring at a man that stood farther off, his dark blue hair similar to her own, but styled like two horns on his head. He had gold calculating eyes that seemed to be taunting Dante, a hand on his hip, his get-up no different from the rest of the odd space men.

"Damnit, Saturn!" Dante shouted, "We've got something to settle!"

"Don't worry, Dante Nikushimi, you will have your chance." The man, Saturn, said, before his unsettling gaze locked onto Azazel, the side of his straight-line smile bending upwards, "But, first, we've got something to deal with, Azazel."

Azazel's eyes widened, her hands closing around Lucario and Zoroark's pokeballs, before Empoleon stepped forward, looking as menacing as ever, "How…How do you know my name?"

Saturn laughed, as a Pokémon rose from behind him, "Who doesn't know your name and face? After what you did to that poor grunt, we call him Armless now, everyone knows you. Which is a good thing…Since we've wanted to take you in from the very beginning." His smile soon became one of insanity, when he threw his hand to the side, "Toxicroak, poison jab!"

Azazel ducked when the frog-like Pokémon jumped down from behind Saturn, the points on his fists glowing, as he lunged forward, missing the attack by an inch.

From behind she heard Dante roar out a command, causing Monferno to leap into action, only to be stopped by an army of Zubat.

It was only then that Azazel noticed, they'd walked into the crater that had once been the lake, and all around the lake's edge, goons held their pokeballs high, as if they could capture Azazel with them.

"Oh, two poor little mice caught in the trap," Saturn said in mock pity, before grinning, "This'll b a fun game."

Azazel rolled to the side to avoid another attack from the large frog, only to trip, falling over, Toxicroak hovered over her, his arm ready to punch a hole in her head, only to be flown across, to the other side, Empoleon standing where the evil frog once was.. He helped her up, dusting her off, "…Send out Lucario… and leave the fight to us."

Azazel nodded, only to stop, "What about Zoroark?"

Empoleon visibly stiffened, "…After his…Outburst…I do believe that that choice of…action…is not logical."

"But we need the help!" Azazel ignored, before throwing both Pokémon out, "Zachary, Lucas; standby!"

Lucario was as stiff and scared as ever, but there was something a bit…Different in his eyes. The dark red irises had a sort of light blue aura around them, as his shaking body stood his ground.

Zoroark, on the other looked…Unhinged. His smile was a lot more angry, and yet, it held a bit of bloodlust and insanity. He didn't even wait for Azazel's say, before he jumped up, tearing through both Grunts and Pokémon.

Dante looked at the dark type with bewilderment, only to duck under another sludge bomb attack, "Az, your Zoroark's out of control!"

"I noticed!" Azazel shouted, only then cursing herself, as she watched Zoroark rip through the line of Zubat, growling and gnashing his teeth like a sort of monster, "Zach, get a hold of yourself!"

She quickly regretted shouting anything, as the dark type twisted in mid air, throwing a dark pulse her way, "YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!"

She felt Lucario's paws pull Azazel out of the way, before looking back up to the angered Zoroark, "We n-need to p-put him b-b-back in h-h-h-his pokeball!"

Azazel nodded, whipping out her pokeball, "Zachary, return!"

The red beam of light only had seconds to connect to the dark type, only to shatter when Zoroark roared, darting about to his next target.

Azazel paled, "He just…Did he just…?" Azazel murmured, lost in her own thoughts, only to yelp, when a familiar frog tackled her down, poison jab only inches from her face.

Lucario managed to kick the Toxicroak off, before a glowing blue bone appeared in his hand, the move bone rush, "Get away from her!" Lucario shouted firmly, before "golfing" the frog away.

Azazel jumped over a goon that had tried to tackle her down, giving in to the want to taunt him, "Missed me!"

The goon looked up, and with a messed up smile, he held up a pokeball, "I never miss."

Azazel gulped, looking around. All of her Pokémon were already busy with something else and she was sure that she couldn't take him down by herself to get Ivy's pokeball back.

Azazel groaned, hating that there was only one last option, as she pulled out one last pokeball. She knew it was risky, but at the moment, she had no other choice, "…Azure, please don't kill me…" She murmured, before throwing down the ball.

She began to count her non-lucky stars, when Azure slowly twisted around, his fangs bared, "Bad move, prey." He growled, slowly stalking over to Azazel.

The goon laughed, sending out his own hefty looking Graveler, "You really are a terrible with Pokémon, aren't you? Your Lucario's weak, your Zoroark doesn't listen…And this Luxio, ha, what a joke!"

Azazel whimpered, backing up slowly, trying to gather her courage, as she stuttered out, "Azure, c-come on! You…Y-you need to turn around and-."

"Stop talking, human." Azure pushed, his tone hard enough to make Azazel cringe, nearly loosing her footing, "Your time is up. You'll pay for your kind's sins."

The goon smirked, before waving them off, "I've seen enough of this; Graveler, rock slide."

Azazel gulped, even if she wasn't one for reading and writing, she did know anything and everything when it came to types. If he was bout to use a rock type move on Azure…This wasn't going to end well.

All of her fear melted away at the though of her Pokémon, even if it was Azure, getting hurt. She felt as if she were no longer in control, as she ran for Azure. He smirked, teeth glistening, "Good prey." He cooed, as she pushed the Luxio out of the way of the attack, guarding him with her own body. Not that he noticed, as he sunk his teeth deep into Azazel's neck, causing her to jump, crying out in pain. She waited for the onslaught of rocks to bury her, holding Azure closer.

What she didn't expect was a certain someone else to fall ion his knees behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, before holding her close to his chest.

She only had enough time scream hi name, before the rocks fell from the sky.

"DANTE!"

* * *

Azazel groaned, her eyes slowly opening, only to widen quickly, as she looked around. Everything was…black.

She looked about in the gravity-less zone, before calling out, "H-hello?"

Silence.

Azazel scowled, "Giratina, don't pull this crap on me."

The silence was cut by deep laugh, as two red eyes appeared from the darkness, "Clever, Azzy; very clever."

Azazel smiled lightly, before looking around, "If you're here, does that really mean I'm-."

"Dead?" Giratina finished, before a sigh filled the air, "Yes...And no."

Azazel shook her head, only to remember that she couldn't move anything, "You're about as helpful as ever."

A deep laughed filled the air once again, before the lord of death went on, "After an attack like that, you should have been dead…And, just to throw in, dying for something that wants to kill you may be heroic, but it's not the right way to blow out the candle."

"He can be a good Pokémon." Azazel insisted, "I know it."

Giratina paused, only to laugh again, "That's Azazel for you, huh, kid? Always see the light in the darkest of things."

Azazel groaned, before another thought shot into her head, making her nearly flip back, eyes wide, "Of my Arceus, Dante! Is he…Is he okay?"

The silence nearly drove her insane, before Giratina finally spoke up, "His condition is…stable, at the moment. He shielded you from a lot of it, but either way, you both took the weight…All of a Luxio that didn't hesitate to kill you."

Azazel sighed, rubbing that back of her head, "…This really is all my fault, isn't it?"

"Never." Giratina insisted, "It's not your fault. It's just the situations you're forced into."

Azazel couldn't help but smile lightly, "Thanks, Satan."

Giratina laughed, "Anything for you, Azazel Light." Just then, she swore that his eye had widened, "Also, some advice. Don't think that Arceus just forgot all about you."

Azazel's eyes widened, "…What?"

"You really think that she, or anyone else, would forget about the one and only human to live in the halls?" Giratina chided, before laughing, "I'm starting to question your intellect."

Azazel winced, "…So?"

"So?" Giratina boomed, almost in a scary manner, "Arceus…She's been looking for you, she has everyone looking for you. Darkrai was caught, and as we speak, he's serving punishment."

Azazel coughed, all the guilt weighting down on her shoulders, "…Shit, I'm so sorry-."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Giratina cut in.

Azazel groaned, "Fine then, tell Darkrai that-."

"That's not what I mean." Giratina cut in once again, before sighing, "Look, Azazel; for as long as I've known you, you've never done something just for the fun of it. You always have a reason for doing something, a good reason. So, if you decide to do something this big, I'm sure that you've got a good reason."

Azazel blinked, "…Did you just use logic?"

Giratina laughed once again, "Maybe I did, so? But, back to the point, if you choose to do this, then I'll agree with you every step of the way."

"…You're not going to turn me in?"

Giratina laughed, "Name one time I've listened to something Arcey said."

"…Arcey?"

She couldn't see anything but Giratina's eyes, but she had a feeling that Giratina was either cringing or trying not to laugh, "…Yeah, so?"

Azazel sighed, shaking her head, before sighing, "You ready to send me back yet?"

"A warning first." Giratina's voice boomed, "We've been keeping tabs on team Galactic. We've yet to know why, but they want you."

"…I noticed." Azazel murmured, before sighing, "Wait, can't you guys help me?"

Giratina sighed, "…We can't. Arceus's orders."

"What happened to not listening to Arcey?" Azazel shouted, loud enough that she swore the eyes in the darkness winced.

"The problem is that we can't do anything because we've already got our hands full. " Giratina murmured, "At least…That's what Arceus said."

Azazel fumed, only to shake her head, only to the realize that she still couldn't move, "…Whatever." She murmured, before her eyes widened, "One last question. Have you seen the lake pixies lately?"

"…No." Giratina strained, his voice seeming a bit…strangled, "We just lost communication with Uxie."

Azazel cursed, only to look about once again, a small yet bright light piercing through the black. Giratina seemed frantic, "…What's that?"

"I'm out of time." Giratina groaned, holding his head, "If I keep you here any longer, you will die. I need to send you back."

Azazel didn't want to. She missed him, she missed sneak attacking Darkrai with hugs, she missed the halls, she missed Arceus shouting at everyone else. But, at the same time, she missed Hase. She missed how he'd laugh and ruffle her hair, how he'd lecture her and get mad, and yet, he'd never lay a hand on her. Azazel sighed, before smiling sadly, "Tell Darkrai I said hi?"

"…I have a feeling that you'll see him before I do." Giratina murmured, before the white light engulfed everything.

* * *

 **A nice Giratina and Azazel bonding moment, am I right?**

 **Amy: And an Azazel X Dante moment.**

 **Azazel: All we need is a Yami X Me moment.**

 **Me: Yes, but he's already got a kiss on the forehead, cheek, he gotyou a gift, and took you out on a date.**

 **Amy: And what did Dante do? You know, besides abusing you to a certain extent, ignores you, yells at you...The list really does goon and on.**

 **Azazel: He's not mean guy!**

 **Me:...You know what, Azazel...**

 **Azazel:...Yes?**

 **Me: Which ship do you go for?**

 **Azazel: Me? Well, umm...**

 **Amy: Out with it, Az-Maz, we gotta know what is cannon!**

 **Azazel:...But...Well...**

 **Amy: Come on!**

 **Azazel:...I'm obviously all over Kenny!**

 **Me:...Pfffff**

 **Amy: WHAT!?**

 **Azazel: In fact, he has an older brother, right?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Azazel: Wonder if he's eye candy-**

 **Amy: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?**

 **Azazel: I'm joking.**

 **Amy: GOOD!**

 **Azazel: But I also won't say yet.**

 **Amy: NOT GOOD!**

 **Me:...I'm missing something...Ah, yes; in addition to another Black butler story, I have ideas for a Fairytale story as well! So, if you want that to happen, please leave a review!**

 **Nise: Wow, am I really going to have a chance to get some spot light?**

 **Amy:...Who the fuck are you?**

 **Me: This is Nise Utsukushi-Sa.**

 **Amy: Wow...That's a long-ass Japanese name.**

 **Me: Have you seen my fanfiction notebook? If you think that's long, you should see the names for my other Pokemon characters.**

 **Azazel: There will be more?**

 **Me: Of?**

 **Azazel: will there be more people to meet, or more stories?**

 **Me: Both. But, the names of the OC's in my other Pokemon fanfictions are mostly Japanese for obvious reasons.**

 **Nise: Like me!**

 **Amy: You're not even cannon yet, get out of here!  
**

 **Nise: Wow, someone's rude! Learn to live a little!**

 **Amy:...She's worse then Erin-**

 **Erin: Someone call?**

 **Amy: ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL A BITCH!**

 **Me:...I think we're about done here, yes? Anyway, hope that you guys enjoyed this rather short chapter, leave a review, and I'll cya guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	22. Chapter 22: Clash

**Sorry, you guys, I left you all on a bit of a cliff hanger.**

 **My bad.**

 **Phyche, I don't care.**

 **April fools!**

 **Hahahahaha...Yeah.**

 **...**

 **...Anyway...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

"AZAZEL! COME ON, WAKE UP!"

Azazel gasped, jolting as she sat up quickly, only to groan, holding her head.

Above her, a voice sighed, as her sight slowly but surely cleared up, "Damn, okay…You're okay…Good…"

Azazel groaned lightly, as the two arms wrapped around her tightly. Just then, the smell hit her, that strong odor, "…Y-Yami?"

The boy pulled away, smiling sadly, tears in his eyes, "Yeah, it's me." He smiled, sobbing slightly, "Oh, thank Arceus you're okay…"

"Azazel?" Another voice came from the side, before quick footsteps sounded, pushing Yami away, as Dante appeared in her vision. He breathed out a deep sigh, head down, before he grabbed Azazel, holding her close, "…Thank Arceus you're okay-."

"Let her go!" Yami shouted, ripping Dante off of him, looking Azazel over fearfully, "She's still injured."

Azazel was about to voice against it, only to wince, groaning in pain, "What…Happened?" She groaned, trying to pick up the pieces of her broken memory.

She remembered getting there, then that goon, then…Then the rock slide. She forced herself to rise against the protests of her bodies pain, looking about.

They were still in the crater that had once been lake Valor. Off to the side, Empoleon and Lucario spoke, Zoroark and Azure no where in sight, much to her panic.

Azazel forced herself to get up to her feet, only to groan, falling back down. The back of her head would have collided with the ground, if Dante hadn't grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back up, "Whoa there." He murmured, pulling an arm over his shoulder, helping her up.

Yami scowled, before looking around, cursing, "I apologize," He murmured, "I got here much too late."

Before Azazel could question him, Dante jumped right to it, "The hell do you mean by that!?"

Either Yami was tired, or simply tired of Dante, due to the fact that he glared at him, his glasses making him look that much scarier, "I was in Pastoria when the bomb went off. I was helping people get to a safe distance before rushing over; but not it would seem as if I was at the wrong place."

"No duh." Dante growled, the sound causing Lucario turn around. The sad joy in his eyes nearly made Azazel cry herself, as he came running on all fours, hugging her, quickly, nearly yanking her from Dante's arms, "Watch it, Jackal!"

"I'm s-so glad t-t-that you're okay!" Lucario managed, as he sobbed.

Azazel smiled, stroking his head, as Lucario let go, "Thanks…Lucas…"

Empoleon watched from a distance, worried just like Lucario was, but simply smiled with relief upon finding that she was still alive.

Empoleon slowly waddled over, giving Dante a look, before gently prying her off of him, the action making Dante growl, "Watch it."

Ignoring him, Empoleon turned to her, "…Are you alright?"

Azazel nodded, "Can't really walk yet, but other then that, I'm dandy." She managed, whispering out the end.

"…Don't strain yourself." Empoleon insisted, before lowering his voice, "We've still got a problem…"

"I know." Azazel murmured, looking around one last time, "I don't see Zachary or Azure."

Empoleon shook his head, "They're not the problem."

Azazel gave him a look, about to question it, when Yami stood up rather quickly, a smile on his face, "Kasai, anything?"

Out of the trees surrounding the lake crater, a mighty Houndoom emerged. Azazel nearly jumped when Zoroark and Luxio appeared right behind them. The Houndoom lead the other two down, stopping next to Yami, before shaking his head. Yami nodded, "Good."

Zoroark casted Azazel a glance, only to stop, quickly rushing over to Azazel's side, "Oh my Arceus, Azzy, are you-?"

He was cut short when Lucario stepped in between them, holding his arms out and away as a means of protection, "…Back. Off."

Azazel winced as the tension between the two increased, Zoroark staring Lucario down, the Lucario refusing to back down. It was a real interesting yet dangerous sight indeed, the normally timid Lucario standing up to the dark type, the very one that had pushed him around for all these years.

Just then, Azure stalked by, flicking his tail from side to side. His eyes landed on Azazel, narrowing as he growled, only to stop entirely. Even before he started talking, Azazel could feel the look Empoleon was giving the electric type, "…Play nice." Empoleon said in a surprisingly calm tone.

Azure growled, yet back down when Empoleon's shadow seemed to leech closer to him, a very threatening action. Azure growled, "…For now." He growled, before stalking off, seeming to take a liking to Yami, as he purred, rubbing his face against the back of Yami's hand.

Yami couldn't help but grin, Houndoom looked like he was torn between being passive or a bit jealous, only to stalk off to the side, licking his paw.

Yami grinned, seeming not to notice his own Pokémon on the side, "You Luxio really is well trained; so sweet and kind!"

Azazel nearly gagged in her mouth, only to sigh, slowly easing herself out of Empoleon's hold, "I need to be able to stand, at the very least." Azazel insisted before Empoleon could protest.

"…Don't over d-do it." Lucario finally managed to stutter, taking his eyes and mind off of Zoroark, who simply growled.

"Oh, so here you are, all high and mighty; then, you go on ahead and ignore me? For shame, you stupid idiot!" Zoroark howled.

Azazel grinded her teeth, before moving towards Zoroark with few staggering steps, "Don't start this again." Azazel insisted.

Lucario came from behind her, only to push her out of the way, getting all up in Zachary's face, "Do you wanna see who's stronger, Lupine?"

Zoroark's eyes twitched at the last word, only to smirk, "Come at me, you little Jackal."

Azazel pushed the two of them back, the strain nearly enough to make her fall over, "Stop it, both of you!"

From behind her, she heard Azure snickering, before Yami came over, his hands up, "Hey, come on now, quit it, you two."

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!" Zoroark growled, giving Yami a dirty look.

"Stay out of this, you're not welcomed here." Lucario growled, keeping Azazel behind him.

Yami smiled, "I like you guys as well, but calm down!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Azazel looked off to the side, only to have Empoleon sigh, giving them all space. She groaned, only to yelp, as a hand came down on wrist, pulling her back in an almost elegant spin, right into Dante's arms.

He held her close, giving the three a look, "Do you have any idea how much your putting her under with all of your damn fighting? Quit it already!" He scolded, seeming to give Yami a cold look.

Azure growled at Yami's side, only to have the guy laugh, the sound enough to make even his Houndoom look up, "Sorry, dad."

That did it.

Dante would have flown at Yami, pounded him into dust, if Azazel wasn't clutching to him for dear life. He gave her a look, only to slowly panic, as her breathing grew ragged, "Az, come on, what's up?"

Azazel's eyes were watering, as she slowly choked on air, eyes wide. Yami rushed over, only to wince, "Shit." He growled, before calling back his Houndoom, "We've got to get her to the Pokémon center; now."

Dante growled when he tried to take Azazel away, his grip on her tightening, "Fine; lead." He growled.

Yami paled, only to sigh, nodding, "Hurry then." Yami taunted slightly, before rushing off. Dante groaned, lifting Azazel up a bit, the easiest way to hold her being bridal (the thought making his face red), before rushing off.

He didn't want to listen to the sound of her Pokémon following after him, nor did he want to think about how Yami seemed to be running faster then he could ever.. Instead, he focused on Azazel's breathing, his mind running a hundred miles per second.

Azazel's eyes flickered open, before landing on Dante's. He grew more confused when she gave him a small and weak smile, "…Hey…"

Dante huffed, dashing through the resort, "Don't talk, Az. You're already injured."

Azazel gave him a look, "…But you took more damage…How are you-?"

Dante shook her off, "It's nothing. I just…Did what I could, you know?" He smiled, wincing a bit. The white lie was as see through as glass.

"…L-liar." Azazel wheezed out.

"It's just my back, it'll be fine." Dante shook it off, "Besides, it didn't hurt as much as it should have. I've been through things, I can handle."

Azazel looked like she wanted to protest, only to have Yami finally come to a stop, giving Dante a look, the Pokémon center behind him, "Hurry it up, she'll suffocate at this rate!"

Right before Azazel could question in, she gasped from the sudden lack of air, blacking out.

* * *

"…Az? Holy shit, Az, wake up!" Dante shouted frantically.

Yami sighed, before taking her, "Damnit…Move!" Yami shouted, panicked a bit, before rushing into the Pokémon center.

Dante watched as Yami placed Azazel onto the desk, shouting at the nurse in his despair and irritation, From behind him, he felt three shadows standing over him, the very sight enough to make him flinch, as he turned around.

Azazel's Empoleon stood in the middle, the dark type smiling darkly on the right, Lucario's arms crossed over is chest on the left. Dante gulped; this wouldn't go down good.

Even if they said nothing, the message was clear enough.

Don't hurt Azazel.

Dante backed up a bit, quickly getting the message, only to hear the hum as the sliding doors came open. He sighed, "Look, Yami-."

"Yami? Ig bro, my name's not Yami!"

Dante nearly jumped out of his skin, as Elissa ran over, jumping him, giggling as she did so. Dante couldn't help but let out a sound of relief, as he hugged the eight year old back, "You're okay."

Elissa nodded, still smiling, only to have her eyes grow wide.

He hadn't noticed it before, but behind the trio, a Luxio sat, tail flickering about, as he simply watched.

It was THE Luxio, the one that had attacked him so long ago.

He couldn't stop Elissa in time, as she jumped down, rushing over to the lion/cat-like Pokémon, "Oh, this big kitty is so cute~!"

"ELISSA, NO-!"

Dante's eye twitched, as Elissa pet the large cat…

…Only to have it pur, rubbing his head up against Elissa.

She giggled, as Dante could only watch, still trying to understand what was going on, "…How?"

Elissa gave him a look, only to smile lightly, "Haven't I told you yet? You just need to see the good in others, and give them a chance!"

Dante sighed, rubbing his head, "Now you sound like Az." He grumbled, only to cower under the glare the trio ere giving him. Empoleon seemed to bark out what sounded like an order, as he walked into the center, the two behind him.

Dante couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the door closed, looking in once more, only to see Azazel and Yami gone. He sighed, logic telling him that she was getting help, before he sat on the ground next to Elissa.

They sat there is silence, Elissa simply petting the Luxio, before she voiced, "…Hey, Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…That daddy still loves us?"

Dante couldn't help but have his breathing stifle and harden, coughing lightly, "…No." He managed to say, fist clenched, as he looked down, fighting his inner fears.

Elissa tilted her head to the side, "…But I'm sure that he had some good-."

"He didn't." Dante said with a little more force then he needed to, before he stood up, "Someone…No, something like him could never love or care. He wasn't human."

Elissa puffed out her cheeks, "…I know that daddy wasn't a good man…But he had the chance-."

"Only to give it up." Dante finished, growling lightly, his finger nails creating thin lines of blood in his palm, only to have his shake out his hands, stretching his fingers, "…Why do you ask?"

Elissa stayed silent for a few seconds, her hands still resting on Azure's head, before finally whispering, "…I miss it."

"…What?"

"I miss what we use to have." Elissa said sadly, "Back when we were living in Solaceon." Elissa couldn't help but smile, "Remember, when we were neighbors with Jackie and Neka? I remember when we first met Charlie, the professor was coming in the inspect the day care Pokémon. Remember how mom-?"

"STOP!" Dante yelled, before wincing t his tone. He looked over to Elissa, the tears in her eyes nearly made him cry, before hugging her, "Arceus, Elissa; I'm so sorry! I didn't…I didn't mean to yell at you."

Elissa's sobbing stopped, only to have her push him back, shaking her head, "No, I'm s-s-sorry, I know y-you don't like it w-when I bring her u-up."

Dante shook his head, ignoring how Luxio growled lightly, "I just…Wish we could turn back time, you know? To the good old days. I…I just miss mom, you know? When she…passed on…" He clenched his fists, "…Everything just went to hell when she left."

Elissa nodded, sighing, before she looked up, "…I miss mommy."

"…Agreed." Dante sighed.

"…Hey, big brother?"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you think that mommy's watching us from heaven?"

"…In some sense, yeah."

"…Oh."

"…"

"..Big bro?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…think that she's friends with the legendary-."

"No."

Elissa winced at the sound of Dante's voice, only to sigh, seeing it coming from a mile away, "…I had a feeling."

Dante nodded, sighing, thankful that she didn't go into it. It's just that…It was too much for the moment.

Suddenly, the sliding doors drew open, causing Dante to nearly jump, when Yami walked out, hands coolly in his pockets, head down. Dante's eyes narrowed, "…What happened?"

Yami's shocked eyes came from the ground, only to narrow slightly at Dante's aggression, "I wasn't as severe as I had feared. She had an asthma attack."

Dante nodded, relief sinking in, she was going to be okay, "…Good." Was all he could manage.

"Indeed." Yami murmured, before his green eyes flashed, "But, I find it odd of how and when she had it. She explained that she had a panic attack before hand…Any idea how THAT came around?"

In Dante's mind, time stood still, to the point where he didn't even notice Elissa getting up, giving the two space. Yami had asked a question, but the hidden statement was clear.

You did this.

In all honesty, he knew exactly what it was. He'd yelled at her, she had a panic attack, and now she's got asthma. In a way, he deserved the shit that Yami was dishing out, "We…Might have gotten into a disagreement-."

"Really?" Yami pushed, an eyebrow rose, as he took a step forward, "Or did you get mad at her and lose it? Don't try to lie to me, buddy." He growled, the last word practically spat out of his mouth, "I know you kind. You went through crap as a kid, and now the world owes you some shit, right?"

Dante huffed, hands ready to throw a fist, "Shut up." He growled lightly, "You don't know what I've been through-."

"You don't know what I've been through!" Yami shouted right back, before sighing, holding his head, "…Look, I don't care what you've seen, what you've done, or what you want. All that matters to me is that you don't hurt Azazel."

Dante growled, feeling offended, "You think that I enjoy hurting her?"

"You better not." Yami hissed, irritation all over his face, "You…You don't deserve her being around you."

Dante scoffed, "The hell is that suppose to mean?" He growled, giving him a look, "I'll have you know, she likes being around me! At least I'm there for her when she needs me around, better then the guy that pops in and out of her life!"

"At least I can give her space!" Yami shouted back, his forehead mere inches from Dante's, cool green eyes looking like they were ready to fire lasers, "You, on the other hand…You just don't know when to stop, do you!? You're the one that's willing to go to any lengths to be proven correct!"

Nothing could stop Dante from pushing Yami back, "You've got no room to talk! At least I don't act like a fucking mystery! I don't leave Azazel stranded!"

"Says the guy who wanted nothing to do with her!" Yami shouted, pushing him back.

Dante was quickly losing it, as his hand landed on the back of his belt, not to far from his gun, "…I swear…I'll fucking kill-."

"Stop it, both of you!"

The two boys stopped fighting, faces becoming pale, as they both looked up. Azazel stood there, hands on her waists, eyes narrowed. The only proof that she'd ever been feeling sick before hand was the red on her face, along with the slight breathing hiccups. Other then that, she couldn't look any scarier, with her three Pokémon standing right behind her, Empoleon looking ready to kill, her Zoroark and Lucario no better.

The only reason that Azazel hadn't slapped either f them was because of Elissa, who was holding onto her left arm, Azure right behind the little girl. Azazel sighed, holding her head, before giving them both a look, "…What happened here?"

Yami shook his head, gesturing to Dante, "This guy over here, he's just…Argh!" He groaned, taking a moment to compose himself, "…I apologize, Azazel; but I don't want you with him."

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "…Huh?"

Yami grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "I…I don't know how else to say it…I just…" Yami sighed, before giving her a pleading look, "I wanted to know if you could…travel with me?"

Azazel's eyes widened, feeling as if someone had pulled the earth out from under her feet. She didn't know what to say.

Dante saw this as a chance to speak, "Az, think about it."

"You never liked having me around." Azazel murmured, more to herself then anyone else, pouting lightly.

Dante paled, his imaginary working over time. Sure, he wasn't to fond of Azazel in the beginning but…He'd admit, he'd grown to like her! Maybe a little too much-

"Alright, I'll travel with you."

Dante felt like his heart dropped into his stomach, only to have Azazel go on, "But I want to travel with them as well."

It was silent between them, the awkwardness a bit too much, before Elissa gasped, "Why don't we all just travel around?"

Yami growled, giving Dante a look, "No way."

Dante hissed with anger, trying to kill the other with his glare, "Never in a million years!"

Azazel smiled, "Sounds good."

For once, the two boys gave her the look, before pointing to each other, "I'M NOTTRAVELING WITH HIM!"

Azazel pouted lightly, before hefting her bag over her back, "Fine." She murmured, before walking off, her Pokémon right behind her, "I'll travel alone then."

Yami's jaw dropped, "Come on now, Azazel; that's not smart. Team Galactic is after you!"

Dante nodded, "For once, I agree with him. We don't want you hurt."

Azazel gave them a look, "Well, it would be best for all of us to travel with each other then, right?"

It was at that point in time that the two boys found themselves stuck in the pit they'd dug. No other way out.

Yami sighed, before nodding, "Only to make sure you remain safe." He said, giving Dante a pointed look.

"That makes the two of us." Dante hissed, giving him the same look.

Azazel smiled, "About time you two agree on something." She smiled, before walking into the Pokémon center, "Come on then, let's get room!"

* * *

They had only just got into the room when yet another fight broke o between the two boys.

"I'll sleep next to Azazel!"

"No, I will!"

Azazel groaned, holding her head, as she set her stuff down on her bed. Elissa did the same, sighing as she pet her tiny Pichu, the poor guy trying to sleep while the boys fought.

Dante growled, "Just because I let you travel with us doesn't mean that I trust you."

Even Azazel's Pokémon were watching from the kitchen area, Lucario and Zoroark sitting down at the counter with Empoleon on the other side, Budew in Lucario's arms.

Her Luxio, on the other hand, was lying down on the ground, growling at Azazel whenever she looked over, only to have Zachary kick his side, giving him an even worse look.

Azazel gave Elissa a knowing look. Elissa looked against it at first, only to sigh, nodding, before tugging on Dane's sleeve, "I want big brother to sleep with me on this bed!"

Dante paled, trying to pull Elissa off, "Ellie, I love you, but now's not the time-."

"But big brother!"

Dante groaned, giving Yami a look, "… I still don't like you…" He growled, before easing into the bed next to Elissa.

Yami simply glared back, only to have his eyes widen, giving Azazel a sheepish smile, before rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Azazel; I should have asked first."

Azazel shook her head, smiling, "I don't mind sharing a bed."

Just then, she swore that Lucario teleported out of no where, growling lightly, "Well, I do mind! Along with the other two, if I do say so myself!"

Yami laughed, patting Lucario's head, "I guess you're other Pokémon are really warming up to me, huh?"

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Yeah, okay."

Yami looked over the bed, trying not to make it to awkward, "So, umm…Do you wanna just…Umm…?"

Azazel, to tired to care at the moment, went to slowly sit on the left side of the bed, stretching, before lying down, trying to make as much space for Yami as possible.

"You know, you don't need to make it so that you're falling off of the bed." Yami murmured, the bed creaking as he lied down on the other side.

She stiffened when two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the edge, only to have Yami cringe, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine." Azazel mumbled, wiggling around to get comfortable, before sighing, "…Night, Yami."

She heard a faint, "Good night, Azazel.", before falling asleep.

She missed the last three words he managed to utter, before falling asleep himself.

"I…Love…You…"

* * *

Boss, this is agent Gambol reporting."

"…What news do can you provide?"

"I have sights on the girl but…HE'S with her."

"…Him?"

"…Yes, sir…The darkness is with her…"

"…Oh...I see…He will be a problem."

"What do you want done, sir?"

"…Remove him."

* * *

 **And the ships are at war!**

 **I've had questions asked about this Gambol character. All I'll say is he's...A guy that has yet to be met.**

 **Yeah.**

 **That's it.**

 **He's importaint, but...I can't say much just yet.**

 **And, with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review, and I'll see you ll next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	23. Chapter 23: On wings of light

**Herro again.**

 **Amy: Quickly, all my fans, if you love me, call this number!**

 **(336) 494-6276!**

 **Me: Amy, what the hell are you doing, giving out random numbers!?**

 **Azazel:...Do I get a fan base number?**

 **Amy: Nope, only me! I'm the special one! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: Don't give your number out to strangers!**

 **Azazel: Well...My fanbase will recive the number**

 **(336) 494-6281**

 **Me: AZAZEL, THE FUCK!?**

 **Azazel:...But Amy was doing it...**

 **Me: Both of you just stop it, okay!?**

 **Azazel:...But (704) 266- 3926 is-**

 **Me: STOP!  
**

 **JUST, ONWARDS ALREADY!**

* * *

When Azazel opened her eyes, she knew what was going down before it all clicked together.

Nothing but black.

Cold breezes pulling and pushing at her shirt.

Odd whispering in the air.

Azazel sighed, looking about, "…So, you gonna come out from your hiding, Darkrai?"

It was silent for a few more seconds, before another cold rush went down her back, "…How'd you know?"

Azazel sighed, trying to look about, only to see more black, "Oh, I don' know; maybe because I'm asleep? Or maybe, just maybe, I dream in something called color?"

"…Someone's grown sassy." His quiet voice murmured back.

Azazel couldn't help but smile, "I miss you. All of you." She murmured, slowly getting lost in thought, "And the halls…And how Arceus would scream her head off to get us to do things."

A soft sigh followed the ls thought, before Darkrai whispered, "It would seem as if your feelings are not one sided."

Azazel felt her head leer to the side, "…Oh?"

Darkrai hummed, his voice coming from everywhere, and yet, nowhere, "Giratina's told me of your chat; I'm sure you know. Arceus…Hasn't taken your leave lightly."

Azazel cringed, trying to laugh it off, "I must have messed up bad, if I got God mad at me."

Azazel could feel Darkrai cringe, "Arceus feels no ill will towards you, child; in fact, it's the opposite. You'd be surprised how worried the llama is."

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Oh?"

"Indeed." Darkrai hushed, "But that's not the reason I'm here. I've been watching, Azazel."

Azazel could have sworn that her face went red, before Darkrai went on, "Yes, I've seen ALL of it."

"Will you cut it out, dad?"

"…Don't call me that."

Azazel couldn't help but giggle, "But you act like one. Just like…" She was about to go on, only to stop.

It was dead silent, before Darkrai finally murmured, "I'm sure that Giratina's told you of Arceus's…Want to get you back?"

Azazel nodded, "She's got all of the legendries looking, right?"

Darkrai sighed, "That would seem to be it." He sighed, only to shake his head, "But there are still some others you can to turn to for help if you need. I know for a fact that Lugia doesn't agree with the order, if you can call I that; not to mention that Dialga has yet to care either; then you've got Palkia, who still owes you that favor."

"So, I've got those three…Plus you and Giratina, right?" Azazel asked, hopefully.

Darkrai hummed with confirmation, "At the very least." He murmured, "But, do not underestimate Arceus. Even if you have connections, they'll be monitored."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't found me yet." Azazel murmured.

"Being God of all creation leaves you with little free time." Darkrai murmured back, "Which is why she has the others look out for you. But, at the same time, I understand what the stakes are; which is why I'm willing to help your cause."

If she could, she would have hugged him; if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't in sight; nor did he like hugs, "…Thank you, Rai."

Darkrai huffed, trying to sound annoyed, as a bright white light began to stream into the dream, "It is time I release you. Just remember, I will not be able to do this often, not without suspicion."

Azazel smiled, "I'm sure that I'll be able to hold my own."

Darkrai sighed, "I do hope so, child; I'd hate to watch as the real world breaks you."

And with those words, the light took over her vision.

* * *

There have been many times that she's gone to sleep, only to wake up with no memory.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

She woke up with her nose buried into Yami's chest, two arms wrapped around her, connecting behind her back. Her legs were a bit to tangled for comfort, but in the same way, she really didn't wake to move.

Azazel couldn't help but giggle at the small snoring sound Yami was making. Who'd would know that such a strong-willed guy would have the cutest snores.

But, they weren't meant to last.

Just then, Zoroark decided that I would be a good time to jump up from what seemed to be under the bed, growling before grabbing Azazel's foot, pulling her right out from under him.

Of course, the action was enough to no only wake Yami up, but he also managed to snag Azazel's hair. For a few awkward and painful moments, Azazel was caught right in the middle of the two, Yami still a bit too dazed to understand what was going on, while Zoroark's eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"What are you two dumb asses doing!?"

Azazel yelped, when a new set of arms wrapped around her mid section, pulling her backwards. She was quickly pulled into Dante's warm yet slightly sweaty chest, only to groan, pushing him away, "Will you guys cut it out!?" She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest with slight annoyance.

Yet another awkward silence passed, before Yami stretched, slowly taking himself out of his dream-like state, "Sorry, Azazel."

Dante simply huffed an apology, giving Yami a look, before walking into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Zoroark wasn't much better, nearly punching a crater into the wall, before excusing himself to the balcony area.

Yami merely yawned once again, pulling his glasses back onto his face, before giving Azazel a light smile, "I'm sure that this'll all clear up by breakfast."

"I doubt it." Azazel murmured, before looking around, "Speaking of breakfast…Where's Empoleon?"

From the barstool, Lucario spoke up, "He w-went out t-to gets-s- some food; took A-Azure with h-h-him."

Azazel nodded, letting out a sigh. Sure, she was worried about allowing the easily angered Luxio out of sight, but even with the type disadvantage, she was sure that Empoleon would be able to control the tiger.

Who knows, maybe they'll get along.

Azazel grinned. That would never happen.

Azazel groaned, sitting down next to Lucario, who was holding Ivy. In the back of her head, she couldn't remember if she'd allowed Ivy out, but it didn't really matter now, "…How does Azure act?"

Lucario took some tome to process he question, before murmuring, "W-well…He's a l-lot like Z-Zachary. Very h-h-headstrong."

Azazel nodded, grinning lightly, "Really?"

Lucario nodded, rubbing the still sleeping Budew, "They g-get along, if y-y-you can call it t-that." He sighed, before murmuring, "Have y-you noticed a-any changes w-w-with Zachary?"

Azazel tilted her head to the side, thinking, before nodding, "Yeah, slight changes."

"I don't l-like it." Lucario whimpered, before giving Azazel a look, the protective one that Empoleon always used, "T-the way he a-acts around y-you…He's g-g-going to h-hurt someone, he m-may hurt h-h-himself."

Azazel groaned, holding her head, "…Why?"

"…I'm s-sorry?"

"Do you know why he's acting like this?"

"Well…Umm…" Lucario murmured, his face going red, "You know h-h-how Zachary's v-v-very…possessive."

Azazel sighed, before nodding, "Makes sense." She sighed, about to go on, only to have Empoleon open up the door, Azure right behind him.

Azazel couldn't help but wonder how he got all of the food in his brown paper bags, or how he managed to pay for it, but some questions are better left unanswered, "Morning, Empoleon!" Azazel yawning, smiling, about to reach out and pet Azure, only to jump when Luxio snapped at her hand, growling.

She had a feeling that Azure would have ripped her throat out if Empoleon hadn't kicked his side lightly yet forcefully, "Play. Nice." Empoleon growled, before sighing, giving Azazel a small smile, "Morning, Azazel."

Azazel tried to smile lightly, about to ask what was for breakfast, only to have a little girl giggle, jumping onto her back, "I've captured a wild Azzy!"

Azazel grinned, grabbing the little girl, before throwing her lightly back onto her bed, "I cannot be contained!"

Yami laughed from his spot on the bed, looking like he wouldn't leave for a while, only to slowly leer off of the bed, slowly lurching over to the counter, before taking a seat next to the open chair Azazel was once on.

Azazel paid him no attention, as she held Elissa down, giggling, "It looks like I've caught you instead!"

"No!" Elissa squirmed, giggling, "Lemme go, you beast!"

Azazel laughed, about to go on, only to have a pillow collide with the side of her head. She giggled, "Hey!" She shouted, looking up to see Dante holding another pillow.

For a second, she was scared that he was mad. But, all of that faded when he grinned, holding up his own pillow, "Oh no, a beast has caught my little sister! I'll save her!"

Azazel couldn't' help but grin, laughing, before faking a roar, "You'll have to defeat me to get the princess back!"

Elissa giggled, trying to push Azazel off, "No! Help me, big- I mean, mister prince guy!"

Dante laughed, before throwing a pillow at Azazel, "I'm gonna get ya!" He laughed, before tackling Azazel down onto the bed.

Azazel let out snorted laugh, trying to pull Dante off, as he simply held her down, "Get off of me, prince dude!" Azazel laughed, feebly pulling at Dante's hand.

"Never! No until you surrender!" Dante cried, laughing when Azazel finally stopped wiggling.

"Fine! I give!" Azazel shouted, slowly panicking when he didn't get off, "…Dante?"

"You're my prisoner now." Dante grinned, before his fingers skimmed her sides, "And so, you'll be punished!"

Azazel gave him a look, "Wow, kinky-." She was about to go on, only to feel his fingers jab into her sides, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, S-STOP IT!" Azazel screamed, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

Dante shook his head, "Why would I do that?" He grinned, "This is fun!"

"G-GE OFF OF M-M-ME!" Azazel screamed.

It was that moment that Yami decided to jump into the action, quickly grabbing Dante's collar, before pulling him off, "I think that's enough."

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, finding it funny how the two seemed to which places, when Dante scowled, grinning lightly, "Oh, come on, we're just playing."

"It would seem as if she doesn't like this game." Yami interceded, before pulling him off, giving Azazel a small smile, before pulling her back up, "Are…You okay?" Yami asked.

Azazel nodded, still a bit skittish, as she giggled, "I'm…Fine." She giggled, smiling lightly, "I'm okay, Yami."

Yami groaned, holding his head, while Dante growled, watching from afar, "You understand what's going down here now? It was just a game."

All the while, Elissa was sitting on the side, petting her Pichu on the side of the bed, unsure of what to make of this.

Azazel finally sighed, before tying to smile, "How about we eat breakfast?" She asked, pulling Yami over to the stool, before doing the same for Dante. The two of them made enough tension to choke even the happiest of people.

Dante gave Yami a look, only to have Yami do the same, when Empoleon set down the plates of food before them all.

Azazel got a lot more whip cream of her waffles, with strawberries and blue berries, and a cherry on top. Azazel giggled, "Thanks, Empoleon." She grinned, before eating.

It was silent at the table, even with Elissa eating messily, Pichu doing the same, only to have Yami finally break, "So, where we heading next?"

Azazel thought for a moment, only to shrug, "I really don't know." She murmured, before leaning forward, catching Dante's eyes, "Where are we heading next?"

"…Canalave." Dante finally murmured, "Gotta get the next badge."

Yami nodded, "Then it'll be Snowpoint next; right?"

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, that place is next…How'd you know?"

It was Elissa's turn to huff, "Come on, big brother, that was obvious to even me!"

"That's the next place to get a gym badge, right?" Azazel asked.

Dante nodded, sighing, "Yeah…But still, it's pretty far. Kinda annoying, if you ask me; how it's so out of place."

Azazel nodded, before getting up, grabbing her bag, "We should go and get on I then, right?"

Dante nodded, before walking out, "I'll meet you all at the front, I've got to go PC." With that, he grabbed his bag, pushing Yami out of the way, before walking out, bag over his shoulder.

It was dead silent for a while, before Yami sighed, "I'm really trying to reach out to him, Azazel; I really am. I just…We don't click."

Azazel nodded, scowling a the area Dante once was, "He's just…Really stubborn."

Yami smiled, before sighing, leaning back on his stool, "…I don't like this."

"Hmm?"

"Canalave; it's really out of the way, you know?" Yami murmured, before pushing his empty plate back, "I just…I don't like it. Who knows if Team Galactic is there.'

"Well, they could be in Snowpoint as well." Azazel murmured.

"True, but Snowpoint is a lot more secure then Canalave." Yami muttered, before taking a napkin, "Hey, kid; Elissa, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

" Got a crayon?"

Elissa stuck a hand into her bag, before pulling out a pen, "No, I've got something better!"

Yami grinned, "Thanks, kid." He smiled, before drawing on his napkin, "…Okay, here's Canalave, and here's Snowpoint." He said, gesturing to the two blobs on the napkin.

Azazel giggled, "Looks more like blobs."

"Not the point, but sure." Yami sighed, before drawing a bit more, "Canalave may be on the side of the Sinnoh region, but they also have that boat going to and fro from Iron island, along with the way in through Jubelife."

Yami then pointed to the other blob, "Now, Snowpoint here has only one way in and one way out, the entrance to the city."

Azazel nodded, having had learned this from a lecture from Uxie, but let him go on anyway, "That's the only way to get in, besides flight, which is near impossible due to the blizzards covering the route into the city."

"Thus, flying types aren't an option." Azazel murmured, "Right?"

Yami nodded, before sighing, "Besides, I know the gym leader in Snowpoint. I doubt that she'd allow a criminal organization into her city."

Azazel shrugged, before getting up, taking out her pokeballs, "Alrighty then, come on, guys; we're going back on the road!"

Empoleon gave her a look, only to have her sigh, "Once we get out of this area, on we're on the road; then you guys can come back out."

Empoleon seemed fine with that, as did Lucario, as she put all three of them away.

Sighing, she held Zoroark's pokeball, before looking out at the balcony area. He was glaring right back coolly, giving Yami a look every now and then, before finally walking in.

Azazel smiled, trying to offer him a hug, only to have him growl lightly, practically punching his pokeball, before being sucked in.

From behind her, Azure laughed, "It would seem as if I'm no the only one that dislikes you."

Azazel groaned, losing her patience for a bit, before sending Azure back, "Shut up, cat." She growled, before putting the pokeballs away.

Yami sighed, getting up, before offering her a small smile, "…I'll be okay."

"…I'm sorry?"

"I won't get into it, but I can tell that something's wrong." Yami sighed, before pulling lightly at the side of her smile, "But, whatever's going on, I'm just saying that you'll be okay."

Azazel couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Yami."

Yami grinned, "No prob." He sighed, before walking out, Elissa already out of the room, "Well, we're off then. Before Dante volcano blows up on us."

Azazel laughed, closing the door behind him, "That is true."

* * *

Yami was right.

Dante was irritated.

He was standing stiffly in the middle of the center, scowling, "What took so long?"

Azazel shrugged, before sharing a grin with Yami, "Going over geography."

"A good lesson indeed." Yami played it on, wering his own smile.

For some reason, Dante seemed even more uncomfortable, "…Let's go." He groaned, walking off.

The other three followed the older one down the road of Pastoria, heading to the swampy route. The entire time, the tension Dante was enforcing to thick, to say anything.

Finally, he came to a stop, before pulling out a pokeball, "…You know that Starly I use to carry around?"

"Yeah." Azazel murmured, when no one else spoke, "Why?"

He threw the two pokeball up, sending out a certain tall Sinnoh bird, "This is the mother."

He rubbed the neck of the bird, before sliding his leg over, "This is how we'll get to Canalave." He insisted.

Elissa giggled, walking over to Dante, "Come on, Azazel!"

"…Who's riding with who?" Yami finally asked.

Dante smirked, "Well, my Staraptor can only hold three…You'll have to walk, I guess."

Yami simply shrugged, before pulling out what seemed to be an Ultra ball, "No matter…I've got this…Kakusa, come on out!"

Just then, Azazel yelped, as a tall Areodactyl roared to life from its pokeball. Yami smiled, rubbing the neck of the tall fossil Pokémon, before grinning, "I don't think it's right to make your Pokémon carry three people…So, who do you want to put with me?"

"…You'll. Be. Riding. With. Azazel." Dante said through grinding teeth, before helping Elissa onto the bird.

Azazel couldn't help but laugh along with Yami, before he grinned, reaching out for her hand, "My lady?"

Azazel grabbed it, allowing him to help her on, before getting on behind her. Azazel couldn't help but marvel at how rocky he looked, and yet, it was oddly…fitting. She smiled, rubbing the Pokémon neck, before it whipped his head back, letting out a happy roar, "Oh, you like that, boy?"

"It's a bird, Az; not a dog." Dante chided from where he was sitting, before getting himself righted on the bird, Elissa in front of him as he grabbed the feathers around the neck, his arms around Elissa to hold her down, "Yami, do what I'm doing." Dante said, a light growl in his voice, "To make sure Az doesn't fall off."

Yami nodded, causing Azazel to flinch, when his arms came slithering around her waist, "Tell me if this is uncomfortable; okay?" Yami whispered, before holding onto the Areodactyl's neck.

She could feel the blush on his face, the heat from his cheeks, before Dante's Staraptor took off, leave a strong burst of wind behind him, "Hurry up then!" He shouted, "Ara, use fly!"

At the command, the Staraptor, Ara, took off.

Azazel giggled, before looking over, "She has a name?"

Dante nodded, petting the back of the Staraptor, "Yeah, this is Ara. The Starly's father is in the Pc, his name is Shen."

Ara let out a low caw (is that what it's called?) before racing on. Dante laughed, "Try to keep up!" He laughed, flying on.

Azazel yelped, when Yami urged Kakusa to fly faster, "Eat my feathers!" Yami should right back.

"He has no feathers!" Azazel shouted back.

"I know!" Yami laughed, filled with glee, as they raced on.

Azazel and Elissa simply laughed, as the two pushed each others birds to the limit.

Just then, Azazel looked up, as she felt rain fall on her face. She looked up, only to yelp, as rain began to pelt her.

Yami grunted from the sudden cold, before holding closer, nearly pushing Azazel into the dinosaur itself, "Damnit, Dante, where'd you go!?"

When no one said anything, Yami groaned, before flying forward, "What now?"

Azazel tried to shrug, only to be stuffed back into the dinosaur's back, "Try look for them?"

"I'm doing that." Yami murmured, looking around, only to scowled, "This rain isn't helping."

Azazel groaned, before screaming, "DANTE, COME ON, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Yami gave her a look, "Is he…Tricking us?"

Azazel shrugged, shaking Yami off of her, so that she could get good look at…More rain.

Even when she looked down, all she could see was rain.

All she could feel was rain.

She shivered, tugging at her scarf, only to have Yami hold her closer, "Cold?"

"Y-yeah." Azazel murmured, before sneezing.

"Glad to know my scarf did something for you." Yami sighed, before looking back up and around, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "…Do you hear that?"

Azazel looked around, "…No?"

Then it happened again.

It sounded like…furious wings flapping.

Like…a bat?

,,,A bat…

"Oh shit!" Yami shouted, before veering the Areodactyl down, right in time to avoid the poison sting attack, "They are on our tail!"

"That he does have." Azazel yelped, holding her head down, as the Areodactyl dived down, avoiding the Golbat behind him.

When Azazel looked back, there seemed to be at least five of the bloody bats chasing after them.

"Head down, hang on." Yami murmured , trying not to sound panicked, before urging the dino faster, before pulling up suddenly, watching as the Golbat streaked pass, letting out hisses as that happened.

Azazel groaned, holding her head low, as Yami veered Kakusa back to the side, avoiding another attack. He groaned, ducking his head, before squinting, "I still can't see to well, damn." Yami cursed.

Azazel's hands slowly flew over her own pokeballs, only to shake her head, cursing. She had nothing that could fly. Edward was a penguin, Lucas wouldn't fly even if he could, it's a good thing Zachary can't fly, Ivy wouldn't fight even if she could fly, and Azure…

Azazel cringed, shivering. Nothing scarier then Azure with wings.

She was thrown from her imagination once more, when Kakusa was forced into a roll. Azazel couldn't help but cry out, "Do a barrel roll!"

Yami laughed right along with her, only to push her head down to avoid another attack, "I'm going to need you to keep your head down, I'm gonna try and lose them in the trees."

Right before Azazel could protest, Kakusa let out a terrifying roar, before diving down. His wings spread at the last second, allowing him to glide down to the line of trees.

Yami huffed, looking like he was about to have a heart attack, "Now the tricky part." He groaned, as Kakusa ducked into the trees.

The sudden smell of pine filled her nose, as she choked a bit. Kakusa was much to big and bulky to be agile enough to get through these trees, and with five Golbat on their tail, it was only a matter of time.

In her head, she couldn't help but wonder why she was still running. If team Galactic wanted her this badly…

Azazel shook her head, eyes filled with determination. No, she wouldn't give in that easily. She would keep going, until she finally found Hase.

Azazel let out a small sound, when Kakusa's wings hit a tree, causing them to spin out of control for a bit. Yami cursed, trying to regain control, only to be nearly thrown off.

At the last second, Azazel reached out to grab his hand, before quickly pulling him back. His eyes were wide, filled with bewilderment, as he regained control, "…I didn't know you wee that strong, Azazel."

"I try not to be forceful." Azazel murmured, before ducking under a low branch.

Yami cursed, turning around, "They're still after us; I can hear them." He muttered, before flying up, "We'll just have to see what there limit is!"

Azazel screamed, she was fine in the air, but once you decided to rocket straight up, then her stomach decided to miss the flight.

Azazel wasn't sure if she screamed, but when she opened her mouth to tell Yami to stop,, her throat was raw.

Yami was grunting from the force and rain still pelting down on them, the screeching of the bats not helping by much, "How did they find us in this rain!?" Yami shouted, before turning the Areodactyl around, "Use ancient power!"

The dino Pokémon roared, before rocks fell from the sky. Azazel cringed, her PTSD making her tighten up, when she saw one unlucky Golbat get hit by the rock, both flying to the ground with the force of a meteor.

"You okay?" Yami asked, as Kakusa veered out of the way, dodging another wave of poison stings as he roared.

Azazel shook her head, eyes clamped shut, as she forced her berthing out go back to normal, "…Sorry…I just…you know."

Yami gave her a look, only to have his eyes widen, about to say something, only to be plucked off of the Areodactyl.

"YAMI!" Azazel shouted, her fingers grazing his, before the Golbat zoomed off, snickering. Kakusa roared, zooming after his owner. Azazel yelped, holding onto the dino's neck.

She could hear the normally calm Yami shouting curses as he panicked, causing Azazel to laugh; just a little. Finally, the Areodactyl shot forth what looked to be a steel wing, hitting the Golbat square in the back.

The Golbat screeched, throwing Yami up before falling, leaving the remaining three to make a mad scramble for the screaming and kicking Yami.

Areodactyl swooped down, allowing Azazel to grab his wrist, shaking under the strain, "I've…got you…" Azazel groaned, trying to ease her other hand to grab and pull him up, only to nearly fall off.

Yami's face was pale, about to say something, only to wince at the sound of the bats. He looked down, as if he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes, "…Let go."

"W-what!?" Azazel shouted, her grip tighter, but even then, he was still slowly slipping, "N-no, I'm not doing t-that!"

"Azazel, you've gotta let go; you're slipping off!" Yami shouted, trying to wiggle out of her hold.

Azazel shook her head, "I'm not letting go!"

"Azazel, I really don't want to argue with you!"

"Then stop fighting against me!"

Yami smiled sadly, before grabbing her wrist with his other hand, "Trust me." He murmured, before ripping her grasp away.

You know that feeling, when time slows down? When your body decides that you can do something, but your brain says you can't?

That was Azazel at that point.

Her eyes went wide, before nearly diving off of the Areodactyl, as she made a wild grab for Yami's falling body.

He seemed so…at ease, falling down into the rain mist below.

"YAMI!" Azazel screamed, tears in her eyes, only to watch as a rather large bird flew by. Someone was ridding on it, someone cackling like a mad man, before he reached out, grabbing Yami, before pulling him on the back of…the Pigeot.

The ride flew right back past, a familiar grin on the owner's face, "Hurry it up then, Dante's freaking!" Alucard shouted, before zooming off, laughing.

If Azazel had to control the Pokémon, there was no doubt that she wouldn't dropped right then and there.

So, thank God that Kakusa knew how to take orders, as he zoomed after the large bird.

Azazel simply held tight, her head down as she tried not to get whiplash. Her head was in too much of a shock to even realize that the rain had stopped, or the fact that Kakusa had set down, before she felt a hand lightly grab her, "…Hey, you okay-?"

SMACK

Azazel didn't even have time to realize what she was doing, since before she knew it, she had hopped off of the dino, hand still up from when she slapped him.

She still wasn't all in it, but one thing was for sure.

She felt rage.

Red. Hot. Burning. Rage.

"…Azazel?"

"Why did you do that!?" Azazel shouted, trying not to strain her voice, but still, then anger was evident in her eyes, "You just…You just…Argh!"

Before she could hi him again, Yami grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a hug, "Hey, calm down." He murmured.

Even when she was wiggling about, he still wouldn't let go, "Damnit…Yami, you made me freak…" Azazel finally calmed down, as her watery eyes stared into the green grass below, "…I thought I killed you…"

For a moment there, Yami stopped breathing, before whispering, "I'm sorry, Azazel. I didn't mean for you to freak like that…I just, didn't think that you'd let me go if you didn't see what I did."

Azazel gave him a look, her tears making her sight blurry, "…What?"

From behind them, Alucard coughed, "He means me."

Azazel looked up, and it was only then that she noticed where they were.

It looked like the lawn of rich people that, for some reason, lead into the swampy rainy part of the route. All around, there was a pond, some grass hedges, and gates that lead into what looked to be a very sophisticated mansion.

Azazel looked around in wonder, before shaking her head, giving the crazed bird trainer a look, "…Huh?"

"I met the guy in Veilstone." Alucard murmured, before laughing rubbing the back of his head, "Met him at the game corner! Gotta ell you, I was a real gamble!" He smirked, smiling knowingly.

Azazel laughed, "That was a really bad joke."

"Eh, I try!" Alucard murmured, before grinning, getting back onto the Pigeot's back, "Come on then, Dante's waiting for you!"

Azazel was about to ask, before Alucard jumped in, "The guy wouldn't shut up about you two when he found me chilling in the Canalave center. Kept going on about how he wanted me to go out and get you guys."

One side of her mind couldn't help but scowl, wondering why Dante didn't just go back on his own, before it all clicked together. Of course Dante would stay, who would watch Elissa? He wouldn't take the risk of putting Elissa through that, so the next big thing to do would be to send someone else.

Azazel sighed, before giving Yami a sorry look, "I'm sorry for slapping you…I just…umm."

Yami cut her off, before helping her back onto to Areodactyl, "No problem, I'm sorry for giving you a heart attack."

Azazel smiled, "So, a truce?"

"Truce."

Alucard coughed, giving the two a look, only to smile, "Will you two cut it out? Save it for a room."

Azazel giggled, sticking her tounge out like a child, before pouting, causing Yami to laugh. "You need to grow up, Alucard."

"Like that'll ever happen." Alucard muttered back, cackling as his Pigeot flew into the sky, "Come on then, Yami; let's see just how fast you can fly!"

Yami couldn't help but grin, the challenge to hard to pass up, before getting back on Kakusa's back, easily pulling Azazel up with him, "You're on."

Azazel couldn't help but laugh, before chanting, "Racers, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Hell to the yeah!"

"Three…Two…One…Go!"

At the last word, Kakusa lifted off, the force nearly giving her whiplash, if Yami hadn't held Azazel down.

Just like that, the two were off to Canalave.

* * *

"Eh, boss man…It's me again."

"…Gambol, is anyone but you had called me that, they'd be a dead lead by now."

"Love you too, boss man. Now, They're no longer in Pastoria; turns out that they're heading to Canalave."

"…One of them must be a trainer."

"The darkness?"

"…Yes."

"What are your orders?"

"…Observe, they'll be meeting the iron island team soon."

"Oh, you trust them with her more then you do me, boss man?"

"…No…I simply do not want to much stress on this one mission. If they can subdue her and bring her in, good. If not…You get your job back."

"Sure thing, boss man."

"One other thing, Gambol."

"Yes, sir?"

"After taking her in, be sure to kill the other there with her; it'll be a pain if they get that officer Jenny on our trail."

"You got it, boss man."

"…Stop calling me that."

* * *

 **Me: I forgot to point out, since two other people were trying to get a fanbase with "random" phone numbers...**

 **For anyone who's read From Ash to Dust, this'll be familiar. In each chapter, from now on, there will be a leas one reference. See if you can spot it, then put it into the reivews.**

 **(I'll give you one; from the author's note. Those numbers aren't entierly random...)**

 **Amy:...Well that was intense.**

 **Azazel: Indeed.**

 **Me: Just wait, it's about to get even worse!**

 **Amy:...**

 **Azazel:...I didn't agree to this.**

 **Me: Too bad! It may be your story, but I'm the author!**

 **Azazel:...You're like a mean version of Arceus...**

 **Me: Have you seen the Jewel of life? That guy...girl...alpaca has issues with humanity!**

 **Amy: Well Arceus didn't write crap fanfiction for the world to "enjoy" now, did it?**

 **Me:...That's a low hit, young women.**

 **Amy: Of shut up...You sound like Mewtwo...**

 **Azazel:...Wait, you've got a Mewtwo?**

 **Me: We stop now. I can feel the cross-over barrier slowly breaking.**

 **Amy: But-**

 **Me: No. We move on now.**

 **...**

 **So...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Want cake?**

 **Amy: NO!**

 **Me: Tell me in the reivews!**

 **I'll cya guys next time, just hold on till then!**

 **Bai bai!**


	24. Chapter 24: An iron will

**I just wanted to point this out.**

 **When I was choosing what Pokemon fic to write out and publish first, I had the option of this one Halo-based Pokemon fanfiction called "Even the sun sets".**

 **Now, this was before the whole Pokemon Sun and Moon thing.**

 **But, I decided to go with the original idea, and I went with this fic instead.**

 **But, it's only now I realize how cool it would have been to have been if I had done that fic, and then later, Pokemon Sun and Moon was out?**

 **Now I can't be that cool!**

 **Jk, but seriously, i would have been cool.**

 **But, with that stupid info out of the way, we can now move on.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

By he time they'd touched down, Azazel felt air sick.

"You okay?" Yami asked, before bringing Azazel down.

"You didn't drink on the way, did you?" Alucard asked, before grinning, "No drinking and flying, young lady!"

Azazel couldn't help but laugh, before sighing, holding her head, "Nah, I's just that…You guys fly quickly.

Alucard laughed, rubbing the back of his head, while the two returned their two Pokémon, "It was a race." He murmured, before looking around.

They had wanted to land right before Canalave itself, and so, they had landed on the deck outside of Canalave, the one with the water route connecting Canalave to Jubelife.

Yami finally sighed, before stuffing his hands into his pockets, "…Come on, let's get to the center…Before Dante go off again."

Azazel groaned, holding her head, before following after the two of them. She found it odd that he wo seemed t get along, but then again, Alucard was friendly and Yami was a cool guy.

They clicked together pretty well.

She sighed, breathing in the cool clam air as they walked through the route connector; only to jump when a pokeball on her belt clicked open, causing her to jump, nearly screaming when Zoroark appeared, an irritated look on his face.

"So…What took so long?"

Azazel rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, we didn't walk. W had to fly."

Zoroark scowled, and for a second there, she thought that Zach was gonna snap, only to have him sigh, rubbing the back of his head, as he calmed down.

At least, he would have calmed down, if Yami hadn't spoken up, "Your Zoroark must be strong; if he can break out of his pokeball like that."

Azazel couldn't stop the dark type from straight up jumping the guy, holding him down with his claws. Yami tried to laugh it off, hoping that the Zoroark wouldn't feel his fear, "H-hey, isn't he playful?"

"If playful is how you say ripping your throat out, then yes." Zoroark growled, teeth a bit to close to his jugular.

Alucard laughed, "What a cute dark type you've got, so friendly!"

Azazel gave him a look, Zoroark's claws slowly inching towards Yami's chest, "They aren't playing!"

Alucard eyes rose only then, "Wait…They're not playing?"

"No!"

Just like that, Alucard grabbed the scruff of Zoroark's neck, pulling him up with surprising strength. Azazel could only watch, as Zoroark thrashed about, but due to Alucard's tremendous height, Zoroark didn't get anywhere.

Alucard laughed, poking Zachary's nose, "Such a feisty little guy!"

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Aww, he likes me!" Alucard laughed, before walking out of the route connector, laughing at Zachary, who was still screaming curses.

Azazel sighed, holding her head, before offering Yami a hand up, "I'm so sorry about that."

Yami laughed, taking the hand up, before dusting himself off, "It's fine, really. I've got a dark type too; I know how they normally react."

Azazel nodded, "Yeah; but still. As the trainer, it's my fault-."

"Stop."

Azazel gave him a look, "…Huh?"

"You always blame yourself first." Yami murmured, "I mean, who apologized for what Dante does? Who takes the blame for when there Zoroark goes crazy?'

Azazel simply shook her head, "Well, sometimes, I feel like it's my fault. It's just how I was raised."

Yami smiled, walking out of the tunnel-like building, Azazel right behind her, "Who?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the name of the guy who raised you?"

"You mean Hase?" Azazel asked.

Yami nodded, smiling, "Yeah, him. You really do look up to this guy, don't you?"

"You've got no idea."

Yami nodded, seeming content, before finally looking around.

Canalave was….Nothing like Pastoria.

Here were a lot more people, the area separated into two different sides, connected by a bridge over water, with lead into what seemed to be the ocean. On the other side of the bridge sat what seemed to be the Canalave gym, and another tall building that seemed to be a …library?

"What do you think?" Yami asked softly, as if he was unsure of what she was thinking.

"To be honest, it's…beautiful." Azazel finally managed to mumble out, still taking it all in.

Yami laughed, "Glad you think so. This place, it's one of my favorite places in Sinnoh." He pointed towards the tall building, "That library's the reason."

Azazel nodded, so she had been right, "What kind of books do they have in there?" Azazel asked, as the two walked towards the center, Alucard having had pulled Zoroark in seconds ago.

Yami shrugged, "All kinds of books; but this library is known for its mythology books."

"Myths?"

"Yeah," Yami sighed, eyes up with his smile, "I use to love them as a kid. Sure, a lot of the myths are a bit…'harsh', in a sense, but still kinda educational."

Azazel smiled, nodding, as they walked into the center, "…Hey, Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you…believe in legendries?"

"Of course I do!" Yami exclaimed, "I mean, just because I've never seen them before doesn't mean that they aren't real; right?"

Azazel nodded, small smile on her face. She was about to go on, only to notice the commotion over by the PC.

Dante was leaning on the wall, glaring daggers into Alucard's head; the comically taller boy still holding Zach, who'd finally given up.

"I send you to do one small thing, and you brought back the dark type!?" Dante growled, still seeming not to notice the two, who were slowly walking over.

"Well, they were right behind me and…Look, see!? They're right there!" Alucard exclaimed, gesturing to the two.

Dante's expression fell, giving Azazel only seconds to have her eyes widen, before Dante threw his arms around her, holding her close. She couldn't help but hug back, holding it there for a bit, before Dante pulled back, shaking his head, "…You okay?"

Azazel nodded, "All fine and dandy on this end."

Dane sighed, "Good," he groaned, before giving Yami a look, "Wanna fill me in one what went down?"

Yami sighed, holding his head, "Why do you keep blaming me for this shit?"

"It was your responsibility to keep her safe, and right when I turn around, the both of you are gone." Dane growled, poking Yami's chest in his irritation, "I trusted you."

Yami sighed, giving Dane a look. Even if Dante was taller then him, Yami's cool temperament made it hard to intimidate the guy,

Meanwhile, on the side, Elissa walked over, shivering ever so slightly, "I'd hate to see the aftermath of them fighting."

Azazel nodded, agreeing on the spot, before pushing the two away from each other, "Stop it, you two!"

Dante merely growled lightly, before sighing, pushing Azazel's hand off of his chest, "Whatever. I've got better things to do."

He pushed past Yami, before grabbing Elissa's hand, "Come on, we've got a gym to beat."

Elissa pulled a smile over her face, trying to drain out the clouds in her eyes, "Okay!" She smiled, before following him out.

From behind her, Alucard sighed, nearly making Azazel jump out from her skin, "So…Listen, I've got a sister to run from, so…here's your dark type back." Alucard muttered, dropping Zoroark, before laughing, "To train a Pokémon like that, you sure do have guts, don't you?"

Azazel didn't say anything, before Alucard rushed out.

Yami sighed, holding his head, before giving her a look, "So…what now?"

Azazel shrugged, returning Zoroark to his pokeball before he could do anything stupid, "I really don't know…I've never been here before."

Yami shrugged, before walking out of the center, looking around, "Well…I'd be happy to show you the library."

Azazel thought about it, before shrugging, "Okay, sounds good!"

Yami smiled, eyes closed, as he breathed in the sea salt air, "…This place really is nice, isn't it?"

Azazel nodded, "Yeah."

"I spent a lot of time around here." Yami sighed happily, before pointing to a house, "A girl, Moxie; use to live there. Nice girl."

Azazel nodded, not entirely sure why he was saying this, but allowed him to go on anyway, "Really?"

"Yeah." Yami sighed, breathing in, "When I was here, I was trying to beat Byron."

"Byron?"

"The gym leader here." Yami sighed, before laughing, "Took me a while to beat him. That's why I had to stay here for so long. What's funny is that, through the whole time I was here, there was never an open room. I had to sleep on the couches there for so damn long."

Azazel giggled, "Really?"

"Yeah." Yami sighed, pushing the door to the library open for her, before walking in after her, "That's when I met Moxie. I mean; I'd seen her before hand, but she only noticed me three days later. So oblivious." He laughed, before leading her up the stair case.

Azazel couldn't help but feel a bit…jealous, "Oh?"

Yami nodded, "She was so nice; took me to her house. Her parents just…hated me. It took so long for them to allow me into the kitchen. But, in the end, it was worth it. In a way, she was a bit too nice for her own good, you know? But, it didn't matter."

Yami then had to stifle a laugh, before taking seat at a desk, "even if it was only for a week, I had a lot of good memories here. Even if she was only ten at the time, leaving me to be about two years older, she always did act like the older one. You should have seen her face when I started training in the house with Kasai; she looked about ready to kill me."

Azazel laughed. I was nice to know that someone her age was around in comforting way, "So, what happened when you beat Byron?"

Yami shrugged, "I had already over-stayed my welcome, so I left." He murmured, before shaking his head, "Anyway, enough of that, we're here! What book do you wanna read?"

"Anything on legendries. I'm really curious." Azazel added quickly, smiling.

Yami nodded, getting up to retrieve the books, leaving Azazel in her mind. Thankfully, it didn't last for too long, as Yami quickly came back, a smile on his face, as he dumped the books down, "So, what first?" He asked, looking over some, "I've got some Darkrai lore…The tale of Arceus and his thousands of hands-."

"Her."

"…I'm sorry?"

Azazel shook her head, "I mean, why does everyone think that God is a guy?"

Yami stared at her, a small smile slowly climbing over his mouth, "…You really do think differently, don't you, Azazel?" He said with a soft smile.

Azazel shrugged, grinning, "I'm told that I'm a special person."

Yami nodded, before pulling out what looked to be rather new looking book, "I've never seen this one before." He murmured, before reading over the title, "The legend of iron island."

Azazel leaned forward, already entrapped by the title, "Read it!"

Yami smiled, "Sure thing, princess." He teased, before opening up the book, "A long time ago, there was no iron island. Iron island use to be a part of Canalave. But, the Pokémon from the iron island side began to Canalave threatened the lives of the people. The only way to protect themselves was the send trainers to the odd piece of land sticking out from Canalave; but none of them ever came back."

"Nice little happy legend we've got here." Azazel murmured, causing Yami to laugh.

"This is a pretty normal start, princess." Yami sighed, before going on, "Finally, there came a day when a boy and his Lucario came to the town, hearing of the havoc the Pokémon of the island caused. So, he and his Lucario decided to go with a more direct route."

Azazel tilted her head to the side, while Yami went on, "And so, with the help of his trainer, they managed to separate Canalave from iron island, before casting it into the sea. This is why we must now use a boat to get to the island. It is said that the descendent of the Lucario trainer is still there, fighting and keeping the island safe."

Azazel's eyebrow rose, only to snort, "…That's a weird legend."

"There is weirder." Yami insisted, while smiling, "What next?"

Azazel shook her head, standing up, "Now I want to go!"

"Huh?"

"To iron island!" Azazel said, before grabbing Yami's hand giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Please!?"

Now, Yami in his right mind should have said no. He was planning to say no. But, when Azazel buss out those eyes, all hope is gone, "…Sure thing, princess."

Azazel cheered, clapping her hands, as she ran down the stairs, Yami right behind her, "Why do you wanna go?"

"Too meet this Lucario guy!" Azazel jumped excitedly once she was out the door, before turning to face Yami, "I want my Lucario to become stronger, and if I have to go to an island to do it, then let's go!"

Yami couldn't help but smile, as Azazel hopped around, "Well, let's go then."

Azazel smiled, before looking around, her expression dropping at the sight of the water under the bridge, gulping lightly, "So, um… How do we get there?"

Yami offered her a small smile, before pointing to what looked to be a small dock, with one boat in the harbor, "We go by boat, of course."

* * *

Bad idea.

The boat had just started up, and was slowly pulling out of the area. Azazel didn't even have time to admire the bridge, parting as it opened up for the boat, as she threw her head over the side, throwing up once more.

Yami patted her back, trying not to laugh his head off, "So…motion sickness?"

Azazel shook her head, pointing t the boat, before throwing up again, "…Boat…"

"Yes, Azazel; this is indeed a boat."

Azazel gave him a look, "Boat…sick…"

Yami grinned, before looking up, "Well, thank Arceus that we're not to far from that. We're here."

* * *

 **It's like another date, just, instead of a nrmal place, Yami takes his girl to an iron island.**

 **With Team Galactic.**

 **And killer Pokemon.**

 **And Riley!**

 **OMG, that guy is hot!**

 **...If you can't tell yet, I'm kidding...**

 **Also, this fic will be drawing to a close. Like, if I plan it ll right, we have less the ten chapters to go.**

 **So, happy for all of you that want that From Ash to Dust fic.**

 **You know what, I'm going to use acronyms for these titles. So, I'm working on FATD2 right now, but, I can't do much, since I'll be needing some OC's.**

 **But, that's an issue for future me.**

 **And with that said...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Tell me in the reivews!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll cya all later on!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	25. Chapter 25: Breaking

**Hello!**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, you know, got lost on the path of life.**

 **But I won't waste anymore of your time, so, here we go!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel looked up, just as the boat came to a stop. Her eyes looked over the barren rock that was called iron island.

To be honest, it just looked so…bland.

It was literally a large rock in the middle of the ocean.

Azazel jumped off of the boat, quickly thanking he boat man, before rushing inland.

She breathed in deeply, even with the ocean air, it still smelled like home.

Azazel sighed, holding her head, before pulling out the pokeballs. Anything outside smells like home.

Zoroark was the first to react to the new area, "…The fuck is this place?"

"Iron island." Azazel said, throwing up her hands in an attempt to make the rocks look flashier then…well, rock, "We're going to be seeing a person!"

Lucario's eyes widened with interest, Budew being adorable in his hands, while Empoleon's narrowed, "Whom are we meeting?"

Azazel's expression slowly melted away, "I…Really…Don't know." She ended, head down, only to jump right back up, clapping her hands together, before grabbing Lucario, Ivy nearly falling out, "Come on!"

"Such an odd human girl." Azure sneered from behind her, right about to follow, only to stop when running footsteps came to halt behind them.

Yami breathed in deeply, "Oh, come on, Azazel! You can't just leave me to pay the boat guy and run after you!"

"Oh; sorry, Yami!" Azazel apologized, bowing slightly.

She heard Zoroark snicker, "So much for the prince." He joked, before Yami shook his head.

"No need to apologize." Yami insisted, smiling.

Azazel popped right back up, "Yay!" she cheered, before rushing for the cave entrance, Lucario still in tow.

"Oh, come on, Azzy; you're gonna break him!" Zoroark shouted, before following not to far behind, Empoleon and Azure behind him, leaving Yami once again.

Yami sighed, before sending his Houndoom out, "Keep a sharp eye; I don't like the feeling of this place." He muttered, looking round, before following them all into the cave.

* * *

The inside of the cave…

Was even less interesting.

Sure, Azazel didn't have ADHD, but even she had to admit that a cavern with old mining material was pretty-

"Booooooring!" Zoroark's voice echoed, as he kicked over a rock, looking around, "There's nothing in here!"

Lucario, on the other hand, simply went to sit down, Ivy following his lead, "This is a pretty good place to simply sit back and relax; quiet with no one to distract us."

"Yep!" Ivy chirped, trying her best to meditate without any arms or legs, "But it's difficult!"

Lucario simply patted her head, smiling, "One day, it won't be."

Azazel, on the other hand, looked around, Empoleon not to far behind. For some reason, Azure was following behind the large penguin, looking about, tail flicking around in the air. At first, Azazel felt a bit iffy about the Luxio so close, but after a while, with Empoleon's encouraging nod, she shook it off anyway.

She sighed, hands on her hips, "If I were the descendant of a guy that split the earth, where would I be?"

Leaning on the cave entrance, Yami threw in, "Well, from what I remember, the man with the Lucario was an aura guardian; which is why he was able to speak with his Lucario."

Azazel nodded, "Anything else on this guy?"

Before Yami could say anything, a rather loud boom came from under them, nearly rattling Azazel right off of her feet.

She heard a yelp come from behind her, as Yami jumped back, the two of hem watching as the cave entrance came crashing down.

Azazel whimpered, as the lights went out. It's not that she was afraid of the dark, no, it was more so the fear of what she couldn't see.

The fear was short lived, as Yami's Houndoom crackled to life, engulfed in flame. She could see Yami's grim expression, "I'd try to push the rocks out of the way, but that may be for the worse."

"Agreed." Azazel shuddered, before looking around the cavern, 'Maybe there's another way out. One we haven't found yet."

"FOUND IT!" Zoroark shouted from the other side, while Azure sniffed out the entrance.

His nose flattened, as he rubbed it, trying to get the dust and dirt off, "Reeks of man." He growled, while Zoroark cackled at the hidden lewd joke.

Azazel cautiously walked over, trying to ignore the look that Azure was giving her, before inspecting the hallway.

It seemed to be a long stairway down, with an odd yet calming breeze coming from inside, "There must be a way out down there." Azazel mumbled, before coughing into her scarf.

"We can't stay here." Yami insisted, his Houndoom going up head, Yami not to far behind him.

Azazel couldn't help but make grab for his sleeve, which he either didn't mind or care, as he pressed forward. She could feel Empoleon right behind her, the sound of Azure's light snarls making her jump every now and then, while Zoroark and Lucario got the end.

Azazel shivered, the staircase giving a feeling of terror with every cave breeze, every none existent whisper of the wind.

"You okay?" Yami whispered, as a light came from the end of the stone staircase.

"F-fine." Azazel stuttered.

"You're a bad liar."

"What makes y-you say that!?"

"You're shaking like a leaf."

With a scowl, Azazel pushed Yami forward, "…Meanie."

Yami merely grinned, before walking into the area.

The narrow staircase opened up into what could have been an underground base. Light fixtures were attached to cat walks on the ceiling, with drills and other tools thrown about.

Yami looked round, before pointing out, "There are two exits down here."

Azazel nodded, about to walk on, only to have a paw grab her sleeve, "What's wrong, Lucas?"

Lucario didn't answer, his eyes a void of any and all emotion, as he pushed her behind a rock and down.

"Hey! Quick it!" Yami shouted, pulling Azazel away, "What's your issue, mutt?"

Lucario growled, before giving Azazel a look, Budew forgotten, as she hid behind the metal penguin in her fear.

Azazel gave him n odd look, but, before she could ask, footsteps were heard.

It was too late to hide, as three Galactic goons walked in. They looked like they'd just gotten off of there lunch break, one of them holding a sandwich, "Hey, what are you doing down here!?"

Azazel found herself pushed behind her four Pokémon, even Ivy was in front of her, trying her best to growl and look scary.

"Ivy, stay with Azazel." Lucario commanded, "Take care of each other."

Azazel picked the poor little girl up, just as the goons sent out there Zubat army. One of them sneered, pressing a button on his com, "Cyrus has been alerted! He himself will be here soon!"

Azazel cursed, as the bats rushed at them, screeching loudly. Yami growled, sending out his Areodactyl, "Kakusa, Kasai; hold them back!" Yami shouted, standing his ground.

Azazel's Pokémon needed little to no instruction, as Empoleon let out shrill order, before rushing forth.

There was a major difference between her Pokémon and Yami's Pokémon. Yami had trained both Kasai and Kakusa with skill. They knew when to stop.

Azazel's Pokémon knew no mercy.

Azazel yelped, jumping back from an attack of an unseen intruder, only to yelp when a Golbat flew forth, mouth wide open and ready to kill.

Just then, little Budew jumped forth, letting out a cute little cry, before using a rather strong razor leaf. The Golbat flew back from either confusion or slight panic, before screeching.

The sound was enough to make Ivy fly back, hiding behind Azazel, who had little to no time to pick the little guy up, before ducking under an air cutter.

She yelped, holding Ivy close to her chest, before jumping back, nearly tripping backwards. Ivy jumped from her arms, tackling the Golbat head on, causing a lot of surprising damage.

Azazel caught Ivy as she was thrown back by the bat's monstrous head, only to have her arm grabbed by a goon. Azazel growled, ripping her arm away, "Bug off!"

"Only those with regrets fear death." The odd man said, the Golbat nearly landing a hit on her with her back turned.

"What are you talking about!?" Azazel asked angrily, jumping out of the way of a poison fang.

"Those who know, do not say. Those who say, do not know." He said again, before making another grab for her.

She had to jump back to avoid Yami, who tackled the grunt to the ground, beating in his face.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

Right when it couldn't get worse, Charlie strode into view, an eyebrow rose, hand on his hip, "The boss won't be happy with…Oh." Charlie murmured, eyes narrowing, "It's you." He chuckled, sending out a rather large Torterra, "I'll be he one to take the pesky girl in."

Azazel gulped, backing up. So Dante was right, Charlie really was working with team Galactic, "…W-what do you want with me?"

Charlie laughed, head whipped back, "It's not really what I want with you. To be honest, I couldn't care less. Really, you won't be in this situation, if t wasn't for your mother."

Azazel scowled, but deep down, she didn't remember a mother. Hase had never spoken of a mother, nor had she ever thought of having one, "I don't have a mother."

Charlie laughed, his Torterra slowly inching closer, "Are you that blind, Light? Do you not know?" He shook his head, before throwing his arm out and to the side, "No matter. I makes my job easier."

"Youth is a blunder, manhood a struggle, old age a regret." The goon murmured from behind her, trying to rise from the ground, only to have Yami kick him down again, putting himself between Azazel and the large land turtle.

Yami glared Charlie down, "…Who are you?"

Charlie laughed, before bowing, "Charlie Rowan , we've heard of you, Lusius Yami."

Yami's eye twitched, before his Houndoom growled, "Houndoom, flamethrower! Hold him off!" Yami shouted, before grabbing Azazel's wrist, pulling her along, "Come on, we need to go!" Yami shouted, pulling her towards the light the end of the cave.

Right before they could go through, Azazel pulled her arm back shaking her head, "We can't just leave them here!"

"We don't have the time, Azazel!" Yami said, eyes wide pleadingly, "We've go to go!"

Azazel shook her head, letting Ivy wiggle her way out of her arms, "I can't leave them! They're my family!"

Yami looked like he wanted to fight back, only to have his eyes widen, "LOOK OUT!"

He tried to pull Azazel down, only to have her freeze in place, eyes wide at the magical leaf attack hurling towards her.

She thought that in itself was bad.

But, when Ivy jumped in the way, things went from bad, to worse.

"IVY!" Azazel shouted, reaching out in an attempt to grab the tiny injured grass type, only to watch helplessly, as she flew into the wall, rocks falling on her.

Azazel clenched her fist, before flying at Charlie, only to be held back by Yami, "Az, calm down-."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Azazel screeched, trying to get out of his hold.

Charlie merely laughed, "You think that I care for what I did to that?" He snickered, pointing to the pile of rocks, "Lives are taken every damn day, Light. For fun." He then grinned, "I'm sure that you'll simply forget all about your stupid little grass type after a while."

Azazel growled, about to go off on his, when a bright blue light came from the rocks.

Azazel's eyes widened, when glowing form of her Budew rose from the rocks, slowly morphing to create two arms toped with roses. Her head grew bigger, three spikes growing out, before the light flew off like dust.

Azazel's eyes went wide, "…Ivy?"

The Roselia opened her eyes, only to have a bratty smirk slide across her mouth, "Yeah, that's me."

As surprised as she was she couldn't help but give the once innocent grass type a look, "…Ivy!?"

The Roselia gave Azazel a look, "That's what you said earlier, doofus." She scoffed, before walking over. Even Charlie froze, as she sassed her way over, jumping onto Azazel's shoulder.

Azazel rubbed the back of her head, "So…Ivy, use razor leaf!"

Ivy laughed, "Like I'm going to listen to you."

…

Right before Azazel could react, Charlie growled, coughing, "Hello, hi, I'm still here." He growled, before running a hand through his hair, "Whatever." He grumbled, before giving the goon a look, "Well? What are you doing!? Cyrus isn't paying you to simply stand around, get them!"

The goon simply gave Charlie a look, before looking behind the two, at the mouth of the cave exit, "…Do you hear that?"

Charlie growled, "I hear Cyrus firing you later on today if this keeps up!"

"I hear…People. Coming in."

Charlie grinned, looking to the cave, arms open, "That must mean that Cyrus has finally arrived!" He said, happily, about to go on…

…Only to have a flaming monkey fly at him, fist cocked back, before a mach punch landed him square in the jaw. Charlie flew back, the goon next in line, while Azazel and Yami simply stared at the Monferno.

Wait, if this was a Monferno…Did that mean…?

A hand grabbed Azazel's shoulder, pulling her back, before Dante shouted from behind her, "Hurry it up, Az! We've got to get ou of here, all the fighting is making the place unstable!"

Azazel looked around, only now noticing the dust being shaken off of the top. Azazel rose her voice, hoping that, even if she couldn't see them, they could hear her, "WE NEED TO GO, YOU GUYS!" She shouted, before yelping, as Dante cragged her behind him, Elissa holding his other hand, while Yami and his Houndoom backing them up.

She didn't even notice that Ivy was still on her shoulder, before she felt the Roselia holding on for dear life, nearly flying off. How she hung on with roses, she had no clue, "Stop bouncing, damnit! Walk straight!"

Azazel could only keep running for the speck of daylight, only to trip, nearly face planting. She groaned, pushing herself back up, only to notice both Yami and Dante still running for the cave exit. Yami had eturned Kakusa, with Kasai ho on his heels, Monferno the same with Dante. She pushed herself back up, only to have Dante curse, "AZAZEL, GET UP!"

She groaned, still a bit dizzy from the fall, only to yelp, as something threw her on its back, before taking off.

Judging by how low she was, she had to guess that…No…He wouldn't care enough…

"…Azure?"

"Who'd you think I was," The thunder type growled, annoyed, "As much as I'd love to leave you there; you're Empoleon would kill me."

Azazel had little to no time to process, before she was thrown from Azure's back, right into the sunlight, at the feet of Dante.

He looked like h was irritated, only to have his eyes widen, before grabbing her arm, pulling her way, "Look out!"

Right before Azazel could ask, she heard the thunderous crash of rocks, before whipping her head around. She had done so just in time to watch, as the cave exit crumbled down.

Azazel's eyes went wide with shock, ripping her arm out of Dante's hold, before screeching, "GUYS!"

Dante scowled, his Monferno at his side, as he rubbed his face, "Az…Come on, you've got to go-."

She didn't listen, as she tried to remove the rocks, heaving with her none existent muscles, "LUCAS! ZACHARY! EDWARD! COME ON, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

She tugged at one rock that refused to budge, before a hand came down on her shoulder. She tried to rip it away, only to have Yami hold her, "…Calm down-."

"I CAN'T!" Azazel shouted, slowly crying into his chest, "THEY JUST…AND THEN THE CAVE JUST…I NEED TO HELP!"

Yami shushed her, trying to calm her down, "…I'm sorry-."

"THEY'RE NOT GONE!" Azazel shouted, trying to push him away, only to be held closer, "THEY'RE NOT DEAD!"

"This is stupid." Dante growled, "We need to leave. Look, I've finished the gym here, we should head out of here."

Just then, Dante grabbed her arm, his face ashen, "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Just before Azazel could protest, he rubble shifted. She pushed Dante off, rushing over, just when a large metal wing broke through the rubble. Ivy had fallen off when she had done so, but at the moment, she didn't really care.

She quickly grabbed it, trying to pull the metal wing free, before letting go, digging out the dust and rocks around it.

Seconds later, Empoleon busted out of the rubble, pulling Lucario out, before finally helping Lucario out.

Without saying anything else, she trapped all three of them in a hug, bawling her eyes out. Lucario gulped, "D-did we do s-something w-w-wrong?"

"I…Thought you guys…died!" She wailed out the last part, sniffling.

She felt Zoroark and Lucario pat her back, trying o calm her down, before Empoleon picked her up, rocking her slowly, "…Calm down…"

It took a while for Azazel's breathing to get back to normal, before she finally breathed out. Zoroark snickered, "Better?"

"Better."

Finally, Dante growled, rubbing his head, "Look, if they made it, then that means that Charlie's somewhere down there."

Azazel had Empoleon put her back down, "We don't need to leave just yet-."

"No, no!" Dante shouted, grabbing at his head.

Elissa gulped, not liking where this was going. Even the Pichu in her bag popped its head out, only to dip back in due to fear, "Big bro-."

"Do you not understand that I'm trying to do this for us all to get to safety!?" Dante shouted, growling in his anger. Even his Monferno backed off for a bit, Yami's Houndoom hiding behind his owner's legs, as Dane went off on Azazel, "I'm trying to get us all out of here before Galactic gets here!"

Azazel backed up, hands up, "C-calm down-."

"No, you just need to shut up and listen!" Dane shouted back, gripping her wrist, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive right now!"

"L-let go…" Azazel demanded, nd yet, I came out as a low whisper.

"You need to learn your place." Dante went on, "I saved your life. What are you gonna say?"

"…T-thank you."

"Thank who!?"

Azazel had begun crying again, not understanding why he was getting so…intense on all of this, "Thank y-you, Dante…"

Finally, Yami stepped in, lightly pulling Azazel away, "Back off, already. You've made your point. Don't you see what you're doing to her?"

"Don't be a hero for her sake!" Dante shouted, pushing Yami backwards, "I saved both of your fucking asses, you hear me!? I should have just left you in there!"

"Don't shout at him like that!" Azazel shouted, trying to shake that dizzy feeling from her head, before putting herself between Yami and Dante once more, "He didn't do anything-."

She couldn't do anything, as Dante back handed her across the face.

The force was strong enough to nearly make her fall backwards, as her brain went into panic. She couldn't even hear Dante yelling anymore, as she began to hyperventilate.

She could see Dante, eyes wide when he realized what he did, trying to reach ou to help her up, only to have her scurry away, covering her face.

Her ears were slowly giving in, as she could her Yami now yelling back, before two metal wings pulled her up. Azazel clung to the big metal penguin, unsure of what to do next. Her other Pokémon walked over, even Azure, who seemed to care a bit more about the fight then what was going on.

Finally, Azazel sniffled, before returning her other Pokémon, not even noticing Ivy's scowl, before facing Empoleon, the only one left, "…Empoleon…"

"…Yes?"

"…Let's go."

Empoleon nodded, leading her to the ocean line, before jumping in, back up. Azazel climbed onto the back, holding onto the metal fin, before the penguin zoomed off.

She didn't even have the brain power to get sea sick, as she held on for dear life, trapped in her mind.

Why did she ever think that travelling with the both of them at once would be a good thing? Then again, when did she ever think that travelling with Dante was a good thing?

She shook her head, to tired to cry anymore. She'd trusted him…

"…We're here."

Azazel looked up just as Empoleon stopped, pulling her ou of the water with him, before entering the line of trees.

Just then, Zoroark jumped out of his pokeball, looking really annoyed and confused, "What's going on here?"

Azazel walked on, her face a void of emotion at the moment, before hefting her bag up, "We go on to Snowpoint; I'm going to need some advice on where to look for Gallade."

"You also want to meet up with Yami and Dante, isn't that right?" Zoroark pressed.

Azazel, mind made up, shook her head, "No."

Zoroark tilted his head to the side, Empoleon looking even more confused, "What?"

"I don't need them anymore then they needed me. From here on out, it'll only be the six of us." Azazel said, as she walked on, "We travel alone now."

* * *

 **And now, NO ship is left.**

 **Amy:...That's just evil.**

 **Azazel: Well...you burned the Dante ship to the ground. Then, you stranded the Yami ship.**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Azazel:...You really are evil...**

 **Me: Yep!  
**

 **Anyway...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Tell me in the reivews!**

 **Also, note, I've been editing my stories, and once I've got that out of the way, along with this story and The Forgotten Pasts, I'll have that FATD seqel up for the world to enjoy!**

 **But, till then, I'll cya later!**

 **Bai bai!**


	26. Chapter 26: Tomodachi no Uso

**Hello!**

 **So, as you may or may not know, plot will be bombing us on this fine chapter.**

 **Fair warning.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel could feel her Pokémon's concern, as all five of them continued the walk. It was late at night, with only the moon to guide them through the army of trees.

According to Azazel, they'd already past Hearthome, meaning that they'd be getting to Coronet soon.

Finally, Azazel stopped, before settling down her bag, "We make camp here."

No one objected. Not even Ivy, who seemed to be grossed out by the dirt.

Zoroark noticed and snickered, "What's wrong, Ivy queen? Scared of your own type?" He laughed, flicking some grass at her.

"It's not that I don't like." She growled right back, "It's the fact that animals poop nd pee all over the place out here."

"And so? You're an animal."

Ivy growled, ready to pounce the asshole of a dark type, only to have Lucario hold her down, "C-calm down, Ivy."

Ivy growled, allowing the Lucario to hold her back, only to fall asleep later on. Lucario sighed, "Why d-do they grow u-up so fast?"

Not to far, Azure walked by, lying down next to the other two, "That's how they survive." He murmured, looking up to the stars, "Those who don't grow up fast don't make it."

Zoroark scoffed, "Good thing we're not in the wild."

On the side, Azazel was leaning on a nearby tree, eyes closed as she listened on to the conversation, sighing. She stretched her back out on the tree, thinking about the next move.

Snowpoint city had Snowpoint temple, and if she could get there and speak with Regigigas, surely she'd have a bit more information. Even if he was a large lazy giant, I would be a good idea to get the help of one more legendary.

She'd never really gone in on information on Regigigas, heck, she'd never met the giant, but she'd heard enough. Arceus said that, after the giant lived out his purpose, he grew to be lazy without a job, leading to his slumber. Giratina said that he never was one for words, but he was wise.

"…Hey."

Azazel threw an eye open, slowly relaxing when Empoleon sat down next to her, "Hey."

Empoleon nodded, staying silent for a bit, allowing the silence to take over, before murmuring, "…Feeling okay?"

"I don't know anymore. What is okay?"

Empoleon laughed lightly, only to fall silent again, watching as the three chatted, "…Isn't it nice?"

Azazel gave him a look, before following his gaze, "Yeah, I guess so."

Empoleon then gave her a look, "…Don't lie, Azazel. You miss them, don't you?"

Just like that, Azazel grew rigid, "…I don't."

Empoleon sighed, "You can lie to them, but I can see right through it. I've known you since you were a kid."

Azazel shrugged, trying to hide the shivers with a yawn, "It's not like they'll miss me. I mean, Dante never wanted me around anyway, and…Yami, well…" She rubbed her hands together, pulling at the scarf round her neck, "It'll be easier on him if I'm not around. I mean, he was only around to keep me safe, right?" She smiled, "Then, there's little Elissa-."

"That doesn't answer my question." Empoleon said, his stern tone making Azazel flinch.

"…Okay…I'm going to miss them, but still…It's better this way." Azazel insisted, "I'll go on my way, and they'll go onto theirs. It'll be easier on all of us."

Empoleon sighed, "But that's not what matters. That's your problem, Azazel. You put everyone before you do. You never seem to care for what happens to yourself, as long as everyone else is happy. That's why you bothered with staying with them, right? That's the only reason that you bothered with those three, huh? He only reason that you bothered with Azure, and why you don't leave us behind, even if we want you too. Isn't that right, Azazel?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…Zzz…"

Empoleon looked over, surprised to see that she was already asleep, only to sigh, pulling her onto him, before holding her close, "Honestly, stop growing up, Azazel."

* * *

In the morning, they got right on the crack of dawn, before following Azazel right back up onto that mountain.

While Azazel lead the way, Zoroark stretched out his back, giving Lucario a look, who was still holding the Roselia, "You know, you can put her down."

"Hmm?" Lucario murmured, giving Zoroark a look over his shoulder.

"The thing evolved. I think that you can let her walk around like a normal Pokémon." Zoroark scowled, growling when Ivy stuck its tounge out.

"No I d-don't." Lucario insisted, "If I want t-to carry her, and s-she's okay with it, then I c-can."

Zoroark scoffed, "Whatever."

They walked in silence for a bit longer, before Zoroark yawned, "I'm bored."

Lucario, still carrying Ivy, simply shrugged, "I can't d-do anything a-about that."

"I can't do anything about that." Zoroark mocked, twitching with every syllable, before cackling like mad.

"Will y-you cut that o-out?" Lucario hissed, sounding irritated, and yet, he still seemed to be keeping control.

Zoroark scowled, looking around, "What happened to the good old times, pip squeak?"

"Don' call me that." Lucario growled through grinded teeth, his arms shaking, as he managed to speak without stutter.

Before Zoroark could go on, Azazel twisted around on her heel, eyes boring into his in a dead-type of manner, "Zachary, stop it." She said sternly, before walking in.

Zoroark felt a chill go up his spine when she had scolded him, before leaning over to the Luxio, "Hey, you notice something up with Azzy?"

"With all due respect, I don't care." Azure murmured back, before yawning.

"I can still hear you two." Azazel called back, Empoleon snickering from Azazel's side.

Moments later, Luxio whispered, "You know, now that you bring it up, she seems a bit more…stern?"

Zoroark nodded, "Yeah, I notice it too…but what is it?"

They both stared at the back of her head, only to have her sigh, "Just because you're whispering doesn't mean that I can't hear you two."

When the two stopped talking, Azazel looked up o the mountain that she'd just managed to get to. She sighed, before turning around, "I'm going to return you guys for now, and I'll send you all out when we get to the top; okay?"

They didn't seem happy about it, but soon, only Empoleon stood, his wings crossed sternly across his chest, "No."

Azazel sighed, giving him a look, "Come on now, Empoleon. I don't have time to argue with you right now."

"Then you'll allow me to stay ou and help you." He gruffly responded, scaling the mountain right behind her.

She sighed, "Whatever.", before grabbing the rock, slowly but surely climbing up Mount. Coronet.

They scaled the mountain in silence, before Empoleon finally spoke up.

"You know, they were speaking the truth."

Azazel gave him a look, trying to feint ignorance, "Hmm?"

"Zachary and Azure; they hold good point. You're hiding something from us." Empoleon murmured, trying to sound casual, but even she could tell that he was pressing her for answers, "What's irritating you?"

"…Nothing." She grumbled, "I'm fine."

"…Stop lying to me." Empoleon murmured back, reaching the top, before grabbing her, pulling her all the way back up, before casually walking over to the mouth of the cavern, "Knowing you, it's only a matter of time before you spill."

Azazel scowled, shaking her head, only to know he was truthful. Damn him, for knowing her so well, she cursed, before walking on, looking around, "Gotta go up those stairs, right?"

"Stop walking around the question." Empoleon insisted, blocking her on the stairs, giving her a look, "What are you hiding?"

Azazel gripped the side of her sleeve, head down, "…I don't want to talk bout it…"

Empoleon sighed, "I'm sorry, Azzy; but I'm not giving you a choice."

Seconds pasted, before he heard a sniffle coming from her hidden face. He put two and two together, eyes widening ever so slightly, before he made her look at him.

She was crying.

Tiny rivers of tears went down her face, before she throw her arms around the giant metal Pokémon, sobbing like mad. All he could do was hold her back, as her emotions gushed out a like a river.

Empoleon patted her back, before carrying her up, going up the stairs, "Now then, you're fine. You're going to be okay."

Azazel either didn't listen, or she didn't care, as she kept crying. It was a bit too much, to just keep it in. The lost of her first home, then Hase. Later on, she left the Halls, her second home, only to be pushed into a world full of hatred and evil people. She'd worked so hard to gain Dante's respect, only to have it all be for nothing. Then there was Yami…

She stopped crying when light came from the end of the cave mouth, along with bits of snow. She wiggled out of his grip, landing on the ground, before furiously wiping at her face, taking as many tears off as she could.

"…Feeling better?" Empoleon asked, waiting silently right next to her, head cocked to the side, while his eyes still held concern.

Azazel nodded, a shaky smile spreading across her mouth, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She murmured, before walking out, pulling her jacket and scarf around her tightly, "Now come on, it's only getting colder."

Once outside, she couldn't help but look around in wonder, holding out her hand to catch snowflake, as her feet slowly sank into the snow.

It had been years since she'd last seen snow, much less held it in her hand. She couldn't help but giggle like a little girl, before sending her Pokémon back out.

Ivy shivered, before jumping back into Lucario's hands, "C-c-cold." She managed, before sneezing.

Zoroark sni9ckered, only to have Lucario growl lightly, trying to keep the small grass type warm. Meanwhile, Luxio looked about it wonder, walking not to far from Azazel's behind, before finally murmuring, "I've never seen this before, human. What is it called?"

She managed a small smile, "It's snow!" She giggled, throwing a bunch into the air.

She couldn't help but laugh when some landed on Azure, who shivered, shaking it off of his back, "It's cold."

"Yes. Yes it is." Azazel hummed, kicking a pile over.

Azure gave her an odd look, "This snow, as you call it, is all over the place and cold. Why do you seem to enjoy being surrounded by it all?"

Azazel shrugged, "Cause it's fun to play with?"

Azure couldn't help but break a small smile, "You'll always be such an odd human."

As the six walked on, the snow got a bit heavier, as the wind began to pick up. Azazel shivered, no longer really enjoying the snow, as she tried not to get any in her mouth, "Lucas, give me Ivy!"

He did so with no question, handing the shivering grass type over, only to have Azazel shove her into her jacket, shivering at the cold grass type to close to her chest.

Ivy's head popped out from inside her scarf, looking around, only to sneeze again, "I don't like this place."

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, before trekking on.

The farther thy went, the worse the snow got. The once light snow was quickly becoming a blizzard, the thick snow making it near impossible to see two feet in front of you.

She could make out the outline of her Empoleon in front of her, while she picked up Zoroark, Lucario and Azure being much closer, "Hey, Empoleon, wait up!" Se shouted, trying to walk faster, only to trip.

She yelped, falling face first into the snow. Her face felt as if it was going to be frozen off, before two different hands grabbed her shoulders, hauling her up.

Zoroark cursed, "Azzy, you're freezing cold." He grumbled, before hefting her over his back. Azazel yelped at the sudden movement, before couldn't help but sigh, feeling the warmth that came from Zoroark's fur.

"We n-need to wait it o-out." Lucario shouted over the howling winds, Azure sneezing in agreement.

From the front, Empoleon shook his head, "It'll only get worse! We need to press on!"

"Easy for you to say!" Zoroark shouted, "The cold doesn't bother you at all!"

Empoleon stayed silent, s they continued to shuffle through the snow.

Finally, Lucario looked up, before yelping, ducking. Azure gave him a look, about to ask what that was all about, only to stop, eyes wide.

Azazel looked up as well, only now noticing the tall shadow before them. She was about to call ou to Empoleon, ask why he stopped, only to then notice that the large metal penguin was backing away from the all shadow, trying to get back closer to the group.

Azazel gulped, if it wasn't Empoleon, what was it?

The snow blended in with the white the large Pokémon seemed to have, along with bits of green on him. Those cold light purple eyes narrowed, glaring holes into her.

When it roared, she couldn't get any dialogue out of him, no could she get any words.

Zoroark huffed, "That is one big and angry Abamasnow."

The large Pokémon roared out a blizzard, causing Azazel to shiver, pushing them all back.

"Snowpoint is right around him!" Empoleon shouted, ducking under another attack.

"Now the only issue is moving the abominable snowman." Zoroark muttered, watching as Lucario squealed, nearly being hit by the hammer arm.

"We don't have time to fight him!" Azazel shouted, before an idea snapped into her head. She took off her jacket, shivering, as she handed the covered Ivy over to Zachary, "Hold her."

Zoroark's eyes went wide, "Azzy, are you insane!? You'll freeze if it don't die first!"

Azazel shook her head, still shivering, before trekking over to the large monstrous figure. Empoleon tried to stop her, keep her as far away as possible, only to jump out of the way of another incoming attack.

Azazel smiled, trying to offer some kindness to the tall snowman, "Hi there. My name's Azazel; what's yours?"

"RAAAAAAAWR!"

Azazel tried not to shiver once again, from fear or the cold, she wasn't sure. She kept the smile on her face, slowly walking closer, "Hey, big guy. I know that, deep down, you don't mean to hurt everyone."

The Abamasnow roared again, trying to get a hit on her, only to have Azure dash forth, placing himself between her and the snowman, "Get away from him, Human!" Azure growled.

Azazel placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him a fearless smile, only to feel her shiver, "Back down, Azure. I have this under control."

Azure looked like he was about to protest, only to before grabbed by the snowman, who threw him right into Lucario, the two of them falling into the snow.

She tried to scream ou for them, opening her mouth, only to find that her voice wouldn't work. She then faced the Abamasnow, "…That was not the right thing to do. And you know it."

She narrowed her eyes when he roared icy winds once again, before raising her voice, "I know it's hard to see, but there is good in everyone. Now, you need to go ahead and calm down-."

Abamasnow roared once more, before slamming his arm into her stomach. Her eyes widened, letting out a silent pained scream, before flying right into a tree. The force made her feel like her back had splattered into a million pieces, as she slid down into the snow.

She could hear someone shouting her name, only to have her hearing waver in and out. It felt…odd. She felt pain, but at the same time, it was too cold for her to really feel anything.

How she wished for something, or someone, warm to hold her, to help her out.

Just then, a furry arm grabbed her, before pulling her out of the snow. She could make out Lucario's worried expression, before he shouted something, carrying her out of the snow.

He passed the giant snowman, who laid face first in the ground, fainted.

"Azazel, c-c-come on, c-can you h-hear me?" She finally heard.

Azazel managed to nod, settling herself into her feet, as the snow began to subside, "I'm fine, Lucario."

"That was a nasty hit you took, Azzy." Zoroark pressed, before looking around, nose crinkling, "This is Snowpoint?"

Azazel looked around, only to cringe lightly. It looked to be a very large city, and yet, most of it was covered with snow.

Azazel couldn't help but smile, as she shuffled over to the large temple. It was in the back of the city, and yet, it stood tall over all other buildings.

Empoleon placed wing on her shoulder, "Azazel, we need to rest up."

Azazel shook her head, as she continued to shuffle through the snow, "No. We're too close."

"Human, you're going to hurt yourself." Azure agreed, "You should heal up first."

Azazel shook her head, her foot already on the cold marble, "If you guys want, you can all go back. But, till then, I need to do this." She insisted, before walking in.

Lucario sighed, before Ivy poked her head back out from under her jacket, "Hey, put me back in my Pokeball!" She shouted at Azazel, before running in after her.

Azure sighed, before giving the other three a look, "Well?"

Empoleon sighed, only to nod, "Yeah…Yeah, okay." He murmured, walking in after them, Lucario and Zoroark right behind him.

* * *

Deep inside the temple, Azazel came to a stop at the tall stone statue. Even as a large building of rocks, the great giant Regigigas stood as grand as ever.

Azazel knelt on one knee, trying to ignore the cold and the pain, before she smiled, "It is an honor to finally be in your presence, Regigigas."

Silence.

Azazel sighed, looking up, eyes begging for guidance, advice, anything, "Please, Regigigas; I need help. I know you see what others miss, even while you lie trapped in here. So please, if you can, tell me what you've seen. A great friend of mine, Hasekura, has gone missing."

Silence.

Azazel pressed on, holding onto that tiny bit of hope, "Darkrai said that, even while you sleep, you still are one of the wisest legendries. So please, I'm on my knees, begging for even a bit of help."

She jolted when tiny yet repetitive footsteps entered behind her, turning around just in time to see Ivy dash in, looking cold and irritated, "Put me back in my pokeball, I'm-!"

Ivy didn't have a chance to defend herself, as a metal collar was strapped around her neck. Azazel cried out the tiny grass types name, only to watch as a jolt of electricity passed through the collar. Ivy fell to the ground, knocked out.

From behind the pillar, the being laughed, before stepping out.

A Galactic goon.

Azazel growled, fist clenched, as she rose, "What do you want?"

From behind her, a voice called, "Why, we want you."

She twisted around, only to see more goons coming out from behind pillars, each armed with a collar, when the voice called out again, "I'll admit, I'm surprised that we don't have you on a leash yet, Azazel Light. Even with Charlie Rowan's help, you still slipped out of our grasp. Not that he helped much either way."

She looked around, only to find more goons. That voice, it felt so familiar, as if it was a voice of a distant yet fresh memory, "Who are you? Show yourself?"

The voice from the shadows laughed, "…You may refer to me as Gambol, you insolent child."

Just then, Azure dashed into view, eyes narrowed, as he growled at the goons, "I knew I smelled that nasty scent of betrayal in here."

Empoleon, Zoroark and Lucario weren't to far behind, each of them holding there own expression of confusion and slight fear.

It was silent in the temple, no one daring to move, only to have Zoroark growled, eyes narrowed.

Azazel had no time to stop him, before he jumped a goons, biting right down into the guys jugular, quickly rendering him dead.

All chaos was thrown loose, as the goons tried to tackle down Zachary, only to be held at bay by Empoleon and Lucario. Azure growled when someone got to close to Azazel, snapping his jaws in warning.

The hidden voice chuckled, "This really had been a fun game, Azazel; but I hold all the cards. You will not win this game, I'm afraid."

Azazel whirled around, only to see no one. She cursed, just who did this guy think he was?

She snapped back into reality, when Lucario let out a strangled groan. She watched in horror, as Lucario fell to the marble floor, twitching from the jolt given by the collar.

"LUCAS!" Azazel shouted, trying to fight her way over, only to hear a yelp, as Azure fell as well, taken out by a goon with what looked to be a crowbar.

"AZURE!" She screamed, slowly losing it, as her breathing quickened. She watched, frozen, as Zoroark fought off ten goons, all of whom were trying to get him down, before one of the managed to get the collar on him. Zoroark let out a howl of pain, but even then, he was still fighting.

The hidden voice of Gambol let out a huff, "It would seem as if you've got an ace up you sleeve…Not matter." He muttered, "Let's see how your little squad will handle with this."

Jus then, she felt a hand grab her wrist, holding her down, while another held a knife pressed up against her neck. "I win." Gambol whispered into her ear, his body preventing her from getting loose, before he raised his voice, "Stand down…Or she bleeds to death."

Zoroark growled, but even then, he was wakened, "You…You…" He growled, only to have his eyes roll up into his head, falling to the ground.

"ZACHARY!" She shouted, trying to break loose, only to have the man, Gambol, hold her tighter.

He laughed, before turning to Empoleon, "Now then, it's all up to you; Doushi." He said, laughing at the penguin's stumped face, "Choose your move wisely."

Empoleon looked Azazel in the eyes, her own pleading him to just give up, only to have him shake his head slightly.

Empoleon let out a roar of anger, before his wings turned to steel, slicing through the goons who had become too close.

Empoleon gave Gambol a look, only to have him chuckle, before stabbing Azazel right in the shoulder. Her eyes went wide from the searing pain, before crying out, screaming, "Now, I know that you're Pokémon; but I also know that you understand me. So, I'll give you one last chance; pick your move wisely…Or. She. Dies."

Empoleon's eyes widened, having thought that he wouldn't' go that far, before giving up instantly. Just then, from behind him, a large black dog tackled him to the ground, holding him there with teeth bared.

Azazel's eyes widened, before Gambol laughed, "Good boy, Kasai. You get a treat when we get back to Veilstone headquarters."

Azazel managed to twist her head around, just enough to see green eyes framed by glasses.

"…Yami…?"

Yami scowled, only to grin, that once warm smile, now cold and brittle, "That's not my name, Dove. Not that it'll matter; we've gotten what we came here for; we move out now."

With that said, he gave Azazel one last smile, before bringing his fist down on the back of her head, knocking her out.

"…Oyasumi, Watashi no Hikari."

* * *

Dante growled, pulling at his jacket, his eyes slowly opening from there narrowed position, before allowing blood flow back into Elissa's hand, "We finally made it."

Elissa nodded, expression grim, as she gave her brother a look, "…Big bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that…she's here?"

Dante stiffened, before shaking his head, "Not that I really care. I mean, I have a badge to win."

Elissa puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "You hit her?"

He tried not to show his discomfort, as be walked over to the gym, noticing a flapping piece of paper on the side of it, "What's your deal?"

"You HIT her!" Elissa shouted, "At the very least, you should explain-."

"Whoa, wait up a moment now."

"Big bro!"

He pulled the paper off, reading it softly, y out loud to make sure that it was real, "If you're looking for her, it's too late. If you care, you'll find her at the top of Mount. Coronet."

The two of them were silent for a moment, only to have Dante toss the note aside, "Eh."

Elissa's eyes couldn't get any wider, "That's all you've got to say!? Eh?"

Dante was trying as hard as he could to keep his cool, as his insides were screaming, "Look, it could all be a joke. In which case, we'll go up after I beat Candice."

Elissa scowled, only to follow him in. Little did she know of the inner turmoil, two parts of Dante fighting control, as he tried to keep himself together.

Two things were certain.

Azazel was in trouble…

..And it was all his fault.

* * *

 **As you can tell by what went down; shit hit the fan.**

 **And when shit hits the fan, it is neither a fun sight, nor is it clean.**

 **So, who saw it coming?**

 **Azazel: Me.**

 **Me:...Besides you, you know exactly what's going down.**

 **Azazel: Yep.**

 **Me: Well, Iwonder, how are the ships now? Tell me in the reviews what you still ship, and I'll cya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	27. Chapter 27: The boss-man

**Hahahaha, this is gonna be so very much fun~**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

"…So, this is her?"

"Sure is, boss man. Sure is."

"…Odd."

"Hmm?"

"I would have expected that the girl giving us all that trouble would have been a bit…bigger…"

Azazel groaned, eyes shifting under her eyes lids, as she slowly woke up. Her eyes adjusted to the cold stone room, a single lamp hanging from a thin steel cable, the light flickering.

Standing in front of the door were two people. She growled lightly at one of them, those green eyes holding nothing but amusement and betrayal, "Yami."

Yami sighed, holding his forehead, "I'm sure I told you at the temple; it's Gambol."

The other man cleared his throat, causing Azazel to look up at him. His cold grey blue eyes bore holes into her soul, dark blue hair sticking up in a messy yet formal way. He wore the same type of attire the goons did, just with a bit more padding and detail.

"I do believe that we've yet to meet formally." The man said, his voice sending shivers down her spine, tone deep enough to make the ground rumble, before sticking out his hand, "My name is Cyrus; and I am the leader of team Galactic."

Azazel tried to move her arms, only to then notice the iron shackles on her wrists and ankles, holding her down.

"It's an honor to meet the girl who disarmed Nagai." Cyrus smirked lightly, allowing his hand to fall, before turning around, "I trust she'll be in good hands with you as you bring her up to speed? I've got to make sure the other commanders are ready for the next phase."

Gambol smirked, bowing, "You got it, boss man." He grinned, watching as he left, before closing the door behind him, casting Azazel a low grin, "It's jus you and me now, Dove." He hummed happily, before casting the corner of the room a look, "And whoever's watching from the camera."

Azazel followed his gaze, finally noticing the camera in the corner, the red light flashing on and off. Finally, she forced her gaze on Yami, "…Why?"

"Hmm? You'll have to be more specific, Dove." He said, snickering.

This wasn't the Yami she knew. Yami was a nice guy, someone who cared deeply. Yami was…he wasn't this.

"Why did you do this!?" Azazel nearly screamed, only to cough, groaning in pain.

Yami laughed lightly, before pulling her chains up, forcing her to rise. He smirked, looking over her face, before his expression dropped, "Why, you ask?" He growled, before kneeing her in the ribs.

Her eyes widened, mouth open in a soundless scream of pain, before he whispered, "Well, too be honest, theirs is more then one reason for me to hate you."

Azazel sank back down to her knees, blood forming a small river down the side of her mouth, "What did…I ever…do…to…you?"

Yami, no, Gambol, snarled, "You're the reason that I've suffered for so long." He growled, "If it wasn't for you…If it wasn't for your damn mother…I wouldn't be in this mess!"

He kicked her side, as she curled up, trying her best to cover her head, "…What?"

He growled, before pulling at his hair, glaring down at her cowering body. For a second there, she could have sworn that Yami looked a bit…concerned?

"…You're not worth my time, but boss man expects me to explain anyway." He sighed, pulling his glasses off, wiping off the dust before putting them back on, "Don't try to play stupid; we know of your talent of speaking to Pokémon."

Azazel gave him a look, "…And so?"

He laughed, snickering at her confused expression, "Do you not see what you can do, Azazel? Why, with our plan, you'll be the open door to our plan, you'll be the one that'll bring our goal to life."

Azazel cocked her head to the side, "…What?"

Yami sighed, before giving her a look, "No wonder Dante couldn't stand you, Dove." He mocked the name, snickering, "You're not the smartest now, are you?"

Azazel kept her mouth shut, sighing lightly, "…".

Yami smirked, "As you know, there are four main Pokémon that hold the most power over. The power over time, Dialga; the power over space, Palkia, the power over antimatter, Giratina. And last but not least, God himself-."

"Herself."

Yami scowled, giving her a look, when something clicked in his eyes, a sickening grin spreading across his mouth, "That's right, you know them personally; right?"

Azazel's eyes widened, as before gulping, "…N-no."

Gambol grinned, before grabbing her by her scarf, "I've said it once, and now, I'll say it again. You're a terrible liar." He then laughed, head lifted high, before dropping her, "This news will be most pleasing for the boss…If you know them, and you're not dead yet, you must mean something to them. You'll be quite the gambling card." He grinned, before leaning back on the wall, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

Azazel could only looking him over with wonder, her mind still swimming with questions, "…Who are you, really?"

Gambol gave her a look, before smirking, "You'll find that I like to tell white lies, better them black ones." He grinned, before walking towards the door, "I'll come by to collect you later on; till then, Dove." He smirked, blowing her a small kiss, before opening the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Azazel's eyes dimmed, as she slowly slipped from consciousness, wishing to Arceus that someone would come to help.

…But nobody came.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Gambol sighed, his head pressed up against the wall, before someone smirked behind him, "Tough time with the side chick?"

Gambol growled, not having to look up to know what asshole it was, "Go away, Saturn."

"I'm just saying." Saturn shrugged, still grinning, before passing by, "Oh, by the way, Nagai wanted to see you when you got back."

Gambol nodded, before walking away, not wanting to hear more from the annoying commander.

After years living under Veilstone city, the twists and turns of the tunnels and turns of the underground maze became second nature to him, as he neared the hospital wing.

He knocked on door #574, before walking in, a smile on his face, "Hey, Nagai."

On the bed sat a guy with no shirt, his back facing him. Gambol winced upon seeing the white bandages wrapped perfectly over his chest, with no space for his arms.

Being how he no longer had any.

Nagai turned around, grinning, "Hey, Gam; what went down? I only got a bit of info out of my nurse."

Gambol sighed, sitting down next to him on the bed, "Well…we caught her, dude."

Nagai cackled, "Final-fucking-ly. Hey, did you get her dark type, a Zoroark?"

"Yeh. Why?"

"I wanna be there when they rip him open to see if he's got any secrets." Nagai spat, looking down on his shoulders, "…It sucks, you know…being un-armed."

Gambol sighed, standing up, "You never did know when to make the right puns."

Nagai shrugged, "Whatever, man." He grumbled, before his head snapped up, "I heard we're going into phase two."

"Yeah."

"…So what now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you okay with it?" Nagai asked, if he could, he would have placed a hand on his shoulder, "I mean, you know what'll happen if shit goes down. And, for the plan to work, that girl…she'll have o die."

"…I know." Gambol murmured, his voice coming out as strained.

Nagai gave him a look, only to shake his head, laughing lightly, "You never could keep your mind on only one girl, could you."

"What?"

"Don't try to screw me over!" Nagai pressed, giving Gambol a look, "You like her; maybe even more then you like Moxie."

"…You really are an idiot…" Gambol murmured, before sighing, "Look, it was all just an act, for the mission. The only reason I bother was because Moxie…Well…" He trailed off, holding his hands together, trying to keep them from shivering too much.

Nagai nodded, "I heard in on that. They threatened after you tried to pull your stunt, right?"

"Yeah."

Nagai sighed, before giving him a hopeful look, "Hey, before you guys all leave; you should pay her a visit."

Gambol nodded, before walking for the door, opening it, "…Nagai."

"What?"

"Thank you…For everything."

Nagai nodded, "No need for the thanking." He murmured, watching the door close, only to sigh, "…I really do hope he can see through all of this…"

* * *

With each step, the air seemed to grow colder, as he neared the end of the hospital wing. #1 looked the oldest, but it was to be expected, before he knocked quietly on it, "Hey, it's me."

"…"

"…Come on, open up."

"."

"Don't try to do that; I can hear you breathing."

Finally ,a sigh came from the other end, before the door slowly squeaked open. Standing on the other side was a girl with long rich chocolate brown, her eyes a dark orange, almost red. She wore a white hospital gown, and yet, she still tried to look intimidating, "…What?"

"… Just wanted to say hi." Gambol muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "Umm…Can I come in?"

She left the door open soundlessly, walking back to the bed, while Gambol closed it behind him, before sitting down next to her. They stayed in that silence, before Moxie punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"That's for being such an asshole." Moxie cursed, rubbing her fist, having hurt herself more then him, "I can't believe you agreed to this."

"It's not like I had a choice." Gambol muttered, rubbing his shoulder, before sighing.

Moxie growled, giving him a look, "Why though?"

What was he suppose to say? 'Oh, if I didn't agree, then the boss man would have had you killed, along with your parents'?

Yeah, not an option.

"Ever thought that I simply did this for fun?" Gambol muttered, only to be hit again, "Ow!"

"Don't try o bullshit me." Moxie growled, only to sigh, slowly leaning on his shoulder, "…I'm sorry."

"…For?"

"All of this?" Moxie tried, only to laugh, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be stuck here."

'No, I'd still be here; regardless." Gambol muttered, his hands clenched, "It's just…I's not your fault."

He tried not to add on to it, before he rose, casting her a small smile, "I'll see you when we depart, laters."

Moxie snorted, her calculating eyes watching him leave, before muttering, "…Hold up…you always say that."

Gambol shrugged, his hands inches away from he door handle, "Yeah?"

"You only say it when something's wrong."

Gambol flinched, trying not to show the fear on his face, as he turned round, smiling, "Well, nothing can really go right when I've got to deal with Light's Pokémon."

Moxie tilted her head, only to buy it, as she scowled, "Can't be that bad."

"She's got an Empoleon, Zoroark and Lucario that now truly hate my guts," Gambol muttered, shaking his head, "Not to mention a Luxio out for blood and a Roselia full of sass."

Moxie only giggled, "Why are you still here then? Go on!"

Gambol nodded, keeping his smile on his face, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

It took all of his might not to jus loose it all right then and there.

* * *

"…Child, wake up."

Azazel's eyes flashed opened, as she glared up at the cold voice. She really hope that she wouldn't have to deal with this guy, at least, not until this whole "Plan-to-take-over-the-world" shit, "…Hi."

Cyrus nodded, before getting down on one knee, grabbing her chin. She tried to bite his fingers, only to have him dig his nails into her cheeks, forcing her to stop, "…You've got your mother's eyes." He murmured softly.

Azazel growled, finally whipping her head away, "And so?"

"…I knew your mother."

Azazel's eyes widened slightly, only to shake her head, "I don't have one."

Cyrus sighed, "…Sunatsu Miki."

"…What?"

"…Her name was Sunatsu Miki." He went on, his dark tone matching his dark voice, along with that ever lasting glare in his eyes, "Sometimes going by her under cover name, Dr. Light."

Azazel shook her head, "Whatever." She muttered, trying to keep her face masked. In her head, the gears were grinding and turning; how did this guy know her mom?

Who even was her mom?

"…She really was a brilliant woman." Cyrus muttered, before his eyes flickered to the ground, "…Before she…"

Azazel gave him a look, "…What did you do?"

"…She was of no more use to me."

"You really are a cold hearted freak." Azazel growled, "You and your stupid team!"

Cyrus gave her a look, only to sigh, "…She was right…"

"What?" Azazel spat.

"Out of everything she did…All of those things she created for the team…you really were her greatest achievement."

Azazel huffed, blowing her short blue hair out of her face, "What would you care?"

"You think it's a coincidence, you being the child of one of the greatest team Galactic scientist?" He pressed, "You think hat you can understand Pokémon by chance? No…It was planted in you by your mother…And honed with the help of that Gallade-."

"Hase's here!?" Azazel shouted, getting up as much as she could, eyes wide and frantic, "Where is he!? WHERE!?"

"…He is…locked away…" Cyrus muttered, waving off the subject, before looking her over once again, "But that is of little importance…I do believe that it is time to test out Miki's greatest creation."

"…How would you know anything about me?" Azazel growled.

To her surprise, Cyrus cracked a small smile, "Why, because I helped her with it, of course."

Azazel's eyes went wide, staring at the man before her, "….No…"

"Yes." Cyrus corrected, "I am your father."

* * *

 **AND ALL THE STAR WARS FANS GO CRAZY!**

 **Did anyone know of this? I tried to put in hints in the first chapter, but that was about it.**

 **So yeah, Cyrus is a daddy!**

 **Azazel: A really bad one...**

 **Amy: Yeh, Hase did a much better job!**

 **Azazel: Hase is more of a father then Cyrus could ever be; he killed my mom!**

 **Me: Yeah...Cyrus isn't right in the head...**

 **Amy: Then there's Yami, Gambol; whatever the hell his name is!**

 **Azazel: And it would look o be that he is not all what he seems...**

 **Me:...?**

 **Amy:...Yeah...please don't...**

 **Me: Yeah, so...**

 **This chapter is actually a lot shorter then the other chapters, so to cram so much in so little, I'm pretty proud!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **What do you ship?**

 **Got the reference(s)?**

 **Leave them in the reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, next chapter's coming soon, as we are coming to an end with this story.**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	28. Chapter 28: The gambling card

**Hi there, reader!**

 **So, I recently restarted my Pokemon Diamond game, and since I have nothing better to do, for the rest of this chapter, I'm just going to document what's going down.**

 **Review if you think I should do a Nuzlocke, cause so far, this is what I have...**

 **Rei (Piplup)**

 **Zeref (Starly)**

 **Laxus (Shinx)**

 **Oh, review if you guys want a story based off of this Diamond game, so far I've found a bit of story ideas from this game, but you guys tell me if we wan another Pokemon fanfiction.**

 **Also, comment on what I should try to catch, and what I should nickname them (Pokemon, girl name and or boy name), and if there is, more fun stuff!**

 **Just an add on, the theme for the nicknames are anime characters, so yeah, keep that in mind.**

 **Azazel: What's your trainer name?**

 **Me: Ayano.  
**

 **Amy: Wow, real original.**

 **Me: Shut up, I like the name. Anyway, we've wasted enough time, we've got a story to get on with, yes?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Azazel shuffled soundlessly down the hall, head down, eyes blank, as she was pulled along by the chains around her wrists and neck.

The goon smirked, pulling her along, "Oh, what's wrong, little kid?" H laughed, pulling harshly on the chain, nearly making her fall over, "Nothing more to say?"

Azazel said nothing, as she walked on, head still down.

The goons smirked, before stopping, "I'm sure that you'll want to see your friends before we begin phase two." He smiled, before a metal sliding door slid open.

After finding out that the leader of team Galactic was her father, who killed her mother, she'd assume that she was out of emotion for the day.

She was wrong.

Inside, each of her Pokémon were being held in a cell, collars holding them to the wall, connected by a chain.

She cringed at each shock going through here collars, the worse being the one that Zoroark was put under.

He was growling, slashing at the walls, with what looked to be three collars around his neck, each zapping him with a painful looking blue electricity zap consecutively.

But, even then, he was still roaring, slashing at the plasma shield breaking him off of the main room.

In another one, Lucario sat in his cell, head down in defeat, as the electricity made him flinched every now and then.

Tiny poor Roselia was passed out on the ground of her cell, either from pain or exhaustion.

Azure was taking a similar approach to Zachary, growling ahs gnashing his teeth, but couldn't bring himself to attack to barrier.

Then, there was Edward.

Azazel fell to her knees in front of his cell, eyes wide with slight fear. Empoleon seemed to be lying on a medical able, knocked out, as a scientist poked at him. She pounded on the stone wall, "STOP IT!"

The scientist looked up, his eyes shielded with medical glasses, his grey blue hair sticking up like a sort of mad scientist, before pulling down the cloth covering his mouth. The old man smiled, waving as if they were good friends, before pressing a button.

Just then, the plasma wall does down, before Azazel lunged for the old guy, only to be held back by the chains. He old man laughed, "So you're the girl, yes?" He clapped, smiling, "My name is Doctor Charon; the replacement for your mother."

Azazel let out a feral scream, tying to make a grab for him, only to have the goon growl, pulling the metal chain, "Stop it, you stupid little girl!"

"What are you doing to him!?" Azazel shouted, before trying to twist around the guy, "Empoleon!"

"Don't try, he's out cold." Charon responded, throwing his hand over his shoulder in a dismissive manner, before looking her over, a small smile on his face, "But, while you're still young and alive, I'd like to ask; when you die, may I have your body?"

Azazel tried her very best not to look like she was grossed out, but failed either way, "…No." She finally managed to say.

Charon shrugged, "Oh well, it's not like you can resist when you're dead." He muttered, before poking her with he steel rod he had been using with Empoleon, "But, I'd like to know…What makes the child of Light Sunatsu tick?"

"Get away from me!" Azazel growled, nearly biting at his hand, only to have the chain harshly tugged once again.

Charon merely laughed, before bowing, "You seem o have more to do, dearie; so, with that said…Till we meet again."

With that said, Azazel was pulled right back out of the room by chain, with her fighting every step of the way, "LEMME GO!"

Azazel shook her head, growling as she tried to fight him off, only to gasp, when a hand slapped her sharply across the face, "Now then, if you don't shut it right here and now, I swear, I'll be forced to take a lot more extreme measures. I don't care if you daddy is the head of this team." He teased, before pulling her along down the cold stone hall, laughing, "The great Azazel Light, huh? You're nothing more then an irritating pet!"

Azazel's head was held low, as they continued down the hall, before the goon finally came to a sop. Azazel looked up to see a tall stone door sitting in the way, a large G drawn on the door.

The goon knocked, before pushing the door open, walking right in, "She's here, boss!"

Inside sat a large circular table, with four chairs around it. One he left, right and the one with the back facing them held what looked out be commanders, the man at the far end of the table being Cyrus himself.

He held his nose up, as if he found Azazel to be rather disturbing, "…Ah…Light, it is nice o see that you're with us. We've got lots to…speak of." He muttered, placing his chin under his rested hand, the other held out.

The goon gave the chain leash over to him, bowing, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Finally, one of the girls, one with red-orange hair, gave Azazel a look, "So…This is your daughter?"

Cyrus merely nodded, when the one with the purple hair, Jupiter, laughed, "I would have assumed so, when we first met. My goons reported her speaking o her Pokémon, as if she could understand them."

Saturn nodded, "My goons reported the same thing. I was most…Interesting."

"Aw, it's so cute!" The first girl said, laughing lightly, her face dripping with sarcasm, "She has your hair, and Miki's eyes!"

"That is not of importance." Cyrus injected, before giving Azazel a look, "Now then, be a good child and listen, and I won't have to discipline you, yes?"

Jupiter snickered, "It's good to see this kid put in her place, isn't it, Mars?"

The first girl, Mars, laughed, "Sucks to be you two, I never had to deal with her."

Just then, Azazel shoved the table towards he red head, the side of the metal table slamming right into her stomach.

Mars' eyes widened, as she tried to push the rather heavily table away, before giving the other two a scowl, "Thanks for the help, you guys."

The other who were too busy snickering, Azazel doing the same, only to have Cyrus tug the chain rather harshly, "Please do stop being such an irritation, child."

Mars snickered, only to have Cyrus shoot her a glare, before sighing, holding his head with one hand, the other tightly holding the chain. Finally, Another knock came to the door, causing Saturn to growl lightly, "There is a meeting in session!"

The door opened slowly, the face poking in causing Azazel to scowl, looking away, "Forgive me, boss man; but Charon's ready for phase two."

Cyrus nodded, "Well done, Gambol. We'll be departing soon; I'll need to speak with you about the phase two…plan."

Azazel wasn't sure how or why he cringed, but either way, the sight made her laugh, before he nodded, "Sure thing, boss man." Gambol murmured, before giving Azazel a look. She wasn't sure why, but he seemed to have a bit of…remorse?

Gambol gave her a nod, "Azazel."

Azazel growled, "Traitor."

With that said, he shut the door behind him. Once that was done, Saturn scowled, leaning back in his chair, "I've known this kid for who knows how long, and I still hate him."

"Like he likes you anymore." Mars snickered, before jumping, when Cyrus stood, "…What is it, boss?"

"…We will be departing soon." Cyrus murmured, before standing up, a small smile on his face, "To move to phase two, we'll need to…get rid of the pests."

Azazel's eyes widened at the idea, before giving Cyrus a look, "…What…Do you mean…By that?"

Cyrus's face was masked, before casting her a look, the shadows covering the insanity in his eyes, "…I means what I said…To get to Mount. Coronet, we'll need to…clear the place up, first."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I CAN'T GO UP THE MOUNTAIN!?"

Elissa cringed at the tone of Dante's tone, watching her older brother shout at the mountain climber.

He tipped his green hat, "I'm sorry, kid; but you really shouldn't go up there. Team Galactic is up there-."

"WHICH IS WHY I NEED TO GET UP THERE, DAMNIT!" Dante screamed, his eyes wide with fear. She and Dante had just gotten to Hearthome from Snowpoint, having ben forced to go through the gym rather quickly. Even on the back of his Staraptor, he knew that something on Coronet was up, "I'VE GOT A FRIEND UP THERE THAT NEEDS MY HELP!"

The mountain climber shook his head, "Sorry, kid; but you really shouldn't-."

"Hey, Dante!"

Dante growled, whipping right around, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU- Oh. Hey, Jackie."

Jackie grinned, pulling at his lather jacket, before looking up the mountain, "So, you felt it to."

Dane winced at the memory of the letter, "…I guess you could say that."

Jackie nodded, trying to go up the steps, only to have the mountain climber stop him, "No kids should be going up there-."

Jackie gave him a look, before pulling out a Pokeball, "Do ell; how many kids do you know are related to the champion?"

The mountain climbers jaw dropped, "…Y-you don't mean…"

Dante snapped, "Oh yeah, that's right; Cynthia's your cousin; right?"

Jackie grinned, before sending out a towering Garchomp, "Yep, that's her. And believe me when I say that she likes to spoil me a lot." He gestured to the Pokémon behind him, "Like this lug here; her birthday present to me when I turned five. Say hi, Yosha."

The Garchomp roared, nearly making the mountain climber stagger back, "B-but you're a-a child-."

"Yeah, I child with a lot more dragons then you could count." Jackie muttered, patting his leather jacket pockets, "Now then; are you going to let us take care of this mess, or not? I mean, my cousin did send me here to clean it up after all."

The mountain climber gulped, before nodding, stepping to the side, "S-sure thing."

Jackie smiled, "Thank you." He muttered, before grabbing Dante's hand, pulling him along, "Come along now."

Elissa skipped behind them, the three of them walking in silence for a bit longer, before Dante finally spoke up, "Did she really send you?"

Jackie smiled, "Hell no. Cynthia hates I when I get into trouble. But I read the news; Team Galactic is up there, at Spear Pillar."

Dante's eyes widened, "Do you think they're trying to-?"

"Yeah."

Dante scowled, trying to play it off coolly, "No way it's gonna work. Legendary Pokémon aren't real; they're a myth, legends!"

"Myth, real, legends, true; whatever you call them, Team Galactic is risking everything to catch them, real or not." Jackie cut in, his Garchomp roaring in agreement.

Elissa gasped, "That must be why they needed Azazel."

Jackie gave her a look, before his eyes shifted to Dante, "Speaking of her, where's your chick?"

Dante felt his face going red, "She's not my chick…And we…kinda…fought-."

"Big brother slapped her across the face." Elissa summed up, eyes blinking innocently.

Jackie gave Dante a look, before scowling, hitting him in the back of the head, "Dude, seriously?"

"OWW!" Dante grumbled, holding his head, "That fucking hurt!"

"You probably hurt her more!" Jackie shouted back, even Yosha was backing down from his tone and volume, "I've seen the way she looks at you; she really does admire you, Dante! You fucked up!"

"Why do you think I'm going through all of this trouble!?" Dante shouted back, before pulling at his hair, slowly but surely calming down, "…Look, I didn't mean to do what I did, I was just so…you know, irritated; with everything."

Jackie shook his head, before pulling out another Pokeball, "It's too damn dark in here…Moyasu, light the way!"

Dante barely had time to cover his ears, before a Charizard came into view, roaring as if he was trying to scare off the tunnel itself, "…So much for not being a trainer…" Dante muttered, following the flame on the Charizard's tail.

"I said I wasn't a trainer on my journey." Jackie corrected, "I said nothing about not owning a Pokémon or two." Suddenly, Jackie sighed, giving Dante a look, "You sure you wanna do this? I mean, if Team Galactic really does have her, they won't give her back without a fight."

"…How would you feel if someone gave you the chance to have Neka back?" Dante suddenly asked.

Jackie stopped, as if the question needed time, before answering, "I'd go for it, all out."

"Same for me." Dante insisted, "I've done so much to hurt her, if I die, I want to know that I did so while trying to make things right. I'm going to get her back, by any means necessary."

* * *

"They won't come to get me, you know."

Cyrus gave Azazel a look, "…What was that?"

Azazel managed a weak smile, "I can see right through your plan, dad." She muttered, cursing the last word as if it were poison, "You want a crowd to see your victory; and what better crowd then the people I've come to love?"

Cyrus remained stone faced, before looking out, "…It would seem as if you're more of me then I had originally thought."

Azazel grinned, "You really think that Dante will fall for something like that? He's most likely not even going to bother."

Just then, Saturn spoke up, "We just received word from the scouting team; they've already set off the bomb to scare away Pokémon and people; but it would seem as if the Darkness is climbing up the mountain."

Cyrus nodded, much to Azazel's shock, "Anyone else?"

"A boy and a girl, who seems to be his little sister." Saturn concluded.

"Just as planned." Cyrus almost whispered, before nodding, "Tell Gambol we move out soon."

Saturn merely glared a the door, before Jupiter sighed, getting up, "I'll ell him, Mars, you get the squads ready."

Mars saluted in mockery, "Yes ma'am!" She shouted, before walking out with her.

"…Saturn, you check on Charon; he'll want Light's Pokémon ready to be moved for phase two." Cyrus ordered.

Saturn nodded, getting out of his chair, before bowing, "Of course, boss." He sighed, before walking out.

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, giving him a pointed look, "…So Dante's coming, what does it mean to you?"

"…You think that you're h only important one in this operation?" Cyrus muttered, before casting her a look, "Allow me to cast some light on the subject…To control a legendary, you need something to hold them down just long enough to get a grip on them…To do that, Charon once developed what we called the red chain; but, without the lake guardians, the item was useless."

"That's why you bombed Lake Verity." Azazel's eyes widened, before giving him a look, "What is wrong with you!? Do you know what you did to other people around the are? You could have killed them all!"

"…The goals of this team is more important…then other people." Cyrus scowled, before kicking her lightly, "Hush now, and let me explain."

Azazel merely growled at him, only to have him go on, "After obtaining the red chain, improved by the three lake guardians, the tests were still…unsuccessful. No matter what we did, the chain was still too…weak."

"Sucks to be you." Azazel snickered, only to have the chain tugged harshly.

"That is around the time I began to recall Miki's little experiment…Project Light, she called you, at one point." Cyrus scowled, before pulling at Azazel's hair, looking her face over with a bit of pity in his eyes, "However, even with my…help, she never could tell the difference between experiment and human…Especially with you."

Azazel remained silent, when Cyrus let out an unholy laugh, "When she realized what we were going to use you for, she fled to Twinleaf town with her elder sister I believe; her name was Johanna…only to be found by us once again…She thought that she could run from us…She was wrong."

"…You're a monster." Azazel growled.

"And you're the child of said monster." Cyrus murmured right back, still remaining calm somehow, "We were so close to obtaining you, only to have Miki…hide you way...For more then a decade, our plans were put on hold, but then…We got Gambol on your case…Or Yami, if that's what you prefer…"

At the name, Azazel growled, "Shut up."

Cyrus went on, ignoring her, "He was to be your replacement…A copy of what you should have been…Do you know how many years it took…How much he was forced to do, to even try to get to where you are right now? I've heard what he said to you…He really does have every reason to hate your guts…To hate your mother…"

Azazel jumped, when a deep rumble came from his chest, a cold laugh, of she could call it that, "In a few hours, we'll be putting Miki's finest project to the test…You probably won't remember this, but when you were a child, you mother implanted a chip into you brain…Her first invention, a translator. But, the good doctor did a scan on you when you slept, the chip is gone…Do you know what happened to it?"

Azazel shrugged, not really giving a damn, "Oh, do tell."

"You mother's plan worked bit too well." Cyrus went on, "he chip was absorbed by your body, right into your brain. You were suppose to understand certain Pokémon, ones that were…normal…But no, you have to take it one step ahead." He looked to the side, "From what I'm being told, you've met legendries…Which will only help our plan carry ou tenfold…I'll have to reward Gambol for assisting me with such information…I'll be able to get information out of you."

"I won't tell you anything." Azazel hissed.

Cyrus merely gave her a look, before backhanding her. Azazel gasped, her head bouncing from the ground, as her vision slowly went dark.

The last thing she saw was Cyrus looming over her, a dark look on his face, "I don't need information…Not from you…No…You'll have a different use…My little gambling card…"

* * *

 **Enough plot for you guys?**

 **Hope so.**

 **It's always good to know a bit more about the background of a character.**

 **Amy: So, lemme get this straight...Her mom worked with Galactic, had a good night with the boss, and she was the result?**

 **Me: Basically.**

 **Amy: And then, later on, she put a chip into the baby's brain, and that's why she could speak to Pokemon?**

 **Azazel: Right.**

 **Amy:...Damn.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Amy: No, It's not that. It's just that...What about me!?**

 **Me:...Huh?**

 **Amy: I swear, everyone but me has an awesome background. I got the "Oh, I use to be normal, but everything changed when I got sucked ino a video game!"**

 **Azazel:...What's a...video game?**

 **Me:..**

 **Amy:...She's hopeless.**

 **Azazel: Hey!**

 **Me: I agree.**

 **Azazel: That's not cool!**

 **Dante: So, umm...Someone wanna tell me where the fuck I am!?**

 **Amy: Who the fuck are you!?**

 **Dante: I could ask the same damn thing!?**

 **Me: There's a huge hole in the fourth wall now-**

 **Yami:...Where...Am I?**

 **Azazel: What are you doing here!?**

 **Yami: I don't know!**

 **Amy: Wait, you're the asshole that sold Azazel out!**

 **Yami:...Yes?**

 **Me:...I'm going to end the chapter before the fourth wall is pulled apart. So...**

 **Loved it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Got the references?**

 **Tell me in the reivews!**

 **I'll try to update quickly, It's almost over, hen I've got to edit, take care of the FATD shorts, and then, then the real fun begins.**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	29. Chapter 29: How to save a life

**Hullo!**

 **I won't lie, I'm going to try and pile-drive the next/last chapters. I'm so close to being done.**

 **Not that I don't like this story, no, it's just that I, just like you guys, am excited for the next story.**

 **My first written sequel!**

 **Amy: Lucky. Why does Erin get one before me!? I was first!**

 **Erin: Because, unlike you, I'm more popular.**

 **Amy: My story has 147+ reviews.**

 **Erin: I'm from the black butler series.**

 **Amy: I'm from video game that throws all of your favorite characters together to beat the crap out of each other.**

 **Erin: Sebastian Michaelis.**

 **Amy:...What?**

 **Erin: I have characters that people wanna fuck.**

 **Amy:...Did she really just go there?**

 **Erin: Yep.**

 **Amy:...Why?**

 **Erin: I'm 19, girl. I've wasted all of my life, so now I'm allowed to do what I want to.**

 **Amy:...Can we please move on.**

 **Me: Agreed. We don' want that M rating.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

When Azazel awoke again, she noticed the cold hard stone from under her bare feet, along with he whistle of the cold wind. Slowly opening her eyes, she hissed, as she was forced to get use to the light from being so far up.

She tried to get up, only to notice her arms still chained behind her, a collar still around her neck.

"Glad to know that you'll be awake with us, Light."

Azazel snarled, trying to lash out, only to have her chain tugged, green eyes flickering with amusement, "What do you want…Gambol?"

Gambol gestured to the place, "Look around and guess."

Her eyes swept the ruins of what was known as Spear Pillar. She'd looked down at this place from the Halls, having heard tales from the others about how Spear Pillar was once as magnificent as the Halls itself, only to be ruined by humans.

Literally.

All around, Galactic grunts walked around, scanning the place with both devices with Pokémon, as if the broken pillars would tell them something. At the part connecting the mountain to the platform, the mouth of the cave stood.

What caught Azazel's attention the longest was a strange machine in what seemed to be the center of the platform. It seemed to be a meal box, with a chain of red crystals floating inside.

Was that…?

"Even when It doesn't work…It still is marvelous, isn't it?"

Azazel's head jolted up to look at the Team Galactic boss, only to scowl, "Whatever."

"Not only does it look nice," Cyrus went on, taking the chains from Gambol, only to unlatch them, "But they're also useful when it comes to…removing unwanted attention."

Right when the leash slackened, Azazel jumped away, landing in a sort of wrestling position, before growling. It there was anything she'd learned from hat Purloin, it was the fact that half he battle was done with intimidation.

Cyrus merely sighed, before snapping his fingers. From behind him, a few goons were herding her Pokémon into view, each of them wearing the electric collars, "Now then, be a good girl…Or else."

Azazel growled, wanting to do anything, kick him, punch him, bite him even; only to shake her head. She'd never do something like that with the risk of hurting her Pokémon, "…What do you want me to do?"

Cyrus gestured to the sky, "Call them, Azazel. Call the God of Pokémon to us."

Azazel managed a laugh, "Even if I did, I doubt that Arceus will come out from the Halls just for little old me."

A dark smile crossed Cyrus's face, before he pulled a gun from the back of his belt, "Oh, we'll see about that."

Gambol, who had been watching from a distance, suddenly stood up, "…Hey, boss man; that's a bit too far."

"You are forgetting your place." Cyrus muttered, not even bringing himself to look at Gambol, before pointing the gun at Azazel's head, "Now, call Arceus to us."

Azazel spat on his shoes, giving him a crooked grin, "No."

"Boss man, I really don't think that we need to point a gun at her." Gambol intervened one last time, only to flinch back when Cyrus gave him a glare.

It would seem as if even the stoic Gambol was at least a bit scared of the stone faced boss.

Finally, after a rather long silence, Cyrus sighed, lowing his gun, "…You are right, Gambol…I should no be the one holding the gun…"

Gambol let out what Azazel thought was a sigh of relief, "A good thing to, boss man-."

"You'll hold it instead."

Gambol's eyes widened, as Cyrus held out the gun, giving the weapon wide eyed look, "…Huh?"

Cyrus held the gun out to Gambol, before sighing, holding the barrel, before forcing the handle into Gambol's quivering hand, "You'll be the one to make her summon God…You'll be the one with the fame…With the glory…"

Azazel eyed Gambol's shaking hand, before he sighed, resting the barrel in between Azazel's eyes, "C-come on, Dove; summon Arceus to us."

Rather then biting back, she tilted her head to the side, "…Are you okay, you're hand's shaking."

"I'm fine." Gambol growled, his finger shaking as he fell to the trigger, "Now, s-summon Arceus!"

"You really shouldn't hold your finger on the trigger." Azazel murmured, noting how he either seemed scared of the weapon, or how he was scared to shoot.

Please be number two.

Gambol accidently pulled the trigger, whimpering slightly when it made a pop sound, "…What-?"

"You didn't cock it." Azazel sighed, before giving him look, "Seriously, I know more about guns then you do; and I've spent my childhood in the forest!"

"S-shut up!" Gambol growled, as she tried to calm his shaking breathing.

Saturn walked by, smirking' Come on now, little boy; shoot her already."

"Shut up!"

"Oh? What now; having second thoughts?" Saturn pressed, before whispering, "Just like when you had to shoot your sister?"

Gambol remained silent, scared f his mouth betraying him, while Saturn went on, "That's it though, hmm? I mean, after you had to personally execute your little sister; you just weren't cut out for the job anymore."

Azazel couldn't help but have her breathing hitch, searching his eyes for something other then pain and regret, while Saturn went on, as if it was just another casual talk, "You know, it took you forever to finally look away and shoot; but then again, you haven't picked up a gun since. How does it feel, Gambol? Do you see you mother in her place?"

"N-no." Gambol growled, trying to avert his leaking eyes from Azazel's face, giving Saturn a look, "Now leave, before I shoot you instead."

Saturn raised his hand, a smug smile on his face, "Whatever." He muttered, before looking over his shoulder, "Hey, what do you goons think you're doing!? Get back to work this instant!"

When Saturn rushed off, Gambol sighed, his hand still shaking, before giving Azazel a pleading look, "Please, Dove; I'm begging you. Just summon Arceus."

"No."

"Please, just do it."

"I won't."

Gambol growled, "Damnit, Azazel; I don't want to hurt you!"

Well, that threw her through a loop. She gave him a look, only to have Cyrus sigh, "Well? Are you going to do it…Or not?"

Gambol's hand was still shaking, before he let out a growl, eyes narrowed, "…No."

Cyrus merely gave him a look, as Gambol threw the gun o the side, "…Gambol-."

"I'm not going to shoot her!" Gambol shouted, "Look, boss man, I'm not going through with this anymore! I've been loyal to you for years, and not once did I get anything in return!"

Cyrus scowled, "Remember your place, child-."

"No, you remember that you'd be nothing without me and my help!" Gambol growled, taking a step forward, "You said that she was the reason that I was here, you said that she was the enemy; she's done more for me then you ever did!"

"…I gave you a meaning in life."

"She gave me a reason to live it!" Gambol shouted defiantly.

Suddenly, Cyrus's gaze shot to Azazel, "…You did this…You insolent child-."

"Leave Azazel out of this!" Gambol growled, stepping in between them, "You're not going to hurt her anymore!"

Time seemed to stand still on the top of Coronet, even the goons stood in there shock, but it wasn't because of what Gambol did.

No, it was because Cyrus was laughing.

The very sound was enough to make Azazel wince, that wasn't a laugh for fun.

It was a laugh promising death.

Cyrus sighed, a stern smile on his face, "Well, if you feel so strongly bout her…Let us try something else."

Saturn walked up from behind him, dragging a girl behind him.

Gambol's eyes went wide, "Moxie!"

Azazel looked the girl over, her red skin and bruised body, all scarcely hidden by nothing more then what looked like the remains of a hospital gown.

Gambol tried to rush over, only to have Jupiter and Mars grab a hold of his arms, keeping him in place, "WE HAD A DEAL!"

"The way I see it, the moment you spoke against me, that deal was broken." Cyrus shrugged, before giving the girl next to him, Moxie, a pitiful look, " …It's been a while."

Moxie spat on the ground, "What do you want now, Cyrus?"

"I do believe that…In my presence…you call me by the proper title." Cyrus insisted, giving her a look, "But, to answer your question…you'll be needed for a little…test, if you would."

Moxie was forced to her feet by Saturn, only to be pushed down to sit next to Azazel. Moxie's eyes burned with fury, before shooting Azazel a small smile, "…Hey."

"…Hi?"

"The name's Monet Xero Yume; you know what, fuck it; just call me Moxie."

Azazel couldn't help but smile lightly, shaking her outstretched hand, "Azazel."

Moxie's eyes widened, "Oh, so you're the girl that's got the whole team hyped!"

Before Azazel could respond, Cyrus cleared his throat, before looking to Gambol, "You choose, boy…Azazel or Monet?"

Gambol growled, "I won't choose!"

Moxie's eyes grew wide, before giving Gambol a pointed look, "Damnit; Yami, what's going on?"

Before Gambol could say anything, Saturn stepped in, smiling, "Did he not ell you, dear? Why, he's the reason your mother's dead."

"SHUT UP!"

"The monster killed his family too; when we were done with them, of course." Saturn went on, a sickening smile on his face, "Bu hey, I guess he could get away with it; after all, he was in charge of the executions."

"…Is that true?" Moxie asked, head shadowed over. When Gambol said nothing, she nodded, "Oh…"

Cyrus sighed, before pulling out a gun, aiming it at Azazel's head, "…Child…if you don't choose…I will choose for you."

Mars gulped from where she was, "Um, boss; isn't that a bit too far? She is your daughter-."

"She is a mere tool to obtain what we need." Cyrus cut in, his expression stone cold the entire time, before cocking the gun back, "Choose now, Gambol."

Gambol merely growled, "Don't you dare touch either of them!"

Moxie gave Azazel a small grin, as if the gun pointed at them meant nothing, "…You're Miki's kid?"

"…Yeah."

"I knew your mom." Moxie murmured, You have her eyes."

"Ms. Yume, if you could please." Cyrus muttered, before giving Gambol another look, "Choose!"

"If you lay a hand on either of them, I will kill you!" Gambol finally managed, only to be kneed in the face by Jupiter.

"Bad move, kid." Jupiter hissed, a sadistic grin on her face.

"…You know, Gambol never was very good at making choices." Moxie mumbled, giving Azazel a knowing wink, as if the two were sharing an inside joke.

Cyrus merely sighed, eyes closed, "…If you choose neither…Azazel will d-."

Before he could go on, Moxie launched herself at him, head-butting him in the stomach. Even with her hands chained behind her back, she still seemed capable of fighting, as she glared. Saturn's eyes went wide, "What are you doing!?"

"Didn't you hear me? Gambol never was good at making choices." Moxie said, before shooting him a grin, "So I'm choosing for him."

Moxie lunged at him, aiming a kick for his chest, only to have him grab it, throwing her back down. She fell with a thud, right in front of Azazel, who scampered back.

Moxie tried to rise, only to have Cyrus hold her down with his foot, gun held to her head, "Any last words?"

Moxie merely grinned, giving Azazel a small smile, "Hey, Light; do me a favor."

Azazel was to scared to answer, as Cyrus cocked back the gun.

"Take care of Yami for me."

* * *

BANG!

Dante cringed, jumping ever so slightly, before looking around, eyes wide, "Did you fucking hear that?"

Jackie cringed, "Y-yeah, I did." He stuttered, before pressing on, his Charizard right behind him, "Come on, we've got to keep going."

Elissa gripped Dante's sleeve, shivering, "W-was that a g-g-gun shot?"

Dane nodded, his other hand ready to grab his own weapon, eyes locked on the light coming form the end of the cavern, before giving Jackie a look, "I really don't like this."

Jackie simply shrugged, "Me neither; but Azazel's up there. Come on, Moyasu; get ready for a fight."

The Charizard roared, before Jackie sighed, pulling a few other Pokeballs out from his pockets, before giving Dante a similar glance, "Hey, Dante; what if Charlie's up there?"

Dante cringed, "Depends. He gets in the way…We'll have to take care of him."

Elissa's grip got tighter, "You're not going t-to kill him, a-are you?"

"I will if I have to." Dante answered, pressing on, before sending out him Monferno, "I want you on your guard."

Monferno nodded, the fire monkey seeming to understand the depth of the situation, before Jackie cleared his throat, "I really don't like this anymore then you do, Dante-."

"I didn't say I'm backing out." Dante growled, before pulling out his gun, pushing Elissa behind him, "Do we have a plan?"

Jackie gave him a look, his back pressed up against the cave exit. From there, he could hear the voices of the other grunts, and what seemed to be yelling, and shouting, "I thought that you had a plan!"

Dante jumped, "B-but you're the smart one, remember?"

"Oh, so just because I'm the smart one means that I've always got to have the ideas; whoop-dee-do!" Jackie whisper shouted, giving him a pointed look.

"Umm…Guys…"

"Well, yeah, I'd assume you've got something!"

"It doesn't matter, whatever we've got, that Galactic boss guy will one-up us. I've heard of him, ruthless emotionless guy."

"So the opposite of Azazel…Got it."

"…Guys?"

"No, this guy…He's worse then Charlie. He's got this guy Neka would tell me about, his code name was Gambol…I heard that he was an failed duplicate of something called experiment Light. He was a battle ready boy, won his way to the top with card games and such…He's the one that executed my parents…My sister."

"Yeah, I know about him. Met the guy."

"…And you're still alive?"

"…G-guys-."

"Yeah. Wen under the name Yami. Didn't like him from the start."

"Yami? He knows that means darkness in Japanese; right?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?" They both shouted, turning to the little girl.

She gulped, pointing towards the cave entrance, "L-look."

Dante growled, turning right back around…

…face first into the barrel of a gun.

Dante growled, giving the purple haired lady a look, "…Jupiter, right?"

She smirked, a red head right behind her, also grinning, "So glad you remembered me, Dante." She grinned, before grabbing his arm, twisting him around to hold him still, gun still pointed at his head, "You two try anything, I'll shoot."

The Monferno growled, only to have Jackie stop her, shaking her head, "We give." Jackie insisted, returning his Charizard.

Mars smirked, "Come on then; we're about to become gods." She giggled, before walking on.

From behind the two, Dante kicked Jackie, "Oww!"

"Nice fucking plan."

* * *

 **Me: And she's dead.**

 **Amy: Who?**

 **Me: Moxie.**

 **Amy: The girl from Borderlands?**

 **Me: No, from the story.**

 **Amy: Oh, you mean the useless filler character.**

 **Me: No, she was important!**

 **Azazel:...To who?**

 **Me:...You guys suck. Fine, next time, Azazel will die instead.**

 **Azazel: What!?**

 **Amy: Fine. I'm down.**

 **Azazel: WHAT!?**

 **Me: Stories are so much better with deaths; you get connected to a character, only to lose them, like some other video games.**

 ***cough*** ***cough* Final Fantasy** ***cough*** ***cough***

 **Also, before I go on, I was planning to have a one shot on Yami's background. Be sure to review if you want or so not want!**

 **Also, if you want me to do the same with any other characers, be sure to tell me before the story ends!**

 **...But anyway...**

 **Liked it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Azazel: Loved it?**

 **Show us in the reivews!**

 **I hop you all enjoyed, leave a reivew if you did, and I'll cya guys next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	30. Chapter 30: Death to the Light

**Hi-hi!**

 **So...Umm...Someone please explain Yokai watch to me...**

 **...It makes me so confused...**

 **...I'll wait for the review...**

 **...ONWARDS!**

* * *

When Azazel opened her eyes again, she willed them shut, looking away from the body.

Cyrus merely scowled, as if the thrashing Gambol meant nothing to him, "…What a waste."

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" Gambol shouted, nearly ripping away from the two commanders, both of which were ordering others to hold him in place, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cyrus merely shrugged him off, before pressing the gun to Azazel's head, "Now then, child; summon Arceus."

Azazel couldn't open her eyes, as she managed, "…You…won't…shoot me."

"That is where you are mistaken." Cyrus mumbled, "Doctor?"

From the side, Charon stood up, "We've gather brain wave data on your Pokémon." He said, patting his lab coat pocket, which held the pokeballs, "And with a blood sample, we'll be able to re-create your ability. In a matter of time, we'll have a suitable replacement."

"You're not special, Azazel; not anymore." Cyrus finished, "We'll merely clone you…and this time, they won't have something called a will."

Just then, Jupiter's head whipped up, before looking over to Mars, "You hear that?"

Mars nodded, "We'll be right back, boss." She mumbled, before the two walked off.

Gambol struggled even more then before, only to be held down. One grunt came to take the body away, but when Azazel opened her eyes, she could still see the image burned into her mind; a trail of blood leading to where the victim as taken.

Even if she hadn't known Moxie for too well or too long; she couldn't help but feel bitter. Yes, it was a death, but it was a death…

…Because of her.

"Do not waste my patience, child."

Azazel cringed, his tone bitter and cold, only to have her stare right back, eyes defiant, "No."

Cyrus sighed, looking ready to pull the trigger, only to have Mars shout, "Hey, boss; you should look at this."

Cyrus sighed, turning around, only to have a soft smirk cross his face, watching as Dante, Elissa and Jackie were dragged over to some on the sturdy pillars, "…Excellent."

Dante growled, eyes narrowed with hate, "You-!" He growled, trying to lash out, only to have his arms chained behind him, right latched onto the pillar behind him.

Azazel felt her heart slowly creeping out of her throat, when Elissa began to sob lightly to herself, her fear bubbling up in her throat.

Jackie on the other hand seemed to remain cool. He didn't struggle when they chained him down, and yet, Azazel could feel the fear in his eyes.

Finally, Cyrus turned to them, tossing his gun from hand to hand, before walking up to Dante, smirking, "So, it is you after all. Welcome, Darkness."

Dante spa on his shoes, "Shut up and tell me where-."

"Dante?"

All heads perked up t the new voice, looking to the entrance of the mountain, only to see the one and only stuck-up himself. Charlie grinned, laughing as he walked over, "Wow, boss; you managed to get him?"

Cyrus shook his head, gesturing to Gambol, who was still struggling against the goons holding him down, "No…We have agent Gambol to thank."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Charlie guffawed, poking Dante's nose, only to back up when he nearly bit of his finger, "Calm down, buddy." He grinned, before walking down the line.

Elissa didn't even look up when he stopped in front of her, "Oh, come on, Elissa; what's wrong? I thought you liked being around me."

Elissa couldn't bring herself to respond, before Jackie growled, "Back off, Charlie."

Charlie laughed, before walking over to him, tugging at his leather jacket collar, "Oh, I couldn't forget about you, Jackie-wacky."

Jackie scowled, giving Charlie a look, before slapping him across the face. "JACKIE!" Dante shouted, before growling at Charlie, "Back off, you stupid piece of shit."

Charlie simply grinned, before walking off, his face lighting up like a child, "So, what do we do with them?"

Jupiter laughed, before nudging Saturn, "Do you not know, Charlie?" She smirked, before taking a pokeball out, "Skunktank; come on out!"

Azazel swore that, the second that Pokémon came out, her nose died. Cyrus nodded, "Now then; don't you know the second use for your audience?" He hummed, before pointing the gun towards them, "Hostages."

Azazel gulped, holding her head. She'd already watched one person die because of her; but to see Jackie and Elissa die for something she couldn't do…

…To see Dante die for her…

Azazel sighed, head down, "…Fine."

Cyrus gave her a look, "…I'm sorry." He said, giving her that sickening smile, "What was that?"

Azazel gulped, "I'll…I'll try to summon them."

Mars cackled from where she stood, leaning on the pillar Jackie was tired to, "Final-fucking-ly." She grinned.

Cyrus nodded, lowering his gun, "…Very well." He mumbled, "Do it then."

Azazel sighed, spreading her fingers out, eyes closed, before breathing out, "…Come on…Darkrai…Giratina…Dialga…Arceus…If anyone can hear me…Please…Help…"

Azazel sighed, trying to keep her mind clear, before reaching out with her mind…

…Only to have no respond.

Saturn sighed, before walking over to Gambol, "Did you teach her how to lie as well? If so, I've seen a better job before."

Just like that, Gambol growled, before tossing one goon off of him.

Cyrus sighed, holding his head with one hand, the other pointing at Elissa's head, "She'll die first, Azazel."

Azazel gulped, "H-hold on, I'm trying t-to call them; honestly!"

"…It's hard to believe when there is little to no proof." Cyrus murmured, "…Now, I'll…give you the count…of-."

"WHAT'S UP, BITCH BOYS!?"

It was only then that Azazel noticed the big shadow of what seemed to be a bird over them. Azazel had enough time to jump back, when a large Pigeot landed, a rather loud boy jumping off of his back.

From the pillars, Dante couldn't help but crack a small grin, "…No way…Alucard?"

Alucard landed with his hands on his sides, as if he were a superhero, "Hello, other humans; I'm here to save the day and get some Chipotle after all of this is over!"

Cyrus gave him a look, looking him over, "…And you are?"

Mars scowled, "He's the guy the stopped me a the Power plant; he took out Team Rocket!"

While everyone else was thrown into this chaos, Azazel looked around, mind cranking. She had to get to Charon, but she'd need time first. Then, she'd need to get the other three free so that Cyrus won't shoot them on the spot…

Thank God for Alucard.

He grinned, before throwing a punch a Saturn, "ONE-PUNCH ALUCARD!" He grinned, getting him right in the chest. Saturn was thrown right into Jupiter. While Cyrus had his back turned, Azazel got up and took a running start at the old doctor.

If he wasn't an asshole, she might have felt bad for tackling an old man. But the moment she did, nothing felt better then getting her pokeballs out of his pocket, before tossing them all out, "Come on, guys; we've got an army to fight!"

Just like that, all chaos was loose. The goons began to snap out of there stupor, before sending out there own Pokémon. In the chaos, Gambol was able to throw the goons off of him, before sending out his Houndoom and Areodactyl; his eyes holding the want and need to kill.

Azazel winced when he walked over to Dante, giving him a look. Dante scowled, trying to get away, only to have Gambol advance, "So then…It would seem as if you were right from the beginning…" He smirked darkly.

Dante growled, "Fuck. Off."

Gambol smirked, and right before Azazel could scream at him to stop, his Areodactyl slashed him down.

Dante blinked, before the chains broke, giving Gambol a look, "…What?"

Gambol grinned, before helping him up, "You get them out, I'll cover you."

Dante gave him a look, before nodding, sending out his Pokémon, "…You're…Not gonna back stab me?"

Azazel had enough time to grin when Gambol shook his head, only to be pulled back.

Empoleon gave her a look, asking if she were okay, before Saturn growled, his frog nearly punching a hole into the area she once was, "Why is it that it's so hard for you to follow simple orders!?" Saturn sighed, before looking around, "You've thrown us all into chaos, Light. You're not worth our time, or the space."

Azazel growled, before shouting, "Zoroark, Lucario; help the others; Azure, take care of Ivy." Azazel commanded, her eyes steely cold, before turning to Empoleon, "I'll need your help."

Empoleon, seeing the look in her eyes, nodded, agreeing, before the others rushed off. Saturn merely laughed, "You think that you can beat me, child? I've bested you once, I can do so again with ease."

"…He's worse then Zoroark." Empoleon murmured.

Azazel grinned, "I see it; he's much worse."

Saturn sighed, "Toxicroak, end them now!"

His frog croaked, jumping up, a mega punch cocked back…

…Only to have Empoleon blast him right out of the sky with a Hydro pump.

Saturn's eye twitched, before giving Azazel a look, "…Y-you…"

"Yes, me." She grinned, "I'm not going to act like a little kid anymore."

Saturn smirked, arms spread, "What are you going to do…kill me? Getting your dark type t end the job?"

Azazel growled, looking him over, fists clenched…Only to shake her head, "...No."

Saturn grinned, before pointing behind him, "Wrong choice."

Before she could ask, she felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed up against her head. "Move, and a shoot." Jupiter growled, a grin on her face.

Before she could do anything, Azure jumped out from no where, tackling he down, before turning to look a her, "What are you doing!?" Get, human!" He growled.

Azazel gave him a look, only to get a nod from Empoleon as well, before nodding, "Right." She muttered, before rushing off.

First things first, she needed to get to Dante and the others. She dashed over, ducking under goons, dodging attacks, only to be hit in the shoulder.

Mars grinned, standing over her, "I've got you now!" Mars laughed, about to attack, only to be tackled down by Lucario.

Lucario smiled, "Go!" He insisted, before growling harshly, ready to fight back against the redhead commander.

Azazel nodded, grinning, as she dashed off. When she'd arrived, all three of them were released, and she had to admit, it looked epic.

Cool-going Jackie was surrounded by dragon-like Pokémon, his eyes blazing with an unknown source as he blasted through the waves of Golbat.

Dante and Monferno were fighting up against Charlie, more so each other then an actual Pokémon battle, as the two were wrestling on the ground, trying to choke each other out.

All the while, Elissa held Ivy close, trying not to get in the way.

Azazel ducked under a swing, before shouting, "DANTE!"

In that moment Dante looked up, Azazel could see the relief in his eyes, the apology deep within his soul; only to be tackled back down.

Azazel cringed, when Charlie threw him into a pillar, the marble nearly cracking and breaking right then and there.

Azazel screamed his name, trying to dash over, as Charlie pulled out a gun. He grinned, cocking it back, "You know, I'd love to watch you like this forever." He grinned, ""Oh well, I'll have to settle for-."

"CHARLIE!"

The boy turned right around, just in time to be tackled down by Jackie, who grabbed him by the collar with ease. Charlie grinned, fear flickering behind his eyes, "J-Jackie, come on now, buddy; I was just joking-."

"No. No you weren't." Jackie growled, about to cock back a punch, only to have his eyes go wide, dropping Charlie before dropping to his knees, clutching his now bleeding shoulder.

Cyrus stood still and calmly, slowly lowering his smoking gun, before calming walking over H didn't seem to notice all of the fighting going on around him, his eyes burning into Azazel.

She gulped, feeling the irritation that loomed over him, the anger rising from his face.

If anything was obvious, it was the fact that he was pissed.

Azazel gulped, as Jackie staggered back to his feet, eyes narrowed with irritation and pain, holding his injured shoulder, before whistling.

Just like that, a rather large Charizard landed from the sky, letting out a loud roar. Cyrus however looked unfazed, as he calmly walked up to the beast.

He ducked under the flaming tail, before grabbing the dragon by the neck. Azazel watched with horror as Cyrus threw the dragon to the side with ease, before continuing on, as if the fainted Pokémon behind him was no stretch from normal.

Azazel felt herself take a step back, before Jackie lurched forward, putting himself in between Cyrus and Azazel. "RUN!" Jackie shouted, before letting out a loud roar, before charging him.

Azazel could only watch in horror, when Cyrus grabbed Jackie by the neck, before throwing him to the side.

Cyrus was gaining, even with his calm yet lengthy strides. Alucard let out a battle cry, jumping off from his Pigeot from the sky, a knife in hand as he fell from the sky…

…Only to be snatched form the air, thrown right into the ground with such force, Alucard was lying in a crater when Cyrus walked over him.

Azazel yelped as she tripped, falling on her butt as she scooted away, only to feel her back press up against the pillar.

"…You think you've won, child?" Cyrus growled, cocking the gun back, "So you have friends…hey only hold you back…With each death, you'll grow weaker."

Azazel spat, growling s she forced herself to slowly stand up. She was about to tell him off, only to have a small force race at him.

"LEAVE AZZY ALONE!" Elissa shouted, punching at Cyrus's side.

Cyrus stopped, giving the little girl a look, before flicking her aside, giving Azazel a look, "…This is your legion?"

Azazel took the moment to try and cover her fear with a small snicker, "At leas I've got friends. What do you have?"

"…An army at the flick of my wrist." Cyrus mused, "Better then those so-called friends…Unlike them, an army…won't hold you back…No matter the casualties."

"…You really have no soul." Azazel hissed, only to cough violently when a sharp kick entered into her side.

Cyrus scowled, aiming the gun for her forehead, "I'd rather be soulless…Then have so many people…as my leash." He growled, about to pull the trigger…

"AZ, M0VE!"

Azazel only had enough time to look up, before Cyrus was tackled to the ground, Dante holding him down, as he beat the crap out of his face. It was only then that she noticed Charlie knocked out cold on he ground, his Torterra no where to be seen.

Dante then whipped around, looking a bit winded from his tussle with Charlie, eyes wide, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Just then, from behind her, she felt two strong arms warp around her torso, pulling her up, "Come on, Dove." She heard Yami murmur, trying to pull her out of the way, "We've got to get out of here, while Dante's still holding him down."

Azazel, too numb to fight back, could only nod, only to hear Yami curse, "Get down!"

Azazel yelped when Yami pushed her down, drawing him gun, only to drop it, his face wincing as he held his now bleeding leg, before falling over.

Cyrus rose, irritation all over his face, as he threw Dante off, his limp body doing little to stop him as he slowly began to walk towards them.

"DANTE!" Azazel screamed, earning a loud groan, as the boy tried once again to rise.

Cyrus merely scowled, before stomping his boot into Dante's back, causing him to cry out, "You never did know when to quit, did you?" Cyrus scowled, walking away.

This time, Dante didn't move.

Azazel tried to rush forward, help him up, something, only to have Yami slowly get back up, pushing her behind him, "You've got to run, Dove."

Azazel shook her head, "I can help!"

"If you die, it'll all be for nothing." Yami hissed, trying to shoot his gun, only to scowl, dropping it, "Run, Dove!"

Azazel could only watch in fear as Yami threw a punch at Cyrus, ducking under on of the boss's hi, before delivering an uppercut.

For what seemed like a second, a small smile spread across Yami's face, only to have it squished when Cyrus kneed him in the chest, grabbing him by the neck before smashing him into the ground.

Cyrus sighed, giving Azazel a look, "…Right back to square one, I see." He murmured.

Just then, Elissa ran in, fists clenched, with Ivy still on her shoulder, her tiny fists pummeling the older man.

Jus then, Cyrus let out a earth shattering laugh, before picking Elissa up by the collar, holding her up, his gun pointed at her head, "…It would seem as if this is where the timeline shifts…" He laughed, before giving Azazel a pointed stare, "…Summon Arceus…Or she dies…"

Azazel gulped, eyes wide and fearful. If it were her, she'd have time when he hesitated. But, with Elissa, a little girl that he had no issue killing…

Azazel had little to no time to react when Ivy bit down hard on the leader's hand.

Cyrus growled, dropping Elissa on her feet, said girl dashing over to Azazel, fear etched into her face. Elissa opened her mouth, but if she said anything, Azazel didn't hear it.

Time seemed to slow down, as Cyrus rose up again, gun held up.

She could hear Dante shouting something, but couldn't make it out, when she dashed forward. She wasn't thinking, acting only on impulse, before pushing Elissa behind her.

All the sounds around her blended into one, her vision wavering ever so slightly, before her eyes widened, looking down at her stomach.

She didn't even feel when he'd shot her, but before she knew it, she was on her knees, hands shaking, chest heaving.

She felt Elissa shaking her, her panicked tone, but couldn't make anything out.

With all the pain, she managed a small grin, before falling over, vision blurring.

She could make out a rather large commotion next to her, before being lifted up. All she could make out were parts of what they were saying, with on particular person repeating a certain phrase.

"Sorry…Azzy…I'm so…Sorry…"

She tried to smile, reaching up for said person, only to gasp, when a bright light took up all of her vision.

Finally, she stopped breathing.

* * *

 **Plese leave a reivew, and I'll cya guys next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	31. Chapter 31: Reborn as the sun

**Come on now, you guys; you know what's going down.**

 **So, let's go on.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

When Azazel awoke, all she saw was white.

It felt like she was floating in her mind, or that she was having some dream time with Darkrai.

Azazel sighed, looking around, "…So this is purgatory…"

"This isn't purgatory, child."

Azazel gasped, if she could, she would have jumped, before looking up.

There, in all of her glory…

WAS WALUIGI!

…Jk guys, it was Arceus.

Azazel gulped, before pulling on a small smile, "So, umm…I'd bow if I could, but…There is no ground…"

Arceus, having had no expression, simply tilted her head back, "There is no need for formalities, my child."

Azazel sighed, before looking around, "…Where are we?"

Arceus sighed, looking around, "…In a way, this is a sort of waiting room…You'll wait here…" She didn't finish the thought, before looking off.

Azazel followed the God's gaze, she cringed as the white parted, forming a circle. It glowed a slight yellow, before an image crossed. Azazel gasped, it was Spear pillar.

She gasped, holding her mouth, as she watched on. Most of the goons were knocked out, Pokémon scattered about the area. The commanders stood behind Cyrus, ach of them looking tired, and yet, they held themselves up high, as if they'd won a war.

Azazel's eyes widened as she zeroed in on what looked to be Dante. She was finding it hard to breathe, as she watched Dante cry over her body. Elissa was right behind him, Yami standing in front of the both of them, tying to protect them, wincing with his weight on his leg.

Azazel couldn't take her eyes off of the body, "…Is that…?"

Arceus nodded, "Yes, child; that is your body."

Azazel pulled at her scarf, looking down at her hands, "But then…Why am I…?"

"I told you, child." Arceus sighed, "You are currently in a sort of waiting room."

"Like purgatory."

Arceus sighed, "No, no like purgatory. Purgatory is the waiting room to the afterlife."

Azazel looked around, "T-then…Where is this?"

"This is where you'll make a choice." Arceus sighed, before looking out, "…You are not the first child, Azazel Light…You are not the first one to get here…nor will you be the last…Unless…"

Azazel gave God a look, "…What are you trying to get at, God?"

"…When human manages to get to this plain of existence, they've showed that they have the good in them, a shred of the greatness they once had all those years ago…A human achieving a spot here hasn't happened since the chosen one…And even he turned it down…"

Azazel gulped, "…What do you mean…?"

Arceus smiled, "Look down at your heart, child…The Light comes from you…"

Azazel looked down a her chest, only now seeing the reason that the area seemed so light. A soft glow emitted from her chest, right over where her heart was. She tried to cover it with her hands, only to giggle lightly, the glow giving off a small tingling sensation, "Wow…"

"Wow indeed." Arceus agreed, "It's been a long time sense I've last seen that much good in a person. Not even the chosen one had as much Light as you do."

Azazel couldn't help the look of wonder on her face, "…What does it all mean then?"

"You'll be given a choice, my child. You may choose a second chance at life." Arceus mused, looking into the present, "You may choose to go back, choose to finish your life."

Azazel nodded, eyes wide, "Yes; yes, I need to!"

"Child, think rationally-."

"I need to go back!" Azazel insisted, trying to reach through the image, only to find it always inches away from the screen, "There is so much undone, they need my help!"

"…Going back won't be the same, child."

Azazel gave the God a look, "…What do you mean?"

"If you go back, you will not be the same." Arceus murmured, more to herself, "To take you back, you'll have to…You'll have to open up your soul."

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "…What?"

"Don't you see, child? You'll need to change to go back. To return to the living, you must let go of the pas; you'll have to become my host."

"…Host?"

"You'll need the power of a God to return, Azazel Light." Arceus murmured, looking almost…irritated with herself, "You'll need to give me your soul; you'll have to trust me with it. By doing this, you WILL become a legendary."

Azazel's eyes widened. If it sounded so awesome, why was Arceus so iffy about it? What was wrong?

"…But, there is a catch."

Azazel looked up at the God's shadowed face, "…What is it?"

"…Like I said, you are not the first to come here, my child." Arceus murmured, looking around, "To achieve the area between life and death; the grey zone…If this doesn't work…"

Azazel tilted her head to the side, "Then what? I die?"

"Worse." Arceus murmured, "You will be erased. If this doesn't work…You will be erased from existence. THE world would go on, as if you'd never existed. Time will go on, everyone that ever knew you would forget you."

Azazel nodded, spreading her arms, "I'll do it."

"Child, I don't wan to feel like I'm forcing you into this," Arceus insisted, s if she were hoping that Azazel would give in, "I…I do not want to be the reason everyone forgets you…"

Azazel shook her head, looking back a the image, before nodding, determined, "I've made it this far. If there is a hope, I'm more then willing to go through with it all." She sniffled, "I'm not willing to give up just yet."

Arceus nodded, "…Hase was right about you."

Azazel's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Hasekura was right about you." Arceus went on, "You never will give up, will you?"

Azazel couldn't help but grin, "Never!"

Arceus nodded, "…Very well, child."

Just like those words were magic, the glow from her soul seemed to brighten, as Azazel slowly floated up.

She felt…calm, enlightened, if you get the joke.

Bu, just like that, everything took turn for the worse. The nice soothing warm quickly began to grow and spread through her veins, slowly but surely heating up. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, as the heat moved behind her eyes, slowly eating it away with the light, until all she could see was the glow.

She felt like she was about to explode, like at any moment, she'd become a million specs of dirt, or even worse, nothing.

In her mind, she could see Hase, shaking his head, before offering his hand, "Come on now, little one. Don't give up now."

Azazel tried to shake her head, to say something, to apologize for what happened all those years ago; anything, only to have the Gallade chuckle, "Now then, let's try this again. Don't worry, I will help you if you need me."

The last thing she saw was Hase's smile, before everything went black.

* * *

"…Damnit...Don't….Az!"

"She's…Let go…"

Azazel groaned at the words, trying to move, only cringe, when the arms around her tightened.

Her eyes slowly wavered open, before she groaned in pain, holding her chest.

Above her, Dante held her close, shoving her face into his chest, "Arceus, Az…I…I thought you were-."

"-Dead."

Azazel looked up to see the Galactic leader backing p slightly, eyes wide with shock, "…She was dead…But now alive…" He mused.

Yami looked over, his face etched with confusion, only to shake his head, giving Cyrus a look, "Let us go."

"No." Cyrus stated blandly, raising his gun, "If I killed her once, I can do it gain. None of you will get in the way this time."

"You go through me first." Dante growled, putting himself in front of her.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Yami murmured, hand out to protect Azazel.

Even tiny Elissa stood, fists clenched.

Cyrus laughed, "You think that you can beat me? Even if you managed to get out of here, we will find you."

Just like that, time seemed to stand still, when he aimed at Elissa. When he pulled the trigger, she jumped up, Dante letting out a curse from the sudden movement.

Before she knew what happened, her fingers snapped together, a bullet between her pointer and thumb.

Azazel didn't feel in control of her body, as a bright glow covered over her line of sight. "You will no longer hurt them." She said with a voice not of her own. She could feel her friends backing the fuck up, her tone dead serious.

She could see her Pokémon standing not to far off, Empoleon pushing them all behind him, eyes still steely cool, and yet, she could see a bit of apprehensive insight in those eyes.

She felt as if her senses had been increased, as she felt the action before seeing it. She ducked under a punch, grabbing Jupiter's wrist, before throwing her down.

"Don't fuck with me." Her voice echoed, cringing when she realized the tone in her voice.

It was Arceus.

"You think I'm afraid of you now?" Cyrus pressed, gun reloaded, "I killed you once, I'll do so again. But, this time…Your friends will follow soon after."

Azazel shook her head, "You will be warned, Cyrus Akagi; I will end you." She growled lightly, eyes steely cold.

Cyrus looked unfazed, before something in the back of his eyes glimmered, "You became a legendry's host."

Azazel couldn't help but nod, her hand opening. She heard Elissa gasp when a bright little sun popped into life, "Indeed."

Just then, Cyrus laughed, cackling madly. It was nothing like his previous laugh, no, his one sounded…Normal? "No wonder you sound so formal, child…You became the host for Arceus, didn't you?"

"Do not under estimate my power, you fool." Azazel hissed, feeling the anger radiating off from her, light glowing brightly in her hands, "With a single thought, I could erase you-."

Saturn then sighed, pulling out his gun, "Boss, if yo won't kill her, then I will instead!"

Time seemed to slow when he shot, Azazel's eyes narrowing, before leering to the side, avoiding the hit. Saturn's eyes drew wide, before Azazel's left hand balled up, throwing it to the side as it was engulfed in brighter light.

Saturn was picked up from the ground, before being thrown into a pillar, the force strong enough to knock him out.

Azazel's right hand clenched, before facing Cyrus. Mars had now backed off, her hands shaking, before turning to Cyrus, "Boss, w-we should really get out of here!"

"We came for a reason, Mars…We will not leave until that plan…Is achieved." Cyrus scoffed, giving Azazel a look, "To think that my daughter would become the host of God itself…Now then, child; summon the God…"

Azazel managed a sneer, "You have no power over me anymore."

The side of Cyrus's turned upwards, before turning to the machine, "…Child, do you know how this machine works? It takes a powerful psychic Pokémon…To run the machine…For years, we've been working on proper way to…'work' this Pokémon, but now…I know…I didn't make the mistake of choosing this particular Pokémon."

Azazel's head cocked to the side, pure curiosity on her face, before Cyrus ripped a panel off of the machine.

Azazel gasped, covering her mouth, before dropping to her knees. Cyrus really did have a trump card, "…H-Hase?"

The Gallade looked up, those bright red eyes now milky, filled with pain. They brightened at the sigh of her, his mouth opened, trying to say something, only to have a hoarse whisper come out instead.

Cyrus laughed, pointing the gun at the Pokémon's head, "I no longer have a use for him…and if Gambol's given me any useful information…it's on the fact that you've been looking for this particular Gallade…For a long time now, yes?"

Azazel stayed silent, trying not to say anything she may later regret, when the voice of the goddess spoke to her. She cocked her head to the side, questioning the voice, only to have the goddess repeat herself.

Azazel shrugged, before spreading her arms out, hands spread out and far apart, a small smirk on her face when she realized what was up, "You wish to see my power? Very well." Azazel snickered, before bursting into a bright white glow.

A wave of energy rolled from her shoulders, creating a crater where she once stood, before whipping her head back, mouth open. Azazel nearly flinched when, instead of her own voice, Arceus's cry came out, before the heaven's above split open.

Azazel didn't need to look up to know what had appeared behind her.

"Do you wish to see my power, Cyrus Akagi?" The regal yet angered tone of God herself growled through Azazel's mouth, before a light came from over her. From the way that Cyrus cringed, and how it sounded like fireworks going off of her, it was obvious what Arceus was doing.

She was using he signature move.

Judgement.

She couldn't help but look up when meteor like rocks falling from the sky, huge balls of furious fire.

Just then, Azazel felt strangely…empty, before shaking her head. Her senses dimmed, as she looked around, eyes a bit dizzy.

It felt as if she'd just gotten down from a really big high, as if she had just returned back to normal after going through a great point in life. It was at that point where she heard someone say something, before being tackled down.

"Damnit, Az; heads up!"

Azazel turned to give Dante look, only to jump when a large flaming rock fell from the sky, her nose nearly tapping it.

Dante pulled her up, before whipping her back, right into his arms. He held her close, hands shaking when another rock fell behind them, "…Hey, Az."

"Hmm?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Az…I didn't mean to, umm…"

Azazel shook her head, giving her a look, before shooting him a small smile, "I missed you too."

Dante scowled, trying to say something, only to hear Yami shout, "Hey, lovebirds; we've got to scram!"

"They're having a moment!" Both Elissa and Jackie shouted, only to go on unheard when Dante pulled Azazel over his shoulder.

"Wait." Azazel jumped, getting off, before turning around. She covered her mouth with her sleeve, eyes narrowing against the dust, before fighting towards he box, hand open and out.

She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her, only to feel the familiar feeling of metal wings, before she was tackled down, a large metal penguin shielding her from the wrath of God.

Azazel's eyes widened, at Empoleon's sudden look of hurt, only to have him pull her up, before throwing her up and away from the next flaming rock.

Azazel let out shout, only o be grabbed by two claws, "Calm down, Azzy; a giant flaming rock won't best him." She heard Zachary murmured, before jumping out of the way of another attack, "Lucas, I got her; now what?"

She heard the timid Lucario shout something, only to have Zachary nod, "He's gonna take those other guys out, Azure and Ivy ae gonna help him out- Fuck, look out!"

Azazel yelped, when Zoroark jumped to the side, holding Azazel close. Zoroark growled, before putting Azazel down, him claws gripping the meal of the side of the machine, "I'll pull him out, but I'll need your help to get out of here!"

Azazel nodded, about to say something, only to turn around at the sound of a low growl. What seemed to be a broken pillar is what he rose from, his eyes narrowed with the, as Zachary ripped the metal door open, "You…Did this…You…Child…" He growled, before lurching forward slowly.

Azazel jumped when Zoroark's claws landed on her shoulder, his face holding a sort of look, "Come on, I need help here!"

Azazel looked, Zoroark pulling one of the Gallade's arm over his shoulder. Azazel nodded, doing the same to the other, before the two trekked out.

Behind her, she heard Cyrus snarl, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LAVE THIS MESS, CHILD!?"

"He's trying to distract you." Zoroark murmured, trying to pull on, only to turn around when Azazel stopped, "…Azzy? Come on, we're so close to getting out of here!"

She shook her head, sighing, before nodding, "Y-yeah, okay."

Cyrus laughed, "You think that his will stop me? Child…You've merely put a halt in my plans…For now. I will find a way…I will return here…And THIS time...I will make NO MISTAKES."

Zoroark growled, before pulling Azazel back, her feet nearly being blown off by another piece of judgement, "We don't have time for this, Azzy! Leave him to die here!"

Azazel wanted to shake her head. That bit of love in her soul wanted to reach out, to save this man, to have a perfect happy ending.

But that faded when he hatred for this man returned.

Eyes narrowed, she marched on, holding Hase up, before jumping to the side once again, avoiding another rock, "Arceus is getting out of control!"

Zoroark nodded, before cursing, "Hey, Ed; you out there!?"

Azazel peered into the dust, only to jump back when another rock fell from the sky. Empoleon jumped out of no where, throwing Hase over his back, before collecting Azazel in his wings, "…We must leave."

"So we're leaving team fail here, right?" Zoroark insisted, moving to using all four "legs" to get from area to area quicker, "Leave'em to die?"

Before Empoleon could respond, Azazel jumped in, "Yes."

The other two gave each other looks, before hearing Arceus's roar into the sky.

"…So, we leave?"

"…Yes."

That was all Azazel could remember, before suddenly falling asleep.

* * *

"You've done well, my child."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Child, you are not servant. Think of a host as a…close friend."

"Oh…Okay. So, what now?"

"Don't think that your journey is over just yet, my child; as my host, you still have a lot to do…But, till then, you deserve a bi more of normal life."

"…What do you mean, It's not over yet?"

"My child, life as my host is only just beginning…"

* * *

"…Is she…dead…Again?"

"Wow, you phrased that so well, Dante."

"I can't help it, Jackie; I'm panicking!"

"Wow, big brother really does care!"

"As a friend!"

"Hahaha."

"Oh, like you're any better, Yami."

"You're the one that slapped her."

"Like you're any better!"

"Shut it, both of you; she's waking up!"

Azazel's eyes shifted, before they slowly opened up…

Her face a bit to close to Jackie.

She jumped, a hand over her chest, only to have her sigh, giving him a look, "…Too close." She murmured, taking in the sight of the Pokémon center room.

Jackie smiled sheepishly, pulling back, "Sorry about that-." He started, only to be pushed out of the way by Yami, his eyes wide with shock.

"My Arceus, Dove; you okay?"

Azazel nodded, grinning, ""I'm not dead, taking something call a power nap?"

Yami nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "…Look, Dove…I'm SO sorry!"

Dante scowled, "You were working with Galactic; you're no better then Charlie was!"

Elissa kicked Dante's shin, giving him a look, "You're not much better either, big bro."

Dane looked like he wanted to snap back, only to sigh, giving Azazel an apologizing look, "Well…I'm sorry too, I guess…" Dante mumbled, looking down.

Azazel looked both boys over, before a soft smile crossed her face, slowly rising from the bed, "I'll forgive both of you…If you both do something for me."

Yami nodded, his glasses flashing, while Dante waited, eyes wide and waiting.

"You two need to get along."

Both boys gave each other a look, Yami simply glaring, while Dante growled, "Like I'd ever make up with you."

"I don't wish to be friend with you either."

Azazel gave them both a look, her eyes dull, only to have a crash come through the window, Azazel yelping as she jumped back, "…Alucard?"

The crazed boy grinned, looking up, before jumping to his feet, "Hey, I got into the after party!" He grinned, flashing them all a smile, "Spear pillar, am I right? More like party pillar!"

"CRACKERJACK!"

Alucard jumped, wincing, before jumping back out the window, "I wasn't here."

Azazel looked t the spot the boy once was, before shaking her head, giving the two a look, "You both want me to forgive you, right?"

"Yes!"

"Of course."

"Then you two make up first." Azazel insisted, leaning back.

Dante scowled, giving Yami a look, before sighing, "…Look, man…I forgive you…For being a Galactic goon, and for being an asshole, and for betraying us all-."

"-And I'm sorry that you're simply too childish to understand how to listen and comprehend." Yami finished, eyes steely cold.

Azazel sighed, only to have Elissa do the same, "They won't ever make up, will they?"

"Nope."

Elissa nodded, before giving Azazel a look, looking like she was about to say something, only to have a large blue object come into view.

Before she knew it, Azazel was pulled from the bed, hugged closely into Empoleon's chest, "…We thought that you died again…"

Azazel couldn't help but laugh lightly, hugging back, only to have the penguin draw back, "Where's Hase?"

They took him to nurse Joy," Empoleon murmured, "He'll be okay in time."

Azazel nodded, before sighing, leaning back, "…Can you believe it?"

"Hmm?"

"We did it."

Empoleon nodded, a small smile on his face, before a darker blur pushed Dante and Yami, before diving onto the bed.

Azazel swore that all the air in her lungs retreated, as Zachary gave her a bone crushing hug, "We did it, Azzy!"

Azazel laughed, hugging back, "Yes, we did…Thank you."

The dark type gave her a look, a grin still evident on his face, "For what?"

"Putting me on this crap in the first place!"

The Zoroark grinned, ruffing her hair, "Anything for you, Azzy

.Azazel grinned, about to go on, when Lucario busted in from the door, his eyes wide as his chest heaved, and yet, he still had that shy smile plastered to his face, "I just checked up on Hase, he'll be back at I again later on."

Azazel nodded, before grinning, "Hey, your stuttering stopped!"

"That's cause h finally grew a back bone!"

From the door way, the vain Roselia walked in, roses on her hips, "It's about time, really!" She grinned, before hopping over, settling herself in Lucario's embrace.

Zoroark scowled, "Ever since she evolved, I swear-."

"-She acts like you did, Zach attack." Azazel cut in, a sly smile on her face, which only grew wider when Zachary huffed, "Oh, come on; you know it's true."

Zoroark did say anything, before jumping up, a small smile on his face, "Well, if it isn't my main man!" He grinned, watching the thunder tiger walk into the room.

Azazel couldn't help but smile, as she watched the two converse. It seemed like only yesterday, Azure hated her guts; but now, well, he'd come a long way.

"So, Az; what's the plan now?"

Azazel gave him a look, looking over that face that use to only portray hate and irritation, before smiling, "Well, someone's still gotta get his final gym badge; right?"

* * *

 **There will be one chapter, but this being the second to last, if you've got any questions, ask them now in the reviews!**

 **Also, after it all goes down, wha6 do you still ship?**

 **Azazel: So, I'm almost done?  
**

 **Me: Yep. One more chapter, which'll come out in three days max.**

 **Erin: Then I'll be taking center stage once again!**

 **Amy: You never know; maybe she'll FINALLY do the SSBU sequel.**

 **Miu:...Where am I in this?**

 **Lilith: Sh, we'll just back the hell out of here-**

 **Azazel: Where are there so many girls in here?**

 **Erin: Cause Crimson here isn't good at writing stories with a guy being the main character.**

 **Me: Well, I'm not a guy; but I do need to finish up this chapter, so...**

 **Liked it?**

 **Hated it?**

 **Skipped most of it?**

 **You a potato?**

 **Answer in the reviews!**

 **Till next time, which will be the final, chapter; I'm off!**

 **Bai bai!**


	32. Chapter 32: Not over just yet

**Herro!**

 **So, it's finally here, the final chapter! I just want to thank all of you, I hope you all enjoyed this story!**

 **Azazel: Was I good enough?**

 **Me: Kid, you're the bomb.**

 **Azazel:...Yay?**

 **Amy: Come on then, let's get on with it!**

 **Me: Yeah yeah yeah, we're getting to it!**

 **Now, without further ado...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Come on, Azzy! Wake up already!"

Azazel groaned, holding the pillow over her head, "Go away, Zachary…It's too early for this shit…"

From the other side of the room, she could hear a certain metal penguin sigh, "I guess she'll just be late for her date-."

With those words, Azazel straighten up, her eyes wide, as she rolled out of bed, "That's today!?"

"Why do you think we're trying to get you up?" the Zoroark murmured, before Lucario walked into the room.

"Arceus said that you're f-free to go." The shy lupine Pokémon said, before Empoleon threw her a dress.

Azazel nodded, before rushing for the bathroom, "Thanks, guys!"

Once that door closed, the three took in a deep breath, before the Zoroark grinned, "How do you think Hase will react to this?"

"React to what?"

All of them jumped when Hase walked into Azazel's hall or origin room, Azure and Ivy behind him, "Well? Spit it out, I'd like to know what I'm reacting to."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…"

"…All birds gotta leave the nest at sometime, right?" Zoroark tried, laughing in an odd way.

Finally, Hase sighed, turning to Edward, "Wha is all of this about?"

"Azazel's going on a date."

Hase looked like he was about to die right then and there, not even noticing Azazel walking out, as he was thrown into stupor, "My little girl is going on a date? With who!? She's only thirteen now; she's tot young to go on a date with…with an armature!"

Azazel couldn't help but giggle, catching Hase's attention, "I'll be fine, Hase; promise."

She was dressed in a nice red top and jeans, looking pretty in a casual way. She wore sneakers and had a purse over her shoulder.

"Do no worry, Hasekura." Empoleon insisted, a glint in his eye, "She won't be going alone. We swear, no harm will come to her."

Hase looked like he was about to explode, only to sigh, backing away from the door with a forced smile, "Have a good time, child."

Azazel smiled, kissing him on he cheek, before walking out, "Come on, guys!" She laughed, all of them following.

Hase stayed behind, sighing lightly, "…They grow up so fast…"

* * *

At the entrance of the halls, Lugia stood, giving her a grin, "You ready to go?"

Azazel nodded, returning all of her Pokémon to there pokeballs, "Ready as I'll ever be!" She grinned, before climbing onto his back.

With a loud screech, Lugia was off, zooming off towards the ground at break neck speeds. Azazel swore that she'd fall off, only to have him land, "We're here."

Azazel nodded, getting off, before thanking him. Lugia nodded, "Jus whistle when you need a ride back home." He insisted, before zooming off once again.

Azazel looked around, "He said the poffin house, right?"

"I did."

Azazel gasped, turning around, only to laugh, "Don't do that, you scared me!"

"Couldn't help it." H said, before offering her his arm, "Join me on this fine evening?"

Azazel laughed, before linking er arm with his, "I'd be more then happy to."

* * *

"…Hey, Azazel."

"Hmm?"

"…I…I love you. I love you, so much."

"Aw, I love you too!"

* * *

 **I know it was short, but it's the final chapter, so, it's kinda suppose to wrap it all up.**

 **As for who she went on a date with, I'll leave that all up to you guys and your ships, cause hey, there was a lot of them.**

 **Anyway, if here ar any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in the reivews, or PM me!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and maybe, just maybe, it'll get a sequel.**

 **Who knows?**

 **Anyway, this has been fun, so, this is Crimsontrainer, signing out!**

 **Till next story do we meet; bai bai!**


End file.
